A Second Chance at Love
by Ice Queen Malfoy
Summary: Draco is dead,Ginny Malfoy is pregnant.The world rejoiced,Voldemort is dead.Read,how Ginny raise her sons without Draco. Harry searches for his one & secret love.He is lonely,changed. Will they get 2nd chance at love ? AU,Past DM/GW,HP/GW.
1. The Malfoy Heir Dead!

**A/N:** This is my first multi chapters fanfic and as such I'm interested in perhaps getting a Beta who'd be interested in this sort of story. Mainly just as a guide . I had a look at the Beta profiles but there are so many it's hard to find a suitable Beta. So if anyone knows or can recommend a good Beta I'd be interested to know :)

* * *

><p>The Boy Who Lived had won, and it seems that the whole wizarding world had come out to celebrate for his triumph over Lord Voldemort.<p>

**Despite** the heat of the summer sun, Ginevra Malfoy shivered and pulled her cloak around herself more tightly.

The last couple days had been a nightmare for her. Her heart had been ripped out with Draco's death, and there were painful reminders of him everywhere she looked at Hogwarts, Malfoy Manor,the fields near the Burrow, even Diagon Alley, all evoked memories of times they spent together secretly,nobody knew about her exact relationship with the Malfoy's heir ,not her parents ,not her brothers and the so called Golden Trio.

Only Severus Snape(Draco's Godfather),and Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood(Draco & Ginny's best friends),Nymphadora Tonks (Draco's older cousin) and Lucius Malfoy( the Malfoy patriarch) knew about her and Draco's relationship .

Lucius stood by her , stoically, not saying anything . He had promised her that she is his daughter in law legally and would help her if she need anything and protect her from the rogue Death eaters who wanted revenge for the Malfoy family's betrayal of the Dark side . Yes,The Malfoys' were spies and were caught and tortured and did their best by escaping to Grimmauld place before Draco's fifth year. Voldemort had killed the Malfoy matriarch ,Narcissa as a punishment due to their betrayal.

Ginny's grief was painful enough in itself, but she also had to deal with it while at the same time ,trying to be happy along with her family. The wizarding world had celebrated all day,night . Streams of coloured ribbon filled the air and all people were jumping up and down,shaking hands with her family,Harry ,Ron,Hermione and to some extent ,her ,Blaise,Luna,Severus and Lucius too. People were jostling for position to catch a glimpse of the heroes or one of the people who had been the closest to Harry.

While the celebration was going on, a quiet cemetery was going on the grounds of Malfoy's graveyard.

**Ginny** stood silently by the graveside, Ginny felt that every eye was on her,she noticed Severus bowed his head down,trying to hide tears .

Lucius was still standing beside her, holding Draco's Jacket ,as if he is trying to reassure himself that his son is still alive .From the look on his face,Ginny knew what he was doing. He was trying to deny what was going on in front of him.

Blaise and Luna stood closely ,crying silently for fallen best friend,Draco, who had been responsible for them to be together.

Ginny never shed a tear ,hoping to be strong to support her father in law. He was a strong adult supporter in her life ,yes she had already forgiven him for her incident during her first year. The Malfoy's patriarch had apologized many times and regretted deeply,saying that he didn't know what the diary was about, he simply thought it was a useless diary ,that's all and she had told him that it was her mistake too for not informing her parents that whether they really had bought the diary for her or not ,but she simply assumed that it was for her ,all the same. This was a lesson learned.

**To** most of the scores of witches and wizards in the Wizardry World, Draco Malfoy was an arrogant pureblood bigot and spouting off useless words,just wanted to be a clone of his father. But he was the epitome of a rich aristocratic man ,whom many girls swooned whenever he goes.

Ginny understood this, as she had been the same way once too. Apart from having a storybook hero crush on Harry Potter, she had had a silly real schoolgirl crush on Draco Malfoy too.

Only after meeting him in the bookshop and her incident during her first year caused by Lucius Malfoy accidentally, the way he troubled her brother Ron and his friends, she had given up her real hope and dreams of loving Draco Malfoy,knowing that her family would forbid it.

So she spent her time seeing and observing Draco from afar,slowly seeing past the Malfoy' s Mask and liking the real Draco Malfoy. And she really love Draco for who he was whenever no body is around to see his gentle caring nature. She then learned to love him in his imperfection. Or how he would show his fierce caring nature to those he love to care and protect them so deeply .

Neither her Family nor the Golden Trio sought to seek and become his friend at Grimmauld . They were simply too busy and self involved in their own life,thinking,planning strategies etc.

Only she had taken the time and courage to seek him out when he usually hide in one of the rooms and thus slowly their friendship evolved ,stronger and it turn into more later . They had hidden their relationship so well,not even her own parents knew about what was going on in her life . Everybody was so busy in the Order meetings frequently .

They didn't know how he pulled on his left ear when he was deep in thought. Or how he never turned down an offer of a game of wizard's chess with his friend,Blaise,saying that_ Malfoys never lose and will keep on trying till they succeed_, even though he never won,trying to save his dignity in his usual prattish way.. Or the way his smile could light up a room whenever he see her.

They only knew him as the Malfoy Heir,Pureblood,the arrogant prat and they didn't remember that he too was a human ,has feelings too. He had changed a great deal after suffering loss. Nobody remembered the Malfoy family 's loss as it was insignificant for them . She really hope that they (Harry,Ron,Hermione)will remember what Draco had done for them. At times,Draco did gave them the best advices and help in some of the spells to locate Horcruzes etc. She really hope that they don't go overboard with their new found fame.

As the ritual began, Ginny nestled closer to her brother George, who put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Yes,George and Fred was the only ones who knew about her crush on Draco . She couldn't concentrate on the vicar's words.

Instead she found herself thinking back on her relationship with Draco. She hope that what ever she will do now, she will make her Malfoy family proud. She can help Lucius in their Malfoy business or …...

**Draco** had always thought of Ginny as the weasel's little sister–the one who had an embarrassing crush on Harry Potter.

But he was wrong,he learned from his friend Blaise that it was him that she had a real crush on,but would not dare tell loud out of fear of her family.

She eventually gave up on the crush, and accepted the fact that she would never be anything else except blood traitor to him.

Then, the summer after her fourth year, things began to change due to Narcissa's death ,he blamed himself and his father too for not saving his mother, etc and refused to talk about it.

But Ginny was just as stubborn as him. She refused to let him wallow in self pity,self loathing and somehow she began to convince Draco that it wasn't his fault and encourage him to use his anger in another way by helping the Golden trio in their effort to defeat Voldemort, Initially,he hesitated to help them due to their history. Neither them nor he made an effort to be friends. Ginny thought that at least this is the beginning.

She made him realize that they were both so much in similar such as ,they were both pureblood, He ,an only child and she , the only Weasley girl in seven generation , his suffering by Voldemort after being caught as spies ,hers in her first year. She, too, had been manipulated into doing things that hurt others. If he blamed himself for what happened to his mother, he would have to blame _her_ for opening the Chamber of Secrets, and he was much too gallant to do that.

The two slowly developed a friendship based on their common experiences with Voldemort, and before long she considered him to be one of her best friends. And even if he didn't feel the same way about her (he had Blaise after all), she was in a category by herself. There were things he could say to Ginny that he couldn't say to anyone else.

By the end of her fifth year, Ginny had begun to fall in love with him and not Harry Potter. And Draco had stopped thinking of Ginny as the blood traitor , the poor Weasley girl, and started to see her strength, inner and outside beauty, and decidedly wicked sense of humor,her sneaky slytherin cunning etc.

In his sixth year, Draco received a series of letter full of threats from Junior Death Eaters. He tried to push Ginny away in a misguided attempt to protect her. She realized what he was doing and wouldn't allow it, of course. In the end, it only ended up bringing them closer and they got married secretly at Christmas with their best friends as witness and The adults Lucius and Severus and Draco's cousin,Dora too. They got married in Paris where the legal age for marriage is 15. The wedding took place almost immediately as they decided there was no time to waste. They had a mini honeymoon around New year ; But they spent every moment together that they could.

The school year passed peacefully, Ginny and Draco were as happy as they could be,Soon, One and a half year passed . Draco was almost 18 and Ginny was 17.

They were planning to start a family even if the war was still going. Ginny had told her parents that she would prefer living at Luna's place since she wasn't allowed in the Order meetings,her parents agreed,thinking that she would be safe at her friend's place. Thus,Ginny and Draco stayed at their London Flat . Nobody would know,they have Luna and Dora as an alibis.

But,soon that year spring, the Death Eaters suddenly attacked Hogwarts. They both fought valiantly side by side. Draco had saved her brother Fred by silently by casting a silver metal spell into the werewolf ,who had tried to bit him and George noticed Draco 's action . They both got separated while fighting among crowds.

Then she noticed him fighting Bellatrix with ruthless anger ,who was instrumental in killing his mother and he noticed that Bellatrix was about to send a spell towards Ginny and Draco managed to intercept the spell .Thus ,having distracted Draco,she sent a quick spell towards his father ,who was fighting with Rudolphus nearby him.

Draco bellowed at his father to duck but Lucius didn't hear Draco's call and Draco ,with a lightening speed, flung himself between the spell and his father,saving his father from the Dark cutting Curse,cutting him deeply in the stomach and Ginny screamed .She ran to him,sat beside him,lifted his head on to her lap,wept, trying to block his blood from spilling and shaking his face to keep him awake,her instinct telling her to tell him the secret she had been keeping. He heard her secret and smiled at the news, but he was coughing out blood ,then looked at her with his most intense gaze. "Ginny," he said, "whatever happens, be happy."

Then he closed his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness. He never woke again . Lucius stood shocked and he ,with blind anger ,killed Rudolphus and he immediately dropped down and took Draco,shaking his head ,trying to wake his son up many times .

After some minutes,Ginny was numb,filled with shock, denial,saw Bellatrix fighting with Luna .She got up and with full anger,wanting to kill her , joined in the fight with Luna ,who was also joined by Hermione too. The three fought her with full strength,but she was too strong than them . She almost narrowly escape the avada kedavra curse and soon Bellatrix was killed by her mother who saved them . But by then , Voldemort was defeated and everybody rejoiced .She had become so numb and so empty inside as though Draco had took her piece of heart with him too.

**Now**, as she stood at his grave, she wondered if she could ever be happy again. Everything around her seemed to bring her back to him.

George nudged her then, and she realized that the vicar was waiting for her to throw the first handful of dirt upon the coffin. She did so, and took comfort in the ancient words being spoken. When Draco's body had been committed to the earth, and his soul to heaven, Ginny simply remained silent,chanting the mantra in her head..saying _Malfoys do not cry ,Malfoys do not cry,Malfoys are always strong..._George and Fred flanked on either side of her through it all, a comforting presence at her side. Fred and George were the only Weasley siblings who knew Ginny so well and always seemed to know exactly what she needed.

She noticed her best friends getting up and leaving , there was only twp persons left, and she stepped away from her brothers,telling him to go back to her family ,so they wouldn't notice their absence and told to pass the message that she would be staying at her friend's place.

Severus Snape had been a mentor to her for years. In her second year at Hogwarts, she had struggled to come to terms with what had happened with Tom Riddle.

She felt as if she could never trust anyone again, and as if she would never be cleansed of her guilt. As her Potion professor, Severus had seen her struggle, and he helped her see that the opening of the Chamber was not her fault–stronger witches and wizards had come under Voldemort's spell before and likely would again. He had also helped her see that she _was_ a strong and talented witch, and that her experiences had only made her stronger.

After her friendship and later relationship with Draco,she considered him to be her mentor,Uncle to her ,helping them both to spend time by giving them detention, giving up his room to Draco and her as their meeting place. She would owl him when she was unsure or confused about something, and he never failed to respond with encouragement and advice. Now he stood before her and looked at her with his sad,knowing onyx eyes.

"I know what it is to lose your best friend/husband as since he had lost his friend, Lily. Ginny, if there is anything I can do for you, I will do it." His gaze intensified. "Anything. And I can keep a secret, even from your family, if you need me to."

She looked at Lucius too ,he just looked so pale,and he nodded silently ,telling her that he would do anything for the Malfoy family. She knows that her father in law will help her as he knows what she is planning to do since past two days. She had considered him as a father to her now since her real father ,Arthur Weasley,is so busy with the order,now he had gotten promotion in the ministry,so involved in helping Harry and all.

She looked up at both her Uncle and her father in law and saw understanding in their face. They knew what she needed, and they was willing to help her. She took a deep breath before asking it of them.

"I need to leave. To get away from everything that reminds me of him. Will you both help me with _that_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Its alternate Story,Not canon. Here,Ginny &amp; Luna had not gone to the Dept of Mysteries with Golden Trio. They were not exactly friends. I have written the entire story. I will mostly try my best to update it often. Until then ,Review it and please No Flame it! I dislike flames reviews. Its only a story to me which I am a big fan of Draco Malfoy,Harry Potter,Ginny too.<strong>

**Like it! Please review. :)**

**By Ice Queen Malfoy**


	2. Eight years later

**A/N:** Wow,I am so happy to see many good response. I am grateful to those who reviewed, added favorites,alerts too. Hopefully you all keep doing it the same in the future too.

* * *

><p><strong>Eight years later.<strong>

The sun shone brightly over the beautiful lawn and the birds began chirping, twittering and chattering, flying over the trees .The colorful butterflies fluttering over the flowers, around the lawn surrounding the beautiful Malfoy Cottage.

**Ginny** hummed under her breath and started cooking breakfast of eggs pancakes, sausages , waffles. She ordered her house elf Dimple to clean the entire house, and decorated it with banners, balloons as Today is her boys's birthday.

As the clock strike 8, she told dimple to watch over the breakfast and load it on the table. While she went to wake up her rumbanticous sons.

As she entered her sons's rooms, she saw, her boys were still deep asleep, in their own separate beds.

The rooms looks like any normal boy's room, filled up with toys, clothes strewn on the floor, book shelves and two study desks between the boys beds. On the wall to Ginny's left was a photo of their father Draco,looking suave and handsome dancing with their beautiful mother during their wedding. The walls were painted in sky blue on all sides, snitches fluttering around the wall. The ceiling was painted like the real sky,it was painted magically in such a way,when it is day-time,it would look sky blue and when it is night time,it would change into dark with the tiny dots appearing in a twinkling manner ,morphing into the constellation Draco. Her boys's mini brooms were stashed against the wardrobes . Behind their study desks,was an openly wide window with Navy blue curtains draped across it.

Ginny walked towards the window and remove the curtain,thus allowing the sunlight to enter the room, then she went towards her eldest twin, sat on his bed, waking him up gently, pulling the comforter from him .

Her son groaned and shifted to either side and buried his head under his pillow, muffled sounding like '5 mins,mum.'

Shaking her head, she said loudly," Alright,you want 5 mins that means no cake tonight?"

Hearing this, her son got up quickly, eye wide awake. Remembering what was today? Their birthday!

"I am awake now." , he gasped, yawning wide awake.

Then he noticed that his brother was still asleep, he scowled at her, saying, " Why is he not awake? Why do you always wake me up first, mum?"

Ginny chuckled, at her son's whiny tone, "That's because, my dear, you are my eldest and it's natural to wake you up first." She knew that her eldest doesn't mind him being awake first. He love being eldest and sometimes he teases his brother that he can boss him after all he was older by two mins.

Ginny then went up to wake her other son too by whispering the same in his ear. He too got up wide awake just like his older twin.

She then wished her boys "Happy birthday, love" ,kissing on their forehead and told them to brush, shower and wear the clothes she will put on their bed. Her boys nodded. Being excited about today, they obeyed her and did their morning ritual.

As Ginny put her sons's clothes on bed and went down to check the breakfast being laid on the table. As she mentally check that everything is ready for today.

**Sitting** on the head side of the table,she started reminiscing her past, how she came to Boston eight years ago.

Once Severus and Lucius had agreed to help her, but they told that they couldn't come with her straight away. But they will go separately so as to avoid attracting anybody's attention.

Lucius had helped her get Muggle paperwork as well as her magical paperwork discreetly with the help of his staff attorneys. So if she choose to or can live both as a witch and muggle too.

Lucius suggested her to go and live on any one of the Malfoy properties around the world. She agreed and selected Boston, because in Boston, they have a Malfoy cottage with two storeys, a wide lawn, garden, mini pond, mini quidditch and was located in the wizarding county side of Boston. There were some of the Malfoy colleagues who also live nearby the cottage .Plus she opted to work there at Boston, in one of the branch of Malfoy International Ltd.

Lucius told her to take one house elf to take care of her, her babies and additional protection( bodyguard ) for them. Lucius told her that the wards around the cottage were strong and similar to the wards around Malfoy Manor. So she took her Malfoy family portkey and this was how she ended up in Boston.

**Hearing** her sons's footsteps coming down the stair case, Ginny came out of her thoughts.

"I am so hungry, Mum", said her younger twin, Derek.

"Wow, it smells lovely. Ooh, my favorite pancakes!", said her eldest twin, Lucas.

"Yeah, I made both of your favorite's dishes, now eat." , said Ginny. She helped her sons by filling up their plates. Watching her sons eat, she noticed that her boys are growing up so fast.

Lucas ,the older Malfoy twin, look handsome, short platinum blond hair falling over his forehead, silver-grey eyes, pale skin, slight freckles on his nose, though its nearly invisible. He looks exactly like Draco except he got freckles from the Weasley genes. While Derek look the same as his brother except he got his mother's brown eyes and freckles too.

**Today** was Saturday; they decided to fly around the pitch. Yes, they love flying as they got both of their parents flying ability. They are quite natural at flying. Ginny would watch over, to make sure that her sons don't get hurt.

Then her sons want to go for skating. Ginny had taken her boys to the Muggle world around their 5th birthday, wanted her sons to learn to get familiar with both worlds and get the best of both.

Her boys love it and had joined the skating club, made muggle friends too. She had them wear woolen hats, jumpers, woolen trousers, Scarfs and woolen gloves and she did the same for herself. As it was early January, it was still cold outside. Ginny had gotten used to the American winters and she really loves snowfalls.

As Ginny reached the club with her sons ,she was surprised to see someone there.

It seems that her sons had planned to go with their best friend too and forgot to mention this tiny detail to their mother .Their best friend Jason was a son of Ginny's American best friends/Colleagues.

They waved at Ginny while her sons ran towards Jason and proceeded towards the club. They were eager to enjoy skating. Her sons had learned ice skating, roller skating, soccer, swimming with Jason at the Muggle sports club ,they also love Quidditch,magical games too.

"Hey Ginny, looking at your face's expression tells me that you were surprised to see us here too. It looks like our boys had sprung a surprise on us. I think that our children are getting sneakier and managed to trick us to coming here while they get to enjoy their play time together.",said Ginny's best friend/colleague, Mary.

Ginny chuckled.

"Yeah, Jason had to wake me up early as he told me that he wants to go for skating and that we had promised him for an outing one day and he chose today. I was not ready to get up out of my bed after all it is a weekend day." , said Mary's husband ,Paul moaned, Ginny's other best friend/colleague.

Both Husband and wife also work at Malfoy International Ltd, but in different department. Paul works in the creative department, where they improvise ideas like converting Muggle technology in to a magical version for the wizarding world. And Mary works in the real estates department, where they buy,sell lands,building different types of houses .Yes, Malfoy International Ltd had expanded in many fields both in Muggle and Wizarding world since Ginny joined and Ginny was proud of her and father achievements . She had started calling Lucius, Father as Lucius told her to.

**Ginny** smiled and reminisced how she had met them.

By a tremendous stroke of luck, that day, when she first started working at her company, around evening time , she was strolling around the wizarding public park near her place and sat on one of the bench ; She noticed the couple sitting on the other bench adjacent to her. Simply she smiled at them and looked on them in a wistful manner, thinking of her Draco.

The couple noticed her staring and they immediately recognized her as Lady Malfoy, their boss, Ginevra Malfoy.

Ginny was surprised to learn that they were her colleagues. Everybody who work at Malfoy International Ltd, were sworn in secrecy not to reveal the identity of Lady Malfoy, wife of the late Draco Malfoy.

The couples noticed Ginny's sad gaze, understood her after all they knew about Draco Malfoy's death. The couple was trying to cheer her up and she didn't know why she felt comfortable around them, told them about her story. The couple empathized with her; Ginny learned that Mary was also pregnant too. She felt happy, knowing there was someone to share her news too. They ended up bonding over morning sickness and common cravings. From there onwards, they became best friends.

**She** heard her sons call out to her and urged her to join them in skating.

"Come on, Mom, Please. It's our birthday. You said that you will listen to us, anything we want, you will do it.", said her clever son, Lucas.

"Urgh, I knew that my words would come back and bite me. Next time I should be careful of what I should say to the boys. They are becoming cleverer and would find any loophole in whatever I say to them."

Paul laughed,"They are definitely Draco's sons. Let's go and join our rambunctious boys."

Mary and Ginny got up and joined them. They played the entire time. Finally, Ginny called the boys, telling them, it's time to go home, to be ready for their party. Everybody went on their way to their home.

**Ginny** checked up on the two cakes which were still in the oven.

She loved her cottage, especially her living room. It had lots of wood trim that gave it character, huge windows that let in the sunlight during the day, and a decorative fireplace that she had filled with candles and gave the room a cheery glow in the evenings. Lots of balloons scattered across the living room, the dinner were being prepared by Dimple, the elf.

As Ginny was checking over dinner , the elf dotes on her mistress said, " Don't worry, Mistress Ginny, Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes. "

"Okay, if you say so, Dimple. I just want the party to go well. Now everybody must be coming now at any moment."

The bell rung and then she heard her sons scrambling down the stairs hurriedly, wanting to open the door, curious to know who has come.

She heard her sons exclaimed loudly, "Grandfather, you came." "Yes, of course,I came . I missed my grandsons and I would never miss your special day too."

Just as Ginny approached near, she saw Lucius bending down and hugging his grandsons together. He straightens himself back, looked at her and Ginny hugged him too. She took his cloak and put it on the hook of the cloak stand near the door.

"When is Uncle Severus coming?" , asked Derek.

" He will be coming a bit late as he had some urgent work." The boys nodded. Lucius gave them their gifts and Lucas put it on the gifts table. But he was trying to open it sneakily. Ginny saw this and warned him not to open any presents until the party is over. Lucas pouts in a cute manner.

Then they heard a floo alert indicating that someone is about to floo. Ginny knows who would be flooing as she had her floo in secrecy mode, so that no one else can floo except those people whose name she had put on her floo list.

Blaise and Luna Zabini arrived, Luna was holding their little son, Carlo in her arms, one after another. Little Carlo look like Blaise ,tan skin but he has Luna's blond hair and blue eyes.

Yes, Luna and Blaise got married four years ago. Ginny was at their wedding since it was a private wedding with close friends and family while her boys were being as ring carrier. Little Carlo is two years old now. Derek and Lucas love him; they dote on him as their little brother.

Seeing little Carlo when he was born, her sons ask her when will they have a little brother or sister. They even asked her about their father and why he was not here with them. Hearing this broke Ginny's heart. Ginny cried on behalf of her sons and she spends most of her time ,looking at the constellation Draco when it appears in the sky during July every year.

She once again heard the bell ring and Dimple opened the door and allowed the guest to enter the cottage. She turned to see who has come.

It was her Uncle Severus. He still looked the same except he had cut his hair short, shiny, not greasy at all. He looks smart and snarky as always. He was wearing his Muggle suit clothing.

Lucas and Derek too saw him and they both jumped up with joy to see their old Uncle Severus.

The boys ran into him at full speed, Severus expected this, prepared himself to catch them and lifted them together ,one in his left arm and the other in his right arm and move around in a circle, making her sons squealed in laughter. He put the boys down and went to sit down beside Lucius on the couch.

Severus and Lucius are close like real brothers. Its so uncanny ,how similar they are ,parallel to the relationship ,James Potter and Sirius Black share.

By then the last guests arrived. Mary, Paul and Jason had joined them.

**In** the beginning, during the twins's first birthday party, they were shocked and surprised to see Lucius (the owner of Malfoy International ) here sitting causal, laughing and playing with the children(Derek, Lucas and their son Jason).

Because to them, they have always thought that Lucius Malfoy was a ruthless, business tycoon, smart, cunning, sly and intelligent person. He always seems so cold to anybody. But here they saw him as a gentle, kind, loving, caring grandfather, celebrating his grandsons's first birthday.

He had approached them and thanked them for being good friends to his daughter in law .They were awed by his gentle gratitude. From then onwards, they were comfortable around him. Their son Jason ( Same age as the twins ,he was older by one month ) was taken by Lucius and he too called him grandfather. Lucius was amused too.

Soon, the party went on, it was time for cutting cake. She bought the cakes out on the table. Her sons surrounded the table with little Carlo tagging them along. Jason stood beside them. Ginny stood between them, kneeling down and guiding her sons to cut the cakes. Before blowing out the candles, she told them to close their eyes and wish something they want in their life.

_Ginny wondered what her sons wished for,but she would not pry as its their private thoughts._

They did and blew out the candles, while everybody clapped and singing the Happy birthday song. Ginny guided them to cut the cake into pieces and she fed the first piece into Derek's mouth and did the same to Lucas. Her sons took the second piece and fed it to their mother. Then she shooed them and told them to go play with their new toys. The children did as they were told.

Mary, Luna helped Ginny in the kitchen while the elf offered wine to the men in the living room. Soon then they had dinner, and had desserts too.

Then, it was late, as seeing the children yawned. Mary, Paul took Jason home. Ginny then told her sons to go to bed. But her boys protested, wanting to spend more time with their grandfather and Uncle Severus and Uncle Blaise, Aunt Luna. Ginny told them that they will stay here,then her boys quieted down and went to bed.

After Luna and Ginny put their sons to sleep. They went to join the men in the living room. She was tired after whole day's work.

**Lucius** was relaxing in the long arm chair, drinking a glass of wine. Severus was reading the American newspaper. Blaise was lying down on the couch, his head on Luna's lap .Ginny pushed his legs down and sat in the empty space on the couch. But as soon as Ginny sat on it, Blaise instantly put his legs on her lap. He looked at her cheekily.

Ginny felt so grateful for having wonderful family, wonderful friends too. They helped her a lot in the beginning. They all stayed with her during her hard times, happy times, but they never made her feel lonely too.

Her boys are seven years old. Wow, Eight years passed. She felt as if yesterday she was holding her babies in her arms.

**She** remembered, when she left England ,she was one month, then after some couple months She was almost four months pregnant with twins, she had an unexpected visit from her best friends who came to join her here, to help her in every way.

She heard from them that they learnt about her disappearance from Lucius and they wanted to be with her. Blaise, Luna helped her throughout her pregnancy, her craving foods days, helping her decorate the twins rooms.

By then it was almost around near her delivery date, Lucius, luckily contacted and arranged the Malfoy family healer, who was sworn into secrecy, to her home ,helped in her labor, she was holding Blaise's hand on one side and Lucius was holding her other hand on the other side. Luna was helping the healer, followed her instructions, Severus providing the necessary potions and thus she went through painful contractions, crying for Draco, crying that Draco would have love to see his sons being born, finally gave birth to beautiful healthy sons . Her sons were born on 18th of January . Ginny has named Blaise and Luna as her sons's god parents. After all Blaise is like her brother.

Time flew quickly, her sons grew up, crawling everywhere, making Ginny to run and catch them, and singing lullabies when they cried at night. Lucius,Severus,Blaise,Luna were there during with her and had seen every mile stone of her boys life, their first teeth, their first step, their first word, Ma ,Their first broom ,Their first friend, their first day at preschool for wizards and witches in her locality and so on.

**Ginny** looked around, "So are anybody going to tell me the news or should I stay awake whole night for you all to be ready?"

"I'm glad to see that you still have the same sharp tongue you always had," Severus said with a laugh. "Somehow that just doesn't come out in your letters... Ginny chuckled.

Lucius spoke quietly, "I think it's time for the twins to know our family history, who they are, about Malfoy's being ex-spies,Voldemort,about England, the real reason how their father died, Harry Potter, your family too."

Ginny was shocked at first and opened her mouth to retort, but then she realized that he was probably right and hung her head.

Her twins Lucas and Derek only know the story about how she and their father met and fell in love, the fabricated version of how he died. They knew nothing else.

Her sons doesn't know just how famous their parents were, or this case, their father was one of the heroes in England or their grandfather and their mother, being as big business tycoon, or their Uncle Severus being Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they only knew that their Uncle Severus was a great Potion master and sometimes works for Malfoy International (Potion Dept.) whenever Lucius needs his help or their Aunt Luna ,an owner of the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler,Yes,Blaise had bought out the Daily Prophet for Luna as a wedding present._("How Cliche !" Ginny thought_), their Uncle Blaise, one of the famous lawyers in England. He is Ginny s personal Lawyer (Unofficial and Official).

"Yes, Ginny, What Lucius said is right, it's time for them to know everything. You know Time moves fast, and then soon the boys will be at Hogwarts ,around strangers, pointing fingers at them about their father's ,everybody is already aware that Draco had married before he died, but they don't know your identity, once the press come to know that it was you, they will be hounding after you and the boys." Blaise said gently.

He continue on, " Did you know how hard it was for Draco to make friends; everybody was already judging him by his last name. But now, luckily, the Malfoy name is well known now and everybody look on with great respect. (Ginny knew why).So what we are trying to say, once the press know that there are two Malfoy heirs and these boys will be almost famous as Harry Potter."

Luna carried on from her husband, " Exactly! Their father was one of the greatest heroes the wizarding world has known since Harry and everybody noticed about Draco's death. He had noticed your disappearance soon after you left .He and your family searched everywhere. Lucius was with you at that time. So they had no reason to doubt Lucius and didn't think of questioning him. Luckily we didn't know about your location at that time and they had asked us too. "

Severus spoke out, " I feel it is wise to let everybody know the truth now. Since Harry started his Potter business with Lucius two years ago. Yes, Harry had a changed a lot, he kept saying to Lucius that he regretted his mistake about his not accepting Draco instantly even though Draco had helped them a lot. He was one of the reasons, that the public believes that the Malfoy's being true to the light and responsible for him to defeat Voldemort."

Luna and Blaise had been telling her since long time back that Harry had changed a lot but she doesn't believe it, not a single word about him. She was convinced that he doesn't care about Draco and just was using Lucius for help in his Potter estates.

Blaise, Luna look at each other, knowing what Ginny was thinking about Harry. They knew why she doesn't believe it because of the way how Harry, Ron, Hermione didn't care about Draco's interests except they were cordial to him for the mutual interest to defeat Voldemort.

Lucius said quietly to her, "Whether you like it or not, Derek and Lucas need help, to be prepared and alert, just like how Draco was, considering that they are Malfoys."

"But I want them to be normal, not worry about their actions, just for the public sake! They shouldn't have to spend their childhood dodging the press and public scrutiny of them being as Malfoys! , protested Ginny. She stood up, pacing up.

"I know. I have always planned to send them there, but it isn't time yet. They are only seven years old! They have four more years until we have to cross that bridge."

Being exasperated at Ginny, Severus said," But the longer you wait, the less time they has to prepare. To absorb the idea that they will be celebrity just for being born as Malfoys. And if you wait, you will deprive them of something else that they deserve."

"And what might that be?"

"Their family. The Weasley family,"

"They have me, you, father, Blaise, Luna, Carlo."Ginny said loudly. "No, they don t need to know about them."

Severus looked at Lucius, pleading him to convince her. _My god, I knew that she is stubborn but not so damn stubborn and in denial too._

Lucius looked at her intensely, " Look at me, Ginny" , He spoke sternly.

Hearing his tone, his nearly strict tone, Ginny look at him, "Think about it, Ginny. You were always surrounded by a huge, loving family who supported you in everything. How would you have managed in your first year and afterwards without them? At least you knew that they always had your back and protect you when you get hurt even though they at times were ignorant of you. But they were always there in your life, no matter what."

"Well..."

"They could have all of that extra support too. And you know how Draco's childhood was. He was lonely, no sibling in that huge Malfoy Manor, "

Seeing Ginny about to interrupt.

He continues," Yes, you know that Bill's oldest is the same age as the twins, don't you? If the twins know their cousins before going to Hogwarts, they will have friends from the start. They won't have trouble in making friends, like what their father, Draco had."

"And they need to know their other grandparents too. They had always wondered that why they had only one grandparent."

Ginny knew what Lucius was trying to say. Her boys had asked many curious questions and she didn't want to answer it ,so she told them she would answer them one day .

Ginny was just staring at the fireplace. She was silent for a few minutes, and then finally looked up at everybody, "I suppose you all are right. But it has been eight years. What will my family say?"

"Ginny, you know them better than I do, but I think that they will eventually forgive you for running away without telling them the real reason and welcome both of you with open arms. They are now on friendly terms with me, you know it too." , replied Luna.

"Eventually?"

Luna said," Yeah of course they are angry, and with good reason too. You didn't tell them you were going to leave and then refused to tell them where you were for eight years. You have twin sons and never told them. No letters. Your mother will probably be incensed over being denied meeting her grandchildren for so long. It won't be easy. But they are your family and they love you even though they had ignored you a bit in the past for taking care of Harry, Hermione more than you."

"Will you help me tell Derek and Lucas ,everything and their family?"

_Everybody looked at her as if she gone mad. Of course they would help her , she hit herself mentally._

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is! <strong>

**Like it! Then Review it!**

**By Ice Queen Malfoy.**


	3. Telling the Twins

**A/N: Wow,I am so happy that so many of you guys like my story . I got average 145 hits on my story stats. Thanks once again for adding to favorites,alerts too. I thank to those who took the time to review my story. Once again , I urged you guys to actually take a tiny bit of time to comment on it. It gives me energy boost to update my story often as I can. Here you go ..**

* * *

><p><strong>Telling the Twins<strong>

Next day dawned. Everybody were still asleep since they slept late last night. But Ginny had not slept well , since she was worried about telling everything to her sons, what would be their reactions, angry? happy to know more family? or awe or shocked about their father , curious to know about England? All these questions had been running through her mind .

She got up and told Dimple to prepare brunch , knowing that they will be getting up late . She allowed her sons to sleep a bit more , since yesterday was their birthday.

As the clock strike 10, everybody arrived, wide awake, fresh and sat around the dining table. Luna had arranged for Little Carlo to sit on one of the high chair,putting a bowl of small pieces of fruits in front of him to eat.

"Didn't you sleep well ,Ginny?",Severus asked,noticing her tired eyes.

Ginny nodded. " Yeah, I didn't feel sleepy. So I got up early as usual."

"Are you worried about the boys's reactions once they know everything?" ,Lucius asked, knowing the exact reason.

"Relax,Ginny. They will be fine. I bet that they will accept it calmly and be proud of you all.", Blaise assured her. Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

Her sons finally came , freshly showered and sat on their chair near to their grandfather on both sides of him , nodded and greeted everybody .

" Enjoyed the party yesterday ?" , Ginny asked her sons, wanting to be sure that her sons were happy about their day.

"Yeah, We enjoyed a lot . Had fun playing the video and on our new play station too." , said Lucas. He was drinking Orange juice.

" I love the Potion kit ,Uncle Severus ", Derek replied.

Severus smiled happily, happy to know that at least one of Draco's sons have passion in learning Potion just like their father Draco. Lucas also love Potion but he doesn't have passion in learning more,but he has the talent in making it.

Lucius saw Severus's smug expression, " What , you both didn't like my gifts?" He asked them nonchalantly. Ginny knew what Severus and Lucius are doing. _Oh Merlin!, How childish ! Ginny thought._

"I love your gifts too, Grandfather. Play stations are way more cool . It's has many games and lots of cool features in it and we can select which ever games we want ." Derek beamed , showing his Grandfather ,how much he love it and eager to play it!

Seeing Derek beaming at him, Lucius smirked at Severus and raised his eyebrows at him. Severus scowled at him. Blaise and Luna were laughing at them silently. Ginny stifled her smile and shook her head. Those two will never change.

Derek has the promising talent in learning , full of passion in it ,giving innocent and creative ideas ,asking numerous questions about the different types of ingredients to his Uncle Severus. Ginny knew that Severus already has plans for Derek once he grow up more later. Lucas love decoding puzzles, Ginny had taught her boys basic arithmancy,basic ancient runes theory, Latin , teaching them how to master control of their accidental magic for now, yes,Ginny had taught her sons ,basic wandless defense magic so they can protect themselves in case..

Once everybody had brunch , their stomach full.

As her sons were getting up to leave and eager to get back to play their new videos .

Seeing this, Lucius saw Ginny were not ready to stop them,he narrowed his eyes and called out, " Boys , We are having a family meeting and we need you both here . "

Seeing the boys's reluctance , " After we have finished it , then you both can return to your toys."

Hearing this, the boys relaxed and were curious to know what family meeting their grandfather was talking about.

Lucas saw his mother's face expression , knowing that she doesn't like what is going on but she has no choice. He knows his mother very well since he was old enough to understand what is going on around . Lucas has a very keen observation skill and he knew this must be very serious.

Looking at Derek, he knew it too. The boys gazed at each other and understood that everybody was serious for wanting to talk to them. And they would listen .

**Lucius** said in a serious tone, the boys heard his tone, straightened their back and listening to him fully," Lucas,Derek, This is very serious , We have to tell you both very important things. Now you both are seven years old. you are aware that we, that is I,your mother , Uncle Severus, Uncle Blaise , Aunt Luna and Little Carlo are your only family. Right?"

Seeing the boys nod, curious to know what this talk is about. They kept silent.

" The thing is that you have more family too. You both have many relatives in England . Yes,The Weasley family , was your mother's family. You have Six Uncles, Aunts and plenty of cousins younger or around your age . Your mother was the only daughter of the Weasley family. You have maternal grandparents ( your mother's parents) too. They all live in England. "

The boys were stunned. They looked at their mother. Ginny stared at them,smiled slightly with unshed tears. _They thought why did they not meet them or why did their mother not tell them? _

"But the Weasleys doesn't know about your mother and your father 's relationship because your parents had married secretly. Nobody else knows it except those who knows about your parents are sitting here in front of you both. " _The boys were surprised and became more curious to know more and more. _

"Because you have to know one thing, the Weasleys and our family, i.e the Malfoys had always been enemies because of some unknown reason which happened some hundred years ago. Till then both families have always hate each other. I too didn't think of stopping the family feud during my time. Until then we met your mother and I saw how she made your father happy ,it was then I realized that what was the point in holding out grudges which happened long time ago. So I stopped the feud but the Weasleys was not aware that I had a change of heart and wanted to extend friendship to them,but that didn't happen at that time. But now we are okay. " Lucius paused , getting nostalgic , thinking about the past, his Draco , Draco's childhood ,memories flashing through his mind .

Blaise took over from Lucius, seeing how he couldn't continue to talk about his son's story .

" You know that Uncle Severus was a professor, but what you both didn't know that he is headmaster of Hogwarts too. Before he became headmaster , he was our ( I, Aunt Luna , Your parents ) Potion Professor too. "

The boys looked at him awe.

Severus smiled , " Don't look at me like that. Being a professor was enough and boring and now being headmaster is way more boring . "

The boys laughed, not noticing their grandfather 's sudden pause .

Wanting to finish the talk, Ginny interrupted him , " Listen boys, It 's a long story but we are going to tell you a brief story so that you will understand it and if you both have any questions,ask me later and I will answer you this time. "

Her sons nodded solemnly.

She took a deep breath , " In Wizarding England ,you need to know there were 4 founders who were very powerful wizards and witches,Gryffindor,Slytherin,Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff ( two wizards and two witches) , they were great friends and they build Hogwarts school to teach young magical people like you both. But there were disagreements among them and Slytherin left the School. Thousands years passed. They had family too."

"So during your grandfather 's time , there was a man who was born from Slytherin's descendants , he was a very bitter man , who wanted to control the world and killed those who crossed his path or defy him. He had formed one organisation, remember , he was a very charming man and told lies to the people that he want to have a peaceful world. People heard and met him, wanted to join him. Little did they know that he wanted to have only followers and he trapped them by putting a mark on their left arm. So if anybody wanted to leave him , he would kill them. So Our Malfoy family were trapped by him, unable to leave the organisation. "

The boys were shocked. Lucas and Derek spoke telepathy._ "It must be that mark which Grandfather and Uncle Severus have on their arm. but its almost faded,nearly invisible."_

" Yes, those times were hard. Everybody got scared of saying his name. His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. But he wanted to be feared by everybody so he made a dangerous name 'Voldemort' . There was one another man whose name was Dumbledore, who was Hogwarts previous headmaster. Voldemort only feared him because Dumbledore was also a powerful wizard in his time too.. Knowing and hearing this, Those who wanted to defeat him , joined the Headmaster 's Phoenix organization."

"Your grandfather heard of him and request for help. Dumbledore had suggested him to become spy and provide information through your Uncle Severus , yes , he also joined the organisation too to help your grandfather . This was how the Malfoy family became spies in Voldemort 's Organisation, but there were consequences too."

_Lucas and Derek felt confused, what consequence could our family faced after all Grandfather and Uncle Severus did good work . its like almost their muggle comics . The Villain, The Spy,The Hero. err..Who was the hero?_

" While our family was helping Dumbledore secretly , but the rest of Wizarding world saw our family as being Dark Wizards and hating anybody who were poor, or half bloods or of Muggle heritage. The public had doubts of our family , whose sides we were truly on at that time. "

Ginny paused ,taking a deep breath before continuing it," Voldemort learned that there will be one boy who will be born and he will have the power to kill him. You know about astrology , seers and prophecy . Some people take it seriously and some do not."

Her sons nodded.

"So , Voldemort and Dumbledore heard one prophecy and took it seriously, because of it, Voldemort killed the boy's family but the boy survived and he was only one year old at that time, and his mother saved his life. But Voldemort vanished,disappeared. No knew how. This was how the boy became famous in Wizarding England. His name is Harry Potter."

Lucas said , "Harry Potter? He is the hero?"

Nodding her head, Ginny continue ,"Harry was the same age as your father too. He was famous . Everybody wanted to be his friend. Your father ask Harry to be his friend but he had rejected your father 's friendship , because at that time, he already made a new friend , who was your Uncle Ron."

"Oh!"

"Yes, so he had learned from your Uncle Ron about the Malfoys as enemies and They were from Slytheirn house at Hogwarts. He knew that Voldemort was from Slytherin and he didn't want to join that house. He just clung on to your Uncle Ron's friendship,believing him that he was telling the truth. Your Uncle Ron hated the Malfoys because of the family feud history, The Weasleys were poor and Malfoys were rich, So he hated anybody who went to Slytherin house ,thinking all were evil. So hearing and seeing this, your father became angry and he became their rival at School. He,Harry and Uncle Ron hate each other. "

"_Oh Okay ,So Uncle Ron was responsible,I see",thought Lucas._

"Their rivalries went on until at the end of your father's fourth year, Voldemort returned suddenly . Everybody panicked. The Malfoys were caught unaware and Voldemort killed your grandmother ,Narcissa. Your grandfather and your father escaped and were protected by Dumbledore's Pheonix Organisation. Nobody believe them seriously that the Malfoys were true to Dumbledore at the beginning, but as times passed, everybody finally believed that the Malfoys were true to the light side and helped them too. This was how I met and fell in love with your father as he had changed a lot . But Harry,Uncle Ron and their other best friend ,Hermione didn't believe the Malfoys truly,but they were being civil and your father did his best by helping them , gave them advice how to defeat Voldemort on my suggestion. "

" By then the war became so serious, your father and I thought ,why should we live in fear, we decided to continue loving ,living life as normal. So we got married. But your Uncle Ron at that time was not liking my friendship with your father. Whether your father is a good man or not, your Uncle Ron never like him. But your father tried to break our relationship, thinking that my family i.e the Weasleys will never accept him. But I was so stubborn and stayed with him and I at that time hated my brother Ron so much. Because since he went to Hogwarts, got a famous friend , Harry Potter , he ignored me at School,didn't care about me. He was involved in his own life and his two friends. And suddenly he decided to control my life and I didn't like the way he behave with me and Draco. So I didn't listen to your Uncle Ron and thanks to everybody here at present, your father and I have a wonderful , but short married life . " ,Ginny said with so much emotion in her voice.

"Because during that time, Dumbledore was dying , he was injured due to touching some dark objects. He died after some months as the curse was spreading in his body very quickly. He had given some mission to Harry,Uncle Ron and Hermione for defeating Voldemort. After nearly one year, there were a sudden attack at Hogwarts , it was a big battle as Voldemort and his men attacked everybody,it was then your father died , saving your grandfather from a very dark cutting curse. And Harry defeated Voldemort. Everybody was happy that the war was over at last. But I was not happy as your father left the world. I was pregnant with you two . My family didn't know anything about me. And I was scared of their reactions towards my relationship to your father. So I left England and came here. "

" And I have been so happy here, you two were born,gave me lots of joy in my life." Ginny finally let the tears down as her sons jumped up and gave her tight hug.

"Oh ,We love you so much,Mum!"

"Don't worry, I am not angry at you." , Said Derek .

"Yeah,mum. Derek is right. its not your fault that you ran away from England . Now you and us are safe and happy here. ",replied Lucas.

_Oh,I am very angry at Uncle Ron,Harry and maybe Hermione too. How dare Uncle Ron do that. _

"But boys, do you want to meet the family?" Ginny asked her sons.

_Lucas and Derek had tiny hope in their eyes but they told her that it doesn't matter now._

Seeing her boys's hopeful eyes, Ginny decided for them,"You know what. I decided that we all will go back to England and meet everybody. Maybe settle there too. "

Her boys showed excitement ,"Really?" "Yippee! Cool , Mum!" Her boys said happily.

Everybody felt relieved that the twins know the general story and they were not angry at anybody.

Lucas came near his grandfather," I love you , Grandfather! You had such a hard life. I never knew. You and Uncle Severus were so brave than anybody I know of.I don't care that you and Uncle Severus had a mark on your arms. You are our hero."

He hugged his grandson,Lucas.

He finally let tears down his face. His grandsons still love him, and not disgusted of him as he expected from them.

Derek was hugging his Uncle Severus too.

Blaise hugged Ginny from behind while Luna sat beside her, all smiling ; Ginny felt proud of her sons . She had always known that her sons were mature than their own age. And Little Carlo was playing with the toys in the play pen near them.

Ginny giggled, surprised that everything went well.. , seeing her set Luna into giggling and everybody look at each other and started laughing .

Everybody was relaxing. Blaise told the boys more about their father 's life at Hogwarts.

He mentioned to the boys , " Your father was one of the heroes in Wizarding England. Yes, it was because of Harry Potter, He told the public that how your family helped him in defeating Voldemort and everybody believed him."

"This was how the Malfoy name survived and is a respected family everywhere ,due to Harry Potter,and partly to Malfoy International Ltd. Your grandfather and your mother expanded the Malfoy empire in both Muggles and Magical world. Your mother is famous now, because she and your grandfather are business tycoons."

"So you both need to be prepared that if you will go back to England,the press and everybody will want to talk to you . So you both always have to be alert and aware of your surrounding too." Blaise said to them seriously.

_Lucas nodded, thinking that it is not hard. It will be easy, right? he thought. Lucas is very curious to know more about Harry Potter. Just how much he had helped Grandfather. Oh,I will meet him once we will go back to_ _England_.

"Dad was a hero?" Derek asked quietly.

He looked at his Uncle Blaise ,their godfather . Lucas and Derek were fascinated to know more about their father 's life.

"Yes. He helped the Golden trio indirectly .He saved your Uncle Fred and Uncle George's life,your Grandfather 's life and your mother and mine too and it cost him his own in the end. He was a good man, and you both are so like him..."

Derek heard Lucas thoughts about Harry Potter and told his brother that he is with him too, to find more about this Harry Potter.

**Ginny**,Lucius,Severus,Luna were sitting quietly in a corner, having their cup of tea.

"Luna,will you help me , you know about the press.I know that you are the owner.."Ginny trailed off...

"Yes,I can help you . But I can send you a reporter or myself to interview you when you are ready to have an interview. "

"You of course. About when to conduct the interview ,I will think on it. But first let me go to England ,check how it is, ...maybe renovate the Malfoy Manor to look more habitable , lively, good for the twins to settle, so I think that I will have to live at the London flat for a few days."

Lucius and Severus look worried, knowing that she would have to face all Draco's memories again .

"Are you sure,Ginny , are you ready to face , seeing all Draco's memories around the flat?"

"Yes, I have to face it. I think it has been too long and it's time for me to accept that _He_ is not coming back.",Her voice choked on the words _'not coming back'_

"Plus, there is no way I will stay at the burrow."

" And I think, Luna,would you and Blaise do me a favor and stay here at least for a week for the twins. After I make sure , everything is alright at England, then you both come and bring the twins along . Will you?",inquired Ginny.

"Sure, Definitely,Blaise and I will stay here, we could use a little bit vacation here. Don't worry, We will take care of our godsons.",Luna assured Ginny.

She felt better, having made her decision finally.

So Ginevra Malfoy will be going back to England soon with Lucius and Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah! Ginny and her sons will be returning back to England . Watch out how she will meet everybody , their reactions and how she and Harry will meet ? Find out more next time.**

**I will be able to update it alternately. But Guys , Please Review it as I need confirmation whether you all like it or not. After I am still a novice writer. No beta and yet I still managed to do it on my own. **

**By Ice Queen Malfoy.**


	4. Back in London

**A/N: Again I am grateful to those who added favorites, alerts,and whose who took the time to review my story. You all have truly made me happy and because of the immense positive responses, I am feeling the urge to update it regularly as much as I can otherwise alternately as usual too. The number of hits have risen up to 500 and more , I am awed by it. Keep it up,Guys! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Back in London <strong>

**Ginny** love going to the park, this was one of her favorite's 'relaxing' place.

Ginny found the park while she was roaming around London. She sat on the wooden bench, watching the scenery around her, she felt relaxation settled into her mind as she absorbed the fresh air , soothing herself by listening to the happy sounds of the children. She simply watched little children playing around, on the swings while their parents watched.

Seeing this, she missed her sons. She has never been separated from them for more than a day since she came back to England.

Before leaving England, Ginny told Luna that she should let the Daily Prophet announce to Wizarding England that she is returning back to England and let out her first name out to the press. She would provide an exclusive interview and requested the prophet to respect her wishes, allowed her space until then.

Luna told her that she will do it immediately by informing her editorial manager of the Daily Prophet in England.

Ginny want to let out the news slowly, one step at a time to the public. Till then she would stay at her and Draco's old London flat.

It was in a Muggle neighborhood, but was only a fifteen minute walk from the Leaky Cauldron, and this beautiful park was just around the corner. Ginny had wanted to explore Muggle London but then she thought to wait for her sons, and she along with her sons would enjoy seeing the wonders of Muggle London.

Ginny had spent the first couple of days readjusting to life in England. On one hand, it felt like home, but she had been gone long enough that it felt unfamiliar as well. And the city smelled different. She couldn't pinpoint the distinction, but it was there.

**Ginny** sighed happily, soon the renovation of Malfoy Manor will be over by tomorrow.

The Manor is now shinning back with its full grandeur, every nook and corner ,floor being polished, antiques shinning , the Manor's outside and inner walls repainted, library updated with latest books, all the bedrooms decorated and fresh cleaned out of dust , garden being watered, flowers replanted,bushes,grass and tress being pruned, kitchen fully stocked with different varieties of foods; Ginny made all house elves wear uniforms. The quidditch shed had been cleaned, replaced old brooms with new brooms.

Today she had gone with Lucius to the Main Malfoy International company.

Lucius reintroduced her and gently eased into her role in handling her business all the way, Lucius guiding her and telling all details so as so.

Ginny told Lucius to give permission to everybody who work for Malfoy International to freely talk her name with anybody, in public too; she emphasized her first name only and not her maiden last name. Ginny thought that nobody would connect her first name to that of the missing Weasley girl. She counted on it, but if they do recognize her then she will face it on.

**Ginny** felt tears coming to her eyes, when Lucius made her to sit in the chair which once would have been belonged to Draco.

Had he been here now, He would be sitting here, enjoying it with full pride and helping his father in leading Malfoy International to their full glory. She vowed herself to do what Draco would have done, for her sons's future. So she very quickly got adjusted to working in her office and the colleagues were cordial and friendly, eager to help her along, what Malfoy International does and enjoying it with full passion. After all she has done it for past eight years.

Lucius had noticed the happy gleam in Ginny's eyes and felt pride for his daughter in law and looked upward to the sky from his window, whispering fervently hoping that Narcissa and Draco would hear him whenever they are ,"She is happy ."

She was greeted warmly by Peter, who would be her secretary. He was round and jolly . He didn't blink at her being Lady Malfoy or her from Weasley Family, He took her on a tour of the office departments and introduced her to some of the colleagues , telling that they would be working with her .

They all smiled and greeted her happily, and before she left, Peter said, "We are happy to finally meet you at last. We all are looking forward to have you here and it will be a great pleasure for us to work with you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Thank you, everybody. And I am sure, that I too will be looking forward to work with you all at Malfoy International. I had a great time and a pleasure to meet you all. I will be starting work in a month or two so. I will have to bring my sons and get them to adjust and settle here too. " She bid them and here she is, sitting on the bench.

**Ginny** felt happy, knowing that she found her fellow colleagues warm and friendly too. She is sure that she will have a great time working with them in future too. She is determined to make everything alright and no more running away and help Lucius too as usual .She felt real happiness for the first time since she had returned to London. She headed toward the flat.

Yes, when she returned to the flat on the first day, she found that the flat was the same just like the last time she and Draco spend some of their married life here.

Too many memories flooded through her mind as she moved towards the living room ( _She and Draco cuddling on the couch_ ) , kitchen ( _she and Draco cooking foods,_ _dancing , laughing when Draco tickling her, Draco feeding her and she in turn fed him too_ ) , bedroom ( _she and Draco sleeping in their bed, talking about their life after the war, about how many children they wanted )_ . She sat on the floor, numb , unable to bear it . Then luckily her Uncle Severus came and comforted her , whispering that it was best to absorb the memories and not to run from it. Accept it and move on in life. She was afraid that she would again go back to her depressed state if she sees any more places which reminds of Draco.

**Reaching** her flat, she saw the evening Daily prophet on the table , probably the elf kept it on for her to notice it.

The headlines screamed across the front page , "MALFOY WIDOW RETURN BACK", "LADY MALFOY 'S NAME IS GINEVRA', She read the articles, telling they got an anonymous tip from the source, confirming that everything is true. Then there were asking numerous questions about where she is from, who she was, how she had captured the late Malfoy heir's heart. They too mentioned that Ginny would give them an exclusive article to the Daily Prophet and she specially requested the media to give her space until then. The Daily Prophet told that they would try their best, not to hassle and hound her whenever she goes.

Ginny thought, at least this is better. Lucius and Severus sent an owl each, telling her about the articles and that it was a mini success.

She wondered about her family's reactions at reading the papers. She shrugged, not knowing what to think of it now. She only wanted to make the first meeting to her family without Derek and Lucas. She was terrified about how they would react. She knew that she could handle whatever they threw at her. She is not worried about their acceptance of her, but worried for her sons, since her sons were curious to meet them.

She had years of experience, after all, even if it had been a long time ago. But if they were angry with her, she didn't want her sons to have to see it–she knew they would somehow think it was _their _fault that their mother had to hide away for them to grow up safely from their father's possible enemies .

She didn't think her family would reject her, not seriously, but it was still a possibility after all her family didn't know that she and Draco had married secretly. If her sons met their new family just to have the Weasley family reject them for being as Malfoys, she would not be able to handle it. So she would wait to bring them over until she was reasonably sure they would accept her sons fully especially Ron.

**Next day**, as usual , she went to the park.

Relaxing and enjoying the gentle breeze and hearing the children's playful sounds, watching the people come and go.

She had started to recognize some of the regulars, and they had started to recognize her. Many of them smiled or nodded at her now. There was a woman who comes regularly with her dog, but she gets nostalgic when the couple comes along with their four children, daily. Seeing them, reminds her of her family. And lastly, there was a black haired man who always sitting far on the opposite side of the park, she couldn't see his face. But he was always looking at her and she noticed that whenever she turns her head to him, he would then turns his face away. She was getting wary of him even though she couldn't recognize him from afar. She decided to go back home, feeling unease from his gaze.

As Ginny was walking hurriedly, hoping the man doesn't follow her. When she turned the corner into a small square.

Preoccupied with her thoughts of getting away, she didn't look up immediately, but when she did, she froze. The square was eerily familiar. She looked around, trying to figure out what it reminded her of. Then she saw the house, and the memories flooded back.

She was in Grimmauld Place, former home of Sirius Black and the Order of the Phoenix.

She had spent more time with Draco than she had cared for in that house, and many memories of her were pleasant. The daunting job of cleaning, the panic of waiting to know if her father would live or die, Draco's pain when he cried of suffering . The thought of Draco opened her mind to other memories. Everything she had tried to forget by leaving England came crashing down on her then. She stumbled frantically out of the square, hurrying blindly away from it and everything it represented. She never remembered how she made it home.

She spent the next whole day in her bed and didn't meet Lucius for the office visit .

Worried for her, Lucius came, saw her red shot eyes, face puffy from being crying a lot. She told him the reason and he was not surprised , he somehow expected that it would happen one day. He forced her to eat and bathe, which helped her feel a little bit better. But it was his speech about "not wallowing in self-pity–after all it _has_ been eight years and she need to be strong for Derek and Lucas" that snapped her out of it.

She yelled out for several minutes before calming down again. That really made her feel better.

He then said, "I think it is time you start facing your family, but you should start small. You could meet Fred and George first, watch their reaction and then with their help, you could meet the rest." Ginny snapped some more. She wasn't ready for her family yet, though she realized that she probably never would be. Maybe this was what she needed.

**Two** days left for her sons to come, yet Ginny has not met her family. She was wondering how to meet her twins' brothers. She decided to go the park and watched the sunset and then planned of meeting her brothers somehow.

Now Ginny found herself back again in the park. She was sitting moodily. She wasn't watching the people as she usually did, so she was startled when someone came in front of her. She looked up to see three men in front of her; Seeing them, gave her shock and her heart in her throat and she sat still, holding her breath, not believing it.

"Hello Little sister, It's good to see..."

"...you here after so long time."

Ginny's stomach was in knots as she heard her brothers' voice. Despite hearing the relieved tone in her brother's words, she felt nervous and slowly looked up at them.

**The two** identical red heads looked at their little sister, and Ginny seeing and surprised to see unshed tears in her brothers' eyes.

One of them managed to whisper, "Ginny?"

She nodded shyly. She stood up slowly.

And then she was engulfed in their arms and could barely breathe.

After some minutes , the brothers and sister stared at each other ,They beamed at her.

"It's so good to see you!" said the one she thought was Fred. It had been so long, she wasn't sure she could tell them apart anymore.

"You have no idea! We missed you!" added probably-George.

"I missed you too," she said quietly. "You have no idea too" She hugged Fred tightly.

"Well, of course you did!"

"Who wouldn't miss us?"

"We are..."

"...of course..."

"...the best brothers..."

"...on the planet!"

Ginny found herself laughing harder than she had in a long time. The twins were still very much their old selves. And they seemed genuinely happy that she was back.

It was then she remembered the black haired guy who was standing a bit away from them, she saw him grinning widely at her.

"Hello Ginny! It's good to see you at last.", whispered the black haired man.

Hearing his voice, she heard the relief tone in his voice too . She looks at him, not able to recognize him.

"If you're here with them , then I guess you must not be a Muggle after all," She asked him.

He looked shocked at her, surprised to know that she hasn't recognized him yet. Ginny saw hurt flickered across his face quickly and he smiled slightly at her.

"Then may I know your name, I feel that I should have recognized you but it has been too long time." Ginny asked him , trying to rack her memories.

Fred and George looked somewhat surprised. George said, "Of course he's not a Muggle!"

"Yes, she's been gone for eight years..." added Fred.

"But you were at school together..."

"Why would you think he was a Muggle?" Her brothers stared at her.

"We were at school together?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Of course!" said George.

"Ginny," said Fred, catching on to the situation, "May I present the one and only..."

"Famous Harry Potter..." George continued.

Ginny felt shocked and in disbelief.

She looked back at the black haired guy and observed him well. Yes, it was Harry Potter and she shook her head, surprised ,cursing at herself for not recognizing him instantly.

_Yes, he has changed a lot. She noticed his emerald eyes, his scar nearly faded to the point of being invisible, no specs , must be using eyes lens, she noted mentally. _

"Really, Ginny," George interceded, "Seriously, How you didn't recognize him?"

"Yeah," said Fred, "He still looks the same, messy black haired, green eyes, tall, not so skinny now, muscular ..."

"...After all, little Harry had grown up now, not the same scrawny boy you met long time ago." responded George, with mischievous expression.

Ginny snorted. Fred and George were _exactly_ the same.

Ginny seemed to be speechless at this point. She just stared at Harry. And Harry stared at her too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Harry and Ginny met ! **

**Liked it then Review it!**

**By Ice Queen Malfoy.**


	5. Reunion

**A/N: Once again I am really grateful to those who have added it to favorites,alerts and a BIG THANK YOU to those who took time to review my story. A big smile to you all, keep it up Guys! :) :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Reunion <strong>

Harry stared at Ginny intensely, he asked quietly, "Where were you away for so long, and why did you go away? What happened to you? Ginny? "

Shaking herself away from looking at Harry, ignoring his questions, "How did you find me here? " Ginny asked her brothers, curious to know their answers. It seems so strange that she had been thinking of them and here they are as if she had accioed them wandlessly, bringing Harry along with them.

Fred spoke out, "Actually it was Harry who found you first..."

"...but we didn't believe him first because ... "George trailed off, seeing Harry's glare. He stopped mid-way.

**Harry** cleared his throat, making Ginny face him.

He looked at her, saying, "I have been coming to this park whenever I feel like to and since it was not far from my flat. Two days ago, as I was sitting on that side of the park , I was shocked to see you right here in this park, so close , but I wasn't sure that it was really you since you have red hair and reminded me of someone. But my instinct told me that it was you and then I started observing you since that day, wanting to be sure that it was really you, Ginny. I didn't want to ask you straight away whether it was you or not, since we having been searching, looking out for any red haired girl in our sight. I wanted to be cautious."

He paused.

And continued,"And yesterday evening I saw the newspaper articles, it mentioned your name. I was surprised to see the similar names between yours and the mystery Mrs. Malfoy. I didn't believe it at all, thinking that it was untrue but it seems a coincidence to me. You were here in London all of sudden and the paper mentioned your name as Mrs. Malfoy."

"I then immediately told my suspicions to them, "He looked at Fred and George," They didn't want to believe it but I persisted and suggested them to come here and watch you in case I was right or wrong. Then we waited for you , but wasn't sure if you had decided to come to the park today or not. But you came again. And here we are, finally found and confirmed that it was really you, Ginny!"

Harry blew out his breath, felt better at having explained to Ginny. He was frustrated at her, not telling outright about where she has been.

_Harry noticed that she didn't seem surprised about the articles and their common first name, that means ...It can't be..._

"Let's go to my flat and then I will tell you my reason of being away for eight years." Ginny spoke abruptly, got up and told them to come along with her...

Fred, George and Harry looked at each other and felt relieved at finding her and she was safe and perfectly alright. They felt free as if something had been lifted off their shoulders; they followed her to her flat, wondering what kind of life she had and where she had been?

Ginny allowed them to enter the flat, closing the door behind. Ginny told them to sit in the living room while she made tea.

**Ginny** bustled around in the kitchen making tea, while Fred, George and Harry sat in the living room.

When they had arrived, Ginny's nerve failed her and thus she is making tea and gathering her thoughts, was worried how to tell them about her and Draco, her sons to them. She put the service on the tray and levitated it out to the table.

Having had enough of stalling, she couldn't handle it anymore so she followed the tray out to where she saw that her brothers were sitting on the couch and Harry sitting on the cushion armchair. Ginny settled the tray on the small table in the center and she sat on the other cushion armchair, opposite side of Harry.

Ginny arranged and pour tea for her brothers, they took the cup of tea from her and were sipping their tea slowly.

She looked at Harry and inquired, "How do you take your tea?"

Harry replied," Just one spoon of sugar and a dash of cream in it. "

Harry was observing her, seeing that Ginny has grown up a lot, looking far more mature than before, her red hair more wavy, shinning and bit longer , more beautiful as usual.

As Ginny was preparing his tea, Harry was observing her flat.

He noticed that the flat was quite large and expensive and looking like as if this flat belonged to some old family. Harry knew that he knew the answers himself but he doesn't want to accept it. He wants to deny it as the truth.

Harry clenched his fist and then unclenched as he heard Ginny calling him to take his cup of tea. Harry leaned a bit forward and taking the cup from her hand, all the while, touched her fingers,he forced himself not to tremble from the tingling shock that ran up his body. At this moment, Harry and Ginny simultaneously look up at each other, and they both immediately lean back on their own armchair. This went unnoticed by Fred and George. They shared a knowingly glance.

Everybody remained silent and sipping their own tea.

"Well …Ginny?" asked Fred. George and Harry looked up at her now, impatient to know her story.

Ginny took a deep breath,and finally spoke out ,"Well, it has been too long because I have been living in abroad for eight years. I came back to England just 4 days back."

"Where exactly?" George asked. Wanting to know every detail of his little sister's life.

"Boston, U.S.A ", Ginny answered instantly. Wanting to tell them everything but then she didn't want to repeat her story many times if she get to meet her family too.

**Ginny** looked at Harry who was still watching her.

Not knowing how he will react to her big secret after all he, Ron and Hermione were _civil_ to 'her Draco '. But now, she doesn't know what Harry thinks of Draco even though she heard from Lucius, Blaise, Luna and surprisingly from Uncle Severus too, that Harry made the world to believe and respects the Malfoy Family for what they had done to help him defeat Voldemort. He just had started his business under Lucius 's guideness two years ago and worried about how he will react now that Lucius had hidden her secret from him since long.

Will he get angry or feel betrayed by Lucius and Severus. Ginny decided that if he does get angry , she will nip his anger in the bud and won't accept his unnecessary anger from him anymore.

She sighed, took a deep breath, and said, "Fred, George, there is something which I haven't told you about my life."

She opted to look at her brothers though rather than at Harry. After all they knew about her crush of Draco during School.

"What is it, Gin?" asked George. (She had figured out which twin was which by this point.)

"Come on, spill! It can't be that bad, can it?" This was from Fred.

"Well, we'll see what you all think of it when I tell you." She braced herself and continued, "When I left, I was already married to Draco and was pregnant too. Only Draco, Lucius ,Severus, Dora and later my best friends too. "

"WHAT!"

"What...but how?"

"...married to Draco?" Harry, Fred, George spoke, their words overlapping each other's.

Ginny waited till they remained calm. And they did , remaining calm as much as they can, especially Harry controlling his feelings tightly.

_He was too shocked, disbelief, he never thought of this. It was unexpected news to him err..maybe expecting it since noticing her reaction in the park. "I can't believe this, Ginny married to Draco Malfoy,since when they fell in love ? I thought that they were best friends and nothing more. "_

"When did you both get married? I mean we never noticed it at all. I know that you and Draco were best friends but married?", asked Harry in a disbelief tone. He shook his head as if trying to shake the thought out of his mind.

"Yes, I and Draco were married during Draco's sixth year, at Christmas in Paris. It was a secret wedding. So, of course, nobody knew it."

_Harry felt surprised and remembered that time when he was so involved with Dumbledore, Horcruzes. _

Fred asked, "So you are a mother of …..." Ginny smiled broadly.

"Yes, I am a mother of twins , twin sons." Everybody saw Ginny's smile and noticed her pride shinning in her eyes, telling them about her sons.

"Seven year old twin sons."

_Harry felt shock jolted through himself, thoughts pelted through his mind, Ginny is a mother of Draco's sons, and she married Draco Malfoy. How foolish he was, he thought that Ginny always had a crush on him and he never thought that she would fall in love with someone else other than him, even married and had children too. But He always pictured himself with …...He shut his thoughts out. _

"You were the Mystery unnamed Lady Malfoy which the press rumored about since long time back ago. ", asked Fred.

"You married Draco that means you are a Malfoy?"

"Can't believe you're a mum?", said George.

"Malfoy has twins?"

"What's their name?"

"Do you have a picture?"

All of this came out very quickly as her brothers moved in to hug her again.

Once she caught her breath, she answered, "The eldest twin's full name is Lucas Abraxas Malfoy, and the youngest twin's full name is Derek Alexander Malfoy . And what kind of mother would I be if I didn't have a picture of my sons?"

Fred and George looked at the proffered photograph solemnly. And they passed the photograph to Harry.

"Wow, The Malfoy Twins, They looked like Draco." Fred exclaimed.

"Yeah," said George sadly. "They looked just like their father!"

At hearing their comments, Harry saw the photo and they were right, they look so uncanny like a smaller version of Draco.

He smiled sadly, knowing that they have not known their own father, almost similar to him. He too had not known about his father James Potter. He could almost imagined how Ginny's sons have grown up, curious to know about their father's life.

Then she told them, mostly to Fred and George all about her life in Boston, telling about how she had requested help from Lucius, Severus and they agreed to help her to go away from England. Telling that she stayed at Malfoy cottage, how her best friends, Blaise and Luna, Lucius, Severus helped her all through her life, right from the birth of her sons, her handling Malfoy International branch along with Lucius, they have been so great and she was grateful to have them in her life forever.

"So Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape knew about you? Why didn't they tell us? We have been searching you since for so many years until 3 years ago. We eventually gave up the search, thinking that maybe you didn't want to be found."

Harry spoke in slight anger in his voice. Already expected this reaction from Harry, she sighed.

"Please, not again. I had received this attitude from Ron many times in the past. You have no right to be angry, It was my life and it was my decision too , if you have a problem with Lucius and Severus for not telling to you and everybody then blame me and not them."

"And yes, They did not tell because I had made them swear an oath not to reveal my location to anyone, no matter whom whether they were my family or not. I repeat myself again that they didn't do anything wrong. You have no right to be angry at them, Harry. They very much wanted to reveal my location to you, my family many times in the past but I didn't relent and had disagreed with them."

Ginny said angrily to Harry. Then Ginny twirled to face her brothers.

"Promise to me right now, you and you too, Fred, George, Promise me that you won't say anything to Lucius or Severus. Please." Ginny pleaded to her brothers and Harry.

"Alright! I don't have any problem with either of them. In fact, I am grateful and relieved to hear that you were safe and protected by two strong and powerful wizards." Fred smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I am with Fred. Seriously, we know now that Mr. Malfoy is a very good man and very well respected business tycoon. Mostly we know that Malfoys are fiercely protective of their own families and very loyal to the core. ", George said happily, reassuring her too.

Relieved to know her brothers were okay and not angry at them. Then she turned towards Harry.

Harry looked at her thoughtfully, and Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. " Are you thinking that I was not capable of looking after myself at that time? Or " Thinking that I should have not trusted those because at that time, nobody was sure of their loyalty? Or " Did you forget how you told me not to trust Draco fully at that time I was best friend with him, that I believed and trusted Draco more than my own brother?"

"Guess what, You were wrong on all those account . I was capable of protecting myself. Yes, I trusted Lucius , Uncle Severus with my own life at that time, but nobody ask me what I thought of and I had told you that I trusted Draco more than Ron at that time because at that time I was already in love with him, and he in turn love me too. But I couldn't tell you all because I fear that my family would forbid me from making relationship with Draco. And Ron and you had proved it with your attitude at School. So I choose to hide it from everybody until now. " Ginny yelled at him.

**Hearing** Ginny's words, Harry felt shocked to the core and they both remembered how he had questioned Ginny stubborn belief about her maintaining her friendship with Draco in the past.

_In fifth year, Harry was already having feelings for Ginny but was afraid of Ron's reaction. He ignored his feelings and noticed Ginny becoming Draco's friend but he didn't think it would be serious. Then early in his sixth year, He was almost falling in love with her but he couldn't act on his feelings because he was afraid of anybody using her to get him. And then he was busy with Dumbledore with Horcruzes and the pensieve. He heard complaints from Ron many times about how Ron still didn't trust Draco and Draco must have imperioed her to be friends and Ron still can't accept that Draco is a good person and Ron was still stuck on the Malfoy-Weasley feud. And Hermione was as usual, indifference, telling them that Ginny is old enough to do what she wants and we can't always interfere in her life. She opted for being indifference towards it._

_Harry was strolling out near the lake and he noticed Ginny sitting against the bark of the tree, wiping tears ._

"_Hey Ginny, What happened to you? Why were you crying? ", Harry asked Ginny gently._

"_It's nothing. Just something went in my eye." Ginny was wiping her tears, trying to smile. At that time,Ginny was crying because how her brother Ron doesn't trust her capable of thinking and making decision in her own life and needing someone to protect herself . She was fed up and hurt . Harry didn't know about it._

"_Seriously, what's wrong? Is it about Draco? Did he do this to you? Tell me, did he hurt you?" demanded Harry._

"_No! Draco didn't do anything to me. Why do you and Ron always doubt him? I am getting fed up of both of your attitudes." Ginny shouted at him, having stood up in front of Harry._

"_Why, Harry? Was it so difficult to accept mine and Draco's friendship? Or Are you both allowing your grudges to interfere my friendship with Draco? Or is it because Draco is a Slytherin and you both are wary of it. Tell me, Harry, were you almost sorted into Slytherin too then should I be wary of you too?." asked Ginny. Harry felt shocked at her shouting at him. Not having expected this from Ginny towards him._

"_No..Yes ..what_ _I mean, it was just that Draco had always been giving us trouble in the past and now we know that he is changed and he is not the old Draco. But it is hard for us to grasp and accept the change easily. I know Draco experienced loss but..I mean, you know how first impression is always the last impression .So we will always remember it and never forget it easily." _

"_The key word is 'had', right Harry? So this was the past and now this is the present. I am not telling you both to forget the old Draco, all I am asking to accept the new Draco and treat him accordingly, and not look at each and every action of him in a suspicious manner ,expecting any betrayal from him . " Ginny sighed, having been tired of explaining to Ron many times but Ron didn't listen to her at all. Ron still looks at her as if she is so innocent and naive having no idea of how cruel the world is._

"_Yeah I know but Ron said that still until the war is over, we can't let our guard down and we should be careful with the Slytherins..." , He trailed off , seeing Ginny 's anger rising._

"_Ron, Ron, Ron...Why do you always listen to Ron and Hermione too, Do you never use your own mind to think of. Always letting others decide for you, Huh, Harry? You know, Draco was right. You, Harry have always depended on Ron and Hermione the entire time since you came to Hogwarts. Hermione always boss over you and you can't do your homework on your own and you maybe purposely slacked yourself, being lazy in your studies because you didn't want to hurt Ron's feelings. Why Harry? Why can't you be more independent of yourself and show the world that you are smarter and control your destiny. ", Ginny shouting with anger._

"_Don't speak of Ron and Hermione like that. Ron is my best friend and Hermione is just being careful, worried about ourselves even though she is a bit bossy. But please don't speak of my friends like that. I mean he is your brother too. Surely he cares more about you. He is just worried that Draco might use you or something like that." Harry spoke in slight anger._

"_There you go again! See, you defended your best friends easily, Harry? Then why do you and Ron can't accept that I was defending my best friend Draco too from you both but no, Ron thinks that I am being stupid and defending his former enemy more than him. A betrayal of what ...Ron has never bothered about me since he has you and Hermione. And when something is going on in my life then he suddenly becomes a caring brother and interfere in my life. I have never bothered to interfere any of your ,Hermione and Ron's life. Why does he? What is so different between your friends and mine's, huh?" Ginny looked at Harry with anger ._

"_I think you are misunderstanding us. It's just we, I and Ron are worried for you. Anybody could fool you and maybe use you against us. ", Harry tried to placate Ginny._

"_There you go again. Please try to remember that I am not a baby. I am now capable of protecting myself, and you know what ,I know that I trust Draco more than I trust my own brother. I hate Ron so much. ", Ginny spoke seriously. _

"_How you can trust Draco more than Ron? If you are so capable of judging people's characters then why did you trust Tom Riddle , a non-existent person in your first year?" Harry bit his tongue, cursing himself, he knew that he had crossed a line. He regretting having spoken out in anger. _

_Ginny gasped; shocked,unbelievable to hear that Harry would dare throw back about her worst incident. Hurt flickered across Ginny 's face, she slowly stiffen herself, putting a mask on her face, said emotionless," That's was pretty low, coming from you,Harry . I never thought that you would dare say or think of me in that way. Maybe you were right about first impressions. You and Ron still see me as a foolish girl who believe Tom Riddle's words ." _

_Harry pleaded at her,saying repeatedly," I am sorry,Ginny. I didn't mean anything ." _

_Ginny ignored his words. _

_She continued speaking ,"__I understand now, you and Ron would always use my first year incident and hold it over me through my life. I was a foolish girl when I was eleven years, the same age when Draco acted like a prat. But people change. But you and Ron would never change and would always think that you are the most righteous people in the whole universe. But you know what, I pity you because from where I stand and see you, and you knew it yourself deeply that you were letting people run your life for you and you don't have any control over your own life. I don't care what you do with Ron and Hermione. But I know that what I am doing in my own life. You say that Ron is your best friend, and yet he felt jealousy of your fame in your fourth year. How many times Ron had turned his back on you and yet you accepted his apology so easily. And When Draco said his apologies to you and Ron ,Hermione too , but accepting his is so difficult all because of a childish grudge and first impression. What does that say of your friendship?"_

_"Well , I have said too much but it doesn't matter to you or Ron. I have said this to Ron and repeating myself to you again, Don't poke your nose into my life. It's none of your business. Since I had joined Hogwarts , you have never noticed me or bothered to ask me to join you all ,instead you had ignored me so easily. So I say ,ignore me again.I don't care ."_

_"Good bye, Harry and Good luck for defeating Voldemort in the future." Ginny said in an emotionless tone and went back, walking up the path to the door of Hogwarts._

_Harry stood shocked, looking at her walking back. _

_He felt a lump in his throat, not knowing what happened all of a sudden between him and Ginny," You don't know why I said it,it's just came out wrong.I am not good at words. I was damn worried about you. You don't know how I would have felt if you have been hurt or not. I don't have any problems with Draco. It's just I am so jealous that you spend more time with him rather than me. Anyway, I am already falling in love in with you and yet you don't know what I am feeling for you. I didn't mean anything I said about Tom Riddle. If I have a time turner now , I would gone back to stop myself from saying those harsh words. Why is my life so difficult? I know you were right about my life but then what should I have done?" Harry whispered to himself, already hurt by Ginny 'words. Harry threw his fist against the bark of the tree,letting tears out on his face._

Harry shook himself from the past memories, looking at Ginny,said in his steady voice, " I admit that I was wrong long time back ago. But now I know that you are capable of protecting yourself. And yes, I have a right to be angry because I will always worry about you. I respect Lucius very well. I respect your decisions and promised not to do or tell Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape anything. " He looked at Ginny defiantly.

Ginny watched Harry's eyes, seeing the sincerity on his face, then nodded at him in relief.

Then Harry and Ginny felt awkward, both had the same flashback , not knowing what to do now.

After a bit silence, nobody said anything. Wanting to break the silence, Ginny turned to Fred and George. "Tell me about your life."

Fred and George filled her in on the Weasleys. Severus and Lucius had told her a lot of the news over the years, but the twins told it all in such a way that she laughed the whole way through.

Their shop in Diagon Alley was flourishing.

"Well, we do have several of the best and brightest Hogwarts students on our payroll," George explained.

"Oh, yes. They are invaluable for helping us meet the needs of the current batch of students," Fred said,grinning widely.

"And we convinced Harry finally to make him permanent partner at last."

"He's the new investor ...," said George.

"He's going to help us open a shop in Hogsmeade."

"He has actually helped out a lot over the last few years."

"Oh, Yeah, I heard about it too from Lucius and Severus. Actually I was surprised that he works with you. After all I was so used to seeing him with Ron and Hermione. Actually I thought that you, Ron and Hermione would work together may be in Auror Department or …...Well..."

Ginny said in amusement,looking at Harry, "I mean, at Hogwarts, you three were practically inseparable. The Golden trio and all that tripe..."

Harry understood what Ginny was saying. This was nothing new to him as he has been hearing this after the war. But hearing this direct from Ginny hurt Harry. He didn't know why.

Fred and George noticed him.

"Okay," said George. "Now that that is settled, let me update you on the rest of our brothers' life."

Ginny nodded, felt curious to know from her brothers, even though she heard bits here and bits there about her family. And the twins told her everything while Harry was stretching himself on the armchair , raising his arms behind his head , watching Ginny subtly.

Bill was still working for Gringotts, but was based in London. He still had long hair and an earring, which his mother was still complaining about. She never realized that it was futile, as Bill's wife very much approved. He had married Fleur Delacour before Ginny had left, and Ginny had known about her pregnancy. They had two daughters and a son. Their daughter, Victorie was a few months younger than her twins.

Charlie was still working with dragons in Romania.

Percy was still a prat. He had made amends with the family after the war, but the twins still didn't trust him entirely. He works for the Magiacal International cooperation department at the Ministry of Magic, Somehow, he had married Penelope and she was a healer there .Percy has two Daughters, Molly and Lucy.

Ron and Hermione had married three years ago . Ron now worked as an Auror. Hermione works in the Department of Magical Law.

Harry told Ginny, in general about his life.

He worked as an Auror for five years, having got fed up of fighting Dark wizards, he decided to work with them in the shop, sometimes he get involved in his Potter 's estates under the guideness of Mr. Malfoy. He is doing well in making profits and He also teaches the children at Hogwarts in his free time. Ginny was surprised at Harry's profession. Since she thought that he would work with Ron, fighting dark wizards etc.

Silence fell over the group for a few minutes, and Ginny realized that she didn't have all of the news after all.

"How are Mum and Dad?" she asked.

Fred and George and Harry looked at each other, and then back at Ginny.

"Well," George said rather carefully, ""You have to understand, Ginny," Fred began. "When you disappeared and not having informed anybody, no letters too..."

"And it was too big a shock for us when you left for no reason ."

"But to Mum and dad... It was like losing a child."

"They still don't understand the real reason why you left. "

"She doesn't talk about you anymore. She was so angry and been making all of silly reasons whether it was their fault that you left or what was it that made you leave when everybody was enjoying the triumph and you didn't enjoy it , you were the only person who was sad of losing Draco and we all were rejoicing that we all survived through the second war. They might have had some hint but they didn't dare think on it."

"We think she and dad gave up on you ever coming back but then they are sad, not as cheerful as before."

"After all, it _has_ been eight years."

"Yeah, I wasn't ready to come back but Lucius and Uncle Severus convinced me that my sons need to know his other family. And they need to get adjusted and settled in England before going to Hogwarts.' said Ginny.

"So yeah that's why I returned back here. Actually I was thinking of meeting you two in the park but then you three surprised me."Ginny said with a chuckle.

"So what now, Ginny?" Harry asked.

He wants to know what Ginny planned to do. He decided to be a good friend and to convince her that he really changed and not the same boy she had known before. He decided that he was not going to let Ginny slip again out of his life. He needed...He cut his thought out.

"Well, I want to meet mum and dad and the rest of my brothers before my sons come back here after two days." answered Ginny.

"You're going to have to go to the Burrow right away," George said, as serious as he could be.

"No question about it," added Fred.

"I guess you're right," Ginny said resignedly, thinking that her mother would be angry enough as it was. "So, how can we do this?"

"Well, I'll just go and inform Mum to let her know she should expect us and a guest tonight," said George, "And Harry will side apparate you to the Burrow. "

Seeing Ginny's indignant expression. Fred continued," Yes you will come with Harry because I don't want you to skip this meeting like how you made us leave you the last time eight years ago." said Fred. Ginny felt silent.

To Harry he added, "I trust you to watch her and make sure that she comes along after us. And Mum would love to see you again even though she saw you last weekend." Harry nodded, and then looked expectantly back at Ginny.

Once the twins were gone, Harry and Ginny felt nervous ,noticing that they were alone now.

"I have not disappointed you or anything?" Ginny said quietly, not looking at Harry, but looking at anything.

"Disappoint me in what?" Harry asked, confused to what Ginny was talking about.

"I was Ron's little sister who married Draco Malfoy, your former enemy," she said, drawing out every syllable as if he were a slightly slow child.

Ginny saw so many emotions flickered across his face and then he then looked at her for long time, He still was processing the line in his mind.._.Married to Draco Malfoy ,Married to Draco Malfoy...It was still a shock to him, It seems that he didn't know Ginny so well as he assumed. He didn't know Ginevra Weasley...errr Ginevra Malfoy...what a fool he was! He was so foolish in the past thinking that she always has a crush on him. Never thought she would love a Malfoy. But she also didn't know him well too since he too changed a lot since he learned of her disappearance ,thinking it was because of him she ran away...How wrong he was!_

"As you said, People change and I have changed a lot since eight years ago. I am tired of hearing from people who keeps reminding me that I am Harry Potter and I am supposed to do what they expect in a certain way, I have changed a lot since that time..." he said with a sad smile.

"Not everything is as it used to be, Ginny..." He then walked up-to her, then gazed into her startled eyes for a moment, one hand on the doorknob. "Come on, let's go to the Burrow and ..." And then the next thing Ginny knew, that Harry apparated her to the Burrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Atleast We know a tiny bit of why Ginny thought that Harry has not changed at all. But now she is beginning to see the changes in Harry. She is seeing the new Harry now. Now Ginny reached the burrow. What happens now? Watch for the next chapters.**

**Like it! Then Review it as I love getting review, it really give me a lot confidence and makes me eager to update it regularly. But no flames reviews. It's was just my imagination and I penned it down and you all read it . **

**Review as usual! :)**

**By Ice Queen Malfoy.**


	6. The Burrow

**A/N: Once again I am extremely glad to know that you Guys like my story. I am grateful to those who added favorites,alerts and to those who reviewed it too. Thanks Guys.:)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Burrow<strong>

**Ginny** arrived at the Burrow. It took all of her willpower to avoid feeling nervous over when she arrived. Fred and George had gone ahead of her, Harry beside her, reassuringly her forward by putting his hand behind her lower back. Ginny walked slowly towards the Burrow,with Harry following her.

She took the sight of the burrow, her childhood home. The house looks the same, several storeys high, with four or five chimneys on the roof, with all the appearance of being held up by magical means. As she reached the house, she was expecting to hear her mother's loud voice, yelling at Fred and George as usual. But there was silence. She was wondering what's going on now.

"Where is she?" asked Molly in her shaking voice.

"Well..." said Fred, noticing that Ginny had arrived. "She is right there."

Molly turned around and it took a few seconds for recognition to kick in. When it did, she went rushing towards her and embracing her in an iron hug. Harry, Fred, George all stood a little far from them, watching them emotionally.

"Ginny?" Molly breathed, "Oh Ginny, it has been so long!"

Then again, she hugged Ginny, "Oh my baby! "

Molly then seemed to realize what she was saying. She held Ginny at arm's length and started yelling at her. "Ginevra Molly Weasley! What do you _think_ you are doing? Not a word from you in eight years! And why didn't you tell me about your problems before. Why didn't you trust us ? "

Ginny was bewildered as to what her mother was talking about. She expected her mother to straight away scold her for running away with no reason. Then Ginny looked behind her mother and were surprised to see Lucius and Severus here, looking calmly at her, their mouth twitching to stifle their smile.

"Wait, I am going to floo all your brothers to come here immediately." Molly bustled to the fireplace.

"I, for one," Arthur said quietly, "don't care in the least why you left, or what you has done in the last eight years. I am just happy that you are at home at last and safe too." He smiled tentatively at Ginny, and she threw herself into his arms.

"Thank you, Dad," she mumbled into his chest. In response, he just held her closer.

Arthur sensing that Ginny needs to talk to Lucius and Severus. He told her that he will check on Molly and he kissed her on the forehead before going to check what Molly been doing. As he was leaving, he saw Ginny, Lucius and Severus from the corner of his eyes. He saw that Ginny felt happier to see them here too .

"What are you both doing here? " Ginny asked, amazed and secretly felt happy that now Lucius and Severus are here. She took moral comfort from them, gaining strength to face and ready to speak to her brothers and her parents too.

Severus answered her, "Lucius informed me that you were upset today morning, told me everything and he had suggested you to try to meet your twin brothers."

Severus looked at the twins , " After you left for the park, I decided that we both should tell your parents everything and relieved you from the stress and nerves of telling them. " Ginny were touched at the kind gesture of them. She hugged them each tightly, whispering a low' thank you' to them.

"So now they know everything. I mean how did they react? Angry as expected or …" She asked. Eager to know how it went. Severus told her what happened. Harry,Fred,George were listening too.

**Flashback**

Lucius and Severus apparated outside the front door of the burrow. He knocked the door and waited for someone to open it. Molly opened the door and surprised to see them together here.

Lucius said," Hello Molly, Sorry to come here unannounced. We need to talk to you and Arthur urgently."

Molly greeted," Hello Lucius, Severus. It's alright. Sure, Please come in, Arthur is in the living room. "

They all entered the living room and Arthur saw them, stood up and greeted them," Hello Lucius, "He shook his hand with Lucius and shook hand with Severus,"Hello Severus."

Arthur gestured them to sit on the couch while he sat on his armchair facing them.

"Not to be surprised, what brings you both here at this time." He questioned.

Lucius sat comfortably on the couch, setting his cane beside him. He sighed. "Well..."

"I don't know how to tell you and Molly." He paused, as seeing Molly came by and sat beside Arthur. She looked at Arthur, questioning him with her eyes. Arthur shrugged.

Both looked at Lucius and Severus seriously. Knowing them, it must be very important.

"Well, you all know that Draco had married some witch before he died at the battle." Severus looked at Arthur and Molly, they both nodded.

"Yes, it had been in the newspaper , some years back." Arthur said, trying to find out what's going on .

He slightly understood, "Is this about yesterday article, which your daughter in law returned back here." He looked at Lucius closely. Lucius and Severus glanced at each other before looking back at Arthur.

"Or is it that her name is the same as our daughter too? Is that what you are trying to say?" Molly gently questioned them. Molly was reaching out to hold Arthur's hand. They had a hunch.

"Yes, about it exactly. Remember how you ask me about who had married my son, Draco. "

Seeing Arthur nodded his head slightly.

" I knew her very well and I couldn't tell you her name because of the promise I and Severus made to her eight years ago. "Arthur understood well about wizarding promise and oath;

"But now, we are free of that promise and please bear with us and understand from our point of view. We wanted to tell you and your family about the secret many years ago, we couldn't say anything but just kept quiet." Lucius said quietly. Arthur, Molly were holding their breath.

"Our daughter in law's name is none other than your daughter, Ginny. Yes, it was Ginny who had married to our Draco during his sixth year, Christmas at Paris. "

Arthur sat shocked, while Molly gasped loudly, hand covering her mouth.

_Yes, Arthur knew it subconsciously. It all happened after reading the article and hearing from Ron about Ginny and Draco's friendship. He somehow knew and told his thoughts to Molly yesterday . And now, Lucius had confirmed their suspicions._

"NO, No, It can't be Ginny. But how, when..." Molly was shaking her head in denial, unable to accept that her daughter had married to Draco in secret and she didn't tell anything to her parents.

"But why didn't Ginny tell us anything? How did it happen? From what I heard from my son Ron, Harry and Hermione, that Ginny and your son Draco were good friends. But nobody knew about their serious relationship?" Arthur questioned quietly. _Trying to understand why Ginny did it. _

"Is it obvious that Ginny was afraid of your reactions, fearing that you would forbid her from forming relationship with a _Malfoy_? " Severus emphasized on the word 'Malfoy'

"Severus is right, Arthur. Our families had always fought in the past and we both never bothered to stop it, instead we encouraged and passed our hatred of our families onto our children too. For a while my Draco hates your family until he met Ginny at Grimmauld." Lucius said.

"Did you know Ginny had forgiven me for her incident in her first year? I was awed by her gentle forgiveness and gave me a second chance to prove that I am a good person at heart. She made my son happy and I had never seen Draco so happy in my life. She loves my son and my son loves her too. "Lucius smiled wistfully.

Arthur and Molly listened to him, silently, grasping at their thought that their youngest child was already married.

"But why did she hide it from you, it was because of your son Ron. Ron had never accepted that Draco was a changed person even after Narcissa's death. Sure Ron was kind to Draco during that time, but he never really accepted Draco as a friend. And Harry, Hermione too didn't make much of an effort. They all were civil to each other and it was due to Ginny's suggestion, Draco had helped those three by giving them the required help, spells, research. ", Severus said.

"Ron often scolded Ginny, that Draco was using her and will leave her, all that rot about Draco being Slytherin and Slytherins are evil. But Luckily, Ginny was so stubborn and didn't listen to Ron and continued her relationship with Draco and they decided to get married because they want to be together, pleaded us to be witness at their wedding. So we, that is, I, Lucius, and Nymphadora, Ginny and Draco best friends' (Blaise and Luna) helped and arranged their wedding quietly at Paris."

"But I would have never stop her from loving Draco. Even if Draco was in Slytherin, it doesn't matter to me. All I wanted was to see my child happy. I would have supported her greatly no matter what." Molly said quietly, tears down her face .

"I am sad to know to know that my child didn't trust us well and was scared to approach us for our support. And I am so sorry that our son Ron took our heedless words to heart, about you , the Malfoy family and Slytherins. It never occurred to me that Ron would take our words so seriously and to judge people on their name only. "Arthur rubbed his face harshly.

Everybody were silent, each mulling over their thoughts .

"Anyway I am grateful to you and Severus for supporting and taking great care of Ginny in her life. You both did more for her than us, her own parents. I know you and I were not at good terms in the past and since Ginny went away and your son Draco died, we formed our friendship slowly. Now I have fully realized how it was not necessary to hold grudges for so many years, I wanted to welcome you and Severus to our Weasley family after all you both are family. "Arthur spoke with emotion to Lucius and Severus.

Lucius stood up and shook hands as a signal telling that he accepted them as family too. Severus did the same to Molly too. Instead of shaking hands, she moved to hug Severus and told them that they had done well to take care of Ginny wherever she is.

"Please tell her that we are not angry at her. We understand her reason and would love to see her when she feels free to come to the burrow. "Molly wiped her tears with her apron.

"Hmmm, I have a feeling that Ginny might come here today or tomorrow because I had suggested her to meet the twins first. She was very nervous of meeting you all and scared of your reactions. " Lucius said, as it is a matter of fact.

"Really? "Molly is filled with hope and anxious to meet her daughter. "I am going to make tea. And both of you will have supper here too. "

As Molly was preparing to go in the kitchen, she heard twin pop and saw the twins approaching her from the window. She turned back and went to face them, face hopeful and searching behind them as if looking for someone.

"Mum, I ,George and Harry met someone today and we have invited the person tonight. Hope you don't mind." Fred asked his mother anxiously, hoping that she say yes; George nudged him, pointing towards the side.

Fred , irritated at George, looked sideways full of shock, surprised to see Mr. Malfoy and Professor Severus here at the Burrow too.

Fred and George glanced at each other and understood that their parents already learned everything. He turned to face his mother," Mum..."

Molly interrupted him, asking him straight to the point," Where is she?"

**Flashback**

"Wow, You both are awesome and did me a great thing too. Oh,I am so relieved , now my mum and dad accept me and Draco and not angry about my running away. "

"Yes, hate to break your happy thoughts , One thing we have not told to your parents , we thought that you might want to tell them about Derek and Lucas instead of us." Severus spoke up too quickly, breaking Ginny's happy thought.

"I flooed everyone! They should all be here soon. This is so marvelous! Ginny is back!" She hugged her again, beaming.

Then her tone changed back to anger. "But don't think you are off the hook, young lady! You _will_ explain once dinner is ready! Eight years!" She gave Ginny a fierce look, then ducked back into the kitchen.

Ginny groaned under her breath. She knew she would have to explain everything, knowing that her other brothers, who were likely to complicate matters.

Unfortunately, it seemed this, too, had been taken out of her hands. Bill had arrived with a pop, followed closely by Percy.

They both embraced her and threw questions at her at the same time. It was hard to keep track of their conversation straight, but it seemed that Bill wanted to be filled in on everything in her life while Percy was cross-examining her as if she were in court.

Charlie's arrival distracted them for a moment, but soon he had joined the other two in hurling questions at her while hugging her too. Fred and George stood nearby, looking amused. Harry sat at the dinner table, looking amused at her struggling to answer her brothers 'questions.

After a few moments, Molly bustled in announcing that dinner was ready. They all crowded into the kitchen and found places at the table. Ginny sat with Harry on the left and Fred on the right. She saw Lucius,Severus sitting near to her dad at the head side of the table.

It was a few minutes before Ginny realized that someone was missing. "Where's Ron?" she whispered.

Molly looked at her doubtfully and said, "He's, um..."

But just at that moment, there was a pop as Hermione Granger-Weasley Apparated into the room. She looked at Molly briefly, giving an extremely small shake of her head, before turning to Ginny and embracing her.

"Ginny! It's so good to see you! I'm so glad to know that you were alright and nothing bad happened to you during the last eight years."

Ginny was happy to see Hermione, but was somewhat curious. "Hermione," she asked, "where's Ron?"

"Oh, he, err... He was detained... and he'll see you next time, all right?"

Obviously Hermione wasn't telling the full truth, but Ginny let it go for now. Harry too noticed this.

"So, Ginny, now that everyone is here," asked Bill, much more gently than she would ever have expected from him, "will you tell us where you've been?"

"Well," she began, "Let me start at the beginning so you all will know why I did. Please don't interrupt."

**Everybody** nodded.

"Remember the time when Voldemort came back after the tournament and everybody was so cautious and we shifted to Grimmauld place. I had a crush on someone but then I feared your reaction if I had told you all. "

Molly and Arthur glanced each other, knowing this from Lucius and Severus. Still they wanted to hear from Ginny directly.

Ginny looked around everybody.

"It was because of you, mum and dad and Ron too, mainly. You, dad, especially kept talking about how you didn't trust the Malfoys in the beginning and Ron took your words seriously since he went to Hogwarts. But I, unlike Ron, saw past through Draco's last name, his public mask, saw him as the real person, and finally learned about them being spies at Grimmauld. It was around that time I and Draco became best friends. We shared a lot of our life with each other."

Ginny smiled wistfully, thinking of her memories.

**While** Ginny was telling her parents, Lucius got up slowly and move towards the window, facing the garden. He was thinking about his own past, how his and Draco's life changed that day.

_He vividly remembered, he was running back to his manor with terror on his face. He dashed to his bedroom, yelling loud to all the elves to quickly pack everything and relocate the things to the Malfoy's safe house. _

_Seeing Lucius's terrified expression, Draco and Narcissa came running to him._

_"What's going on Father? Why are the elves packing everything? "Draco questioned, almost sacred. He has never seen his father so scared ._

_Lucius was hugging Draco tightly ;Narcissa came and touched his face," Honey, what happened? Are you alright? You are scaring us." _

_"The dark lord is back. That mad Bellatrix convinced him to shift his headquarters here. I knew then that Bella was having suspicions about our loyalty."_

_"I knew then My spy days are over. I didn't want him to be here and taint our Malfoy Manor. " Lucius whispered darkly._

_"Oh, Merlin! What are we going to do? Where will we go? " Narcissa terrified and she hugged Draco,scared for Draco's life._

_"Don't worry, we have a safe house and we are going to leave this manor quickly. I feared that once he sees Draco then he will want to mark Draco too and am damn sure that he will punished us for being disloyal to him . " He was hurriedly packing the bags._

_Draco was observing his parent's and understanding what's going on._

_"We need to escape now. " Then they started packing their own bags and were ready to leave the house._

_As they were leaving, they were ambushed by the Death Eaters and taken down to the dungeons._

_"Tie Lucius with chains to the walls. ", commanded Bellatrix. Rudolphus was holding Narcissa and Rookwood was holding Draco by pulling his hands behind tightly._

_"Aww poor dearest brother in law, I knew that you were not loyal to the Dark Lord. I wanted to expose you to the dark Lord for so long but somehow you fooled him but not anymore! " She snarled, at Lucius. _

_He was struggling to free himself with chains, using little wandless magic . He saw Rudolphus holding Narcissa back, when she was trying to reach out her son._

_Lucius didn't speak anything, warning Draco and Narcissa not to speak out and keep silent with his eyes._

_But Narcissa didn't listen to him, she pleaded , "Bella, Please, Please, Please don't hurt my son and my husband. I am your sister .I beg of you." _

_ Bellatrix laughed mercilessly. She crucioed her and Narcissa's screams were heard and echoed loudly in the dungeons._

_"Sorry, Cissy. I can't help you anymore. You traitor, why did you betray the dark lord. How dare you ask for mercy? "_

_Bellatrix slapped her. Narcissa fell down on the floor. Draco was trying to shout, only muffled voices as he was being gagged. He had tears pouring, couldn't believe that his aunt Bella was torturing his mother. He saw his father's pleading voice, asking them to leave them and tortured him instead. He heard the Lestranges laughed along with the Carrows siblings,Yaxley,Rookwood,Dolohov. _

_He noticed that his Uncle Severus was not here. That he didn't know what happening here. Draco prayed for his uncle Severus to come and help them out quickly._

_Then there was silence._

_The Death Eaters made space and allowed the Dark lord to come in. Seeing Voldemort's bald head, pale white skin, slitted red eyes and snake like nostrils. Draco flinched, disgusted at Voldemort's appearance. _

_"So it's true that the Malfoy were spies for the old coot. I knew there was a spy amidst us, and it was you, Lucius, my so called right hand man."_

_Seeing Draco,Voldemort ordered Rookwood to free him. Draco stood still,not looking at him._

_"Ah, so this is your son Draco. How young he is. He would have been a fine good Death Eater. Right, Lucius?" Voldemort touched Draco's face with his long pale fingers. Draco cringed from his touch. _

_"Answer me, Lucius." Lucius didn't say anything. Lucius ,Draco was still chained to the wall . Voldemort went near Lucius._

_Voldemort felt anger at Lucius's defiant behavior. He crucioed Draco many times and Lucius had to close his eyes and not see his son being tortured._

_"Please stop. Don't hurt my son . Stop!." Lucius shouted at Voldemort. Still trying against the chains. _

_"Watch out as I kill your heir and the Malfoy lines die in front of you. " Voldemort laughed ,raised his wand and faced Draco. Draco was still lying on the floor , a bit near near his mother , who was still twitching on the floor . _

_"Avada Kedavra!" "NO! Not Draco!" _

_Somehow Narcissa managed to move herself forward crawling and flung herself in front of Draco. _

_It happened so quick, Lucius and Draco cried out,"NO, NO, NARCISSA..., MOTHER..." Watching Narcissa Malfoy fell lifelessly on top of Draco. _

_After some days. Severus learned that the Malfoys were being caught and were held in the dungeons. Somehow Severus managed to get rid of the Death Eaters who were guarding , creating diversions in another location. _

_He entered the dungeon quietly; watching over the shoulder to make sure no one is here. He released Lucius and Draco from the chains. They were a mess, body full blooded with bruises face swollen. He silenced the room with a silencio charm and quietly called Dobby. Dobby popped in and nodded. Severus lifted Lucius up with his hand, while Dobby lifted Draco and touched Severus and popped out of Malfoy Manor. Dobby apparated those to the front door of Grimmauld._

**Severus** came over and places a hand on Lucius's shoulder, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Thinking about Narcissa and Draco?" Severus asked him quietly. Lucius let out a breath, nodding slightly.

He heard Ginny still speaking,"Thus how we fell in love. But because of Ron, I was so angry at him and maybe at one point, I hated him. I didn't want to tell anybody about Draco and me. Then we were so happy, in love. I wanted to marry him and scared of the war. So we got married and were living at the London Flat. I had lied to you and everybody, telling that I was living at Luna's place. "

"Then suddenly the battle happened so soon and in front of me, it happened so quick, Bellatrix was trying to kill me , Draco blocked it and she then tried to kill Lucius and Draco came in between and got hit by the dark curse. He died in my arms. "

Her family, Harry and Hermione were moved by her story and their eyes were glistened with tears.

"Everybody was enjoying. But I didn't want to stay here since everything changed on that day. My Draco was gone."

Ginny shrugged, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Harry saw Ginny controlling herself and he so much wanted to go over and comfort her in his arm and shield her from the pain. He subtly wiped the tears from his eyes and listening while she continued speaking...

"I couldn't bear living without Draco. I wanted to go away far away from all these, enemies who might want to take revenge on the Malfoy's family. I was so scared, alone even I know you all were there for me, but ..."

She explained how she requested Lucius and Severus to help her leave and made them promise to not reveal a word of her to them (The Weasleys). She told them about living at one of Malfoy cottage in Boston for eight years. She is happy now, helping Lucius in the Malfoy business.

**Everybody** kept quiet, not knowing what to say.

Molly said to Ginny," I understand why you did. I am sorry that you didn't tell us the truth and was sacred of our reactions. When the war was going, nobody was able to trust anybody, but I admire you, that you were brave to trust Lucius and Severus and gave them a second chance, living life happily even when the war was going on . I can see now that they are content and happy in their life. It's because of you. They considered you as their daughter."

"Oh, Mum. I am happy that you are not angry at me." Ginny hugged her mother tightly.

"Ginny, Tell them the rest..."Harry encouraged her.

"Yeah, err. I didn't tell you the main reason" Ginny took a deep breath and exhaled nosily.

Fred and George reached out and took her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"When I left," she said, talking to her lap, "I was already one month pregnant. "

Molly and Hermione gasped loudly. Arthur and her brothers looked shocked. Her brothers's jaw drop down slightly, staring at her.

"Err yeah. I told Draco on that day just minutes before he died, I was actually planning a surprise for him but then that attack happened soon and I didn't get any time to tell him and everywhere fight was going on, I didn't tell anyone else at that time. Part of why I left was, so my children could live a normal life, at least for a while, away from the pressures of unwanted attention the Malfoy Family attracts in the wizarding world. "

"So there you go, Yes, I have seven year old twin sons. " Hearing this, Lucius and Severus came back and sat in their seat.

"I have grandsons? Never told us?" Molly looked at her in surprise.

Looking at Lucius and Severus, they nodded, smiling slightly at her. Molly understood now, why her daughter feared telling the truth to her family. She and Arthur partially blamed themselves for being so blind and ignorant of her youngest child, so busy involved in the war and numerous order meetings.

"I needed to protect my sons from anybody who so much distrust just for being as Malfoys. And I know about our family and the Malfoy's family feud. I wasn't sure if you, dad and my brothers accepted the Malfoys easily at that time. "

Molly and Arthur glanced at each other, knowing that they missed out so much _Her baby is a mother now_. Her brothers simply remained silent, knowing now how much their sister had faced her problems alone in life.

"Then what is my grandsons' name and where are they now?"

**Arthur** asked Ginny, with emotion, seeing that his daughter had grown up so fast and face life, married, then became widow so soon, became mother of two sons and helped the Malfoy Empire to rise since eight years.

_Knowing and hearing this news, Arthur could only feel pride for his youngest child. He knew that there was no reason to get angry after all what ever happened, it happened and there was no way to go back and change it. All he, Molly, and his sons could accept it and move on. He is just happy that his child is safe here and happy too._

Ginny smiled widely at her dad, "The eldest Twin's name is Lucas Abraxas Malfoy and the youngest's name is Derek Alexander Malfoy." Ginny showed her sons's photos to everybody. "

"My sons just learnt about you all, the reason of the war, about their father's and the Malfoy heritage. Everything. They are eager to see you all and want to meet their cousins too." Ginny looked at her brothers. Her brothers smiled at her too.

"Where are they now?" Molly asked, looking at the photo with great detail. Her brothers were impatient and asking Molly to pass the snaps to them. Molly did so.

"They look so much like their father and their grandfather too." Hearing this, Ginny and Severus laughed. Lucius smirked, proud of the Malfoy looks. Severus snorted.

"Yes, they look like Draco. Wonderful, mature and naughty too. They will be coming here after two days. "

"Come on, now I want to know more about you and my grandsons. " Molly was getting up and heading towards the living room , Ginny and Hermione following behind.

**Two** hours later, Ginny was sitting in front of the fire, nearly drained. She had passed around pictures of Derek and Lucas and told as many stories as she was able.

The family had decided both to neither confirm nor deny Ginny's return to the press, and to keep her sons sheltered for as long as they could. She had promised to bring them to a family dinner in just over a week so they could meet everyone.

Her mother had fluctuated between joy that her daughter was back and guilt of herself that her daughter had to resort to leave in the first place instead of trusting her family and mostly of Ron's actions too.

**Hermione** had avoided talking to Ginny directly for most of the evening, but seemed to realize that it was time they spoke.

"Hermione," Ginny asked as the other woman sat down next to her and opposite to Harry, "why isn't Ron here? Tell me the truth this time."

Hermione was silent for a while, and Ginny thought she wouldn't answer, but finally she spoke.

"Ron was very angry when you left. I knew you and Draco were friends, like Luna and Blaise at that time. But it never occurred to me that your relationship had progressed so seriously to the extent of marriage. I thought that it was a phase, I didn't like your friendship with Draco at that time, but it wasn't my business to tell you what I thought of, so I ignored you. Merlin, Ron was so angry and felt so much guilty of himself when he learned of your disappearance. He cried a lot and he was hoping that one day you would forgive him. "

_Harry and Hermione looked at Ginny, they knew that Ron had felt so bad, he had drunk a lot, was depressed that he was responsible for you running away. How much trouble he had caused at School._

Ginny kept quiet. Not knowing what to say after hearing this unexpected news of Ron. She thought that Ron is happy with his life.

Hermione told further," Anyway, he refused to come tonight because he is ashamed of himself, how he behaved in the past .he thinks that you hate him and he doesn't want to cause more trouble. He wants you to have a happy time here after so long."

Ginny was in disbelief, not able to accept that Ron had changed,caring about her first . _Has he? _

Seeing Ginny's expression, Hermione answered to what she was thinking in her mind.

"Yes, Ginny. He had changed a lot. Like Harry too. He doesn't try to get angry quickly, or jump to the conclusion. Sometimes on your birthday, he goes to your bedroom and cries silently even though he doesn't show that he misses you so much, so much guilty. "

By now, tears were streaming down Ginny's face. missing her brother Ron ,her once favorite brother before he went to Hogwarts.

Harry saw this and glanced at Hermione with a look, both determined to bring both brother and sister back together. Harry moved besides her, trying his best to comfort her, giving his handkerchief to her and Ginny took it and wiped her tears.

Hermione saw this, smiling at Harry, her mouth twitching to control her giggle. Harry glared at her.

"Do you think that Ron will be able to come next time to see my sons?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Well, I'll tell him what you told all of us. And I suspect that he will want to meet Derek and Lucas. They are after all Ron's nephews. In fact, I am practically dying to meet your sons too."

After her conversation with Hermione and Harry, Ginny was completely exhausted. It had been a long and stressful day.

**Looking** back, it seemed hard for her to believe that Harry Potter, Fred and George found her at the park, and then seen her family for the first time in eight years. It has taken a lot out of her.

Molly had awkwardly invited her to spend the night, but she had declined immediately. The Burrow felt like home in some ways, but she felt uncomfortable there now. Right now in her life, Malfoy Manor is her home, present and future too.

Lucius, Severus and Ginny went back to her old flat.

Lucius hugged Ginny, asking her, "Are you happy and relieved now?" Ginny rested her head on her Father's shoulders. "Yes, Thanks to you and Uncle Severus, you both were awesome and genius. Mum and Dad didn't get angry at all. Yes, I can see that they felt bit disappointed ,that I didn't trust them fully. My brothers were okay. "

"I noticed that Ron was not there too. " Severus asked her gently.

Ginny's face fell. "Oh Severus! Hermione tells me that he changed alot, he missed me. He regretted his actions in the past! He refused to come! Hermione thinks that he is ashamed to show himself and he thinks that I am angry with him."

Severus took Ginny in his arms. "I am sure that one day, Ron will surely meet you face to face. Now I think you need some sleep."

He had guided her to her bedroom. She was asleep almost before her head hit the pillow. And Lucius ,Severus went back to Malfoy Manor and Hogwarts respectively.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Forgive me if there are spellings errors or not. I have never written an action scene before. Please accept my actions scenes.I know it's not written expertly.**

**Finally Ginny met everybody except Ron. Now what happens now. Keep reading it..:)**

**Like it. Then Review it! :)**

**Hi Guys, I love knowing that my story has potential. But I do need a beta for help . I have completed almost in draft. Is there anyway I can get a beta if anyone you know of, you can recommend to me. I know where to search for betas but there are so many and I won't know whom to choose. Would anyone be so kind to help me . Will you guys?**

**Because as soon as I can get a beta, I will be able to update my story frequently. Will you Guys help me, a newly novice writer in this fan-fiction world.?**

**Ice Queen Malfoy**


	7. Visiting the Twins and Harry

**A/N: Once again I am extremely glad to know that you Guys like my story. I am grateful to those who added favorites,alerts and to those who reviewed it too. Thanks Guys.:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Visiting the Twins and Harry<strong>

Ginny woke up, freshen herself and walking towards the living room where she saw her elf Twinkle already lading her breakfast dishes on the table.

She sat at the table, eating her breakfast. She was reminiscing yesterday events.

"_Everything went well..err except Ron. I won't do anything. He should meet me first." She stubbornly thought to herself._

**Today**, she decided to rest the whole day.

As she was relaxing on her couch. She called up Luna at Boston using her magical mobile, asking about the well being of her sons. Luna told her that they are fine; they are missing her too and excited to come to England. She felt fine after hearing her sons's voice, telling her they have excited things to tell her when they will come to England.

She spent her time, lazying around, reading a romance fiction book. She was so engrossed in reading the book; she didn't hear the faint pop sound behind her.

"Feeling lazy today, are we?" She jumped up a bit on the couch as she heard the drawling sound of Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius came around and sat on the comfortable armchair.

"Father! You could have warned me . " Ginny leaned back again, resting the book on her lap.

"Malfoys are always alert of their surroundings." He smirked at her and she groaned . She summoned Twinkle to provide drinks .

He relaxed against the armchair.

"Any exciting news?" He questioned.

"Yes, I talked to Derek and Lucas. They missed us and very eager to come here. "Ginny replied, grinning at the knowledge of her sons being impatient over at Boston.

"Ah, yes. How are they coming back here? Malfoy family portkey or through the international portkey center?" He inquired , wanting to know how his grandsons will come here.

"Through the International portkey center. I decided to let them come by the normal way so that we can show the twins around while reaching Malfoy Manor." Ginny said enthusiastically, excited about her plans.

"Okay, as you wish." Lucius smiled at her indulgently.

"So you didn't tell me how did Harry and your brothers find you? Ah, just a sec , let me guess..., they found you at the park, right? "

Seeing Ginny scowling at him, he laughed.

"Somehow I knew that one day someone will notice you at the park and it will be Harry mostly. Because I knew that he lived nearby. And he did. "Lucius smirked satisfactorily.

"Exactly. They found me and invited them here, told the story. And let me tell you, Harry felt a bit angry at you and Uncle Severus for not telling him about me for so long. I straight away told him that it was none of his business and it was my decision after all."

"Indeed." Lucius looked thoughtfully.

Twinkle came and gave them coffee. Living in the states for eight years, Ginny had developed a liking for Coffee. So most of the time she prefers having coffee than tea.

As she sipped her coffee, Ginny thought again about Harry Potter, how she had not noticed him at the park.

At school he had not been so close with her. They were not even friends, just acquaintances in spite of living in the same tower. Maybe it has been so long time that she had forgotten about him, how he looked and all..

But it was hard for her to let go of old grudges she had for Harry, Ron, Hermione and the way they treated her as a baby all the time in the past. She might be able to forgive him for what he had done to her, but it was much harder to forgive him for what he had done to Draco. But again what's the point of dragging past memories into the present.

Seeing Lucius and her dad reconciling and even formed a friendship too, letting go of past grudges.

_Shouldn't she also let go of her past grudges too and start afresh with the Golden trio. Well, then I will wait and see how they interact with me. Now they know the reasons. _

"Father?" she asked. Lucius was putting his cup on the table and looked up , she continued. "What do you know about Harry Potter?"

_Knowing that Harry works with Lucius sometimes, he must know Harry very well._

"Harry Potter? Why would you want to know about him?"

"Well, I know nothing about him. " Ginny looked at the window, thinking deeply.

"From the way he spoke at the park, I felt that he was hiding something. So I learned some bit information from the twins at the burrow." Lucius was curious and raised an eyebrow.

"Found what?"

"He left the Aurors for some reasons. He told me that he got fed up of chasing Dark wizards and chose to do his Potter business. Somehow I find it hard to believe it. He seems so different than how he was in the past, but I have trouble believing it."

Lucius understood her, seeming to know what Ginny was trying to say.

"From what I have heard, he _had changed_, at least somewhat. There were all sorts of questions about why he resigned from the Aurors. His sudden speech and he wanted my guideness or sort of his advisor for handling his business. "Lucius gazed at her thoughtfully.

"I just accepted his request and helped him as much as I can." Ginny pondered over it.

"But he was a very good Auror, captured many rogue Death Eaters with your brother Ron, but he never enjoyed his fame. He has given away a lot of money–he even funded some of the charity we started, Draco's Child care center for magical children from all races. He seems to keep to himself a lot."

"One thing I do know for sure is that he is now becoming one heck of a businessman. I have seen recently that he has doubled the revenues of his investment firm over the last two years. He has an uncanny instinct for which businesses will be profitable, like Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Your brothers have made him tons of money, you know. And plus he spends most of his free time teaching children defense or quidditch at Hogwarts too."

Lucius smiled at her. "Does that answer your question?"

"Perhaps. I guess I'll have to find out for myself. I am really curious to know about him. What happened over last eight years? It's just hard to hear and accept that he left the Aurors and now he is a businessman ,taking of his estates, smarter , ..."

"Hmmm the Harry I know doesn't do anything on his own. He always takes help from Hermione even for silly matters. It is hard to see him as a smart, self-confident person now and not depending on anyone. ." she trailed off...

"I know you probably keep hearing this, but most people _have_ changed since you left. You probably should give him a chance. "Lucius told her seriously.

"I will," Ginny smiled over the rim of her coffee cup.

"Anyway, we have some work pending. We need to go to Gringotts and do some paperwork. You really need to announce yourself in the wizarding world. It's time now. No more putting off and hiding away. You are a Gryffindor or not? "Lucius raised his eyebrow, as if daring her to do...

She scowled fiercely at him. _Damn! He is always right! _

She knew that she had no more reason to put off visiting Diagon Alley. If she were going to reestablish herself in the wizarding world, she'd need to go.

She needed to go to Gringotts to reopen her and Draco's vault.

When she was at Boston, she had tried to spend as little of Draco's money as possible because it was her sons's by right. But Lucius reminded her that she is a Malfoy repeatedly, encouraged her to spend as much money she likes to make her life comfortable as Draco would have wanted for them. So she did it for her and her sons too...

She had put it all off long enough. Today was the day.

Looking at her expression, he smirked. _Malfoys are always right._

Lucius getting up, telling her to be ready and leave in some moment now. Ginny quickly got up from her couch, hurried to her bedroom, quickly got changed in fifteen minutes.

Ginny wore normal causal dress with a cloak around her. _It's time, let them see me. I am a Malfoy and I am proud of it. _

Ginny tried to be as surreptitious as possible, holding on to Lucius's arm, nervous to be out on the ten-minute walk to the Leaky Cauldron. She and Lucius entered the pub quietly and suddenly there was a silence.

Ignoring the staring and gawking eyes of the passersby, she walked around towards the entrance of the alley. Lucius was glaring around, daring them ...not to come near them.

Everybody was whispering loudly.

"... it's true that Lady Malfoy had returned..."

"...She is Draco's widow..."

"...she is a redhead...so similar..."

"...she must be Ginevra..."

"...doesn't she look like the missing Weasley girl..."

"...yes...a Weasley and a Malfoy..."

**She** was in wizarding London for the first time since Draco's funeral.

It was a bit overwhelming at first. There were so many people, it was almost frantic. They moved this way and that, calling out to each other, bargaining with the shop keepers. And if she thought Muggle London smelled old, it was nothing compared to Diagon Alley.

But after a few minutes, the familiarity of it all came back to her. She _had_ been coming here since she was a baby, after all.

She and Lucius started to make their way down the alley, looking into shop windows as they went.

She found the apothecary particularly interesting. The once-familiar potions ingredients seemed so odd now. Since she started getting nostalgic as she remembered how she and Draco had fun picked out the worst potion ingredients by their smell .

She stopped off at Flourish and Blotts long enough to check out the recently published titles, here she remembered how she and Draco met for the first time before her first year at Hogwarts.

Lucius was observing her, knowing how she felt. He too remembered how his son Draco met her here for the first time.

She was particularly amused to see _Hogwarts, A History, and Fifth Edition_, by Hermione Granger-Weasley. _She noted this mentally to ask Hermione about it ._

She and Lucius eventually made it to the steps of Gringotts. She took a deep breath and reminded herself of the discretion of goblins, who generally knew about her identity of being the Lady Malfoy and was thinking whether to meet her brother Bill, who also worked in the building or not.

**Everybody** noticed her when she stepped inside. She waited while Lucius ask for his manager to the nearby goblin. The Malfoy Goblin manager, Sharptooth came immediately, and bowed to him and her; she and Lucius did likewise to the goblin.

"I would like to reopen mine and Draco's vault, in my name and my sons's name too." She said clearly, while Lucius looked on.

Sharptooth raised his hand and presenting forward, "The key?"

She presented the key to him. The goblin examined the key.

"Very well, Mrs. Malfoy. I will arrange it everything as required. May I enquire as to the names of your sons?"

"Lucas Abraxas Malfoy and Derek Alexander Malfoy"

Lucius stepped up and quietly questioned the goblin," And I would prefer this information be treated with the utmost discretion, even among your employees?"

He gave them a long, penetrating gaze, and then responded, "Yes Sir, I quite understand. "

Sharptooth was arranging the financial papers and giving it to Ginny,telling her to sign at the bottom of the page. Ginny read the paper , finding that it was alright and finally signed it. Finished signing all the required paperwork. The Goblin took the papers back and filed it under the huge Malfoy account files.

"Thank you." She trusted implicitly in his word on the matter. The Malfoys is one of Gringotts biggest clients.

**As** they were turning back to leave, Ginny saw Bill waving at her, coming in her direction.

Bill hugged her, "I thought you didn't want the press to know about your presence?"

"I didn't want to do at first but Father insists that we should not put it off. I should not have to hold back my life here by hiding away. So here I am , what happened?"

She noticed Bill's worried face. "Well be careful then. I thought I saw some reporters outside, hiding around. Rumors have spread around so fast ."

"What rumors? " Lucius questioned.

"Some are saying that they noticed you and Ginny in the Leaky Cauldron. They must have recognized her as the witch whom Draco had married. "

"Very well. At least the rumors were right. Don't worry, Bill. I have learned to handle them since I have been working in Malfoy International at Boston."

"Okay. If you say so." She hugged him again.

**Ginny** and Lucius stepped out into the street, slightly wary. She noticed one of Luna's trustworthy reporters lurking around.

"Father, I noticed Melinda, since she is one of Luna's trustworthy reporters. Should I give her some information about me, for the next step to ease my way in the world?" Ginny looked at him anxiously,

"Okay. If that's what you want to do. Go ahead. Enjoy your time. I will be going to office. Owl me later once you reached the flat." Checking the area around, he squeezed her hand before departing.

Seeing Lucius depart, she went towards Melinda, whispered to her," Follow me to the Weasley Wizard wheezes shop now." Melinda startled and nodded quickly.

**After** so many years, Ginny was surprised that she still knows exactly where to go to WWW. Her feet automatically took her to the door of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She entered the shop, noticing Melinda following behind her, searching for Fred and George.

Melinda closed the door, silently standing beside her. She found her brothers huddled over the counter studying something.

"Hello brothers' dearest." she called out to them.

"Ginny! What are you doing here! " George exclaimed. He moved quickly towards the door and turned the "open" sign to "closed".

"I wasn't aware of you coming here." Fred stated.

"Yeah, it was the spur of the moment. Lucius insisted that I should not put it off for too long. It's time I show myself to the public." Ginny stood herself against the counter.

"So alright out there? No problem?"

"So far, no problem, a bit staring at the Leaky Cauldron and well, I just noticed one of the reporters lurking outside Gringotts." Ginny motioned them to look at Melinda. She smiled slightly at the twins.

"Come and sit here, Melinda. I have something to talk about. "

Melinda came quickly and sat on one the stools near the counter. She looked up at Ginny with full attention.

"I know that you are one of Luna's trustworthy reporters. " She smiled at Ginny, grinning a bit at hearing the compliment.

Melinda was awed that Ginevra Malfoy had recognized her.

"I want you to write an article saying, that I have been to Diagon alley and enjoying being back in London after eight years. And most important is that I was a Weasley before I married Draco during the war. We had a good married life until Draco was …... " Ginny faltered, then immediately composed herself before anybody noticed.

Melinda was busy scribbling on her notepad with a muggle pen.

Being one of the best reporters , she had a keen eye for tiny details. She had not missed Ginny expression when talking about Draco. Inwardly, she sympathized her.

"I understand what you are trying to say. You want the public to know that you were actually Ginny Weasley who married your childhood sweetheart Draco and you left this wizarding world because you couldn't bear living here without Draco."

"Good! Just don't over dramatize it. Just state the fact, simple and plain."

Ginny paused, "And I will be calling you next time for my exclusive interview only if I see and like your article in the paper otherwise …..."

"Thank you Ma'am. I can't tell how surprised I am that you chose me for writing your article. "

Melinda smiled widely and took a deep breath, saying," I will do my best to post the article as short as possible. Maybe I could put a snap of yours as a proof that you are really Ginevra Malfoy nee Weasley. " Melinda held herself still, thinking that she should not have ask for more.

"Okay, you may put only one snap of mine." Ginny got up and shook the proffered hand of Melinda. Melinda relaxed .

Watching Melinda leave the shop, she turned around and saw her brothers staring at her at awe.

Snapping a finger in front of them, they shook their head.

"Wow, little sis. I can't believe that …." George spoke with a strange look at her.

"...you handled it all like a pro, speaking like a true …" continued Fred, too staring at her as if they are seeing her for the first time.

"...business woman. It's just we are seeing ….

"...different aspect of your personality."

"Years of experience working at Malfoy International will do that." Ginny modestly shrugged .

She spend most of the afternoon with Fred and George getting reacquainted. They never failed to make her smile, even when they tested one of their newest gags on her.

**She** decided to go to the park, wondering secretly if Harry would be there or not. If he is not there then she would go back to her flat.

As she reached the park, searching around. Then she saw Harry and smiled secretly, relieved to know that he was here too.

Suddenly she felt nervous, not sure how to deal with Harry Potter face to face. But he gave her a bright smile as she sat down next to him on the bench.

"Ginny! I'm glad you came. I wasn't sure that if you would come here again."

"Well, I admit that I'm not quite sure how to react to you. Well, Thanks for giving me moral support yesterday. "Ginny smiled at him tentatively.

"Oh, I didn't do anything. Yours brothers, Fred and George helped you more than I did." Harry said modestly.

They sat in silence, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. Ginny didn't know why.

"I am sorry for whatever I did to you and Draco, intentionally or not." Harry spoke up suddenly, breaking up the stretch of silence. He gazed at her intensely.

"After listening to your story, I understood your point. I realized how self-centered I was. I was involved in my own world, feeling self-pity about my destiny. I didn't care what going on around me."

"I know that Ron had interfered your life much in the past. I didn't do anything, just simply stood by I should have told Ron to back off, complaining about you and Draco. I should have made lot of efforts involving you, Draco into our team meetings. I should have trust and believe you and about your feelings of Draco at that time , but I was ignorant .…... "

Harry was trying his best, wanting to show that he is really sorry for everything. .

Ginny was still looking at the children playing, not daring to look at Harry, especially now.

"I am not asking for forgiveness. I just want you to know I sincerely regretted many things in the past and I have learned a lot, changed myself. I know that it is too late to apologize and well. I tried searching you in the past ..." His voice shook.

Ginny gazed at Harry deeply, finally speaking, "Actually, I've realized that I know nothing about you. After all, here you are, Harry Potter, My brother best friend here ready to apologize to me face to face And my own brother Ron refuses to see me!"

"Ron will meet you for sure; it's just a matter of time." Harry feeling better, knowing that Ginny was listening and silently forgiving him.

Both remained silent again.

"Well, a lot has changed," Harry said with a sigh.

"I guess so," she said with a half-hearted smile. "I suppose war and a whole lot of time do have that effect, don't they?"

"Yes, yes they do." They smiled at each other slightly.

Harry looked curious. " Do you often come to the park ? "

"Not often. I only visit the park when I want to feel relax ,err.. a place for me to think quietly."

"So does that mean you will come again here tomorrow? So we can meet here just to talk ." Harry felt excited at the thought of meeting Ginny regularly.

Ginny's smile faltered. "Err...I will be quite busy at the manor tomorrow, my sons will be coming day after tomorrow. I need everything to be ready for them. I won't have time to come regularly to the park. Maybe sometime later, around next week or …"

Seeing Harry's disappointed face. Wanting him to smile.

She blurted out," Or you could come to the Manor anytime you want. " She clammed up.

"To the Manor anytime?" Harry questioned her, wanting to believe, sure that he is free to visit anytime. He was beginning to smile and looking at her intensely. Ginny felt her face hot at his intense gaze.

Ginny got up, straightening herself and slowly turned to face Harry. _What the hell was she thinking? Inviting Harry to the Manor anytime he wants. Have you gone mad?_

"Yeah, I am sure, Lucius would be happy to see you again. "Ginny reassured him.

"Really. Well maybe I will come around next week. Be sure to inform Lucius about you giving me free pass to the Manor anytime." Harry cheekily smirked at her, eyes glinting with happy gleam.

Ginny was second guessing herself, at seeing Harry's happy gleam. _Nothing will happen. What the worst that could happen. Right?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Slowly Harry and Ginny forming their friendship slowly. Watch out for the next chapter. **

**Like it then Review it! **

**By Ice Queen Malfoy**


	8. The Arrival

****A/N:** Wow,I am so happy to see many good response. I am grateful to those who reviewed, added favorites,alerts too. Hopefully you all keep doing it the same in the future too.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Arrival<strong>

Ginny shivered with excitement as she waited at the international Portkey arrivals gate at Heathrow.

Despite speaking to Derek and Lucas through their magical mobile every day since she had arrived in London, she missed them terribly. She had never been separated from them for so long.

Yesterday, she went back to Malfoy Manor and checking everything, making sure that her sons's rooms were almost similar to their room at Boston. She also made sure that there are strong protective wards, around the Manor. Her sons would be comfortable living here at the place where their father was born and grew up.

In the next several days she would need to help her sons get adjusted to England, her family, and the wizarding world.

She was worried about how would her sons adapt to different climate, different people, but she had every confidence in Derek and Lucas as they both are like their father. It is so uncanny that she felt that Draco is with her every step of her life and in her sons too.

As she waited for her sons to arrive with her best friends, Blaise and Luna Zabini and Little Carlo. It's almost late evening now.

**She** looked back on that day, how she told Harry to come to the Manor any time he wants. She has been looking forward to the day when he will visit the Manor. She shook her head, surprised at her thought of wanting to meet Harry again.

Yesterday was a day of surprise to the Wizarding World. Yes, the article was published in the Daily Prophet. Ginny read the papers and felt that it was good, straight to the point. Now everybody knows that she was the missing Weasley girl, who had married Draco. It was unbelievable to those who knew well about the Malfoy-Weasley feud. She got letters from her old school friends, asking numerous questions about her life.

**And** now here she was, impatiently bouncing on her toes, trying to get a glimpse of her sons. As soon as her sons saw her, they both ran and threw themselves into their mother's arms.

Blaise was holding Carlo in his arms. He gave her an one arm hug.

"It's been a happy long week at Boston. Thank you for giving a wonderful vacation for us." Blaise smile widely ," I didn't want to come back but I came because you had wrapped me around your little finger."

" And I missed you." He starting laughing avoiding her hitting him.

Ginny huffed, swatting at his shoulder, "Missed you too, cheeky prat!" She turned to hug her long time best friend Luna.

"The boys didn't trouble you both on the way?" She inquired.

"No, they were being cute and been extremely excited for the visit. " Luna answered, giving the boys's luggage to Ginny.

"Come on, let's go to the Manor. You both can stay there and then you can go home whenever you want. " Blaise and Luna nodded.

Her sons seemed to have numerous stories to tell her and numerous questions for her, Grandfather Lucius, Uncle Severus.

Ginny decided to take one of the Malfoy Limousine and take them for a ride on their way to Wiltshire.

They both constantly chattered for the most of the limo ride. They were awe at seeing the new places and Ginny answering them as much as she can while an amused Luna looked on...

Blaise was lying down on one side, resting with his eyes closed. Carlo was sitting and sleeping on his mother's lap.

Eventually the twins felt tired and they both lay down on either of Ginny, putting their head on their mother's lap. Ginny smiled down at them, smoothed Derek's blond hair out of his face and while stroking Lucas head, lulling him to sleep.

"Ginny?" asked Luna quietly. "How are you doing? I know this is hard for you. Feeling strange to start your life here again after long time."

"It is hard. But Severus, Lucius has been a great help. And most of my family is happy to see me again. And I've met Harry. Despite the difficulties, I'm doing okay. But seeing Derek and Lucas again... It reminds me why I did it in the first place. It's worth it. _My sons's are _worth it." She smiled at Luna.

"Most of your family? Hmm, So, I take it things went well with your brothers, family and Harry too except Ron. "

Ginny nodded .

"Yes, they were wonderful! You already know that Father and Uncle Severus did a wonderful job. It's was because of them, mum and dad understood my reason; they didn't even yell at me but bit disappointed and just welcomed me back. No, I have not met Ron yet. "

"What about Harry? You said that you met Harry and didn't even tell me on mobile." Luna questioned and curious too.

"Well actually it was Harry who found me first. You and Blaise were right , but I didn't believe it before. Now I do."

Luna was looking pleased at hearing this. _This is good news._

Ginny chuckled.

"We are Okay now. We have talked and I think that I have already forgiven him. Just doing my best to forget the past and start afresh as I hope."

"Yes, it's good to know that you are already starting to heal yourself and moving forward in life now. I have been trying to get you to date many times at Boston. But you just made it too complicated. You hardly had dated anyone, just one date with them and you tell them that you want to be friends only. "

"Luna! I am not ready to date. Just because I am ready to heal myself and move onwards in life, doesn't mean that I want to date. "

Ginny was horrified at Luna. It was her and Mary's fault for forcing her to date with the men they kept throwing her at. Instead she made friendship with these men and helped them find love using her matchmaking skills.

"You just wait and watch. This time, I am going to win. I know who will make you very happy in life. " Luna looked on with determination.

Luna, please don't do this now. We are almost settling now. Derek and Lucas won't be happy about it. Let's forget about it." Ginny pleaded.

"You know what, you forget this talk but I am not going to forget it. " Luna looked on in a challenging manner.

"Fine, do what you want. But I will not date!" They kept silent. They reached the Manor, tired, had dinner and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next<strong> day, the seven of them (Ginny, Derek, Lucas, Luna, Blaise, Carlo and Lucius) spent the rest of the day pleasantly. Severus couldn't come as he was busy at Hogwarts but he send lots of Hogsmeade chocolates for the boys. .

Her sons were awed to see their real home, their father's childhood home. They were delighted to see the quidditch pitch, a huge garden to play, a small pond for swimming .

"Grandfather, its an awesome place." Derek smiled widely.

"The Manor is cooler, bigger than our cottage." Lucas grinned at his mother.

"Can't believe that dad grew up here." Derek was looking their parent's portrait in the living room.

"Lucas, come here."

"See our dad's childhood photos, with Grandfather and Grandmother." The boys were fascinated and delighted at the prospect of exploring the huge Manor.

**Days** passed by, They explored Malfoy Manor ,observing the flowers, magical plants, climbing up the trees, some of the local town shops near the Manor, visited the old London's flat too .

Lucius took them on a tour to London, telling them history of the places relating to the magical world. He held Derek, Lucas and even Ginny spellbound with his stories of what had happened there. Many of them were wizarding stories, Ginny smiled at her sons's enthusiasm, especially when they whispered to her excitedly about learning more about the new wizarding world.

* * *

><p><strong>At<strong> the end of the week, in the morning, Harry paid a surprise visit to the Manor.

Ginny and Luna was sitting in the open air room facing the garden. She was watching Derek and Lucas lying on their stomach on the rug in front of her. They were playing their muggle games while Carlo was playing Lego toys and squealing when he breaks it apart sending the Lego scattered across the floor.

Dimple, her elf, popped in, announcing," Mistress Ginny, Mr. Potter is here to see you. What should I do?"

Startled by hearing that Harry had come to see her. She checked herself, making sure that she was dressed properly. Luna looks on in amusement, a knowing smile on her face.

"Bring Harry here. And bring us tea too, and Juices for the boys." Ginny ordered. Dimple bowed and popped out.

**Hearing** what's going on. Lucas sat up, asked his mother," Mum, Harry Potter here to see you. Does that mean he is your friend?" Lucas frowned at her.

"Yes, Harry here to see us. He is a good friend now. Now please behave nicely when he comes here." She warned her boys.

Derek and Lucas glanced at each other. They nodded.

"Of course, we will behave. We wanted to meet Harry Potter, don't we, Derek? "Lucas looked at him in a false cheerful smile. He is curious to see him.

**Harry's** face lit up in a wide grin when he saw Ginny, He waved his hands but when he saw that she was not alone, his expression quickly changed. She guessed that he was surprised that she wasn't alone in the room.

"Hello Harry, I have been wondering when you will come here after knowing that you have a free pass here." Ginny coyly smiled at him.

"Yeah, then I remembered that you will be busy with your sons and getting settled here. I decided to wait a little bit." Harry grinned, his heart blooming little bit, after knowing that Ginny had been waiting, wondering about him too.

"Hello Harry, it's good to see you happy and smiling too after long time." Luna hugged him.

"Hello Luna, yes, I have been happy lately. Don't know why. Just felt like smiling. May be it's because of the pleasant season." Harry grinned.

**Harry** turned sideways and saw Ginny's sons for the first time.

And Derek, Lucas was observing him too since he entered the room, greeted his mother happily, and chatted with their godmother too.

Derek told Lucas telepathically," Harry looks okay; he doesn't look like a hero. He is normal."

But Lucas noticed more than Derek did. He saw that Harry likes his mother and he didn't like it.

"Harry, meet my sons, Lucas and Derek. " Ginny looked at her sons," Boys, this is Harry."

"Hello, Derek ""Hello Lucas" He shook their hands.

"Your mother has told me a lot about you both. You know how much you both resemble your father."

Lucas had picked up on the wistful and surprise in his tone, and responded in kind. "You knew my father, then?"

_After hearing stories about his father and Harry, He was curious to know now what Harry think about his father._

"Yes," Harry responded carefully, clearly uncomfortable. "We were at school together."

"I know that you and my father were not friends." Harry shot a brief glance at Ginny, looking for help. She just shrugged. He was on his own.

"Yes...No...Not exactly... Your father and I didn't exactly get along when we were in school but then later on we were civil towards each other , not exactly friends either. "

"Oh I see." Lucas said his voice icy by now.

Ginny could sense waves of antipathy coming off him.

Then Derek and Lucas turned back to play with their toys.

**Harry**, Ginny and Luna were sitting at the other side of the room.

They were having tea and the children were drinking their glass of juice.

Harry learned from Luna and realized that Luna, Blaise had not known about Ginny when he had questioned her in the past. They knew it later.

He accepted it and had no hard feelings for anybody now. Now Ginny is here and he is happy now.

Ginny and Luna were sharing about their life at Boston. Harry listened it with full concentration, observing Ginny's happy expression, and smiling at her too.

She had noticed Lucas staring at Harry and frowning a lot. She felt Lucas stiffen a little when Harry had smiled at her, but that was nothing to his anger now.

Apparently Derek and Lucas didn't know how to get along with someone who was not friendly with their father . But they are just being cautious , knowing that he is a friend of their mother.

And Ginny could tell that Harry found Derek and Lucas resemblance to Draco extremely disconcerting.

**Seeing** Ginny sons's reminded him of a flashback to the first time, when Harry met Draco at the Madam Malkin's shop and then on the Hogwarts express.

It's almost similar to what People having been saying about him, how he resemble to James Potter. Now he understood the feeling how Severus felt after seeing him as his father's clone.

It is irony that he is facing it now and feeling this by looking at his former school rival's sons and them resembling to their father, Draco. Now he could relate to Severus's feelings.

**As** Harry was leaving by, Ginny offered to walk with him to the gate.

"I 'm sorry. I know my sons were being stubborn, I mean they knew that you and their father were not exactly friendly. They were testing you, somehow I felt that Derek like you but Lucas didn't. "

Ginny looked apologetic.

"It isn't your fault. I was just a bit shocked to be faced with your sons. I guess it hadn't really sunk in before that that you had been married to Draco Malfoy. I mean, I knew it, but seeing them now, I finally felt it everything real in my gut."

"I figured it was something like that. I should have warned you about how much Lucas is like Draco and Derek is much like me but at times he is like Draco too. It's just they didn't know how to react towards you , someone who didn't like their father long time back. Give them time. They will be friendly to you in some time."

"Your sons just remind me of …..." He trailed off...

"Ah,I understand what you are feeling. They both remind _me_ of things too. It has helped, over the years, which they are so uncanny like their father most of the times. And it isn't just in the way they look; it is almost as if I have a bit of Draco with me still. And I guess that in a sense, I do."

"Hmm"

"Well, I should warn you that Derek might be pleasant but Lucas will be difficult. He doesn't like you much. Though I think it is more because of filial loyalty than anything. They knew that their father didn't like you in the beginning and you didn't like Draco too so he doesn't like you. Kind of like you and Uncle Severus."

**Harry** laughed at this.

"Funny, you mention this about Severus and me. When I met your sons, they reminded me so much of the young Draco and how I felt seeing them. My former rival's sons. Then Severus came into my mind and how he felt looking at me, reminding him of my father, James. "

Harry shook his head .

"So,yeah,as much as Derek and Lucas looks like Draco, I am just worried that they will hate me for not saving their father ,had I killed Voldemort sooner than..."

"Harry, don't speak a word about 'what if you would have done' ...Whatever happens, it happened for a reason. There is no point in wasting time thinking about those things which was out of our control."

"When did you get so wise?"

"Since, being a mother of two rumbanticous sons, they keep me on my toes every day, and I grew up more and learn more about life. Seeing my sons bringing joy into my life make me content." She smiled widely.

* * *

><p><strong>Next<strong> day, He apparated straight in front of Malfoy Manor and rung the bell. Lucius had added his magical signature in the ward for his easy access to the Manor.

The elf open up and recognized him well. He asked the elf about Ginny or Mr. Malfoy.

The elf replied, "Mistress Ginny and Master Lucius is being in Young Masters's room. "

"Ok. Lead me there. "

"Sure, Mr Potter." The elf lead Harry to the first floor, wide corridor and he almost heard Ginny's voice. He quietly told the elf to go back to whatever work they had been assigned. The elf pops out silently.

Harry walked slowly to the room from where the noise was coming from.

He saw Lucius standing near the window sill and Ginny sitting on the bed while the twins were standing a bit far from their mother, staring down.

Harry noticed them , noticing Lucas's anger on his face, fist clenched.

Derek was staring down, looking at his toys, strayed on the floor.

Harry heard Ginny sigh and then she said wearily," What happened suddenly. Yesterday you both were fine. " .

Derek looked at his mother and he felt like telling something but he was stopped by Lucas.

"Okay, Lucas. Out with it. What's bothering you and Derek?"

He remained silent.

"There's no use refusing to tell me, you know. I'm _much_ more stubborn than you. I'll badger you until you both say, so you both might as well give up now."

Still no response.

"There really is no use hiding things from me, you know. I'll get it out of you sooner or later, just like I used to with your Father"

This seemed to catch the boys's attention, at least a little.

"Yes, you both are a lot like Draco that way. I haven't forgotten how to deal with it."

That set Lucas off.

"Are you sure?" he scowled at her. "Because you seem to have forgotten everything else!"

Ginny was taken aback by his viciousness. "What do you think I have forgotten?" she asked quietly.

She looked at Derek for response.

"Dad! You are slowly forgetting Dad!" Ginny was shocked and so was Lucius. Harry remained still.

"Of course not! I haven't forgotten your dad. I could never forget him... And you both are so much like him, that all I have to do is look at you and Derek and I remember every single moment of my life I spend with your father. Please never say that."

"It didn't seem like it yesterday. You told us that Harry didn't like Dad. Then why are you friends with him?"

"Lucas..." Ginny said in a quiet voice. _It seems that Lucas is holding a grudge on Harry . _

She was shaking, surprised at her son's words. She wasn't quite sure what to say, and took a moment to collect her thoughts.

"I haven't forgotten Draco. It's true that Harry and Ron was mean to your dad in school, but you have to remember that your father was almost as mean in return. It was mutual on both sides since their first year until it stopped till the end of their fourth year."

Derek was quiet and Lucas almost began to protest.

"Listen, Lucas and Derek, you have to understand that Draco was_ not_ perfect too. He was moody and stubborn and arrogant, snobbish person who always thought he was the superior one and others were beneath him, yes, included me."

Seeing her sons's shock expression on their face.

"Then your father changed a lot. He was a good person at heart. But nobody was ready to believe or accept Draco as their friend . But guess what I did."

Derek and Lucas were curious now.

"I gave him a second chance at life and love too. Look at how happy and in love we both were and he gave me two precious gifts."

Ginny smiled wistfully.

"You know what two gifts were. I got you both. I got two precious babies in my life, who gave me lots of bundles of joy in my life. "

Her sons smiled shyly.

**Ginny** had tears on her face, smiling," You understood what I am saying. " Lucas and Derek nodded slightly.

"What if I never forgave your father or didn't give a second chance to your father then I would never had you both in my life. "

"See, We all make mistakes in life, including your father. And we all deserve second chances. Your father was a human, so he makes lots of mistakes when he was young just like you both. "

Lucas slumped his shoulders .

"So Harry also made mistakes in his life. And Yes, I am giving a second chance to him too. "

Lucas started crying and hugged Ginny, "I am sorry! I didn't understand. Now I do. "

"Sure, Why not, love! Promise me that if you have any doubts or anything silly things to talk about, please talk to me or even to your grandfather too. "

Lucas sat on her lap, nodding his head.

"What about you,Derek?" She questioned him.

"I have no problem with Harry, " He hesitated, " ...but you won't forget dad. Promise?"

"Of course not! I promise you both that I will never forget your dad. "

Derek sat beside her. Ginny was hugging both .

"But please remember that Harry is my new friend . He is a good man. He will tell you many stories of Hogwarts. You know he loves quidditch too. "

"Really? He can play quidditch with us?" Derek questioned and eyes hopeful.

"Yes, if you both ask him nicely and maybe he will love to play with you and teach cool plays too. " Ginny answered with a grin.

After some moment of silence.

Lucius then spoke up . Everybody look up at him.

"Even if you don't like him; you just have to accept that I and your mother do. And do you think that I am going to forget my son Draco just because I 'm friends with Mr. Potter ?"

Lucas replied, "No, Sir!"

"Then what is your final decision, I and your mother would like to know now."

"I'll try to be nice to him."

"Good!" Lucius replied.

Harry made a nose by clearing his throat.

He didn't want to tell Ginny and Lucius that he had eavesdropped.

"Hello everybody !"

Everybody got up, startled , hearing Harry's voice. "I hope that I am not interrupting anything. Maybe another time then?"

Harry made a move to retreat back.

"No, Harry. It's alright. Come with me to the study room. " Lucius said , reassuringly .

"Yeah, I will be ready to meet you down once I 'll help the boys to get ready." Ginny said .

Harry stared at her steadily , deeply moved by her speech to her sons.

_Yes, he slowly falling in love with Ginevra Malfoy again for the second time. He wanted to have a family with her, and her sons too. _

* * *

><p><strong>And<strong> just like that, Harry visited the Manor daily over the next week. Slowly every morning , after breakfast , Ginny and Harry would talk about all sorts of things books, laws, the latest scandal in the government, telling his school adventures to her sons, whatever they happened to think of on any given day.

Her sons were warming up to him slowly and would tell Harry about their life at Boston, Derek accepted Harry fully but Lucas was just being cautious.

Ginny felt happy, now Harry is her friend officially. Plus her sons are accepting him in their life. They would almost jump up at Harry, eager to know about Hogwarts stories.

Blaise , Luna and Carlo had gone back to their home.

In Boston, she had built up a large network of friends over the years. In London all she had, at least for the moment, was Severus, Fred, George, Blaise and Luna and now Harry.

"When will you introduce the boys to your family?" Harry questioned her one day.

"Your family already knows that they have come here one week back."

"I know, Harry. It's just I am worried about Lucas. I mean he didn't like you in the beginning but now he just started accepting and talking to you. But I know him well. He is still wary of you but Derek is friendly and accepting you easily."

"What that got to do with me?"

"I mean you were a stranger to them. They are slowly adapting themselves , accepting you in their life. My family is so huge and they are practically strangers to the boys now. I know I have confidence in my sons but I don't want them to feel overwhelmed. "

Ginny was worried .

"Oh come on. I have met your sons. Like you said, they are very sharp , confident , polite, caring , much protective of you, very curious for their own good, and they have a good judgment on observing people. Trust your sons. They will like your family immediately and your family will like them too."

Harry reassured her.

"Maybe next week. Please. Give me time." Harry yielded to her plea.

"Okay. "

* * *

><p>At the end of Next week, Ginny decided to take them to the Burrow.<p>

"Lucas, Derek " Ginny called her sons to her.

"Yes , mum."

"Tomorrow we're going to my parents' house and Plus you'll get to meet most of the family." Ginny said .

"Finally ! I have been waiting to see them." Derek crowed excitedly.

Lucas gave Ginny an unexpected hug.

"Thanks, Mom," he whispered into her chest.

"For what?"

"For moving here. I'm going to have lots of cousins and we will have lots of fun ." He said in awe tone.

"Exactly!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Malfoys Twins met Harry and accepting him in their life. Now they get to go to the Burrow. Keep reading it.:)**

**Like it! Then Review it!**

**By Ice Queen Malfoy.**


	9. The Malfoy Twins visit the Burrow

**A/N: Wow,I am very grateful to those who have added favorites, alerts and took the time to write wonderful reviews. Thank you Guys. keep reading.:)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Malfoy Twins visits the Burrow.<strong>

**Harry** decided to go with them together to the Burrow. It was Ginny's idea. She wanted him to be there too for moral support for her sons, just in case if they feel uncomfortable.

"Everything alright with the twins?" Harry inquired.

"Yes, The boys are nervous .They are worried of my family's reactions . They are so eager to meet their cousins."

Ginny smiled nervously.

"Everything will be alright. Don't think too much." He squeezed her hands. Ginny nodded.

**Seeing** Harry coming with them, her sons felt relaxed and comfortable .

Lucas wore black trousers and grey shirt matching his eye color. And Derek wore black trousers and brown shirt to match his own. Ginny wore her casual milky chocolate dress robe with a matching cloak. Harry wore his normal muggle jeans and a white shirt .

Lucius leaned down a bit , looking directly at his grandsons . " Be polite to everybody. Okay?"

Lucas and Derek nodded . "Yes , Grandfather."

He kissed on his grandsons forehead , " Enjoy your time at the Burrow. And Good Luck to both of you! " The boys grinned at him.

"Now remember to speak very clearly. If you don't, Merlin knows where you'll end up." Ginny were instructing her sons to go by floo network.

"Yes, Mom, I know." Lucas said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes. And keep your elbows tucked in and your head down..."

"Or I'll be bruised when I arrive. I _know_. You've only told us about forty times already. Just give me the powder. I'm ready to go."

Lucas waited impatiently.

Ginny tentatively held out the tin of Floo powder.

Lucas took a pinch, threw it into the fire, stepped in, clearly said "The Burrow!" and disappeared in flame. Derek proceeds to floo the same after his brother.

**When** Ginny arrived and Harry followed soon after her , catching her arm before to prevent him from falling.

Ginny caught him in time.

"Still not mastered flooing yet. Harry? " Ginny giggled at seeing Harry, trying to steady himself.

"I tried to master it but alas it's my fate that my record of travelling by magical transportation is pathetic." He grinned at her sheepishly.

Ginny casted a cleansing charm to get rid of the soot which had clung onto her cloak and did on Harry too. He muttered a thanks to her.

"Where are they?"

Harry motioned her to the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>As<strong> they entered the living room, she saw them; both soot-covered Lucas and Derek were engulfed in Molly Weasley's arms, apparently in desperate need of oxygen.

"Mum?" she asked, to no response.

"Mum!" she said louder. "Oi! Mum! Let go of them or they will suffocate!"

This finally seemed to catch her attention. She let go of them, then held Lucas out at arm's length to get a good look at him.

"Merlin, dear! It is so good to finally meet you at last! "

She then turned to Derek and held him at arm's length and observed him too.

"Oh, you both look so much like Draco! You're too pale looking, like your father, must be the Malfoy genes. "

And then she hugged them again.

"You both are nearly identical except for your eyes. Can recognize you both. So no trickery from you dearie, not like your Uncles Fred and George. Merlin knows, I am their mother and yet they managed to fool me about their identity. "

Molly wiped her tears with her apron.

Ginny realized that Derek and Lucas were still covered by soot from the fire, she cast a Cleansing Charm.

"Don't look at me like that! You wanted to meet the family!" she said with a laugh.

"That was my mother, Molly Weasley. She is your Grandmother. You both can call her Grandma."

When Molly returned, she had Arthur with her.

Lucas and Derek turned their attention to focus on their grandfather, Arthur Weasley.

They learned a lot about him from their Grandfather Lucius. Arthur Weasley was famous for loving Muggles and loves experimenting muggle items in his tool shed. They heard a lot of stories from their mother too.

**Meanwhile** Arthur Weasley too observed his grandsons intently, musing.

_Ah! They are true Malfoys, the future Malfoys heirs, noticing their platinum blond hair, pale skin, pointed nose and chin but Lucas has grey eyes, from Draco and he looked at the younger one Derek, brown eyes, from Ginny._

Arthur solemnly shook Lucas and Derek's hand in turn, said, "Hello, I am your grandpa. It's good to see you finally after long time. "

Lucas and Derek smiled shyly at Arthur.

They greeted him politely,"Hello Sir!"

"Call me grandpa and not Sir . " He gently told and smiled at his polite grandsons.

Looking at their mother for apporval. Ginny nodded.

"Okay Grandpa . " They hesitantly replied.

"So," Arthur said, sitting down next to Derek at the kitchen table. "I understand you've been living in Boston. I have never been there. Tell me about it."

Derek smiled widely, excited to tell all about his life at Boston, about their best friend Jason, about the Muggle world, Muggle games.

Ginny sat back and watched Derek converse easily with her father. He was enthusiastic, happy to explain someone about his childhood place. He is very much like her now. It's like Derek's personality is a mixture of Ginny's and Draco's.

**While** she noticed to see where her other son has gone.

Harry, noticing her looking around, told her that Lucas is the living room. She smiled gratefully at him.

She went and saw him looking at the pictures on the wall, he was keenly observing his mother's childhood snaps and his uncles and Harry too.

Ginny came behind him and asked him quietly, "How do you like it? Are you Okay?"

Lucas turned to face his mother, shrugged.

He said, "I like the Burrow. It's nice. it's different but cool . "

"Go around and explore the burrow, but please remain in my sight. While I go and join your grandma in the kitchen to cook lunch. "

She said with a wide grin on her face, happy that her sons like her childhood home.

* * *

><p>Ginny and Molly had decided to tell the brothers to come at different times so Lucas and Derek would not overwhelmed. She informed Harry about her plans.<p>

She chattered about her sons to Harry, telling that Lucas and Derek like the Burrow.

She beamed happily. Harry's heart hitched and smiling back at her too.

**Fred** and George were the first to arrive. Ginny, of course, had told her sons about their pranksters Uncles.

At the designated time, both of them arrived...

"Hello!" he said, "I am Ginny's favorite brother George!"

"And I am Ginny favorite brother Fred too!"

Lucas stepped forward, puffing his chest out, introducing himself, "Lucas Abraxas Malfoy, I am the eldest by three mins."

Derek came forward, copying his brother's action,"And I am Derek Alexander Malfoy, the youngest." He smiled widely.

Fred and George stood and observed the Malfoy Twins, From what they saw, they knew that Lucas is the serious one,calm,stoic and Derek, loving and fun going guy, but can be calm and serious too.

Fred said to the Malfoy twins, "You both look just exactly like Draco, but you also have your mother's fierce personality. "

Ginny listened happily as Fred and George told her sons all of their funniest stories about their mother's childhood stories.

Suddenly, she was engulfed in a hug from behind.

"Charlie!" she exclaimed. "You made it! I thought you won't be able to come again in a short time since you only came to see me two weeks back. "

"Of course I did, Gin! I very much wanted to meet my nephews?"

"Thanks for coming! I know how hard it can be to Apparate internationally."

"Anything for you, sis. So do I get to meet them?"

"You can, they are with Fred and George."

Charlie grinned at her.

"Mum! Mum! I came back again." Molly heard Charlie's shout and bustled to him. She hugged him tightly.

Derek had wandered over and was looking on.

Derek's eyes were wide. "You... You work with dragons? I love Dragons! My father's name is Draco. And its Latin name for Dragon."

"You must be Uncle Charlie who works with Dragons." He looks at him in awe.

"And you must be Derek." Charlie shook hands with him.

"Of course!" said Charlie. "I work on a dragon reservation in Romania.I love Dragons!" He smiled contentedly.

"Where is your brother?" He asked Derek.

"There he is. " He motioned in other direction.

"Lucas, come here. Meet Uncle Charlie. He is cool." Derek called Lucas telepathically.

Lucas came around and noticed his Uncle Charlie. He looked sun burnt, and saw various scars on his arms.

"You must be Lucas." Lucas nodded.

"Can you tell us about the Dragons. "

Lucas, not wanting to be left out of hearing interesting tales of Dragons, joined Derek and looking forward to listening the tales.

Before long, Derek, Lucas and Charlie were ensconced on a sofa in the sitting room, surrounded by wizarding pictures of dragons.

Derek and Lucas were so fascinated by the pictures of real Dragons; Derek constantly asked many questions about the different varieties while Lucas listened intently.

Harry and Ginny were settled on the other side of the room, chatting with her parents. She kept looking at her sons, to be sure that they were alright and happy. So far they have met their three uncles.

"I wonder if Ron will come today to meet them or not." Ginny whispered to Harry.

Harry squeezed her hands. He and Hermione tried their best to convince him to come today. But he was so stubborn and telling that he needs time.

After a while, there was a flare from the fireplace as Bill and his family stepped out.

The Malfoy Twins suddenly felt very cautious after being aware that their cousins had arrived.

They went and stood by their mother and look on.

They were curious to know about their Weasleys cousins.

The children eyed each other with open curiosity as the adults greeted each other.

"Ginny," Bill was saying, "You remember Fleur, don't you? And these are our daughters, Victorie and the younger one is Dominique and My youngest son Louis..."

Victorie and Dominique have the strawberry blond hair and Louis had silvery blond hair.

Ginny smiled and hugged them. "Hello kids, I am your Aunt Ginny. Your father 's sister."

"Here, these are my sons, your cousins Lucas and Derek."

Lucas politely bowed his head to the girls and shook hands with Louis, while Derek too bowed to them.

"Great! Yours sons are being polite. That's the Malfoy upbringing. I am surprised."

Ginny smiled ,"Yes, Lucius and I wanted them to know their Malfoy heritage .So yeah I have taught them to be polite but you can never know that they can be quite naughty ,mischievous and quite throw a mean tantrum at times. So I am sure they are quite normal boys."

Victorie looked briefly at her father, who gestured encouragingly.

"So Lucas, Derek, where have you both been living?" She asked Lucas.

"In Boston. That's in America. That's was the place I and Derek were born. ..."

Soon the cousins were off in their own world, well on their way to becoming fast friends. Before long, they were outside, chasing gnomes around the garden.

The adults congregated in the kitchen while Molly finished cooking dinner, with occasional help from Ginny and Fleur.

Ginny told stories of her time away, focusing on how she learned to handle the Malfoy business; Lucius had taught her a lot. Sometimes her best friends, Mary and Paul, Blaise and Luna helped her too. Severus was busy at Hogwarts most of the time. So he used to visit during Holidays.

The others gushed about Lucas, complimenting her on how polite Lucas was, how cute Derek is, and commenting on how much they looked uncanny like Draco Malfoy.

**Soon** Percy and Penelope arrived with their children Molly and Lucy. The girls were delighted to see their new cousins and they continued to natter the Malfoy twins about how America is, and so on...

Bill and Charlie had brought tables out into the garden, Fleur and Penelope had set the lunch arrangement, and Molly had herded the children into the washroom to clean up.

**Suddenly** Hermione stepped out of the fire, Ginny held her breath, waiting for someone else to appear, but he never did. Hermione looked apologetically at Ginny.

"I tried. I really thought he would come, but at the last minute he got stubborn again. He'll come around, I know he will. It just may take a while."

Ginny felt a pang of loss, but just nodded.

She just shrugged and controlled her feelings, pushing it away aside.

Harry noticed her controlling herself. He felt angry at Ron, for delaying and hurting her again. _Stubborn red headed Weasleys siblings._

She just continued to look at her. Hermione said, "Anyway, Where are Derek and Lucas?"

She motioned towards the direction of the garden, they went through the back door and out to the backyard garden.

They wandered outside to find the children with Fred and George, who were whispering to them about something.

Ginny called her sons over, and said, "Derek, Lucas, this is your aunt Hermione."

Hearing her name, Lucas and Derek stiffened slightly. They stared at their mother, again anger simmering in Lucas.

Harry sensed their mood and told Hermione quietly, "Please don't mind if they seem slightly cold towards you."

Not understanding what Harry meant by, she turned towards them.

She saw Ginny whispering to them, not being able to listen.

Harry went near Ginny, he heard her voice,"Second chance, love, remember I told you both about giving Harry a second chance and not judge them after all you didn't know them. Please, love, greet them like as you greet any stranger at Boston."

Derek turned to Hermione, smile slightly, "Hello, Aunt Hermione, My name is Derek and this is my twin, Lucas."

Hermione reached forward to shake his hands; he just shook shyly and then went back to his cousins. She turned towards Lucas to greet him, but Lucas said stiffly, "Hello, Aunt Hermione." and he too then turned back hurriedly to join his twin.

Hermione's smile falters and saw Ginny closed her eyes, pressed her forehead and Harry shrugged.

"I am sorry for my sons's attitude. Give them time and they will get to know you slowly. They are just being wary and cautious. "

"No, it is okay, I understood! They must have known who I am. I was not a friend of their father "

"I am not offended by it. If they are friendly with Harry then I am sure, they will be friendly with me in time too."

Ginny let out a breath, relieved now. She had gone to help her mother in the kitchen.

"Where is Ron? How many times do we have to tell him that Ginny would have loved to meet him no matter what happened in the past. Why doesn't he believe us?"

Harry fiercely hissed to Hermione, staring at Ginny from far, making sure that she doesn't hear or notice them talking about Ron.

* * *

><p>Molly announced dinner.<p>

Ginny told her parents about her worries and her thought on how Lucas and Derek would take to their Uncle Ron's absences.

From the corner of his eye, Harry felt someone else was watching them.

There was a flicker of red hair. He saw Ron and Ron saw him and he shook his head, pleading with his eyes, and his hands waving , mouthing to him to be quiet. Then Ron went away.

Harry is happy that at least Ron saw his sister and there is hope for them.

When everyone had finished eating, Ginny moved to an open seat between Arthur and George.

The adults spent the rest of the evening talking quietly among themselves, while the children and her sons enjoyed playing and laughing as if they had grown up together since childhood.

She is happy that her sons are comfortable with their cousins.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally The Malfoy twins met their Weasley family. Watch out what happens now. Keep reading.:)**

**Like it! Then Review it!**

**I'm still looking for someone to beta this story if they would like to, so message me if you are interested!**

**By Ice Queen Malfoy.**


	10. Harry's story

**A/N: I am very grateful to all who added favorites,alerts, and actually wrote good and kind reviews. Thank you Guys. Keep it reading.:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's story<strong>

Two months passed.

**Harry** still continued to see Ginny at the Manor; it almost became second nature for Harry to visit her and her sons in the mornings. _He wanted to accept the Malfoys as his family too._

He took Ginny,Derek and Lucas to meet Andromeda and Teddy , who is Harry's godson. The Malfoy twins were more excited than before.

They learned that Great Aunt Andromeda and Teddy was from their Grandmother Narcissa side of the family.

Ginny was nervous to see Dora's mother.

Andromeda saw Ginny and she hugged her tightly.

She scolded her,"Where have you been for so long? You had scared a lot of people here."

"I am sorry, But I had no choice. "

Ginny bought her sons in front of her,"Here , meet my sons, Lucas and Derek. They are mine and Draco's sons."

"Hello boys,I am your great aunt Andromeda, Call me Aunt Andy . Come here. " She hugged them.

She couldn't believe that Narcissa 's grandsons are so cute and looked exactly like her nephew Draco.

Her eyes were misty, thinking of Narcissa,her sister.

She somehow knew Narcissa had dreamed of having grandchildren running around the manor,full of happiness and laughter around.

It seems her dreams were fulfilled.

"Teddy, Don't be shy. Here, come and see your cousins. They are your Uncle Draco's children. And she is your Aunt Ginny,your Godmother too."

_Yes,Dora had told her when Dora was pregnant with Teddy._

Andromeda gently called out to Teddy. Ginny turned around to see where Teddy is.

Ginny saw Teddy peeping out from Harry's legs.

Ginny kneeled down and opened up her arms, gestering him to come to her. Harry nudged him forward.

Teddy felt shy , and came near Ginny. She hugged him tightly.

"I am sorry,Teddy. I had not been there for you. But now onwards I will be there for you just like how your Uncle Harry was there for you."

Ginny wiped her tears and Teddy changed his hair color to match Ginny's hair and eyes color too.

Lucas and Derek gapsed in surprise.

Harry explained to the boys about their cousin Teddy's ability to change his hair and eyes color too. They were fascinated with him.

In no time they became fast friends and they went off in their world , playing in Teddy's room .

Harry and Ginny narrated the story to Andromeda. They spend the whole day conversing about their life.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny<strong> was thinking of getting ready to start working at Malfoy International .

Next day, Ginny took her sons to Malfoy International. They were thrilled to see their mother and grandfather's office.

She introduced her sons to her colleagues with pride. They ooh aahed especially the ladies, telling Ginny , that her sons are cute and handsome.

Ginny simply smirked because she knew what her sons were doing. She knew that inwardly they both are preening from hearing all the praise about them all sides.

She simply shook her head,silently laughing, there, just like their father use to ,feeling proud of themselves .

* * *

><p><strong>On <strong>Saturday morning, Harry and Ginny were strolling along the Malfoy Garden , watching her sons putting on their roller skating shoes on and ready to skate around the pitch .

Lucius had arranged the smooth surface around the circumference of the pitch for the boys. So the boys could skate and play their muggles games here easily.

"What are you thinking now?" Harry questioned seeing her in deep thought.

"Well I was just thinking how much time has changed. Well before we were not friends, just acquaintances. Now we are friends. You know what, I like our friendship. It's comfortable." She smiled easily.

"That's was because you had a crush on me, you didn't know how to act around me. And the valentine card I got in second year." Harry teased her.

"Oh, please don't remind me of that. It's true that I had a crush on the boy who lived, and I didn't know the real you. Then after the chamber, I learnt that you were just a normal boy with a huge destiny. My brother's best friend. "

Ginny groaned .

Harry was pleased to hear that Ginny sees him as the normal Harry.

"And by the way, I did write the poem, but I didn't send it to you. It was the twins,they stole my poem and sent it to you as a prank . When I saw and was very livid . I was so embarrassed. I hexed them badly with my favorite hex ."

She grinned at the memory .

"Ouch! That's must have been painful. " Harry winced, not wanting to experience Ginny's hex.

Ginny chuckled at seeing Harry's expression.

She stared at Harry thoughtfully.

"Since you know so much about my life, How about you tell me about your life? What did you do the last eight years? I know the general ones you have told before. "

She just settled herself on the bench,watching her sons skate with glee...

Harry too sat beside her ,twisting himself around so he could face Ginny.

"What would you like to know? " He raised his eyebrow at her.

"I would like to know from the beginning. I only know the general gist of your life story. "

"From the beginning as in from my first year or the beginning after the war?" He raised his hand through his hair, making it more messy.

Ginny felt conflicted, should she pry more into his personal life or not. She wants to know both.

"It's alright, I will start from my first year. I am telling you because I want you to know everything about me, after all friends share everything. Right? It's my turn now."

Harry gaze at her eyes deeply.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, taking his time to arrange his thoughts.

"Did you know that I never knew that I was a wizard till I got my Hogwarts letter? Hagrid told me a short version of what happened to my parents and about Voldemort and why I am famous in the wizarding world."

Harry paused...

_Ginny thought ,"Yes, I heard it from Ron about your life. But I need to hear it from your perspective." _

"I was so happy when I learned that I was a wizard and there was another new world out there for me. "

"But I wasn't prepared that everybody knew me and they were all shaking hands with me when I first visited the Leaky Cauldron. I mean I was one year old at that time. It was actually my mother who did it after all she saved me . But the world saw me as their savior ."

" I didn't know how to react ...It's was unbelievable . "

_Ginny agreed with Harry whole heartedly at this point._

"Hagrid forgot to mention one important detail-Hogwarts platform ;I didn't know how to get on Hogwarts platform . "

"It's was pure luck I met your family and managed to reached the Hogwarts express on time. I was afraid that I would miss it and be left stranded alone in London. I dislike my Muggle relatives too much that I didn't want to go back to them."

_"Yes, Ron had told her about Harry's muggle relatives. And I have seen them on the station too. Horrible people they are."_

"That was when I met your brother Ron, and he became my first new friend. I never had friends before because of Dudley. I wanted his friendship and was afraid of losing a new friend over another. I rejected Draco's hand of friendship because he made a rude remark of your family. "

_"Yes, Draco told her and he had apologized to her at Grimmauld."_

_"Yeah, that was the turning point between my Draco and them. I understand it really." She thought._

"You know the full story of our first year with Professor Quirrell .Then I met you at the burrow for the first time, you were blushing and shy to meet me. Ron told me that you had a crush on me. I didn't know how to react to you or talk with you. "

_Ginny blushed and cursed her eleven year old self for blushing too much._

"Then the diary incident occurred and you were in danger. I was so scared at that time, knowing you were Ron's little sister and I had to save you at any cost. Merlin, I have never seen such a huge basilisk. Luckily Fawkes the phoenix and the sword of Gryffindor save our life. "

_"Yes, it was a horrifying experience for us both. How foolish I was." _

" Time went on , it never occurred to me to talk with you and share our common experience of what happened in the chamber of secrets or I should have had comforted you whether you had nightmare or not. It was like you had slipped into the background. I regretted not having talked to you at that time."

"No, it was okay. At that time we were not friends really. You should not have felt guilty. Uncle Severus had helped me to deal with my experiences and later on , Draco made me feel better and now it's just a memory to me. It doesn't haunt me anymore."

Ginny reassured him , smiling too.

Harry frowned and nodded at her explanation.

He should not have felt jealous about Ginny being comforted by Draco. It was in the past and not now, he reminded himself.

But he is relieved to know she was healed and not haunted by her past experience.

"Glad to hear that you were alright and not bothered by those old memories."

Ginny urged him to continue.

" Then Voldemort returned and Cedric died. I was so angry that the world had put me on a pedestal to save them from Voldemort and yet when I told the truth about his return, Nobody believed me. I was shocked by their reactions . I was so wallowed in my own pitiful life. "

_Yes,she had seen his teenage angry mood on and off during School. _

"After Mrs. Malfoy's death, Draco and Mr. Malfoy came to Grimmauld place. I then realized that the world is not divided only into Death eaters and Light side. But there is grey side too. "

"Yes, I was impressed, the Malfoys had been spies for Dumbledore for so long and yet nobody knew it all those time. It must have been very difficult to lead two lives, the normal life and the spying part of life. "

"I actually wanted to tell Draco that I understand his position, about his mother's situation and he being helpless and his life totally out of control and all..But our history was too much. I left him alone , thinking that he needs space to come to term with reality. He didn't need an old rival to help in his life. "

He trailed off...seeing Ginny sad gaze.

_Oh,that's why you didn't talk to Draco all these time._

"Then the Department of Mysteries incident happened. I was a fool for rushing there so quickly . And Sirius died due to my reckless act . After that I vowed myself to fight Voldemort to the death. "

Ginny reached out and hold Harry's hand for comfort. Harry tightens his grip in return.

"Dumbledore told the prophecy and I learned that I was the boy Voldemort had chosen as his enemy. Just because of a stupid prophecy , I couldn't believe that Dumbledore and Voldemort took it seriously and destroyed my life . "

"Then Dumbledore showed me about Voldemort's history , using the pensieve memories, horcruzes, and I was to tell only to Ron and Hermione and you too. "

"But somehow you told to Draco too . We all three were angry at you for not keeping the secrets to yourself."

Ginny shrugged.

_"I felt my instinct that Draco can help you all . So I did and the mission was successful."_

"Whenever I tried talking about Draco, Ron would always stop the conversation and start complaining about you and Draco . Hermione and I got fed up of him and we tried our best to convince him about Draco being a good friend to you and he wouldn't betray you."

"But Ron was so damn stubborn...We just kept quiet, didn't want to create more conflict among us...But really I thought that it was nice that Draco has friends like you, Luna and Blaise too."

Ginny smiled slightly. _Then why didn't you tell me. _

"At that time I was so involved in my plan to defeat Voldemort. I didn't have time to date anyone seriously. But I had a crush on someone, more like fancying. But the witch, whom I like, didn't like me well at that time. We had a big fight, after that we barely talk to each other. So I pushed my feelings away for a time being. "

Harry's eyes shifted to her . He blushed and Ginny saw his pink cheeks.

_ She wondered who had won Harry Potter's heart , the same way she won Draco's heart . _

"Then Dumbledore died suddenly. I ,Ron and Hermione were planning to defeat Voldemort and Draco helped us in creating new spells in defeating the enemies, and for detecting and destroying Horcruzes. I was surprised by Draco's skill and he was almost as smart like Hermione. "

"I settled for a civil truce to Draco. I was hoping to be friend to Draco after the war and hopefully everything will be alright. "

_Ginny felt proud of her Draco. He was the best. _

"But I heard that Voldemort was approaching Hogwarts, we all rushed over and defeated one of the Horcruzes, yes, and it was in the hidden room. And Severus gave me Dumbledore's memories and I learned that I was a horcruz. "

"My world tumbled down and Dumbledore knew that I was to be sacrificed and then Voldemort would have been mortal. And I did, I didn't know why. Maybe it is because inside myself, I thought I was alone in this world and had no family of my own. So I went to the forest and allowed him to avada me and I was dead for a few mins. "

Ginny gasped loudly.

"Oh, Merlin! Harry, surely there are many people who love you so much. My family loves you as a son and brother too. Uncle Severus and Lucius like you and respected you a lot. I know very well that they love you too. Even me too.

_Harry thought, "She included herself. Does she love me as a family or …..."_

Ginny squeezed his hands tightly, reassuring herself that he is alive and sitting beside her.

Harry gave her a feeble smile.

"Then imagine my surprise, I felt that I was still alive and well you know how Voldemort was defeated."

"Yes, that's was one of the happiest and worst day of my life. We won but Draco died." Ginny choked out.

Ginny swallowed her tears, not wanting to cry anymore. It has been eight years now.

"Yeah, I felt the same too. It was also one of the happiest and worst day of my life too." Harry felt haunted , relieving that day.

Ginny was surprised at this.

"What? I can understand the happiest part but worst day, but how?" She was bewildered.

"Yes, it was for me. "

Harry then turned around straight , bend down to put his elbows on his knees. He was watching the boys.

"I was so full of joy that God have given me a chance to live freely and enjoy this second chance of life. "

His tone was full of melancholic , wistful of longing, hope and love .

"I wanted to meet the witch so badly because it was because of her, I was so determined to allow Voldemort to kill me so that she would enjoy the new world free of War and taste the new freedom. But I couldn't meet her, as I was so exhausted, I thought I would talk to her next time when I feel strong enough. "

Harry recalled his memories, feeling of terror through him, not able to find Ginny.

_Ginny thought,"Who was that person Harry wanted to meet so badly?"_

"When I woke up, I searched for her, she was nowhere. Then your mother screamed loudly calling out your name, and then we all learned that you disappeared.

Ginny felt guilty at the thought of making her family scared with her disappearance.

But then she couldn't regret it , it was the only choice she had thought of at that time.

"We all thought, some rogue death eaters had kidnapped you or killed you. I felt so angry such that I and Ron took up Auror training seriously and became aurors . We searched you everywhere. Ron and I arrested all death eaters and forcibly fed veritaserum and they had no knowledge of you at all. Ron and I almost gave up searching you up."

She stared at the ground, still listening to him.

" For Five years I was working as Auror, I felt tired , didn't enjoy my job anymore. "

Ginny perked up, wanting to know the exact reason.

"One day Ron and I decided to go to a pub for a drink. There were some men who were drunk, they were talking about Mr. Malfoy and how He is still rich, expanding his empire, they were badmouthing your entire Malfoy family, something inside me snapped, and I fought with those men . "

"Ron pulled me back and I was fed up of the world. Everywhere Malfoy International was responsible for improving the life style of Wizards and witches , me included. And these men were talking badly of Lucius ,that he had hookwinked everybody and he deserved to be in Akzaban. "

Harry 's eyes were blazing with anger.

She was shocked at hearing this. She didn't know this . Nobody told her about it.

"Then the next day I resigned as an Auror and decided to make use of my fame to change the world. "

"With Hermione and Luna's help , for one year , I was enjoying and started learning more about myself, the Potter history,heritage."

"Then the last two years, I met Mr. Malfoy, requested for his guideness . I started my investment firm. Appointed trustworthy managers to handle it. I wanted to be free. My managers usually handled it and I just have to visit it and check upon it to ensure that it runs smoothly."

"I spent most of my time helping with the Draco child care center, and use my money to start a preschool. And all sort of things..."

"I made a public speech at the Daily Prophet office , with Luna's permission ofcourse , told them the real story, made sure everybody else got credit including the Malfoy Family too. I reminded people not to judge everybody by their name, but judge by how they act towards you or others. "

"Fred and George needed my help as I was their primary investor ,helped them, gave them some idea, then out of the blue, they made me permenant partner ,So I decided to work with them most of the time whenever I can."

"I didn't want people to control the way of life for me. I want to control my own life. "

"Here I am now standing in front of you, the changed or new Harry Potter "

Harry stood up and bowed in front of her and smile shyly .

Ginny spoke after a min," Wow, You did a lot of change in this world too. You did it well by becoming a business man like Father. "

"Because I have seen how Malfoy International helped improve the world by moving into 21st century and not stuck in the old days. I was inspired by Lucius and well..."

Harry replied to her unspoken question.

Ginny stood up and hugged him tightly.

Harry's heart beat loudly. He couldn't believe that Ginny hugged him. He returned the hug too.

He savored the moment in his mind and he could cast a huge patronum , using this memory, right now if he want .

"That really great! I am so proud of you. You know what..."

Harry perked up, wanting to hear more of Ginny's praise. Her words really soothed his heart.

"What?"

"I really like this Harry now. The Old Harry was a bit naive, angry, brooding, bit arrogant and ignorant too. "

"What about the new Harry?" Harry teased her and curious too.

Ginny step back , observed him slowly.

"The new Harry is self-confident , smart , clever, observant and loyal too for now. I will find out more later on."

Harry was blushing full red. Harry felt flying after hearing Ginny's praise.

"Aha, you still are not used to accepting compliments from others. Wow, I have never seen you blush before. Pay back for you having made me blushed too much before my first year."

Ginny and Harry laughed heartily.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime .<p>

After helping her sons settled into bed. She bend down and kissed their forehead , whispering,"Good night and Sweet Dreams, Love."

She closed their bedroom door. Went to her own suite .

She climbed onto her bed and covered herself with a comfortable duvet.

She pulled the duvet upto her neck and burrowed her head into the fluffy pillow.

She smiled happily , reminiscing her day with Harry, their talks.

She groaned and muttered ,"Oh,I forgot to ask him who was the witch he fancied during School. "

She couldn't remembered anybody whom Harry had a crush or maybe even love deeply to the point that he sacrificed and her image was the last thought before Voldemort avada him.

_Surely not that stupid Cho? I hope not._

_Why was she worrying about Harry's love life?_ She shook her random thought.

_Maybe next time I will ask him or I can easily find out from Hermione and Luna too. Yup!_

She slept soundly in her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ginny knows that Harry love someone long time ago but who? Will she find out? Watch out! keep reading it!:)**

**I'm still looking for someone to beta this story if they would like to, so message me if you are interested!**

**Like it! Then Review it!**

**By Ice Queen Malfoy.**


	11. Ginny find out

**A/N: I am very grateful to those who have added favorites,alerts and a big thanks to the ones who took the time to review my story. Thanks reading it.:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny find out<strong>

Ginny had been very busy for the last few weeks. Luckily, Aunt Andromeda offered to come and babysit her sons at the Manor as Teddy already wanted to meet his cousins badly. Teddy and her sons would play in their toys room, introducing Teddy their new Muggles games.

So everybody settled into a routine. Sometimes Harry would join with Ginny and Lucius to the office, would offer assistance to them whenever they need. Ginny would show Harry everything about their company and the insights of how they work. And they would converse about any new ideas and the pros and cons of doing it.

Ginny never got a chance to ask Luna or Hermione as they were busy in their life.

Luna and Carlo had gone to her father's place to help the Quibbler, and Hermione as usual very busy in the ministry. Blaise had gone to check his Italian business, where he has a large vineyard of grapes , used for manufacturing wines.

Whenever she visit the twins at their shop, she would notice some one with red hair and would double back to look properly but by then the person has gone.

_She thought that it might not have been Ron. Surely not Ron? Right? If he was Ron then why hasn't he come forward to greet maybe she was wrong._

She related her thoughts to the Twins.

The Twins glanced at each other. They thought the same thing , that Harry told them before.

* * *

><p>Ginny was pacing around in her bedroom, in deep thought.<p>

After Harry shared his story, they became closer than before. They share everything with each other except one topic on love they dare didn't share or didn't want to know about it.

After being unable to ignore or delay her curiosity, she finally contacted Luna and Hermione, requested that they come to the Manor tomorrow and she really wants to talk to them and not on mobile.

They agreed to her and said that they will be at the Manor tomorrow at 10.

**Next **day, Ginny was impatiently waiting for her friends to arrive.

Harry was watching her, amused at her, she kept looking at the time every min, sighing. He snapped a finger in front of her, bring her out of her mindless thoughts.

"Waiting for someone? " Harry inquired. She came out of her daze mind.

"Yeah, I invited Luna and Hermione today. They will come anytime now. It's five min to ten."

"Oh, any occasion today?" He raised his eyes brow, frowning,mentally racing his mind to know if today was important or not.

"What? Oh, no. Nothing special today. Just like that. We had been busy for past 2 weeks. " Ginny chuckled, nervously hiding the real reason.

The clock strike at 10 and the floo alert sounded loud, Luna arrived at the exact time, followed by Hermione.

Luna and Hermione saw Ginny sitting with Harry on the couch. They each noticed the comfortable friendship between Harry and Ginny.

Ginny stood up quickly, greeted Luna,"Hi Luna! " She hugged Luna.

She then hugged Hermione.

"Hello Hermione, Welcome to the Manor. " Hermione smiled, looking around the room.

"Your home is wonderful. You have decorated it beautifully."

Ginny smiled widely, feeling proud of her.

"Thank you, Hermione!"

Harry hugged them and they all sat around on the couch and chairs. The elf bought them tea and popped back into the kitchen.

Everybody was sipping their tea.

They were conversing about their work, Luna narrating about her faher, how he was excited, having found some curious species of magical creatures in Africa and wanting to publish in the Quibbler. Hermione telling all about her cases in her department. Harry was telling about the new cases at Draco 's child care , that they found more new muggleborn children being rescued from their abusive home and being taken care of now . Ginny too told about her work at Malfoy International and how Aunt Andromeda had offered to baby sit her sons.

Ginny told Luna about letting the Daily Prophet know about her sons.

"It's time the boys go out in public , I am sure they will want to visit Diagon Alley , Gringotts , Quidditch matches and maybe Hogwarts later."

"You can bring Melinda here , you both could give out a joint interview of me and perhaps of my sons too if you want. But only once ,make it brief for the boys . I like the article she had written about me. It's was good and to the point. "

"Okay, if you want it soon then we will come tomorrow for the interview . I will recheck it before it get publish in the papers. " Luna said reassuringly.

Ginny nodded.

Soon, the boys came down and told Ginny that they had finished their own set of homework and requested that they could play quidditch.

**Hermione** called the boys to her attention. They came near her, greeted her with a smile.

"Hello Aunt Hermione." They said together.

Derek and Lucas have become used to seeing Hermione at the burrow whenever they visited with their mother.

**_Flashback_**

_That day at the burrow, Ginny and Molly were busy cooking in the kitchen. Hermione were sitting at the table, cutting vegetables. _

_Lucas had come back from playing with gnomes. He wanted a glass of water and was looking for his mother. He saw Hermione at the table._

_He came near her, watching her curiously. She noticed Lucas staring at her. _

"_Hello Lucas, enjoyed playing with the gnomes?" She questioned him, smiling too._

"_Yes, playing with gnomes is fun. But they are nasty too. They bit me on my finger and I threw it very far across the fence." _

_He smiled with a huge grin and then suddenly he settled into indifference, aware that Hermione was smiling at him, happy that Lucas was talking to her freely._

_She snorted when he tried to be indifferent, aware of what he is doing._

_Then she heard him asking her something, "Can I ask you something, Aunt Hermione?"_

_He was making sure that his mother was still busy and not noticing them._

"_Yes, what do you want to ask me?" She then kept on cutting the potatoes, tomatoes._

"_You don't like my father, right?" She controlled her breath and let out it, slowly keeping the knife back on the plate. _

"_No not exactly. Just like with Harry, Your father and I were civil to each other when your father changed after his fourth year. He was almost as smart as me. He and I used to compete in classes. I always get the top ranking and your father got the second ranking. He was a very good person."_

_Hermione was reminiscing, how she and Draco competed fiercely in classes, trying to be ahead of the other._

"_I wished that we would have been great friends once the war was over, but then..." She trailed off, seeing Lucas nodding and smiling slightly at her. _

"_Really, you and dad would have been great friends if the war was over?" _

"_Yes, absolutely. Your father knows a lot about books, famous authors and plays. I felt happy knowing that someone like your father was there for me to talk about books during the brief time before the war . " _

_She sadly smiled, thinking that they would have been very great friends and the lost opportunity to share knowledge with him._

"_You are nice, just like Harry. I like you. Even Derek likes you too." Lucas grinned slowly at her._

"_Oh, Lucas. I am so happy." She hugged Lucas tightly and kissed him on his forehead. _

_She released him and began cutting vegetables. Lucas was standing beside her. _

"_Aunt Hermione, where is Uncle Ron?" He asked her quietly and curious too._

_Again she stopped her knife still, thinking carefully, "Your Uncle Ron is very busy. You know he is an Auror, busy catching bad men." not looking at him. She didn't want Lucas to feel bad. _

"_I think Uncle Ron hates us?" He asked as a matter of fact. _

_Hearing this, Hermione turned sideways, looking incredulously at him, thinking how Lucas could come to the conclusion that Ron hates them._

"_What? No, Dear! He doesn't hate you. " She quickly reassured him, trying to convey the truth in her words._

"_If he doesn't hate us then where is he? Why didn't he meet us?" Lucas scowled at her, daring her to speak the truth and not lies._

_Seeing his expressions, she tried to think of some way to let know the truth. _

"_Your Uncle Ron feels bad for hurting your mother at School and he thinks that your mother hates him. That's why he doesn't come here. "_

"_Oh! "_

"_Your Uncle Ron loves you already even though he has not met you. You know, He always asks me many questions about you and Derek. He wanted to meet you badly."_

"_Really, Uncle Ron loves us. He is not angry that mum married dad?" He stared at her with eyes full of hope._

"_Yes, dear. He really loves you both, and no, he is not angry that your mother married Draco. And just like with Harry, he wants to play quidditch and take you both to the matches and have lots of fun." _

_Lucas looked skeptically. After a moment of silence, he smiled. _

"_I see. Thank you Aunt Hermione. " _

_Then Lucas took a jug and pour water in a glass and he drank it full. He wiped his mouth with hand and went back out the backyard._

"_I am happy to know that my sons likes you too, Hermione." A voice came from behind startled Hermione._

_Hermione turned behind to see Ginny smiling at her. _

"_Yes, how much did you hear?" She inquired._

"_I heard it half way through, He was admitting that he and Derek like you." _

_They both smiled._

**_End Flashback_**

She gave them new Muggles storybooks, crosswords and puzzles and latest children movies and Muggles videos games DVDs.

"Wow, that's awesome. " Lucas happily took the present.

"Thank you Aunt Hermione! " Derek crowed, glee at the cool presents in his hands.

"Oh, Hermione. You will spoil them by giving them too much presents." Ginny groaned .

"I can't help it. " She shrugged. "I am making up for eight years' worth of gifts for them. "

Ginny took the presents from them and giving it to the elves to take in their bedroom.

"But mum, I want to play the video now." Derek whined.

"We have studied and did our homework and we could play. You told us, mum." Lucas pleaded to his mother.

"Yes, I told that you could play quidditch and not play videos. Maybe later. "

Ginny looked at Harry, urging him to do something.

Harry noticed her pleading and he stood up, walking, telling the twins.

"Come on, Derek and Lucas. Let's go play quidditch. I have some cool plays to teach you. And some tricks to catch the snitch in a fastest way, Lucas."

The children perked up, wanting to see some tricks. They agreed and raced towards the pitch.

"Thank you, Harry. I am glad that you are here and you have helped me a lot. I wanted the kids to have an active life, you know, not just sitting whole day in their room playing videos. It's not a healthy way of life for the kids."

Ginny squeezed his hands.

"Anything for you, Ginny. Anything you want me to do, I will do it and be here for you forever ."

Harry gazed at her and put his hand on top of her hand.

"Well the children are waiting and I sensed a girl talk coming up now. That's was the real reason. Right?"

Without waiting for an answer, Harry smirked at them and went to the pitch.

Ginny stared at nothingness; felt something inside her, feeling warmed at Harry's words. She shook herself and turned around to face her best friend Luna and sister in law Hermione.

They was looking at her strangely, both looking at her in a knowingly way.

* * *

><p>"Come on, let's go to my room. We can talk there comfortably without disturbances."<p>

**Ginny** climbed up the stairs leading to the first floor, through the wide corridor hallway and reached the end and turned left to her suite. She opened her door, allowed them to enter in and closing the door behind.

She sat on her huge Queen bed and gestured them to join her on the bed too. Luna sat at the bottom of the bed while Hermione chose to sit on the side of the bed.

They all settled comfortably on the bed , each taking a fluffy pillow on their lap.

"So, what did you want to talk to us this badly that you can't tell on the mobile too?"

Luna was looking at her eagerly, wanting to know if anything happened between Ginny and Harry. _It would be so nice to see Harry and Ginny happy._

Hermione too spoke at the same time as Luna. "What was that about?"

"Huh? About what?" Ginny replied with an innocent expression on her face.

"You and Harry staring each other intensely and what he said to you? Is something going on between you two?"

"What? Nothing was going on. Harry and I are best friends. I was just thanking him. "

"Okay, whatever you think. So what did you want to tell us?"

"Not tell .Want to ask you something personal about Harry."

"What you want to know about Harry? You just said that you both are best friends and you both know everything about each other's life?"

Luna smirked at her , raising her eyebrows up.

"Yes, But I want to know more about his life, is there anyone in Harry's life?" She told them straight to the point.

"You mean about him dating anyone?"

"Yes."

"Well, Harry is not dating anyone now. He keeps up to himself." Hermione answered her.

"Really? What about before?"

"Well, he didn't want to date anyone. I practically forced him out of his house, to enjoy his life."

"After sometime, He dated Susan and I thought that he would be happy. But it was a very brief relationship. It was mutual breakup. "

"Oh, What Susan is doing now?"

"She got married to Justin finch-fletchey and worked under her aunt Amelia in the same department."

"Then?"

"He dated some muggle; we don't know anything about her. But then nothing happened. Because she wanted commitment and he didn't want to do it as he was a wizard. That would have been impossible."

It was silence for a moment.

"Oh, well I thought Harry got a crush on Cho during School?" Ginny frowned.

"Yeah, He had, but he like someone else and even fell in love with her too but after the war, he couldn't find her. "

"Yeah, I know that. But who was she? I want to know her name."

Ginny looked at her friends, trying to get them tell the name.

"You know about this? Harry told you this?" Luna questioned.

"Yeah, he told me about his life story some weeks ago. From the way he spoke, he really loves this woman. But I didn't want to ask him more, since he already told much."

"I figured that you both might know who was she?"

Luna and Hermione glanced at each other , Hermione nodding at her subtly.

"If Harry didn't tell you the name. Then why would we tell you? And even if we tell you the name, what would you do?"

They both look at Ginny in curiosity, thinking what would she do.

Ginny was deeply in thought , thinking about Luna's question .

"Hmmm if you tell me the name, then maybe I would go and find her and see if she really deserves Harry's love then I would try to bring both of them together using my once famous matchmaking skill."

Ginny was grinning slightly outwardly, inwardly she was disappointed and she doesn't know why .

Being Ginny's best friend since the age of eleven, Luna recognized her fake cheerful answer. She knew how to let Ginny know in her way and subtly guide her to face her own feelings.

"Oh, really you would do matchmaking skill, huh. What if she was already married and has a happy family with two sons. Then what would you do?"

Hermione kept quiet, slowly understanding Luna's ploy of telling Ginny.

"Oh, she is married and had children?" Surprised at this unexpected question.

"Oh well, then also I would go and find her, see if she is really happy in her married life or not. If not then I will get them together but if she is happy then I will help Harry to move on and date someone who really deserves him and his love too."

Ginny shrugged . Waiting for Luna to continue .

"Oh, and what if the witch is a widow with two sons and had already come back in his life. He then suddenly felt happy at finding her back in his life and he regularly visit her house, became best friends and make her happy a lot, her sons also accepts him and he in turn likes them and play quidditch too, he also likes and respect her father in law and he just recently told her that he would do anything for her even for silly things too."

"What would you do?"

Ginny felt alarmed at hearing this .

This is getting too close to home.

She shivered, feeling tiny wiggle of hope but then crushed it out of habit.

Not wanting to feel more hopeful, she arranged herself to be casual , speaking carefully.

"What are you trying to say, Luna?"

"Come on, you know what I am saying. " Luna stared at her best friend , who was trying to avoid looking at her.

"Hermione? Say something. "

Everybody remained silence for long , around ten minutes.

Ginny spoke out, breaking the long intense silence.

"Luna, are you trying... to tell me ...the woman Harry loves ...long time back was …..err ….me?" Ginny struggled to speak the undeniable truth.

"Me? But how is it possible? I mean when...?"

Ginny got up out of her bed and pacing back and forward, pulling her hair back.

Hermione then questioned her, "What did Harry tell you exactly about the witch he loves? "

"Well, He told me that he and she had a big fight and then because of war , he pushed away his feelings, hoping that he would tell her after the battle about his feelings and all."

Hermione nodded, already expecting the answer .

"Yes, if you would remember well that You and he had a big fight about Draco, but his reason was different."

Ginny paused. She stared at Hermione with a questioning and curious look.

"According to him , He was jealous that you spend more time with Draco and became friends very easily. But with him, you were always distant, not so close friends and you rarely spend time with him. "

"Oh!"

"Oh,I didn't know. " She didn't know what to think of it now. She remained silent.

"You know he still loves you very deeply. I have heard him a lot many times when I questioned why he doesn't date anymore. And he could love another witch in his life. "

"You know what he said to me?"

"He said and I quote him, _Potter men fall in love only once in their life and when a Potter gives their heart to one woman in their life,they will always be true to their heart and never fall in love with others._ unquote. "

_Wow, so deep! Ginny thought. She always knew that Harry always wears emotions on his sleeve and he was a very passionate person , pure of heart. _

"At first I didn't believe him and he was using this as an excuse. But he look at me very seriously. "

" Then I checked his family history and found , all the previous Potter men fell in love with a red haired witch, give their pure love with only one witch whom they believe that they would remain happy in their life."

Ginny tried to control her hopeful feeling at the prospect of being happy again in life.

"But to me, It's like a family blessing and a curse "

"What do you mean ?"

Luna and Ginny look on.

Hermione tried to explain, "I mean when I read it, I felt that it's so sweet and romantic too"

" But then I thought that it was a curse too , what if they have never met the only one in their life, then how will they fall in love with others. They can't remain alone in their entire life."

They understood what Hermione was getting to.

"Then Harry pointed one thing which I didn't notice in the diary of his parents."

"It was written by Harry's great great grandfather, '_ A Potter will always meet their only one , their other half early in their life' ._"

"And it was true, see how Harry parents met early in school and they fell in love too. And in your case, you and Harry had met early in school and Harry saved your life, thus having some kind of bond between you. "

"But fate was cruel to you both but then Fate was kind too. See how you both met again for the second time after eight years. How romantic."

Hermione sighed happily. Ginny was doubtful at the tiny niggling thought.

"Hermione! How can you be so sure that Harry loves me now? I mean he is practically family to us all. Mum had practically adopted him as her seventh son. Maybe you must have misread his expressions."

Hermione looked exasperated , at Ginny .

"Come on, Gin. You have to have noticed the way he looks at you," Luna said incredulously.

"He comes daily to your home for what? Why he is playing with your sons now when we all are talking here . He could have gone back to his home instead of playing with your boys."

Luna pulled Ginny by her arms , making her sit on her bed .

"Did you know your brothers practically gave up on searching you? But Harry didn't give up. He kept on searching for you, believing that you will be back soon . Whenever he goes , he would always look for a red haired girl around. "

Ginny imagined how Harry struggled in his life and kept looking ,waiting for her.

She close her eyes , inside , crying for Harry, how much he did for her.

"Didn't you tell me that he found you in the park because you looked familiar to someone he knew in his life. And he found you first before your brothers' did? You know Fred and George told me and Hermione, about the time how he came running to them, full of hope and joy telling that he found you."

"Everybody noticed his change in his behavior whenever you are around."

"Oh!"

"What should I do? I don't know what to do now."

"Ginny, First of all, tell me what do you feel about Harry?"

Ginny look at her friends who were staring at her, waiting for her response.

"Err. Well Harry is my best friend and I don't want to lose his friendship. He is a very good person, smart, kind, mischievous, self-confident; loyal to those he cares and loves."

"What I mean is , do you always wait for him when he comes to visit the Manor everyday? Do you enjoy talking to him, or even sitting in silence with him? Do you feel comfortable around him, a sense of peace and calm? Do you think of him when you go to sleep and when you get up in the morning too? Do you feel happy that he already has a place in your family in a comfortable way ? Do you think he already has a place in your heart even though you were not aware of it ?"

Ginny kept silent, hearing Luna's questions .

"It's time you be happy in your life."

Ginny opened her mouth to retort then close up at seeing Luna's glare.

"Yes I know that you are happy in your life. But you know what I mean." Luna narrowed her eyes at Ginny.

"Please don't push this happiness away from your life. It's time for you and Harry to be happy now. Accept this new happiness in your life. "

"Listen to us for once and don't be too stubborn!" Hermione too joined Luna at convincing Ginny .

"Please Ginny, for your and Harry's sake"

Ginny was in tears.

"I see. But what about Lucas and Derek. They won't like it. I mean they will think I have forgotten their father again? They had accused me once when they thought I was getting friendly with Harry in the beginning. "

"Will they accept this if I do accept dating Harry? "

"Don't worry about Lucas and Derek. They will understand and accept it easily. They are smart and they know what 's going on around. "

"Lucius, Blaise and I and even Uncle Severus will talk to them later once you and Harry are serious if you do accept and date Harry."

Ginny relaxed a bit.

"So will you date him?"

"Well I have had too much shocking news. Let me think about this and don't tell Harry too. Please."

"Okay, if you say so. "

The elf popped in and announced that Lunch is ready.

Ginny nodded and told the elf to go and tell the kids and Harry about Lunch being ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Everybody<strong> gathered around the table, Lucius was sitting at the head side, her sons sitting beside on his left side; Derek was telling his Grandfather about the new chaser moves Harry taught them. Lucius was indulging by listening attentively, praising them. They beamed at him.

As Ginny entered the dining room, followed by Luna and Hermione, she noticed Harry sitting on the second chair on Lucius's right side of the table.

He noticed them entering , he stood up, eyes lit up bright on seeing Ginny.

Lucius and her grandsons also stood up, waiting for the ladies to sit .

As Ginny was approaching towards her chair , the first on Lucius 's right, Harry pulled the chair back ,letting Ginny sit and helped by pushing the chair forward a little .

Ginny blushed a little at this gentlemanly nature of Harry, fully aware and conscious of being so near to Harry .

Her sons copied Harry's actions by pulling the chairs for their aunts Luna and Hermione. They gushed and thanked their nephews for being good little gentlemen.

They had a quiet lunch and passed the day with mundane conversations, with Ginny slightly observing Harry's behavior towards her.

Luna and Hermione's words kept replaying through Ginny's mind.

Harry looked at her so intensely, eyes ,deep full of love for Ginny, It was at that moment that Ginny finally noticed Harry; really _saw_ him, and was reminded of how handsome he had grown over the years and how his eyes deeply display his emotions to the world.

"What is it?" Harry asked her in concerned voice.

He had noticed Ginny not paying attention and she was always deeply in thought, looking at him often.

Ginny stared at him with a strange expression on her face.

"Nothing," she murmured, looking away, an evident blush tinting her cheeks.

She tried to listen to the conservation between Hermione and Lucius about the ministry's laws. Luna was staring at Harry and Ginny. She smirked and pleased with her and Hermione efforts .

Harry stared at her, his chest constricting momentarily.

"_Did Ginny just blush at me now? Has she finally noticed me? I hope so." Harry fervently thought._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally! Now let's see how their friendship slowly progressed further. And Ron will be back in Ginny's life . Watch out for it.**

**I'm still looking for someone to beta this story if they would like to, so message me if you are interested!**

**Like it ! Then Review it! :) Please No flames. I just want a kind review which would bolster me to write and update more quickly.**

**By Ice Queen Malfoy**


	12. Brother Sister : Face to Face

**A/N: I am very happy and grateful to all those who added favorites, alerts and a very very BIG THANKS to those who reviewed my story. Thanks Guys. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Brother Sister: Face to Face<strong>

Luna had been true to her word. She and Melinda came to the Manor next day morning for an exclusive interview with Ginny and her sons.

Ginny made sure to see she and her sons wore their proper clothes appropriate for the interview.

Ginny was worried about Derek and Lucas. She had tried her best to talk to them about what to expect at the interview and what to say (and not say) to the reporter, her sons listened and nodded seriously.

They are aware of what is going around them.

They remembered their Uncle Blaise's words at Boston, about people wanting to know more about their family.

By the time everybody was ready to take the interview, Ginny was glad to know that Harry was here for her as he promised to her days ago.

She calmed down as Harry was sitting beside her, and squeezing her hand to reassure her while Lucius looked on.

Luna adopted her professional face and greeted Lucius, Ginny, Harry and her sons in a formal manner, started their conversation reassuringly with some small talk about introducing herself and Melinda, to everybody.

She gently moved the conversation to Ginny's life in Boston, then to her reasons for leaving in the first place. thereafter her love story with Draco, _The Malfoy Heir and The Weasley girl in seventh generation,_ How they got married, planned to have a family and the sudden attack and Draco saving his life for Ginny and his father, knew his last moments of him becoming a father, how she couldn't bear to live here without Draco; Lucius, Severus, her friends help her a lot when she was in Boston in detail.

Melinda was scribbling everything word by word on her notepad, noticing Ginny' expressions too.

Finally, it was time for Luna to interview Derek and Lucas, who had been sitting beside their mother and Harry.

"Hello boys. ", she said calmly, " I will be asking questions to you both and you will answer it. Okay? "

Her sons nodded solemnly. They look on in amusement, seeing their godmother acting professional.

And the interview with the boys went on.

Luna reassured Ginny, by saying everything went well.

Ginny felt relieved. Now the wizarding world will know much about her and her sons too.

She woke early the next morning, eager to read the article.

She saw Lucius with a copy of the paper in his hand and a smile on his face, having a sip of his morning tea.

"Is it okay, then?" she asked nervously.

"Better than expected..."

Indeed, the article was much unexpectedly accurate, and fit the image that Ginny and Lucius had wanted to convey.

Melinda had done her work wonderfully by portraying Ginny as a mother who put her sons's interests first.

She emphasized the Malfoy heirs' childhood as any normal boy, and living happy just like any normal free children does at their age.. She highlighted her sons' childhood lives at Boston.

The article ended with a reminder to the public to leave her sons and Ginny alone. The picture that accompanied the article was great.

The picture showed Ginny looking young and motherly at the same time, smiling and glancing down at her two beautiful handsome sons standing in front of her, smiling and waving at the camera.

Ginny was grateful that it had turned out so well.

* * *

><p>Days passed by.<p>

Ginny observed Harry discretely as much as she can. She didn't want him to know about her slowly developing feelings for him because she is afraid of taking their friendship much further.

Her much discretion of staring at Harry went unnoticed by Lucius who had been watching from afar, seeing them conversing , and casting subtle glances when he or she were not looking at.

He was exasperated by them stepping around each other toes. He will have to speak to her very soon, maybe I will call Severus here to inform about this new development.

* * *

><p>As usual after checking upon her sons sleeping well in their bedroom, she closed the door quietly.<p>

Not feeling sleepy, she decided to go down to the living room.

**The** moment she entered, she saw Uncle Severus sitting on the arm chair, sipping a glass of firewhiskey..

She was surprised to see them at this hour.

Lucius standing by the window, looking at the sky, too sipping his own glass.

"Father? You not asleep yet? Any problem ? "

"Uncle Severus, I wasn't aware of you coming tonight? Why didn't you both tell me? Are you alright?"

She looked on with concerned eyes, worried, thinking what's going on?

Lucius turned around, walked and sat on the couch, patting on the side, indicating her to come and sit beside him.

"Father?" Lucius shook himself out of his thoughts.

'Yes, my dear child. I wanted to talk to you. Please take my advice into heart."

"Yes, sure Father. I will listen to you seriously. What is it?"

Ginny settled comfortably on the other side of the couch, preparing to listen to him, with concerned expression on her face.

"When we lost Narcissa, Draco felt scared, lonely, and aloof and hated me at that time."

Not understanding what the talk was about. She remained silent.

"But thanks to you, you save Draco from himself, taught him to learn friendship, and love and made him happy in his life."

"And you were so strong, continue to live life happily as much as you can for your sons but..sometime you forget about your own happiness." He paused.

Lucius set his glass on the table and turned sideways , facing her .

"Now I am telling that you are getting a second chance at happiness by meeting Harry . "

She looked at him with a surprise look.

"Yes, I can see everything what is going on around. As far as I have seen and watched, Harry loves you so much and tell me if I am right that you are beginning to return the feelings for him too . "

Ginny nodded slightly and stared at her hands on her lap.

"Yes , I know about your feelings for him but you are afraid of risking getting hurt by falling in love ?"

Ginny just stared at her lap, not replying to him.

"Ginny, Draco is dead. I know what I am saying. Yes, that my son has been dead for a long time, and is going to stay dead and he is not coming back. And hopefully you are going to live many more years. You need to learn to live your life without thinking of Draco all the time."

Lucius Malfoy spoke with choking emotion in his voice, trying to get her to understand.

Ginny had started to control her tears, and nodded, wiping her face.

"I know, and I _have_ already accepted. But I won't forget him forever. I will always remember him in my heart. "

Severus leaned forward, speaking up after allowing Lucius to give advice.

"Now it's time for you to start living and experience new joy in your life."

"Do you think Draco would want you to pine over him all your life?"

Ginny shook her head.

She was remembering the last time she had spoken to Draco, the last thing he had said. "Whatever happens, be happy."

"And does Harry Potter make you happy?" Severus asked.

"I like him more than before . And I feel comfortable with him ; he's easy to talk to, Lucas and Derek likes him a lot ."

"But I am afraid of feeling like as I'm betraying Draco."

"Ah! "

"Please remember, Draco wanted you to be happy, then being happy is not betraying him. "

Ginny smiled , feeling better .

"All you have to worry about is whether he really does make you happy."

"Thanks, Uncle , Father! You both always know how to make me feel better."

"That's because all we have ever wanted was for you to be happy," Severus said with a smile.

Lucius nodded , agreeing with Severus , looking at her with a smile too.

"Tomorrow morning, Be a Gryffindor and tell him straight away that you like him and then do whatever you both want."

"Father!"

Ginny blushed at the thought.

"Well I will do my best to tell him. And thank you ."

She hugged Lucius tightly and kissed him on his cheeks and she did the same to Uncle Severus too.

Seeing Ginny go upstairs, Lucius spoke quietly," Now hopefully everything will be alright."

Severus nodded, "We did right by telling her. She needed a nudge from us as well. You told me that Hermione and Luna told her too."

* * *

><p><strong>Next<strong> day, Ginny was lying on the thin mattress, reading a book in the Garden while Harry was teaching the boys different flying styles.

Derek prefers Chasing, like his mother while Lucas plays chaser and seeker too. The twins won most of the times using their telepathy ability.

Harry crowed, "That not fair you both are using your telepathy ability to win, it's cheating!" He pouted like a child in front of them and Ginny saw him too. Derek and Lucas laughed, thus already winning the boy's hearts fully.

Ginny smiled secretly, liking the relationship Harry and her sons shared.

Ginny had not played quidditch for years. Now she prefers flying than playing now. After all quidditch remind her painfully of Draco and her memories of her flying with Draco on his broom nightly during moonlight during School.

One day she would play, but not now.

Harry sat beside her, tired and sweaty of playing quidditch. Ginny got up , offered him a towel and blushing a bit, feeling warmth coming from Harry.

Harry noticed her blush; he was hoping that he read her expression right.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes. " Ginny replied with a questioning look.

"Did you ...err ….Did you date any one at Boston?"

Harry was wiping his face ,not looking at her, bracing himself for the worst, if she had liked someone else at Boston.

Now Ginny knew why Harry asked her this question. She thought that she had nothing to hide from him, smiling at him.

Remembering Lucius and Severus's words too. She decided to take the chance and tell him .

"Actually I didn't date anyone. But …..." She paused.

Harry felt happy hearing this, pleased to know there was no one else in Ginny's life. _But what?_

"Mary ,My American best friend , and Luna had arranged numerous blind dates for wanted me to enjoy dating others and not wallowed myself with grief . But I wasn't interested in dating since I have to take care of my sons. "

"But they were adamant and forced me to date the men they arranged for me. These men I have met over the last eight years were really good."

"Instead of dating them, we became friends, very good friends, and I helped find their own love with my matchmaking skills. Mary and Luna were frustrated of me. "

Harry laughed out loud.

He was very relieved.

Oh, yes He felt bit jealousy when he heard that Ginny had met some men and afraid if someone will come and steal her from him.

"Yeah it was funny."

She also laughed along with him.

"What about you now? Is there anyone you like in your life now? "

"Yeah. I have met someone. But I am waiting for her to be ready so I can date her with her permission ofcourse. Until then I am content to wait and would do anything for her. Right now we are very good friends. "

"Oh, really? "

Ginny was plucking the grass out, "I am sure that she will be happy to date you."

"Right now she is just waiting for him to ask her out and …..." She trailed off...suddenly aware of speaking too much in front of him.

She straightened herself, slowly turning her face around , peeking at him .

Harry and Ginny locked eyes together; Ginny broke the stare, blushing lightly.

He said quietly , not wanting to break the moment.

"Really? You like me? " He want to believe this is real.

"Yes, I like you. " She replied , feeling sure of her decision.

"I have been waiting for so long to hear you say this. I lo...I like you too."

He said with so much love laced in his voice.

Harry blushed at his near slip , not wanting to scare her. _"Maybe later I will tell her the most treasure 3 words ."_

Ginny smiled shyly, feeling pleased and warm at Harry's words. _"He almost said the L word."_

Harry smiled contently; inwardly he was jumping up with glee.

He slowly reached out to her hand and caressed her fingers.

Ginny gazed at Harry, grasping his hand tightly in return.

**Her** sons came rushing to her, and sat beside them.

The moment was broken. Harry and Ginny released their hand away, not wanting her sons to notice yet.

Ginny quickly summoned the elf and the elf bought huge plates of sandwiches enough for four people. She thanked her elf and the elf bowed and disappeared back.

They all had their sandwiches and enjoyed their time...

* * *

><p><strong>As<strong> usual Molly Weasley always wanted the entire family to come to the burrow every third Sunday of the month.

So Ginny and her sons were ready to go to the burrow.

Harry told her that he will be at the burrow since he has to meet Fred and George at the shop.

They flooed to the burrow. Ginny saw everybody had come for the party, she noticed her sons went to play with their cousins in the garden.

She greeted her dad with a big hug.

"Hello Dad! How are you?"

"Hello Ginny, I am fine, dear. "

"Where is mum?" Ginny look around searching for her mother.

"Your mother is busy in the kitchen making a huge dinner. Fleur ,Penelope and Hermione are helping her too. "

"Okay, where are the others?"

"Bill and Percy are outside in the backyard, arranging the table and chairs. "

"Okay, dad. I am going to meet mum. "

Ginny saw Fleur chatting with her mother, conversing about the recipes of French dishes she had cooked. Hermione standing beside them, joining in the conversation too.

'Hello mum, Hermione, Fleur , Penelope. "All the four ladies paused , as Ginny entered the kitchen. They all hugged and greeted her.

"Hello Ginny. Where is Harry?" Hermione inquired.

Ginny was peeking at the variety of dishes her mother, Fleur , Penelope and Hermione cooked.

"Harry is with Fred and George at the shop. They will be here soon ."

Hermione came and stood beside her, ask quietly, "So ….any change between you and Harry?"

She waggled her eyebrow, waiting for Ginny to reply.

"We have talked about it yesterday. I told him that I am ready and was waiting for him to ask me on a date."

Ginny blushed and giggled.

"Then what?"

"Then he told me that he was waiting for so long for me to tell him and he likes me too. But then my sons came and we couldn't talk more."

Hermione gasped and smiled widely, gushing," Ooh I wonder where Harry will take you for a date? …..."

She trailed off...secretly happy for her best friend and her sister in law.

Ginny smiled, lost in her dreams of Harry smiling at her.

"Ginny! Ginny..." Hermione was shaking her and she came back in reality.

"Dreaming about Harry. Huh?"

Ginny poked her tongue out at her and Hermione muttered something under breath...'tell' ..'Luna'..

* * *

><p><strong>By then<strong>, Ginny was sitting with everybody out in the open.

She saw her mum chatting with Fleur and Penelope, Percy talking with Hermione about the ministry.

She was discussing with Bill and her dad about her Malfoy International.

Bill was so enthralled and he couldn't believe that his little sister is actually one of the owner and big business women of the Wizarding world. They discussed about the financial state, Gringotts.

The children were playing off in their world, always in sight where the adults could see them.

Harry apparated silently, directly at the back of the burrow. He was looking for Ginny, found her talking with her brother Bill and Arthur.

Ginny saw him come near, waved and smiled brightly at him. She stood and went to him.

"Hey, you came just in time."

Harry looked pensive and nervous.

"You looked nervous? " Ginny looked at him in concern.

"Yes . Actually I wanted you to meet someone. It's time you both meet each other. " Harry looked solemnly.

"Whom are you talking about?" Ginny frowned, thinking deeply.

Harry turned around and motioned Ginny to look in the direction, where she saw Fred and George standing a bit far with serious expressions on their face.

By then, everybody stood up, looking at them in silence.

The children noticed the sudden silence and they too stopped playing and were curious to know what's going on.

**Slowly** Fred and George moved away and there standing in front of her and everybody, was none other than Ronald Weasley, the tallest and youngest son of the Weasley family, best friend of Harry, and husband of Hermione.

He was wearing a jean and blue shirt, looking strong as fit built as for being an Auror.

**Ginny** stiffen and slid her emotionless mask over her face, tightening her jaw, emotions, memories of the past flashed through her mind.

Ron was looking at Ginny too, his little sister whom he dearly loves and missed her too much since he learned of her disappearance. He had learned much about his little sister from Hermione and Harry.

He observed her too, Ginny looking more beautiful, wearing muggle clothing, rich robe around her, looking like a perfect lady Malfoy as he had imagined from what Hermione had been telling him of her meeting with Ginny since past three months. He had seen her at Diagon Alley too.

Yes, His little sister is alright. No harm had been done to her when she was away.

Derek and Lucas came forward ,knowing who this man is, the cousins had informed them that it was their Uncle Ron.

Lucas knew it and had noticed his absence. Aunt Hermione assured him that Uncle Ron loves them.

But they are wary and wanted to go to their mother, Molly stopped them and pulled them beside her.

Derek meanwhile noticed everybody reactions ,Harry and his mother too. They look at him with curiosity.

"Ginny..." As Ron started to step forward.

**Ginny** raised her hand quickly, moving one step back.

She tried to forget her anger and forgive him, but seeing him, brought out all the deeply past hurt emotions she felt from him and her anger overrode the need to forgive and wanting to unleash all her anger on him.

Ron stood still, seeing Ginny raised her hand with full anger blazing across her face.

"Hello Ginny...I..."

"Don't call me Ginny. It's Ms. Malfoy to you." She spoke in a calm voice , her tone laced with an edge of anger.

Ron could see that she was trying to control her anger .

Everybody held their breath.

Molly covered her mouth, eyes full of tears, not wanting to see her youngest children fighting.

Harry and Hermione stood closely, she was holding Harry's arm tightly.

"I thought Ginny would forgive him but it doesn't seem like that way." Hermione whispered .

"Yes, It seems Ginny's anger won out and she must have remembered the past and unable to control her emotions." Harry said in a neutral tone.

He was watching brother sister facing each other after long eight years.

**Ron** heard his little sister's angry words.

His eyes stung with unshed tears and felt so much guilty of hurting her. He wants to ask for forgiveness.

Harry, Fred and George had convinced him that Ginny is not angry with him but it seems that they were wrong.

"Ginny. Please I am sorry ...I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought...I …"

He falters, unable to speak in words , wanting to show and convince his little sister that he is very sincere and he deeply regretted his behavior .

"You are sorry for what?"

"I am sorry for hurting you, for whatever I have done in the past."

"I am sorry for not believing you..."

Ron felt frustrated at himself, wanting to tell sorry for many things , but whatever he planned on telling her , he forgotten his prepared speech.

He didn't realise that he was thinking for too long.

**Ginny** mistook the long pause thinking he had finished his sorry speech.

She felt so much anger and in disbelief that Ron couldn't say anything more.

"That's all you have to say," She said . "I can't believe this. "

"If you don't know what you are sorry for, then let me list out all those things, how you really hurt me intentionally or not. "

Ron cringed as he and everybody could feel Ginny 's anger around .

"Let's start from the beginning. Did you remember how we both made promise to each other before going to Hogwarts? All our older brothers went to Hogwarts and we were the youngest alone here at the burrow. "

"You told me, that you will never forget me when you will go to Hogwarts and you would always include me when you will make new friends ."

"But guess what, you broke your promise. You never wrote me a single letter from School."

"Then you came back after your first year. I learnt that you were very happy and you made cool Friends. I was happy for you, Ron."

"I thought that once I joined at Hogwarts, you will include me in your group, introduce your friends to me. But instead you were embarrassed of me. Why Ron? So what if I had a teeny crush on Harry that time. "

"You too had a hero worship of Harry before you met him. Then you realized that he was a normal kid like us. You became friends. Then why didn't you make efforts for me to realize that Harry was a normal kid. But no, you didn't do anything."

**Ron** didn't realize how long she had felt hurt and he didn't know a single thing.

_Oh,yes, I forgot the promise. _

"Instead you didn't want me around you and your cool friends at school."

"But I was lonely and scared at the new place away from home for the first time. "

Ginny looked at Ron with eyes full of hurt .

"What' was the point of having so many brothers at school when none of them paid attention to me? Nobody realized I was in danger. "

"Then Harry and you realized that it was me in danger at the end. Then you both rushed to save me."

"I learned to be more mature and independent instead of leaning on someone. Then again nobody bothered to talk to me about my experience in the chamber. It seems everybody were keen to ignore and pretend that everything was okay."

"I was hoping that you will now protect me at school after what happened to me but what you did,Ron?"

Ron closed his eyes , remembering how he told her to go away.

"During your third year, I was following you, Harry and Hermione to the train cabin, remember what you said, G_o away, Ginny._"

"I felt so deeply hurt ,you forgot that I didn't have any friends in my year as I was being possessed during most of my first year and I wanted to be with you at that time."

"Those words you said so harshly, it was then I saw you as a stranger and not my favorite brother Ron anymore."

Ron and Harry,Hermione and everybody gasped at Ginny's words.

A tear was flowing down on Ron's face.

He didn't want to hear any more . He didn't want to know how he hurt her many times without him knowing .

"That time I hated you more than I had in my life. It felt that I didn't have any brothers at Hogwarts but they were strangers to me, I moved on because Uncle Severus helped me to accept my bad experience and move on with a smile on my face. "

"You ignored me so I in turn decided to ignore you all ."

"From then onwards I started noticing Draco, and learnt that Draco was a really good person behind his Malfoy mask. Then at Grimmauld, nobody talk to him...I was angry on behalf of Draco...then he and I became very good friends."

"But you suddenly starting caring about me, why Ron?"

"When I was beginning to be very happy with Draco as my best friend . Then you started making my life more complicated. What have I done to you?"

"It seems that you never trusted me to make good decision in my life."

Ron was staring at her , thinking that he deserved her anger.

He wished that he would have tried to be a good brother that time.

"I bet that you must have been waiting for Draco to make a mistake and hurt me, But Draco didn't do anything and I was alright. It must have stung your pride to admit that you were wrong. "

"At that time,you were so damn blind to my own happiness. "

"You were damn selfish, what you don't like and everybody should follow your way of thinking. But I didn't accept your view, you became too much an immature person and forcing me to believe your way about Slytherins in general."

"It's because of you Ron, I and Draco didn't get to enjoy our relationship out in the open. Luna, Blaise, Dora had to hide my secrets from you."

"Yes, again because of you , I actually thought my whole family thinks the same way like you. But I was wrong . "

"If I had known that my family would accept my and Draco's relationship easily, then I would have told them the truth in the beginning and they would have helped me and my sons too ."

"But I didn't , thanks to you, I had too many insecure reasons concerning about what mum, dad, and all think of me , so I decided to go away and raise my sons far away from the possible mistrust of them being as Malfoys."

"I was happy and married to Draco for almost 2 years. "

Ginny paused, taking a deep breath , her anger simmering down.

She had lashed all her fury anger , trying to hurt him with her words , just like he did to her in the past.

"You know what, Ron?"

Ron stared at his little sister, choking his sob , "What?"

Ginny said quietly , "The moment you went to Hogwarts, the Ron I knew was no more,..."

"...instead I saw you becoming slightly arrogant ,ignorant of me, thickheaded and hot tempered person the entire time at school. "

"You never cared for me, nor didn't you care to ask what grade I used to get or what was my favorite subjects or anything. You only know assumptions of me."

Ginny was crying silently. She was wiping her tears ,trying to regain control of herself.

Harry moved behind her,touching her slightly, giving her silent support. Ginny took comfort from his touch.

"Ginny...I know that I can't take back all the hurt I caused to you unintentionally or not but please I am truly sorry for everything."

Ron pleaded her with his teary eyes, face flushed red from crying.

"I am sorry for causing problems and not believing that you really like Draco ,I am sorry for not believing that Draco can be a good person at heart too ,I am sorry for ignoring you so much, not including you with me, Harry and Hermione, I am sorry that you didn't trust our family to tell about you and Draco.., I am sorry that you had to run away from here ,to protect your sons far alone, ..."

Ron move slowly towards her, his voice hoarse from crying.

"I am sorry for being such a poor ,pathetic brother to you since Hogwarts,..."

Ronald Weasley was crying , voice shaking, unable to carry on speaking.

"Telling sorry won't change anything. You hurt me more than anybody did. I never felt too alone when you left me for your friends during my first year and later on too."

Ron and Ginny stared at each other for long time.

Ron slowly move towards her, opening up his arm and motioned her to come to him.

She then rushed to him and hugging him tightly and crying.

Ron closes his arms around her tightly, bending his head on her head, resting his cheeks on her hair, tears falling down on it.

Ginny pressed her face to her brother's chest, wetting his shirt.

She was hugging and hitting him hard on his chest simultaneously.

"Why now Ron, where were you when I came here past 3 months ago. You didn't come here on your own, right? " Her voice was muffled by his shirt.

Seeing Fred , George and Harry backed a step from her, fearing her wrath upon them.

"Merlin! I can't believe that Harry, Fred and George had to force you to come here . If you didn't want to come here then why you came?"

"I thought you hated me and didn't want to see me. " He was still hugging her, not believing his little sister accepted him completely in-spite of all his mistakes.

"I don't hate you ,Ron . It was my anger telling me to hate you and not me." She slightly giggled at him . Ron simply shook his head , quirking his lips in a half smile.

The brother sister then hugged together for so long, remaining silent.

**Everybody** around had tears too, after seeing them reconciled.

The brothers eyes were glistened with tears, never having seen their younger brother crying so freely before and how much he love Ginny.

The brothers had flashes of their childhood memories of how Ron told them he would be Ginny's protector repeatedly.

The Weasley knew how much Ginny and Ron had been so close before everything changed when they went to Hogwarts.

Yes, Bill and Charlie were close, Percy prefer to be alone, Fred and George as twins and Ron, Ginny were close.

Molly sobbed loudly, wiping tears as usual, happy that her youngest finally reunited. Arthur gave her an one arm hug and smiling happily seeing his children are happy now.

Harry and Hermione were standing together, Happy that Ron and Ginny, brother sister back together, like they should have been.

They were happy because they had felt guilty thinking that they both were responsible for taking Ron away from Ginny during School.

"Will you forgive me?"

"I already forgave you long time back; there was no point in holding grudges. I forgive you but I can't forget it, Ron. It took me long eight years to come back here."

"Ginny, I am happy that you forgave me long time back even though I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"You are far more mature than I am. I promise to never hurt you again. From onwards, I will believe and trust you absolutely."

Ginny took her handkerchief and wiped her brother's tears. He in turn wiped her tears too.

Remembering their childhood moments, Ron and Ginny both bought their hands out and starting their clapping and fingers moments, handshake and gave each other quick tap on the nose for their final step.

Harry and Hermione and those who didn't knew Ron and Ginny's childhood handshake movement, were in awe and full of surprise.

The brother sister moment got over and Ginny called out her sons to her.

Lucas and Derek came walking to their mother, siding close to her, catching her robe and smiling slightly at their Uncle Ron.

"Ron, Here is my twin sons. This is Derek,the youngest and this is Lucas, the oldest one."

"Boys, this is your Uncle Ron."

Ron knelt down to their level , shook Ginny's sons' hands briefly.

He couldn't believe it, They looked so much like Draco Malfoy.

"You look just like your father. But I see your mother in you too."

The boys smiled, at hearing the compliments from their Uncle Ron.

They were relieved inwardly. He accepted them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ron was sitting at the table , observing Ginny's sons playing with their cousins.<p>

He was in awe, how her sons look so much like Draco and yet they were half Weasley too. He would slowly take the time to know his new nephews.

He heard much from Harry , how he spend time with the boys.

Ron was jealous that Harry was teaching them Quidditch and not him, their Uncle Ron.

Hermione told him that he could take them to his Chudley Cannon matches. He felt better.

**The** Weasleys spouses and Molly all shared a knowing smile and silently giggled among themselves.

Ginny had thanked Harry so much by hugging him tightly and bestowed a big kiss on both of his cheeks .

Fred and George were taking the mickey out of Ginny. Oh,yes she thanked them by giving them a brief hug too.

Fred and George were acting as Ginny and Harry and replaying their act and teasing them. Ginny was blushing full beet Weasley red on her face.

Harry was in happy mode and he didn't mind their mickey.

He was still thinking of her hug and kiss on his cheeks.

He bought up his hand and touched his cheeks , still staring at her contently.

Fred and George, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Ron all looked at each other; they noticed Harry's subtle flirting with Ginny too.

**They** nodded to each other, each telling that they accept Harry and hoping that he will make their little sister happy now.

Ron vowed himself, he would make them happy now.

**Hermione** came up to Ron, "I am proud of you. You accepted your mistakes fully and you love your sister so much."

"I have noticed a change in you now. Now you look free and content more than before. It's as something had been lifted from your shoulders and set you free."

Ron simply hugged Hermione, "Yes, I am more content and free now."

"I am sorry for you having bear the brunt of my anger issues and my guilty conscience and yet you still love me and been with me for so long."

"Simple, I love you too much to let go of you. I am glad now everything is solved. "

"Now only one thing is left. "

Ron quirked his eyebrow in confusion before finally realising what she meant.

Hermione confirmed his thought," Mission 'Get your best friend to marry your little sister' is yet to start."

Ron shook with laughter, and quickly moved away from Hermione.

He replied ,"I am not going to interfere in her life anymore. It's upto Ginny to decide what she want to do in her life."

"I have learned my lesson. Never make your little sister angry . "

Hermione scowled at him, before letting her lip curled into a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally Ginny tells Harry that she likes him too. Ginny and Ron reconciled and now happy. Watch out how Harry dates her. Keep reading .:)**

**Like it ! Then Review it! Please ,No Flames . **

**By Ice Queen Malfoy**


	13. Finally a date

**A/N: I'm grateful to those who added favorites, alerts and a very very very BIG THANKS to you who have reviewed my story. Thanks Guys. Keep reading. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Finally a date...<strong>

After finally reconciling with Ron, Ginny felt happy and had a feeling that all is well in her life now.

Before leaving the burrow that day, Harry had asked her if she would go with him for a date tomorrow and she promptly answered with a quiet yes and a shy smile to him.

Harry smiled at her with a big grin on his handsome face, raising up his hand through his hair making it more messy.

Ginny felt happy and nervous about the date.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day, <strong>Ginny was sitting with Lucius in his office room at Malfoy International.

Lucius was telling her about the land the company had purchased and what needs had to be done and so on.

Ginny was distracted and unable to pay attention to what Lucius was saying.

Lucius noticed her lack of concentration and stopped speaking.

"Ginevra! Are you alright? What has got you so distracted? " He asked with concern.

"Nothing wrong, Father. " Ginny answered, trying to read the papers Lucius had been talking about.

"Is it about today date with Harry?" He gently took the papers from her hands and put it back on his desk.

This managed to capture Ginny's attention.

"Yes. I am a bit nervous but excited too. But...Lucas and Derek..." She trailed off...looking at him with worried eyes.

"Ah, that. Don't worry about. But I think that the boys already know about it. They will accept it easily."

"I assure you that .You just enjoy your date with Harry."

"Really? Well I hope that you are right."

"Of course,I am always right. Malfoys are always right . " Lucius said with a smirk.

Ginny chuckled and feeling a bit relieved too.

"Anyway, I suggest that you go home now and get ready for your date . "

"But Father, but we have to do this work and there is plenty of time to finish this work before I can go."

She tried to convince Lucius , that she is not distracted and can do the work quickly.

"That's my order to you. Now go home. " Lucius narrowed his eyes at her and pointed towards the door.

Seeing Lucius's insistence and not relenting , she complied.

"Alright! I am getting up and going home _now_."

She got up and went back to her office cabin, collected her cloak and her handbag, went to the fire place and flooed back straight to the Manor.

As Ginny arrived at the Manor, she went to her bedroom and threw the cloak and her bag on the bed.

She summoned the elf and asked,"Where is Aunt Andromeda and the children?"

"Mistress Tonks loves gardening, she be planting new plants in Garden," The elf told,

" Young Master Lucas , Young Master Derek and Young Master Teddy be in the pitch. They be playing Muggles games . "

"Okay, you may go back. I will go and meet them in the garden." The elf bowed and disappeared back.

She sat on her bed, opening her hair clip and letting her hair flow down her neck and shoulders.

She called Luna on her mobile and told her that she is at home and ask if she could come early as possible. Luna agreed to come early as much as she can.

**Ginny** spent the rest of the afternoon sitting with Aunt Andromeda in the Garden, watching her sons teach Teddy how to skate.

Andromeda talked about her knowledge of plants and their healing qualities.

Tonks had been a healer in her prime; she was a great healer, average in potions making and a wide range of knowledge of plants which has healing qualities.

Listening to her made her forget her nervousness.

Luna came at 4. She and Ginny went to her bedroom, helped her to select what dress she would wear, and helped her to style her hair, and a dash of make up on her face.

She wore a navy blue dress and stood in front of the mirror.

She saw her reflection , seeing how eight years had passed; she looked far mature from her 17 year old self, a mother of two seven year old sons, and a business woman and now ready to accept the new phase in her life.

Andromeda and Luna were looking at her with smiles on their face, telling her that she is looking beautiful.

"I am sure that Harry would be in awe when he will look at you." Luna said.

"Na, Harry sees me everyday and I don't look that different. " Ginny tried not to believe Luna's words.

"Oh,don't be modest. Seriously, you are looking beautiful. " Luna reassured her.

Ginny was again feeling nervous and told them about her worries, what if she makes a fool out of herself in front of Harry.

"Ginny, dear. You don't have to worry at all. This is nothing new. " Andromeda said in a motherly voice.

"Because you and Harry already had numerous _unofficial_ dates here at the Manor, you both have been together since then. Right?"

Andromeda raised a questioning eyebrow and a smile on her face.

_"_But that's was not a date. It was a friendly meeting and nothing else before."

"Yes, Andy is right. From what Hermione and I have seen you and Harry during your friendly meeting , it looks far like two people meeting regularly , talking and sharing fun moments . "

"Its looks like a real date if nobody had known the exact relationship between you two. " Luna said.

"I mean I am your best friend and how often do I meet you here. Once every week . Right?"

"Okay,I got it. No more explanation."

Luna ignored her and continued.

" Face it, Today is your and Harry _official_ date. Just be yourself and nothing else."

Ginny took a deep breath and took her purse from Luna. They followed her behind.

Ginny went down stairs and she saw Harry had already arrived.

**Harry** looked very handsome wearing his full button green shirt and black trousers.

Harry got up from the armchair as he noticed Ginny descending down the stairs.

He was awed by her beauty, her red copper hair flowing freely down her shoulders, her knee length dress, high heel shoes.

He saw her eyes lit up when she noticed him with a surprise look on her face.

_Yeah, He had told Ginny to be ready at 5. But its 4.50 pm._

He arrived a bit early as he couldn't wait anymore to meet Ginny at the Manor.

Harry reached the bottom stairs and lends out his hand to her as she reached down.

"You are looking beautiful and gorgeous."

Ginny blushed at hearing his compliments.

She saw Luna 's _'I am right' look_ and Andromeda smiling at her.

"You are looking quite handsome ." She looked at him and he smiled .

"You are early?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I couldn't wait any long and decided to come here early." Harry smiled sheepishly.

Ginny nodded and turned sideways to meet Lucius, she went to him and hugged him.

"Good Luck and enjoy your date."

Then Ginny leaned down a bit and told her sons to be alright,complete their homework she had set for them, have dinner with their Grandfather, Luna and Aunt Andromeda.

"Okay?'

"Yes, mum. We will be alright. And have fun." Derek hugged her.

"Don't worry, mum. Just enjoy. We know and we have no problem too." Lucas whispered quietly in his mother' ear.

Ginny looked at her son in surprise and was beginning to feel tears in her eyes, but she blinked her eyes to avoid the tears and raised her eyebrows with a questioning look.

Lucas shrugged at her, and then slightly looks at his grandfather and back to face his mother.

Ginny got the answer and shot a grateful glance to Lucius. She kissed her sons's cheeks.

She straightened herself and walked towards Harry. She nodded at him.

Ginny could see that he was nervous too and that she was not alone too. Seeing this calmed her instantly.

She smiled at Harry and took the hand Harry offered.

They reached the Manor gate, and Harry told her to hold his hand tightly as he would side along apparate her to the destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny<strong> opened her eyes slowly, blinking slightly, looking around and recognizing it. She looked at him sideways at surprise.

"Here ?"

"King cross?" She inquired.

"Yes, King cross. " Harry smiled sheepishly and was blushing a bit.

"Err. You will call me a sentimental fool," He trailed off seeing Ginny look on in amusement.

"No, I won't..." She reassured him with a serious look.

"Well I thought I had met you for the first time here at King cross. So I chose this place to start our new phase in life. And I wanted it to go well. "

Harry motioned her to see the entrance to Hogwarts platform. Ginny saw and both had same flashback .

"I remembered you spoke to me before I crossed the Hogwarts express gate..."

"Good Luck..." Harry and Ginny whispered together at the same time.

Both gazed at each other intensely and Ginny reached out to hold Harry's hand.

"Come on, let's go and enjoy the wonders of the places around King cross."

Ginny chuckled .

Harry grinned and told her that he had booked their tickets at the theatre.

Ginny was thrilled and happy to know that Harry knows her love for theatrical plays, dramas, comedy and dance shows too.

The theatre was near King cross; they went and enjoyed the show.

Ginny was enthralled and mesmerized by it.

They were sitting side by side, Ginny leaning against him comfortably and Harry was content to let her enjoy the show. By then the show was over.

They were leaving the theatre, holding hands and walking closely. Ginny was pointing out the various things which she had never come across and Harry explaining to her quietly.

Harry led her to one of the famous restaurant around.

The waiter had recognized Harry since Harry had booked the table in advance. The waiter had ushered them to their table.

Harry held her chair out for her. Ginny sat and he sat on the opposite.

Harry ordered wine and the waiter served them and arranged two glasses, poured the wine into it and went away.

They felt comfortable and talk about the show they have seen, mundane things, while sipping the wine.

For a moment, he looked into her eyes. "Would you like to dance?"

Ginny had been so caught up in Harry that she hadn't even realized there was music.

She glanced around and saw that there was a dance floor, a musical band were playing music. Some of them were dancing.

They moved to the floor and Harry took her in his arms.

They danced slowly and Ginny rest her head on Harry's shoulder and close her eyes briefly, enjoying to the rhythm of music and feeling Harry's strong arm around her.

Harry rests his head on her, holding her and swaying the slow music.

Ginny lifted her head and gazed him deeply, lifted her face up, seeing this; Harry leaned down and kissed her deeply without hesitation. They kissed, lost in the feel of passion and music around them.

They broke their kiss and stare at each other with deep emotion reflecting across their face.

The music stopped and everybody clapped, moved back to their table.

Ginny looked up at him, said quietly, "You danced well, I am surprised. But I enjoyed a lot."

Harry laughed and felt himself free and relaxed. _He kissed Ginny! He can't believe it and the kiss was mind blowing._

He held her close to him and grasped her tightly.

"Yeah, Hermione taught me to dance. I was so clumsy during the yule ball. And I wanted you to have a wonderful experience."

"You keep surprising me all time. " Ginny chuckled.

They had a quiet candle lit dinner.

* * *

><p>They decided to go and enjoy more outside.<p>

They were strolling along the lane, Harry pointed towards the arcade entertainment center and suggested her to come and play. They had lot of fun in playing this.

_Ginny thought, "I have never had so much fun in my life. It is as if Harry and I are acting as teenager again and enjoying life again."_

Wanting to make the evening last longer, Harry apparated her near the banks of river Thames.

They strolled along the river side of the Thames, hand in hand enjoying the breeze around.

Ginny watched around and enjoyed the sights of the famous landmarks alongside.

She looked up at the night sky, stars twinkling all around and nudged Harry to watch it too.

A wishful star streaked across the night sky, Harry and Ginny saw it and they turned to face each other and kissed under the wishful star.

Well after midnight, Ginny began to yawn and Harry suggested they call it a night. They Apparated to just outside the door of the Manor.

Harry lifted up her hand and kissed it, pulling her near him. Emerald eyes stared into chocolate eyes, both showing deep emotions filled with passion and love, grinning together.

Ginny whispered, "Thank you. It's been a lovely evening."

"So, does that mean ...I mean. Would you be mine?" Harry said, pulling Ginny closer to him. He reached up and slowly caressed her hair.

Ginny raised her eyebrow at Harry's way of asking.

_"Ah, why does that sound more intimate? He was supposed to ask , would you be my girlfriend ..right? " Ginny thought._

_"But the way Harry asked her is very serious and much more personal to him...She knows the reason. Should she accept it fully and so soon? "_

_"But it isn't soon...she had known Harry for so long. Why not? This is my happiness and I am not to let it slip easily. "_

_"Everybody is accepting their relationship and her sons know and accept this. " _

Ginny close her eyes and took a deep breath. Harry was scared inside himself and on the outside, he tried to calm and wait for her reply.

Ginny nodded.

"Yes, I will be yours and would you be mine?" She replied with a grin.

"Of course. Yes, you are mine and I am yours."

Harry beamed at her, emerald eyes shone brightly with love .He leaned down and pulled her close and kissed her deeply without hesitation. She too returned the kiss back.

Several long moments, or it might have been half an hour-or possibly several sunlit days- they broke apart.

"Good night, Ginny. I'll see you in the morning," Harry said, cupping Ginny's cheek in his hand.

Ginny smiled up at him." Good night, Harry." and then disappeared into the manor. Harry went back to his London flat, blissfully.

* * *

><p><strong>As<strong> Ginny entered her bedroom suite, went to her walk in wardrobe, wore her night dress and yawned.

It was then she noticed her sons were sleeping on her bed.

It looked as if they were waiting for her to be back.

She climbed on to her bed and she slightly caressed their hair and kissed them on their forehead and whispered "Good night, love"

Lucas stirred when he felt his mother kissed his forehead, turned his head towards her, slowly opening his sleepy eyes.

"Mum?" He asked.

"Yes, dear. What is it?"

"You are back?"

"Yes , I am back ."

"Okay."

She thought Lucas had close his eyes . Then again she heard his quiet voice.

"Are you happy with Harry?"

Seeing her oldest twin, Lucas, so concern for her, whispered to him,

"Yes, I am happy with him. But are you?"

"Yes, I and Derek already knew about this. I knew that Harry like you long time ago. "

"I am happy for you, mum. "

She kissed her son's cheek.

"Hush, Dear. Now sleep. "

Lucas nodded and he slept, and Ginny covered her sons with the blanket and made sure they were okay.

She slept well, dreaming of Harry smiling and taking care of her and her sons too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally Harry and Ginny are together.**

**Watch out for few more chapters too. I will updating every three days as I can.**

**Like it! Then Review it! :)**

**By Ice Queen Malfoy**


	14. Life goes on

**A/N: I'm grateful to those who added favorites, alerts and a very very very BIG THANKS to you who have reviewed my story. Thanks Guys. Keep reading. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Life goes on...<strong>

Days passed into weeks ….

Harry and Ginny were enjoying their new relationship.

They had gone to the burrow to celebrate Fred and George's birthday, they announced to the entire family at the burrow about their relationship.

Lucius and Severus had given their blessings to her and gave a stern warning not to hurt her in any way.

Harry took their warnings calmly and told them that he would never dare hurt her and if he does then they have full permission to hurt him. They nodded with a handshake.

Bill smiled knowingly at her, and said that it was about time.

Ron and Percy heard his words but it was Percy who exclaimed loudly," Hell yes! We all have been waiting for this!" He felt shocked and surprised at himself, blushed in embarrassment.

Everybody looked shocked at Percy, yes especially him, they have never heard him cursed before.

Fred said, "wow, little sis! …."

"...you have finally made Percy to curse. We are ….." George joined in,

"...very proud of you after all you are ….."

"...our favorite sister and Harry our ….."

"...main investor and future brother in law." They spoke in union by hugging them in dramatic way.

Ginny and Harry blushed furiously at hearing the last four words and they looked elsewhere and not on each other."

She took out her wand and pointed under their nose, warning them,"No more jokes, or else you know three famous words ...BAT BOGEY HEX..."

They flinched at hearing the fearful painful hex but protested, saying that it was not fair and it's their birthday and they have a right to do what they want. They look at her in triumph, playing the birthday card.

Ron came over to Ginny and Harry, pulling Ginny into a hug and shaking Harry's hand.

"From what I have heard from Hermione, It took you both long enough," He said to Ginny then turned to face his best friend.

"Finally, Mate, It's about time at last. I have seen you moped and brood around for years. "

"I thought you would never take the step to approach Ginny and confessed your feelings." Ron said with a smirk.

"But I am glad to see that you and Ginny are happy. I don't have to warn you anything about hurting her since I know about your true feelings. "

"And you Ginny, take care of my best friend. Please don't hurt him. I promise you that my best friend will never hurt you and he truly Lo... (Harry cleared his throat in warning)...I mean he truly cares for you. Just take care of each other. Okay."

Harry wanted to say those treasured three words to her and not let someone else say on behalf of him.

Ginny pretended not to notice his clearing throat warning to Ron .

"Yes ,Ron. I understand. I promise you that I will never hurt him and I truly care for him a lot. "

She hugged him, whispered softly in his ear.

"I am proud of you. You have made Harry happy. You are like his older brother and best friend too. And Hermione, his older sister. You both are his family. "

Harry was touched at Ron's acceptance of him and Ginny. And he hugged Ron tightly, "Thanks a lot. I can't say how happy I am."

"Now enough with the emotional stuff. Come on, mate. Let's go outside while the ladies talk." Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, at her husband . Harry laughed . Ginny chuckled.

They went and joined the Weasley men outside, talking about mundane things and laughing whatever jokes Fred and George cracks about.

**While** having dinner, Ginny and Harry both kept glancing at each other, their hands were clasped underneath the table, interfering with their eating their dinner, and smiling all time.

Everybody noticed them and was smiling, all looking at the other, stifling their smiles seeing Harry's adoring besotted look at Ginny. .

After everybody had their full supper, and were relaxing in the living room.

Fred and George were passing a plate of candy to all. Nobody dared to take it and be a victim of their pranks.

They had created their own sweets and planned to sell during Christmas.

They wanted to see what everybody thinks of their creation. They humored everybody by telling them to eat the sweets and watch out the fun.

It was actually a candy sweet, once eaten, would make the person sing the song they are feeling towards the person they love.

Feeling brave, Harry agreed to test the candy.

"Wow, mate. Feeling brave, are we?" Ron said with an _'Are you stupid '_look. He had enough experience with the twins and their need to test their products on others.

He tasted the candy slowly; everybody looked on, seeing any effect on him.

After a minute, he got up from the couch, bends and offered his hand to Ginny.

Ginny gasped at seeing his unusual reaction, turned to stare at her brothers," What did you do?"

"What is he doing?" said Ron to Hermione in whisper. She couldn't understand what the candy was supposed to do.

"Look at Fred and George. They are not worried. They are smiling widely. "She replied.

Ginny put her hand in Harry's and stood up, moving close to him.

Harry then danced with her, twirling her around, and serenading her with a love song in front of everybody including all her brothers and her sons.

The Weasley brothers minus Fred and George, dropped their jaw in surprise and gawking at them in disbelief; their spouses gasped loudly, giggling ,seeing Harry romancing their little sister right here in the burrow.

Ginny have blushed so deeply in her life and mortified about them dancing in front of her parents and her brothers. Then she calmed herself and laughing, enjoying their dance.

Fred and George catcalled and whistled at them. On top of it, Fred had secretly arranged their magical version of mistletoe above them when Bill - Fleur, Ron-Hermione, Percy - Penelope, joined in dancing along with them.

"Harry! Ginny! Look up …"

Fred and George were sitting on the couch and eating popcorn, feeling pleased with their success, winked at them.

"Oh Merlin. I don't want to see them doing that..." Ron turned back to them and screwed his eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes and amused.

Bill and Percy were looking elsewhere and too not wanting to see them …

Harry grinned and looked down at her, Ginny putting her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly.

Derek and Lucas saw everything; they were sitting and playing with their cousins, hearing the loud laughter voice of their uncles and aunts, they came around and understood what was going on.

Victorie sighed, "It's so cool, you know, I bet that Uncle Harry will marry Aunt Ginny very soon."

"Why so soon?" Lucas asked.

"Huh, its simple, Because Uncle Harry have wanted to marry Aunt Ginny for so they are together which means they will marry and have babies. Then you will have your wishes, you will get to play with your baby brothers or sisters like me."

She looked at Dominique and Louis who were playing the muggle toys Lucas and Derek bought for them.

Molly and Lucy agreed with Victorie,saying ," She is right, Lucas. Be prepared for the wedding anytime."

Lucas and Derek glanced at each other then looked at their mother and Harry dancing with deep thought look on their face.

"_Victorie was right, they had wanted a younger sibling to play and teach may things like their cousins too. They never gave a thought about that possibility of having younger siblings. After all they have their god brother Little Carlo to play with. _"

Harry whispered it to her, that this was one of his wishes to kiss her in the burrow, reminding her that he met her here for the second time in the past.

"I am very grateful to Fred and George for fulfilling my wish to kiss you in front of all your brothers. "

"Oh is that so? Have all your wishes fulfilled now?" Ginny asked in amusement.

"Not yet. There are more, like flying with you, challenging you to the snitch, and many more that you never thought of." He said with a leer.

"Harry! Not here when everybody can hear you." Ginny scandalized and watched around to ensure nobody heard him.

"Maybe later one day we will see if I can fulfill all your tantalizing dreams ..." She whispered in his ear and move out of his grasp, running back to where her mother and her sisters in law were sitting. Harry had a stupid grin on his face .

Ginny was looking forward to Harry's way of telling and showing her how much he had noticed her in the past .

* * *

><p><strong>They<strong> decided to go for a trip to Diagon alley just for a family outing. Harry had Andromeda's permission to allow Teddy to join them.

Ginny and Harry steered the three boys into the Leaky Cauldron. Silence fell as they started to walk through to the courtyard in back. Ginny felt extremely uncomfortable until Harry touched her lower back and she felt calmed, getting confidence due to him being here with her.

"_Do they not get bored of looking at us? I understand it fully how Harry managed their stares for so many years. "Ginny thought._

As Harry and Ginny wove their way around, holding onto the boys shoulders and leading them to the entrance.

"Uh, Mom? Why do we have to come by this way all the time? Why didn't we floo direct to Uncles Fred and George shop?" Derek asked.

"Well that because we don't have access to their floo place. And for security reasons, I didn't want any unknown persons coming through our home by sneaking and using their floo place. "

"Oh! "

Harry pulled out his wand, and opened the gateway into the alley. Once again her sons were still fascinated by the moving wall parting into an alleyway. The Diagon alley was far different than the wizarding shopping center at Boston. Teddy just simply looked on as he was used to it.

Harry remembered about his experience and it's almost similar to what Draco's sons are feeling now.

They strolled along the street, looking at whatever caught their eyes. They stopped at Gringotts to refill their money pouch from the Malfoy vault, and visited Fred and George in their shop.

Ginny kept a close eye on the twins while they were there–she didn't want them to slip anything to her sons and Teddy.

Lucas and Teddy wanted to see the latest best seller wizarding comics and Derek wanted to browse the Potions books .

They spent nearly an hour in the Flourish and Blotts shop.

The shop owner was amused at seeing that the Malfoy heirs were just normal and not arrogant or spoiled children.

Yes, she knows what he was thinking, about the incident where her dad Arthur and Lucius had a muggle fight here in this shop.

"It is so strange, that our destiny were intertwined here in this shop. I, you and Draco met here together. "Harry reminisced...

Ginny just simply squeezed his hand, smiled at him.

After she had purchased their wizarding latest comics books and some books about Potions for Derek, They had dragged the boys out of the shop.

Harry, Ginny and her sons including Teddy were receiving plenty of attention from passersby, but people kept their distance for the most part.

Harry took them to have ice cream sundaes at Florean Fortescue's.

He said," You know I visited this shop during my third year, the owner were so kind to me and offered me free sundaes and tips for my homework. "

"Yeah, I know. We all had rushed back from Egypt when we learned that you ran away from your muggle place. And mum was worried for you. "

"Were you worried about me?" Harry teased.

"Of course I was. Prat." She mumbled, licking her ice cream cone. Harry was having his butterscotch sundaes. They were sitting at a small round table in the corner.

Her sons and Teddy were having strawberry, mint chocolate chips and vanilla ice cream cones in their hand and telling about the things they found at the shop .

They were listening to the boys excited chatting about pointing out the insights of magic. Harry and Ginny did their best to answer their numerous questions of hows and whys .

Then the boys were drawn to Quality Quidditch Supplies. They dragged Ginny and Harry inside and stood, looking longingly at the brooms.

Lucas face lit up. "Can I have that one?"

He pointed to the Lightening bolt, which was clearly the fastest, most expensive broom in the store.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so. And you are only seven .And you both already have a new broom at home."

He looked little put out. He already knew that his mother would say _no_.

"How about this new snitch, Uncle Harry?" Teddy asked.

"No Teddy."

"No , But I promise you both that when you will go to Hogwarts, your Grandfather will buy you both a much better broom just like he did with your father when he was in school." Ginny reassured her sons, not relenting to their plea.

"Yes, Like your Aunt Ginny said,I will buy you a better broom when you will go to Hogwarts . So until then practice it with your old broom."

Teddy was wise and kept quiet, holding onto Harry's hand.

Harry understood the boys' reason for wanting to buy new brooms.

But then he knew that Ginny was right and He distracted them by telling them they can buy new toys and magical games of tiny version of the national team players playing around on their tiny brooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny<strong> was checking out the newest robes at Madam Malkin's shop.

Harry were sitting on a stool, waiting for the boys and watching her idly. Teddy was smirking at them , he already had his turn for his robe measurements and it was the twins turn...

They were standing on the pedestal while Madam was taking their measurements and noting in a notepad. They were whining about standing so stiff for so long, Ginny gave a stern look at them and they kept quiet, not wanting to face their mother's anger.

She was browsing the dress robes, taking out the shirt , thinking this would look on Harry. She turned around to see where Harry was. .

"Harry! This shirt would look on you. "She put the shirt in front of him, watching and hmmm, nodding in satisfaction.

"As you say, dear! I will wear anything you choose for me ." He said . Already tired of sitting in the robe for nearly an hour.

As she turned around to look for more shirts, and she saw someone entered the shop.

The person looked familiar, and actually called her name in surprise. "Ginny Weasley?"

"Yes I am Ginny." She tried to recognize the face. Harry stood up in shock and surprise to see her

"It's me, Susan Bones. Now I am Susan Finch -Fletchey."

"Oh, Hi Susan. I am sorry I couldn't recognize you. It's been so long."

"I quite understand. So how are you? "

She turned to see the person next to Ginny, her features morphing to a big surprise," Hello Harry. What a surprise to see you here at the robe shop? "

He greeted Susan formally and ask her,"Hello Susan, yes I am here with Ginny. What about you and where is Justin?"

"Well we are fine." Susan raised an eyebrow, _thinking that he is with her that mean they are a couple? Are they?_

"I am fine. I have come here for shopping. Justin is on way, meeting our school friends at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Oh, well that's great." Harry said.

Ginny felt jealous and she instantly came close to Harry, and was holding his hand tightly.

_What are you doing? Ginny. You are jealous. Be calm and remember that Harry likes you only._

Susan noticed those holding hands and smiled wider.

Ginny didn't expect this reaction from Susan.

And Harry was jumping up and down with glee inside himself, pleased that Ginny was jealous and was possessive of him. He loves this feeling and didn't mind her behavior towards Susan.

"So finally you both are together, am I right?" She quirked her eyebrows at Harry.

Shocked at Susan's enthusiastic question, Ginny was bewildered and glanced sideways at Harry. He was biting his lip to stifle a smile.

"Yes we are together. " Harry replied with a big grin.

"Oh Merlin. I was right! I will have to tell others. They will be happy to hear this, Harry, Ginny. Come on, let's go to Leaky Cauldron."

"Ah, Susan. You go on, We will follow you in a min."

Susan nodded excitedly and she turned back, exited the shop.

Ginny turned sideways and glared at him, "What was that? And why was she so happy to see us? "

"Well?" Waiting for him to reply.

"I don't know. I was also surprised to see her here too. And of course she was happy to see us. What did you mean by _why_?"

Ginny blushed, feeling slightly jealous, but then knowing there was nothing between them now and it's was in the past.

Harry's expression changed from confusion to amusement, but Ginny wasn't looking at him, so she didn't notice.

"Oh really? Jealous, are you?" He smirked.

"Of course not! And why would I be jealous?" Ginny answered a little too quickly, not letting herself acknowledge that she just might be a _little_ jealous.

"Ah, so you knew about me and Susan? Hermione told you?"

Ginny turned her back and pretended to pick out the robes from the rack.

Harry smirked. He turned her back, forcing her to look at him, cupping her cheeks and kissed her tenderly.

"Hey, you don't have to be jealous of anybody. I am yours. And you are mine. I have already given my heart to you long time ago. There was no else except you in my heart and my life." He said softly and kissed her both hands lightly.

Hearing his sincere heartfelt words, she hugged him tightly; yes she is already falling deeper in love with Harry James Potter.

Harry and Ginny took each of the boys's hand, Teddy in front of them and went towards the Leaky Cauldron.

While walking, Ginny saw someone standing at the entrance of Knockturn Alley, wearing a worn black robe, old white long haired, dirt looking face with wrinkles showing the person old age , staring at her with hateful glare. Flinched at the stare, she quickly looked away. She doesn't know why she felt some uneasiness.

**Hearing** the shouts from their friends, she pushed away the thoughts, and smiled at them.

"Harry! Ginny! "Its long time, mate!" "Finally!"

Everybody cheered upon seeing the couple coming towards them.

Ginny saw a tall brown haired man hugging Harry and he turned to face her.

"Neville?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

He nodded and Ginny hugged him happily, surprised to see all old school friends around at last.

"Hello Ginny. It's so good to meet you finally after seeing your articles in papers. We were waiting for an opportunity to meet you. " Neville said with a big smile .

Then she met Seamus and Lavender, Parvati Patil with her boyfriend, Padma with her husband Terry Boot, Hannah, she learned that, was engaged to Neville and met Justin, Susan's husband. They all hugged and greeted her while Harry looked on.

Her sons were holding Harry's hands and were looking shyly at them. Teddy was holding onto hers.

She introduced her sons to everyone. They waved Hello at them. The men smiled and all thought the same thing, her sons look like their father Draco Malfoy.

They looked at Harry, and he knew what they were thinking. He too had the same thought at the beginning meeting the boys.

The ladies cooed at them and her sons were preening and grinning widely at hearing the praise.

Teddy rolled his eyes, knowing his cousins' well, _they love attention_.

Harry was sitting at the table with the rest of the men while Ginny were sitting at the ladies side of the table...

Derek chose to sit on Harry's lap with the men, they were talking about their life and questioning about him and Ginny, how they met and so as so. Teddy was sitting beside him silently.

Ginny were facing the same from the ladies too. Lucas was sitting on his mother's lap and was listening to their talk.

Susan said," Did you know we all are very happy to see that Harry is finally happy. We have been waiting for someone who could bring a smile on his face."

She stared at Susan and then looked at others one by one. All nodded, agreeing that Susan was right.

"I know what you were thinking; you know that I had dated him, but that's ages ago. He was so lonely and I was pining for Justin but he didn't notice me at that time. So we dated briefly and then decided to break up, we became very good friends over time. "

"I swear that I have no interest in Harry at all. He is all yours now and forever if I recognized the sign of love written all over his face now. "

Upon hearing Susan's words, she looked at him and seeing him laughed with his friends.

Feeling someone's gaze on him, he turned sideways and locked gaze at Ginny, grinning with a questioning eyebrow.

Ginny smiled, shrugging her shoulders and turned to face Susan.

She saw her friends' knowing smiles and they shared their life stories with her.

* * *

><p><strong>The<strong> elf popped in Lucius's study room, told that A Mr. Ron Weasley is here to see Mistress Ginny.

Lucius frowned, thinking that he wasn't aware of Ron coming to the Manor today. He told the elf to let him in the visitor room .

Ron sat on the armchair in the huge visitor room. He was looking around, observing the beauty Malfoy Manor held.

He stood up immediately, seeing Lucius entered the room.

"Hello ."

"Hello Mr. Weasley. Have a seat."

He sat back on the chair and Lucius did the same on the opposite.

"Ginny is out in the pitch with Harry and the kids as well."

"Actually I have to talk to you some news. " Ron looked pensive.

"What news?" Lucius leaned forward, slid his Malfoy mask , prepared to listen the bad news, seeing as Ron is an Auror.

"Well, I had information from sources that one death eater had been in hiding for so long. We couldn't find him. But recently he had been found at Knockturn Alley and according to the sources, we think that he had some reason to take revenge on your family."

"Who?" Lucius was angry to learn that someone wants to target his was so pale, hands grasped tightly on his cane and jaw stiff.

"Rabastan Lestrange."

Hearing the familiar name , he frowned in deep thought, "I thought he was in Azkaban. "

"No, He was not. The ministry is keeping it as a secret, not wanting to scare the public." Ron said.

"How long have you known about this?"

"Two weeks. We have been trying to catch him. Now we know that he is back in London."

"Merlin! When will this end. I am just fed up of this." Lucius cursed, stood up and pacing back and forward.

Ron was shocked to hear Lucius Malfoy cursing and he shook his head in disbelief.

But he understood Lucius's feelings as he too felt the same and worried for his sister and his nephews.

"Anyway we should tell them. It is urgent. "

Ron nodded and he and Lucius went out towards pitch.

**At** that moment Derek cheered, clapping his hands loudly, "Mom! Mom! Come on. Catch the snitch."

Ron saw up in the sky, there Harry and Ginny were flying around the pitch, looking for the snitch.

They both were racing downward, one hand raised outward as if trying to catch the snitch.

He came near to the boys and joined them by cheering them, "Ginny, Ginny..."

Lucas and Derek held their breath as they saw their mother racing with Harry to catch the snitch.

The snitch was near; Ginny pushed an extra speed and leaned flat across her broom further with her tongue out, full in concentration, hair billowing out. She saw Harry a hairsbreadth away from her.

With huge adrenaline and determination to win over Harry, she pushed the speed to its full limit and managed to catch the snitch and Harry caught her hand . Both tumbled onto the ground , both lying flat on each side.

Ron and her sons jumped up in glee, crowing loudly.

"I can't believe this, Harry. My little sister beat you and she did it spectacularly .Wow, bravo Ginny!"

Ron came over and pulled Harry up from the ground . Harry did the same to Ginny.

"Well, Harry. What did you say, you were an unbeatable seeker and nobody has defeated you until now. "

She were removing grass from her hair, looking at him with a winning smirk.

"To be honest, I didn't believe that I can beat you and I did. Wow. "

"Yeah, I am not surprised. You were a very good quidditch player at school. You are a very good chaser and seeker too. It seems the boys had got their talent from you. You taught them well at Boston. "

"Very true. Now where is my winning kiss?" Ginny teased him .

"Well I didn't lose the match after all I caught you,my snitch." He shrugged, teasing her too.

"But then I don't mind losing to you. "

Harry pulled her close and kissed her .She wrapped her hands around his neck and his hair and returned the kiss with passion.

"Ewww...Please mum. Not again. " Lucas and Derek said loudly.

"As it was thrilling to see your play , I don't wish to see you displaying your PDA in front of the kids " A drawling voice came from behind them.

Ron grinned at them jumped at Lucius's voice.

Harry and Ginny immediately broke the kiss and looked embarrassed.

* * *

><p>"Come to my study room right now. " Lucius went back inside the Manor.<p>

After telling her sons to go and play in their room, Ginny entered Lucius's study room.

She knew Lucius has something to talk about and he and Ron looked serious.

Harry was already seated on a chair in front of Lucius's desk and there was a chair beside him too.

Ron stood beside the window, watching over them. Lucius was sitting sideline on his desk, deep in thought.

She settled beside Harry and waited for Lucius or Ron to speak.

"What happened?" Ginny took hold of Harry's hand, seeing Lucius's angry and worried expression on his face.

Ron told her and Harry everything what he told to Lucius.

"Yes. Rabastan Lestrange". She looked deeply worried.

"Oh," she said again. "Do they know where he went?"

"Not exactly, But last time we know that he had been noticed at Knockturn Alley."

"We all should be careful now because Lucius had killed his brother Rudolphus and mum killed Bellatrix, you know. He is out for revenge." Ron said with a solemn tone.

"Revenge?"

"Did you just say he had been at Knockturn Alley?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, Knockturn Alley." Ron replied.

"I think I have seen him. Oh Merlin, It must have been him. I didn't recognize him. He was so different, old and worn out but his eyes were full of hate when he looked at me."

Ginny panicked .

"Ginny? When did you see him? "Harry asked.

"That day we went to Diagon Alley and met our friends at Leaky Cauldron. I didn't know who he was. I just thought him to be someone who distrusts Malfoys. He looks so old. "

"Well we should take precaution, where you go out to the Malfoy International, or the burrow or the manor, always keep in contact with magical mobile or use the patronous charm to send message." Harry said .

Ginny nodded frantically, already worried about her sons's safety.

"Don't worry about Derek and Lucas. The manor 's wards are strong, thick almost rival to that of Hogwarts."

Harry reassured her, looking grim at Ron, clenching his hands.

He was worried about the possible threat. He wanted to go and capture him before he does any harm to Ginny and the boys.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think only 2 or 3 chapters left. So keep reading it till the end.:)**

**Like it! Then Review it! :)**

**By Ice Queen Malfoy**


	15. Crisis

**A/N: I'm grateful to those who added favorites, alerts.**

**Most of all I owe my biggest thanks to keeperoliver,I owe him for helping me in his own way . **

**And Thanks to sidlovesnancy1979, dutchpotterfan, fatty73, krc101 for regularly reviewing my story as well. You all have made my day. Keep reading. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Crisis<strong>

After one week the Malfoys Twins were getting bored, restless of being in the house whole time and unable to go out on the pitch on their own because their mother banned them for going out without her permission or out of her sight. They didn't know about the Death Eater's want of revenge on them.

Lucius and Ron had gone to the ministry to talk to the head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones.

He wanted to know the updates of the whereabouts of Rabastan Lestrange and why were they not aware of the news before. He was angry at Amelia and she tried to reassure him the need of secrecy and promised him that they were doing their best to search him and captured him before anything happens.

Harry was with her all time. Recently she requested him to stay here for the time being until the threats is over. He had been sleeping at the guest room here at the Manor.

Her sons pleaded her that they wanted to watch quidditch matches with Uncle Ron.

But Ginny told Ron not to buy tickets for the matches until they captured Lestrange. Her sons felt very angry at their mother for not allowing them to go to the matches.

They didn't talk to her for two days, Ginny felt disheartened when they ignored her and talked only to Harry.

She didn't want them to be scared of the dangers looming in their life. She wants them to be happy, carefree .

Wanting to make them happy , she decided to call Teddy and Andromeda to come and stay at the Manor for some days.

Knowing the situation, Andromeda agreed. Her boys became happy to see Teddy staying at their place and being able to play on the pitch under Andromeda's watch..

This continued for the next week too.

Molly had called her to come to the burrow, emphasizing that the burrow is safe and warded by Bill. She reminded Ginny that she had seven children during the war and yet they had a happy childhood life, playing around in the burrow garden and hillside with a lake. Ginny relented to her mother's order and agreed to come the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere<strong> far in England , a wizard entered the room, slowly removing his glamour, white hair becoming dark brown color hair, wrinkles fading from his face, dirt vanished from his look , changed his robe . He looked at his reflection in the mirror, laughing at the wonders of using glamour charms.

He then sat on a huge leather bound chair, pour a drink of firewhiskey in a glass and picking it up and was sipping it with relish.

He was looking at the opposite side of the wall, staring at the newspaper clips of the Malfoy family he had stuck it on the wall.

He felt hatred curling in the pit of his stomach whenever he thought of Lucius Malfoy. He had known that Lucius Malfoy was a very cunning, sneaky, sly person and had fooled everybody especially the dark lord by acting as a spy for the right side. He would have killed them when they caught him years ago, yet he had survived against all means.

He wanted to destroy Lucius for killing his brother Rudolphus and Molly too for Bella's.

At the battle of Hogwarts, he had escaped and fled out of England for a while. He went into hiding by using numerous glamour's for years until he got information about Ginny Malfoy and the two future Malfoy heirs from his contacts.

He felt so much anger, seeing the newspapers clips of Lucius Malfoy looking proud,looking at his grandsons with pride shinning in his eyes.

At the beginning he had felt pleasure seeing Lucius in pain, for losing Narcissa and Draco and no heirs to continue the line.

But now, he was shocked seeing that Lucius is being pally with the Weasleys and even allowed the blood traitors daughter to taint his pureblood Malfoy family line.

He had seen that the Malfoy bitch and the brats with Potter at Diagon Alley.

"The Malfoys have cancelled their quidditch trip. They have tightened their security at the Manor; the wards are too thick and powerful. "Said a voice from behind him.

"So Lucius knows about me now. That Auror Weasley must have warned him." Lestrange mused, imagining how Lucius reacted to knowing about him being back here.

"But he knows now, what are we going to do? We need to do this quickly before he wised up the fact that I have been helping you to plot to kill Ginevra Malfoy."

She turned around to face the wall Lestrange had been looking at.

She came near and pointed her wand at the one of the newspaper clip and shot incendio at it thus burning the photo of Ginny Malfoy. The light glowed, thus revealing her face to him. It was none other than Pansy Parkinson. Her eyes glowed with hate, seeing the photo burned on the wall.

"I want to destroy the Weasley whore who somehow managed to fool my Draco and had children, stealing the Malfoy fortune. I have waited too long, but now Draco is dead and she is so happy , going around .I can't bear watching her so happy."

Her face was full of anger, jealousy and hatred.

Lestrange was tired of listening to the witch's whining and repeated complaints of how the Weasley traitor had hoodwinked her Draco and Lucius by having the Malfoy empire in her hands.

He couldn't understand her reason as seeing that Draco is dead and still obsessed over his family.

_"Why has he put up with her? Yes, it was a coincidence that he had met her at Knockturn alley. His glamour was weak and It was luck that she recognized him too well and knew that he was hiding from Aurors. "_

_"She made a deal with him that he should help her in killing Ginny Malfoy and she will give him shelter to hide for the time being. He thought that she was a fool for making a deal with him. He didn't care whether she gets her satisfaction or not , he wanted to kill the Malfoy brats mainly but then killing her is a bonus to add more pain to Lucius."_

"I was supposed to have married Draco and have Malfoy heirs and all this would have been mine. " Parkinson said with anger in her voice and glared at a portrait of the happy Malfoy family.

Lestrange sneered, eyes flashing with hatred. "Lucius loves his grandsons, doesn't he?"

"True. But what are you thinking of? I don't want any harm to them. You made a deal. "Parkinson said with a harsh tone in his tone.

_"True,But he never agreed to her deal. He didn't verbalize it too but She just assumed that he did." He thought. _

"Nothing,I was just curious. I just thought of a plan to kidnap her." He lied to her, and thought he had no intention of telling her that he intends to kidnap the boys as well and kill them too.

Rabastan felt his lips curling into an evil grin and he knew how to destroy Lucius emotionally.

Parkinson's smile grew sharper and excited as he revealed only half plan to her, not the entire plan.

_He thought with inward glee, "Let her kill that Malfoy whore and I get to kill to kill the future Malfoy heirs and get the chance to see Lucius Malfoy utterly devastated."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny<strong> told everybody that they were going to the burrow. They instantly became happy,"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now we are going to the burrow. So hurry and get ready." The boys ran fast to their bedroom in a hurry.

They then flooed to the burrow, her boys and Teddy gave a cheerful shout and shot straight to the garden. There, they were delighted to see their cousins.

Molly stepped out of the kitchen and greeted Ginny warmly.

"Hello dear. How are you doing? Didn't sleep well?" Molly inquired with a concern look. She had noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

"Hello mum. I am doing well. Yes, I haven't slept well since I heard this news. Harry keeps telling me that he will not let anything happen."

"I am sure everything will be alright. And where is Andromeda? "

"Aunt Andy had gone back to her home, she has some work to do and then she will come here later."

Molly nodded and told her to go out saying that Bill had come here talking to your father. He rechecked the wards and made sure the wards were tight and safe from any evil intentions.

She watched Lucas and Derek from the window for a minute or two before going to meet her brothers who too had come here to talk about Lestrange and what to do.

She sat near the window, looking at her sons's joyful expression playing with their cousins and turn back to talk to Bill and her father in the living room.

* * *

><p>The children were a little ways away from the sight of the window where Ginny was watching.<p>

Teddy, Lucas, Derek, Victorie, Dominique and Louis were playing a game of tag. It was Louis's turn and he was running after his sister Victorie.

Derek and Lucas was running and laughing at Victorie who was being tagged.

Then suddenly Lucas stopped and he noticed something moving outside of the burrow wards.

He caught sight of it first. He looked over and saw a cat sitting still in a basket on the ground and meowing loudly. It was a cute sight and he wanted to bring the cat inside the wards.

"Derek, Teddy, Look over there!"

Teddy and Derek came over and looked over the direction Lucas was pointing towards and saw in surprise to see the cat in a basket a bit far from the burrow boundary.

Victorie too came over and squealed, immediately wanting the cat as her pet.

"Ooooh I have always wanted a cat. "Said Victorie. Looking around and whispering softly,"Can we bring the cat over here?"

Lucas and Derek thought the same thing but they were torn by staying behind the wards and wanting to bring the cute cat inside too.

Lucas looked behind to check that his mother was not watching over from the window. He decided to climb over the fence and hurry to bring the cat in before she notices their absences.

"Lucas, No! Remember what Aunt Ginny and Grandma said. No going out of the wards." Said Teddy with a worried voice.

Derek frowned, listening to his brother's thought and he was conflicted too.

But he was fed up of being cooped inside and wanting a bit of adventure of daring to go against their mother even though she will not know about it.

The Malfoy twins started climbing over the fence. Teddy warned them that he will call Aunt Ginny. They didn't listen to him, thinking that he was bluffing.

"Oh come on Teddy, the cat is cute and please don't call Aunt Ginny." Victorie pleaded.

Seeing them ignored his warning, he went back running to the burrow, shouting,"Aunt Ginny! Aunt Ginny!"

**Ginny** heard the sounds of Teddy's loud shout .

She stood up quickly from the couch and ran fast to the back door of the burrow.

She saw Teddy running halfway, pointing towards the far side of the garden and saw her sons out of the wards. She felt uneasiness again and felt danger.

Everybody heard the panicked voice and heard Teddy's voice, "They saw a cat in a basket and Victorie wanted the cat in. So they thought to sneak the cat without telling you. But I tried to warn them. They didn't listen to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas<strong> and Derek watched the cat carefully, not wanting to scare the cat. The cat blinked but made no move to jump out of the basket.

They looked around to see if someone was around to come for their missing pet.

It just continued to look at them, blinking and its tail twitching slightly.

Ginny ran fast towards them, immediately apparating to the spot where she saw her sons knelt down and almost slowly reaching out to touch the basket on both sides in order to lift the basket.

She loudly apparated near them and shouted,"Don't touch it! "

But it was too late, she saw the basket glow blue, the sign of the portkey and she immediately flung to pull both her sons back. But the portkey whisked her sons and pulled Ginny along too.

**Meanwhile** Harry, Ron and Lucius apparated in time just to see everybody rushing out of the burrow running towards the direction where the boys were.

Harry saw Ginny apparated in a blink and tried to stop her boys from touching the basket. And she disappeared with the boys including the basket too.

He was shocked and couldn't believe it actually happened in front of his eyes. Lestrange had managed to kidnap them in spite of wards and all.

Lucius ran as fast as he can to the spot,shouted ,"NO , GINNY! LUCAS! DEREK! MERLIN , HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPENED?"

He dropped to the ground and touching the spot where they had vanished. He would tear whoever had taken his daughter in law and his grandsons to shreds. So help the person responsible if the children had a single hair missing from their heads.

"How dare he threaten my family. He better watch his hide,How dare he threaten the Malfoy family ,I will hurt him so badly such that he would not been able to recognize his own name. " Lucius said coldly , his face morphed into icy expression for everybody to hear.

Everybody including Ginny's parents heard Lucius's angry words and too felt the same. Teddy and the rest of the children came and hid behind Molly and Arthur, scared of what happened to their cousins.

Harry knelt down beside Lucius and said with calm anger in his voice,"I am with you,Lucius. I too want to destroy him utterly."

Ron heard their words and told that they would have to inform Amelia immediately and alert the aurors to search everywhere.

"I have tried to trace the magic, I have recorded the magical signature and will go to the Ministry to find out the owner of the magical signature." Ron said.

Lucius, Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasley brothers joined and apparated to the ministry. Arthur stood and hug Molly tightly,worried about his daugther and his grandsons. Fleur were trying to calm the children .

* * *

><p><strong>The<strong> last thing Ginny saw, trying to pull her boys back, got being whisked by the portkey and thrown onto the hard surface with her sons beside her.

"Damn I knew it was a portkey! Derek , Lucas, Are you alright? "She groaned, trying to sit up, suddenly becoming alert of the surrounding.

Realizing their mistake at seeing that the cat was not real and it was only a mere toy ,they felt bad .

"Yes,Mum. We are alright." Her sons replied with fear laced in their tone.

She noticed the dank walls of stones around herself and the boys. It was the dungeon; it was a large barren room with no window and high ceiling. The air was stale.

She wanted to shout for help but scared of attracting the kidnappers to their attention.

She checked her pockets and cursed herself for not able to find her magical mobile in her muggle jeans pocket. Luckily she has her wand wrapped around the holster in her right arm.

She flicked her wand forward and tried sending a patronous to her family, Harry and Lucius too but the walls were blocking her patronous and absorb the magic from passing on. She kept on trying it but then she realized that the dungeon walls were magic resistant and blocks any magic from going out.

"Shit!" She yelled,pulling her hair back. The boys jumped at hearing their mother cursed around.

"I am sorry, mum.I am very sorry. I didn't listen to you" Derek and Lucas was in tears and scared of the unknown place.

She hugged her boys, thinking what to do now in case they come or maybe torture them.

_"Where are they? Where is Lestrange?Why has he not come immediately as soon they were portkeyed here." She thought._

"Ssh! Not now. Be quiet and remember what I had warned you both about using your magic to protect yourself against bad men. "

"Concentrate on protecting yourself and no casting spells unless I tell you. Okay. " She said .

They nodded, remembering the basic magic to use protego spell wandlessly.

She had remembered some protection ritual she had read at Boston about protecting their loves ones from harm for a specified period of time.

But it was a grey area magic and she had less time to do it. She opted for using the protection magic on them for 24 hours as much as she required much energy to perform it ,then she thought her sons' life is worth more than her life.

She immediately knelt down and took out her wand and cut her fingers and pours drops of blood on her sons's head and chanted some string of Latin charm.

Her sons kept quiet, watching their mother doing some magic to protect them. They were still crying silently, jaw clenching trying to be brave.

They glowed red and dissipated in their bodies. She told her sons that the bad man would not be able to harm them at all but they need to be alert and quiet.

Then she heard the footsteps echoing down the dungeon hallway.

* * *

><p>She immediately stood up and facing towards the door of the dungeon, pointing her wand at whoever entered first. She pushed her sons behind them, trying her best to hide them for view.<p>

She was expecting to see Rabastan Lestrange but was shocked and surprised to see Pansy Parkinson standing in front of her.

Not letting her surprise distract her, she then struck Pansy quickly without giving her a moment to speak with an 'Expelliarmus 'spell, catching her wand.

Pansy was shocked and cursed herself for not checking that Ginny had her wand or not.

_"How foolish she was. True, she was not used to kidnapping people like this." Pansy thought. Maybe she was letting her guard down too easy thinking that she was safe in her Manor and didn't use her brain. _

In Fact she was more surprised to see the boys here along with Ginny. She felt angry at Lestrange for bringing the boys too.

She didn't want any harm to the boys after all they were her ex-childhood crush's children and they look like him. She only wanted to destroy Ginny and not the children. It seems that Lestrange wanted to kill them too. He didn't tell her of this detail.

"I expected Lestrange but you? I didn't think you wanted to hurt us? "

"Why Pansy? What have we done?" Ginny asked with an edge of anger and pleading tone in her voice.

"And stand there,don't move a step forward or else I stun you ." She warned Pansy .

**She** hated Ginny Weasley; she took Draco from her at school. Draco never talked to her at all. He had ignored her. She had cried herself when she learned of Draco's death. Then she felt depressed at losing her childhood friend and crush, Draco.

She slowly recovered and was happy in her life. Then suddenly seeing the articles and shocked to learn that her ex-crush Draco was actually married to the blood traitor .

Remembering her old feelings and anger again , she snapped and decided to take revenge at her for stealing Draco, for being married to him and having Draco's children when it was supposed to be her, Pansy who should have been lady Malfoy and have the Malfoy Empire in her life and not Ginny Weasley.

Pansy was telling her everything why she did this and Ginny were listening to her rants dispassionately.

Finally she asked Ginny, "Why did Draco marry you and had to fall in love with you. It was supposed to be me. But it was too late. Now Draco is dead and you are prancing around with Potter now. "

"I hated you for everything."

'You are not making any sense. You are twisting everything around to suit to your own views and not accepting the fact as truth." Ginny said.

**Then** someone from behind Pansy suddenly struck Ginny with a diffindo hex and slash her arm , thus dropping her wand down to the floor and accioed her and Pansy wands to him.

Ginny was shocked at being caught unaware and saw someone entering the door from sideways, it was too dark to have notice him .

The disillusionment charm fading from him, slowly moving to stand far from the two ladies and the children. He smirked at them with an evil grin.

"Lovely conversation I heard." He smirked at Parkinson. She glared at him with anger.

"Why did you bring the boys here too?" asked Parkinson.

"Well well well I was actually hoping to see the brats and not you. But you being here are a big surprise. My plan worked too well. "

He looked at Ginny. She just stood stiff hiding her fear ,an emotionless mask on her face, holding her boys behind her tightly.

"Aren't you happy, Parkinson? I have already fulfilled your deal and you wanted to kill her and I get to kill the brats thus destroying Lucius Malfoy. " He replied as a matter of fact.

"I didn't tell you to kidnap the boys but only her. We made a deal." Pansy said.

Lestrange laughed at her, said, "Exactly you made a deal and I didn't say or agreed to your deal. I simply listened and you mistook me for agreeing to your wish. I only wanted a place to hide from Aurors and you recognize me and I can't let you go freely without telling anybody. So I had to keep you under my sights."

Pansy recoiled at his words, scared for her life, thinking he will kill her for just having noticed him easily at Knockturn Alley.

Suddenly she wanted out of this mistake; she wanted to tell the Aurors no matter what to save her life.

Ginny felt vulnerable, having no wand. Now she has to rely on her limited wandless magic. She was holding them tightly and moving back slowly, trying to get away from Lestrange.

She now knew Pansy had not wanted to harm her boys but only her.

Lestrange pushed Pansy far back in the corner, binding her with a robe,not wanting her to interfere his plans for the Malfoys, told her to watch how he gets to torture the future Malfoy heirs.

Pansy felt unshed tears for bringing harm to Draco's boys indirectly.

Seeing Pansy being bound,Ginny felt more fear,trying to calm herself.

She created the shield around her and her sons so that he will not be able to touch them.

Seeing that he was not able to reach them and felt an invisible barrier between them,he felt angry and started throwing various curses to weaken the shield.

She controlled her sob, trying to decide how to overpower him with her wandless spell. But she was getting exhausted at using her full magical power to power her shield plus protection spell on her sons. It took out a lot of energy out of her.

Feeling frustrated of not being able to hurt them, He paced back and forward,talking to himself, "I want to kill them. I want to destroy Lucius Malfoy. He killed my brother . I won't spare him. Seeing his grandsons, the future Malfoy heirs die will hurt and destroy him."

Lestrange crackled, laughing loudly getting an idea how to break her shield.

Ginny clenched her hands, tears pouring out of her eyes.

She prayed that her protection spell worked on her boys only for 24 hours and hope Harry and her brothers and Lucius find them quickly.

"Crucio!" He yelled loudly thus breaking her shield and through her. Ginny screamed and fell to the floor.

She tried to close her mouth with extreme effort, and bearing the pain, not wanting to scare her sons more.

Her boys knelt down near their mother, screaming loudly, "Please, don't hurt mum." repeatedly.

Lestrange laughed at seeing her pain.

Pansy tried not to watch it because she doesn't want to see the boys staring at her with hatred.

She felt twisted at seeing the young Malfoy heir who looked uncanny like her childhood friend Draco. He looked at her with hate, just like Draco looked at her with hate at school, when she pleaded him not to make friends with blood traitors Weasley and she had badmouthed her in front of Draco .

Then he send a curse towards the boys but the spell bounded off their protection shield and he became more enraged ,sending more cutting spelling at them but it kept bounding the spell back at him and he had to put a shield up or dodge it to avoid the bounding spell at him.

But Ginny was half lying on the floor, taking a deep breath to control the pain and was unable to avoid the spell, put her hand in front of it to avoid any more spells at herself.

Lucas got idea, seeing that the curse bounded off from him and Derek, crawled in front of his mother, in case Lestrange send a spell to her. Derek too followed him.

His idea saved his mother in the nick of time when Lestrange sent a lethal cutting spell at her. Lucas and Derek joined their hands , concentrated on their magic , feeding it more power to their already invisible protection shield .

Derek was putting his small hand and trying to block the blood coming out of his mother's arm and Lucas was wiping her tears and hugging her and watching at Pansy and Lestrange with hate on his face, which a seven year old should never have.

Then suddenly the Manor shook and then they heard many footsteps echoing loudly. Lestrange panicked at the sudden attack and was surprised that they knew where he was and he shouted at Parkinson ,asking her ,"Did you tell anybody about this?"

Then someone bellowed "Expelliarmus" at him and threw a powerful stunning spell at him,sending him flying far across the dungeon and hit the wall ,sliding down to the floor and he slipped into unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>During all this time <strong>, Harry, Lucius, Severus and all the Weasley brothers had entered Amelia's office, crowding her cabin .

They saw Amelia with two young blond haired ladies; they all wore a serious expression.

"Thank Merlin,I was just about to call you. It's good you all came on time, I have got serious information from them." Amelia said with a relief tone in her voice. She pointed towards the ladies beside them.

Lucius came forward, recognizing the ladies and looked at her with his barely controlled calm mask on his face.

"I have no time to listen but we need Aurors to search everywhere now quickly. Ginny and the boys were being taken by a portkey outside the burrow wards few mins ago. "

"Ma'am, I have got the magical signature and found it belonged to someone else. It seems that someone else was helping him to kidnap them. I need to check at the records department." Ron said.

"No need to do that. I already know who had helped Rabastan and where he has been hiding since he came back here."

Amelia raised her hand to dismiss his request to check the signature right now.

"Who? Tell me quickly. We have no time, we need to save her. Who knows what he will do to Ginny and my grandsons." Lucius let his guard down , not worried about his image .

"It is Pansy Parkinson." said Astoria Greengrass, which was standing next to her older sister Daphne Greengrass.

"Pansy? But why?" asked Harry.

"She was jealous of Ginny since she learned that she had married Draco and had children. She was always obsessed with Draco." Astoria replied.

"Before Ginny came back here, Pansy was fine and content in her life... but then she started behaving weirdly the past two weeks."

"Then yesterday we had a party at our house, she was drunk, spilling her secrets to us, not knowing that she was telling us the truth. "Said Daphne.

"We learned that she had met Rabastan at the Knockturn alley by coincidence and she recognized him since his glamour at that time was weak. He told her of his need to take revenge on your family. Seeing that opportunity, she told him that she wanted him to kill Ginny on the spur of moment. "

"Then Lestrange told her his plan to buy a muggle toy cat which look real enough and make it into a portkey and plant outside at the burrow. But when they would do that we didn't know about. "

"The whole morning we felt uncomfortable of knowing this truth and decided to come and tell to Madam Bones."

Everybody felt enranged at hearing everything the Greengrass sisters said.

* * *

><p><strong>Everybody<strong> immediately apparated near Parkinson manor .

Bill immediately checked the wards and told Harry, Lucius and Severus about the alert and protection wards.

Feeling angry at Parkinson and Lestrange, Harry felt his magic reacting to his anger and lashed against the wards.

Taking cue from Harry, everybody raised their wands and use their anger as their intent and lashed against the wards. The wards around the manor dissipated.

Amelia was mobilizing the top Aurors and was ordering surveillance to be put up around the Manor and ordered them once they entered the Manor, they immediately throw up the anti-apparition and anti portkey over the manor.

She orders the middle Aurors to surround the boundary and summoned her team and low level aurors to follow the Weasley brothers.

Lucius had warned Amelia that he wants to hurt Lestrange deeply before she get to take him back to Akzaban. She stared at him and just nodded curtly.

"I will pretend not to see what you will do to him and Parkinson but no unforgivable curse and lethal curses; we don't want to arrest you too."

He nodded and entered the Manor, following Harry who was already running ahead and checking all the rooms around .

"If I was Lestrange or Pansy, Where will I hide them?" Severus asked.

"The Dungeons." Everybody answered.

They immediately dashed downwards to the dungeons, fully alert and listening to the sounds.

Ron and Harry noticed Lestrange's loud voice and they ran and saw the scene.

**They** saw red and all together sent the stupefy spell at him watching him fly at the wall with a sickening crack .

* * *

><p>"GINNY! LUCAS! DEREK!" Harry, Fred and George rushed towards them. Lucius and Severus entered, panting from climbing down the stairs hurriedly, and came near them.<p>

"Ginny, are you okay? Merlin I was late. I couldn't save you properly on time. "

"Let me take you to Mungo." said Harry , with worry in his voice.

"Thank Merlin,you all came . I was extremely worried you wouldn't come on time ." said Ginny in a feeble voice, surrendering herself ,letting Harry hold herself.

"Not Mungo. I want to go Home! " Ginny said.

Severus came around,telling him to take her and call Andromeda . She will know how to heal and I will check up on her later.

Harry nodded,took out his handkerchief and tied around the hurt on her arm to block the blood from spilling more.

He noticed Ginny fainting, her eyes closing and trying to be awake.

**Seeing** Ginny's arms slashed , and blood spilling and her body shaking slightly;Lucius came around and kissed on her forehead,listening to Severus talking to Harry and seeing his grandsons in Fred and George 's arms.

Lucius Malfoy slowly moved over to his grandsons, who had noticed, wanting him to carry them in his safe arms.

Seeing their reactions, the Weasley Twins allowed Lucius to carry both his grandsons in his arms and they were clinging him tightly.

"Grandfather! You came! Mum is hurt. "

"That man hurt mum. Mum was protecting us."

"They threw curse at us but curse bound off and he was very angry at mum. "

"I am sorry Grandfather. I didn't mean to cross the wards, I thought that it was a real cat and not a toy. I am sorry I didn't listen to mum."

His grandsons babbled and were sniffling their tears and trying to control their sob.

"Hush dear. It is not your fault. I am so glad that you are both safe and not hurt."

Lucius were hushing them, whispering soft caring words to them, they put their head on their grandfather's shoulders,listening to his soft caring words.

"Go with your Uncle Bill back to home. "

The boys protested,not wanting him to leave them again.

"Okay. I am not leaving you.I just wanted to have some talk with the bad man for a few mins. Then I will take you both back to home safe."

Then the boys quieten down, went to their uncle Bill who once again carrying them and went outside the room ,waiting for them .

Harry was torn between anger at Lestrange, wanting to hurt him badly and wanting to rush Ginny back to the manor safely.

Fred and George took the matter out of Harry's hand and told him to take their sister and they would call their mum and dad ,Hermione,Luna ,Blaise and Aunt Andy to Malfoy Manor back home.

Harry picked up Ginny in a bridal style, Fred and George followed him upstairs and apparated out of the Parkinson Manor.

* * *

><p>Seeing Harry leave with Ginny and Bill taking the boys out of sight, before Severus enervated Lestrange ,Pansy pleaded her innocence to Lucius ,Severus and Ron.<p>

"Speak up! I want to hear everything ." said Severus with a sneer at his ex-student. She nodded quickly and told them everything even including how she realized her mistake and how Lestrange fooled her and so and so...

Ron took Pansy out of the room and ordered his men to take her to the Ministry cells .

Then Severus enervated Lestrange.

He slowly blinked his eyes and shook his head slightly, groaned at feeling the pain around his entire head and his body too, he sat up and saw with terror in his eyes on seeing Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape ,Auror Weasley standing in front of him.

Lucius strode forward and asked in a chilling tone , "How dare you threaten me and my family? "

"Parkinson had told us everything and what kind of curses you had casted at my daughter in law and my grandsons too."

He spat at him, "I did my best to curse her. I wanted to kill them to see you in pain. I wanted to destroy you and your family."

Not wanting to listen more...Lucius fired diffindo curse at him repeatedly.

Ron stopped him and reminded him of not hurting him too much as per the law.

He too wanted to hurt him badly for hurting his sister and nephews but unfortunately he was bound by law not to overstep his Auror duties. So he savored the memory by watching Lucius cursed him as much as he can within limits.

"Come on,It is not worth hurting him more. He will never realize the consequence. He is insane. "

Severus was pulling Lucius back but he was resisting and was firing more near to lethal curses at him, Lestrange became scared of him, fearing for himself, he yelled at the aurors to stop Lucius.

But the aurors was unable to listen his shouts since Severus and Ron had put up a silencio charm around.

"You should know better than to target my family, Lestrange. Or else next time I won't spare your life. " Lucius said coldly.

"Just get them out of my sight." Lucius said to Amelia.

She saw what Lucius had done to him, ordered the aurors to take him.

Amelia said, "I am glad that you didn't use unforgivable curses or else..." Seeing him glared at her ,she trailed off...

"What do you take me for for , Believe me, If I had the chance to do it I would have cast it on him long back but unfortunately I had to control my urge and use such pathetic curses on him to satisfy my revenge for the time being. Make sure that he doesn't escape Azkaban easily." Lucius said coldly to her.

"Yes,I will make sure to see oversee the case of Lestrange and Parkinson and make sure that they get punishments ." Amelia replied .

Lucius nodded and went out of the room, took his grandsons in his arms and sidealong apparated to Malfoy Manor. Severus and Bill did the same too.

While Ron was busy with his Aurors men, giving orders and going to the Ministry with Amelia Bones.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally the crisis is over ! Keeping reading it. Only two chapters left. :) **

**Like it! Then Review it! No Flames please! :)**

**By Ice Queen Malfoy**


	16. Love

**A/N: I'm grateful to those who added favorites, alerts.**

**Most of all I owe my biggest thanks to keeperoliver,I owe him for helping me in his own way . Thanks Ollie.:)**

**And Thanks to krc101, dutchpotterfan, sidlovesnancy1979, fatty73, Princess Patterson for regularly reviewing my story as well. You all have made my day. Keep reading. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Love...<strong>

As soon as Harry apparated with Ginny to Mungo hospital , he went over to the reception desk and asked the reception lady to quickly call Healer Andromeda . It's Emergency .

Seeing Ginny 's condition, she nodded and quickly paged to the healer and told Harry that Healer Andromeda is ready and waiting for them on the top floor .

The top floor was used for V.I.P who needs total privacy and Lucius had quite donated much to the hospital and they have a room reserved for the Malfoy family whenever they do require it.

Then he, carrying Ginny in a bridal style, went to the lift, people quickly made space for him and even allowed him to enter the lift first and was staring at him and Ginny, curious on their face, wanting to know what had happened to Ginny Malfoy and noting the concern on the famous Harry Potter face when he was staring at her with deep worried face.

Everybody were whispering quietly and silently watching them.

The lift clanged to a stop on the top floor and Harry saw Andromeda waiting for them, the nurses told him to follow them and he did. They reached the Malfoy large private V.I.P suite.

Upon entering the large room, Harry saw the patient bed and went over to it and gently laid Ginny on the bed, brushing her hair from her face and them move back to allow the nurses to do their duties.

Andromeda came near Harry and asked him about the general gist of what happened and how Ginny got her injuries. Harry told her and she told him to wait outside.

She closed the door and went to check Ginny, told the nurses to bring Anti Cruciatus potions, healing salves , blood replenishing potions, dreamless sleep potions in case. Hearing the orders, the nurses set to follow to bring the required potions quickly. She cleaned Ginny's arm wound, slowly mended it with healing magic and did her diagnosing spell over it. And she did some best healing spell on her.

**Harry** sat down on the chair facing the door of the room Ginny was in. He put his elbow on his knees and bends his head slightly. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to relieve the stress out of his body.

He was shit scared when he saw that Ginny got whisked by the portkey with the boys. He felt so scared ,afraid and so angry that the person he loves deeply in his life was being snatched again from his life and he didn't know what to do if she had been hurt or worse.

Oh, He can't live without her and now she came back in his life after eight years and was scared of losing her again.

But watching Lucius 'sheer angry determination at the burrow, he gained strength and became determined to find her and the boys, whom he has always thought of as his sons in his mind quickly.

**He** should have told her that he wanted to marry her after they had their first date. He hadn't wanted to scare her and he asked her out in his weird way. But now he didn't want to wait for the perfect time any more. He wants to marry her right now and make the boys as his sons too if they allowed him …

Tears were pouring out of his face as he tried to control his emotions. He was so deeply in thought about what if something had happened to her and he would not be able to live without her at all.

Harry felt someone squeezing his shoulders, and then he noticed that he was not alone and he looked up to see Hermione sitting beside him with a worried look on her features.

Seeing around, he saw everybody -Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fred, George, Percy, Penelope, Luna and Blaise had come and were waiting outside the room along with him. He figured that Fleur must have taken duty to care for the kids at the burrow.

Molly and Arthur saw Harry's tears on his face, walked over to him and she took his face in her hand and gently wiped the tears with her hand. Arthur was patting his shoulders and giving him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, dear. She will be alright quickly, I tell you. She has always been stubborn and from I heard from Fred and George, I am so proud of her, she did it well by protecting my grandsons from the insane death eater and that crazed Parkinson witch. " She looked at Harry fiercely.

By then Andromeda opened the door and came out with a gentle smile on her face. She blinked her eyes to see the entire family of the Weasleys and noticed Harry stood up and strode over to her with a questioning look.

"Aunt Andy, How is she now?" Harry asked.

At that same moment, Lucius came around beside near Harry, still holding the boys in his arms, looking at Andromeda, with the same concerned look and asked," Is she alright? "

"Yes, Lucius. Ginny is alright,right now she is sleeping , we have given her Dreamless sleep potions so that she can sleep without any interruptions, she had exhausted her magical core and her both arms are healed, we just have to apply the salve every hour to remove the scar. "

Severus heard her words and interrupted, "She had been hit by the Cruciatus curse too."

"Yes, we have checked her diagnostics reports. Luckily there was no damage to her nerves. She needs Anti Cruciatus potions and needs bed rest too atleast for a couple days to gain her strength. "

"She can go home by tomorrow and I am sure she can rest more well at home."

"Thank you Aunt Andy." Harry said. "Can we see her now?"

"Sure why not? But be quiet."

He nodded and went inside the room.

"Andromeda, Can you please check the boys's health, I want to be sure that they were not hurt or anything at all."

Andromeda looked worried and prayed that the boys were alright too, she nodded and told him to follow him to her own cabin on the same floor. Severus too went along with him to give him company.

Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fred, George, Luna, Blaise, Hermione, Percy and Penelope entered the room quietly and saw that Harry was already sitting in a chair very close to the bed, gently holding Ginny's uninjured hand. Her right arm was covered by the healing salve.

She was resting peacefully on the bed, hair spread out on the fluffy pillow and chest rising up and down indicating that she is still breathing and sleeping soundly.

After sometime, Lucius and Severus entered the room, each carrying the boy in their arm.

"They are okay and not hurt at all?" Harry inquired.

"Yes, Thank Merlin. They are absolutely fine. Just need a calming draught and Dreamless sleep potion for them so they can sleep well and hopefully they forget what ever happened." Lucius replied with a relief tone in his voice. His face was haggard due to tension and worry for his family.

"Yeah, small children are always resilient. Give them some time, they will recover and bounced back quickly." Molly said to them.

She noticed Lucius and Severus looking around and understood what they need and enlarge the couch such that the boys could sleep on the enlarged sofa near Ginny. They had protested that they want to be near to their mother and Lucius did what they want.

Molly transfigured their clothes into their pajamas and helped them change their clothes.

Lucas saw his mother on the bed, asked, "Mum alright?"

"Yes, your mother is alright and she is sleeping and will be awake tomorrow morning. " Lucius replied, kissing on his forehead and gently nudging him to take the calming draught and sleepless potion.

"Here, take calming draught, boys and sleep too. Both of you need rest too."

He and Derek made faces but drank the potion and lay down on the couch and slowly closing their tired eyes into sleep.

Severus put a duvet on them. Then he sat beside Lucius on the other couch, tired and rubbing his face harshly, resting his head behind on the back of the couch. While everybody sat on the various armchairs scattered around the large room relaxing and whispering quietly.

Harry was still staring at her, settling himself comfortable in the chair so he could rest and watch over her. He didn't want to be away from her.

He whispered quietly to himself, "You all are safe. Relax now. Everything is Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>The<strong> next morning, Ginny woke up feeling sore on her arms, and around her body. As she was about to lift herself up, she groaned loudly. Then she felt someone lifting her half way and putting two pillows behind her back and rested her head against it.

It was then she saw who her helper was. It was Harry. He looks tired, dark circles underneath his eyes and he was cracking his neck, she knew that he had been sitting on the cushion armchair the entire night.

"Good morning!" he said with a tired smile.

Hearing his voice shook her out of her observation and she then remembered what happened yesterday, flashbacks of her boys...portkey, dungeon..., protection spell..., Parkinson...Lestrange...her screams ...curses at her...her sons crying ….Harry ..

"What happened? Where are Lucas and Derek? Are they safe?" She looks around to see around and realized that she must be at Mungo hospital .

"Calm down, Love!" Harry said, sat on the side of her bed, watching Ginny from the corner of his eyes to see her reaction …

He felt pleased at letting her know fully aware of him wanting their relationship to progress to deeper level and hopefully towards permanent very soon. He doesn't want to waste time. He thought.

Ginny stared at him in surprise on hearing what he call her ...It made her feel warm and made her to want to say the same to him , so she opened her mouth to ..But Harry interrupted by replying to her previous questions.

"Yes, the boys are safe. Right now Lucius and Severus had taken them to the canteen for breakfast. They will be back in some time. And your family had gone back to the burrow. They will be back later . "

She nodded.

"What about Lestrange and Parkinson?" She trailed off thinking of the reason why Pansy had done...

"Lestrange and Parkinson have been arrested and awaiting for their trial. "

"Hmmm..."

"How long do I have to stay here? " She asked.

"Well Aunt Andy said that you should be okay by evening and then you can go home but you will have to take bed rest for a couple more days since you got hit by Cruciatus …" He trailed off imagining how much pain she had suffered ..

She saw so many emotions flickered across his face and reached out to hold his hand. He instantly grasped her hand tightly.

"I was so scared when I saw you and the boys got whisked by the portkey. I felt as if my world tumble down again, sucked out my entire happiness in a sec."

He lifted her hand and kissed her palm and rested his face against her palm.

"I couldn't think of anything how to go on about rescuing you. I wanted to hurt him badly. I tried my best to think positively and find you and the boys quickly."

He choked with emotion, eyes glint of determination to say what he wanted to do. Ginny noticed and held her breath, preparing to listen.

"I wanted to say so many things to you. I decided that once I find you back, I will tell you what I have always wanted to do since I met you that day at the park."

"What did you want to say?" She whispered softly, gazing at his emerald eyes.

Harry lifted his face to gaze at her chocolate eyes intensely, replied softly, " I love you!"

"I love you so much. I want to spend my life with you forever. You are everything to me, my life, my soul, my heart and all. Marry me!"

Her eyes glistened with tears , heart pounding and secretly have been waiting for him to say to her first.

Yes,she had known how Harry felt , but she wanted to hear the actual words from him.

He pushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, and wiped her tears and caressed her cheeks, said quietly, "You don't have to say anything. I wanted to tell you this for so long but I didn't want to scare you since we only have been dating for one month. "

"I can see your love in your eyes. They are worth enough for me to know now.I don't want to pressure you at all. " He reassured her by showing that he is not disappointed by her not replying back.

He kissed her cheeks. Ginny smiled a watery chuckle. " At least allow me the chance to say ."

Harry smiled sheepishly. And he waited for her to say.

"I am so happy to hear that you love me and Yes, I love you too. " She said in a steady voice. Harry's eyes lit up at hearing it but then dimmed a bit at his tiny insecure thought.

"Really? You are not just saying because I said to you?"

Ginny put her fingers on Harry's lips , glaring slightly at him to be quiet.

She closed her eyes and for a min, she took a deep breath and said in a clear steady voice, "I have been falling in love with you since we met but I didn't realize it. "

"Then I really enjoyed our first date, and many others dates too. I like the way you said that I am yours and you are mine " She smirked at remembering how she felt a warm wiggling feeling and thought of Harry claiming her as his .

"Then I met Susan at Diagon alley, I never thought that I would feel jealous again and it made me realize just how deep my feelings I had for you,"

" Then after what happened yesterday, I realize life is short and I want to enjoy the rest of my life with you. And I thought of you so much,praying that you would come and rescue us soon. "

She joined her hands with Harry's and they both look down at their twined fingers . And then locked gaze together.

"So I am ready to accept what I had felt for you fully and I am saying to you now that I am so deeply irrevocably in love with you."

""You are the light to my soul. You are my everything too. You stole my heart since we met."

"I love you Harry James Potter."

Harry felt happy, his eyes shone with love for her, his heart swell at hearing the lovely words she said to him.

He leaned down to her and kissed her tenderly, wanting to ravish her but control himself as she is still in the hospital, he did his best pouring all his love to her and she kissed him back , showing her love for him too. Then they broke apart, resting their forehead together and smiling and then hugging tightly, reveling at their outspoken love for each other.

"I will say yes the next time when you propose to me ,I want a proper ring and you down on your knee." She giggled at the thought. Harry grinned stupidly.

He then sat against the head of the bed, he pulled her against her, holding her with his left arm and she was resting her head on his shoulder.

She was asking questions of what happened after she had fainted and about the trial and he patiently answered her questions and then they heard happy shout, they turned to face the door.

* * *

><p>"Mum, Mum!"<p>

"You are awake!"

Derek and Lucas came running and bounced onto the bed and wanting to hug her.

"Yes, my babies. I am awake." Ginny said, seeing her boys with joy in her eyes.

Ginny opened up her arms and wrapped them tightly, both of them nearly on her and Harry's lap.

She leaned her head on top of Lucas's head, breathed his scent and felt content, and bringing Derek's right hand to her lip and kissed his palm lightly. Derek sat on Harry's lap giggled, feeling tingling on his palm and rested his back against her.

"Good morning Ginny..." said the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy and Severus together.

They looked slightly tired similar like Harry.

"Good morning Father, Uncle Severus" Ginny replied with a smile.

"Ah.I sees you are much better than yesterday. " Lucius said and then slightly mock glared at her, "Never ever give me a scare again. Merlin knows what I will do without you all …"

His voice trailed, laced with emotions, not wanting to think what would have happened if they were taken away from his life. He knew that they were his weakness but they were also his strength too, him living for them, father to Ginny, Grandfather to the boys.

"Oh, Father. I am sorry. But I am okay now. "

"After all we Malfoys are always strong and never let anything bring us down again. We will always triumph."

Ginny teased at Lucius …Lucius smirked, feeling happily that she always knows to cheer him up in their own way...

Severus snorted and letting out a small curl at the corner of his lip and Harry sniggered at hearing the Malfoys family phrase code Ginny and Lucius often used to cheer each other up.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Lucas?"

"I am sorry for not listening to you. I should ask you first before doing anything on our own. " He said softly, hiding his face against Ginny's neck.

"Yes, Teddy told us not to go but we did." Derek said .

"Yes, you both should have ask me first before going and touching any strange objects whether you recognize it or not. " Ginny said with a slight stern tone. And she frowned at herself.

"But then again it was my fault for not telling you about the dangers, about the bad man who wanted to trouble us."

"If I had told you then you both would have been on alert and wary of anybody and then this wouldn't have happened."

"Yes, Let this be a lesson learned and don't repeat this mistake again," Lucius warned the boys gently with a questioning eyebrow at them.

They nodded and replied, "Yes Grandfather. We won't repeat this mistake and be careful always. We won't touch any suspicious objects at all. "

"Now there is no need in wallowing on the '_what if_" or '_should have ' _thoughts. Now smile and be happy. We are safe now. Your Uncle Ron took the bad man to Azkaban and he won't trouble you again. I will make sure of that. " Lucius further reassured them.

Lucas and Derek smiled slightly and sighed content, lying against her.

After sometime , Harry was sitting beside Ginny on the bed, she was resting and he was caressing her hair gently while the boys were playing Muggle cards on the couch near them.

Then Ron came in to check his sister and then ask Ginny to narrate her version of what happened and his fellow Auror were jotting down her words on the notepad.

Harry was quietly giving her moral support and squeezing her hand, silently lending encouragement for her when she had paused to relieve yesterday's events during her narration.

After telling everything, Ron stood up when he noticed his fellow Auror finished jotting down on the notepad and he gave a grateful thanks to her and hugging her and narrowed his eyes , telling his best friend to take care of her when he go to the ministry .

* * *

><p>Next day at Malfoy Manor, Ginny was resting on a pool chair slightly far away from the pool, watching Harry and her boys including Teddy play in the small pool. She had also wanted to do but Aunt Andy told her to rest and she had to wait only one more day.<p>

She was just reading the Daily prophet , they were saying news about Lestrange capture and the reason of her stay at the hospital .

And also staring staring at Harry's bare torso; he was throwing the balls towards the boys and was subtly admiring his six pack muscles and strong arms. She was staring at him for so long.

She didn't realize someone had come and sat beside her on the adjacent pool chair, snapping a finger in front of her face. Luna and Blaise and Carlo came to see her.

Blaise and Carlo went to the pool and joined Harry ,splashing huge water at them.

They sputtered and bellowed, "Uncle Blaise! " Blaise and Harry laughed .

Blaise had put floating rubber around Carlo so he can splash water and float around at the low side of the pool.

**Meanwhile** Luna had put numerous privacy and silence charms around her and Ginny, so nobody will hear what she has to say to Ginny. Yes, they can see them talking but not hear their voice.

"Luna, What are you doing? Why privacy spells?" Ginny was bewildered and not knowing what Luna was upto...

After checking that the spells were intact, she turned around to face Ginny with a serious expression on her face.

"I have some important news only for you. I don't know whether you will believe it or not."

"What news? And why will I not believe you? Sure I trust you deeply as you are one of my truest best friend since childhood. Anything you say, I will believe you. So tell me."

"Well, it is not news per say. It's about a dream I had."

"A dream?" Ginny look amused, relieved that she wanted to tell her about her dream and not something serious. She chuckled.

"Yes, a dream. Seriously please listen to me. "

"Yesterday night I had a most extraordinary dream but I felt that it was real and true ..."

"What dream you had that you felt that it was real?" She saw Luna's tense and pleading expression on her face. She remained solemn.

Ginny had known fully well that Luna was an extraordinary person; she had a very open mind and well can see imaginary creatures which were considered to be real and ancient. She sometimes seem to know what people think of or had uncanny knack of saying the things in riddles and whatever she had said in riddles usually come true to prediction.

She had braced herself to listen to what Luna had to say, because Luna seems so serious and wanted her to believe her words.

"Well I had a slight headache, so I went to bed early night. Then I had a dream, I was confused because it was not a normal dream I had. "

Ginny was listening to her intently, trying to figure her dreams and why it was so serious for her to know.

"It was a fog, I couldn't recognize what kind of place I was walking around. Then I saw a figure approaching me through the fog."

"Who did you see? " Ginny asked.

"Then slowly the figure comes out of the fog and I recognize him instantly but I was surprised. "

" I couldn't believe whether it was real or not. The figure in the dream was Draco."

Ginny opened her mouth slightly in disbelief,shook her head, trying to understand what Luna is telling...something about Draco.

"Draco?" She croaked out in surprise.

"Yes, Believe me. It was Draco. He spoke to me..." Luna quickly told her everything about her dream.

**_Dream_**...

_The transparent figure of Draco approached Luna, smiling widely on seeing one of his best friends. _

"_Hello Luna, It's nice to see you after long time. " _

"_Draco? Is that really you?" Luna asked in confusion._

_"Yes,It's me." Draco moved in circle around Luna._

_"But how come you are talking to me? In my dream?" Luna asked, a bit confused but smiling the same at seeing her best friend even in her dream. She turned around to face him._

"_Yes, it's your dream. I am real and talking to you from in between. " Draco smiled._

"_Wow, that's great . You can talk to me in dream but how come you are talking to me and not to Ginny? She would have been happier to talk to you in this way." Luna frowned at the thought of how Draco could talk to her and not Ginny._

"_If I could talk to Ginny in this way then I would have talked to her eight years ago but I couldn't. "_

"_Why?"_

_"I had appealed to the council of the dead , wanting to talk to her but they refused , saying that if I will talk to her then she will never move on in her life,not accept new happiness and new love in her life."_

_Draco felt anguished at the thought of Ginny being lonely in her life without him. Then he slightly smiled at Luna. _

_"I didn't want her to be lonely , filled with grief for me. I wanted her to be happy. So I decided to wait until she finds her own happiness and love in her life."_

_"And Ginny has found her love in her life. So now, I have a chance to talk to her." He smiled widely . _

_"Yes,She is happy now. Then why didn't you talk to her yet?" _

_" I can talk only through someone who has an open mind and accept anything easily . And that person was you." _

"_Me?" Luna felt surprised at the thought that Draco had chosen her and he was right that she always believe any extraordinary things unlike any normal person does . _

"_I choose you to be my medium of communicating with Ginny through your mind. So will you do it for me,please?" Draco asked her hopefully._

"_I need to tell her that I am very happy for her and approve of Harry in her life...Please." _

"_Sure, Draco. I accept. You can talk to her through my mind. But How and when you want to talk to her?" _

_Draco smiled widely and hug her tightly, "Thank you so much Luna! "_

_"When you will meet her next time then you tell her about this and if Ginny agreed to it. Then immediately cast legilimency through her mind and you both close your eyes as if you are doing medication. Then I will reach out to your mind and walk through the passage, like a tunnel from your mind, to Ginny's mind and will be able talk to her in Ginny's mind. Then After talking , I will come back to your mind and then go upwards to heaven. "_

_Draco said it as a matter of fact and not slightly bothered of saying that he was in heaven. _

"_Okay. I will do as you say. " _

"_Thank you, Luna and tell Blaise, that I am very happy that you both took care of her at Boston and during all her difficult times when my sons were born. "_

_"You both are good godparents to my sons. I am very happy to have very good friends in you and Blaise. And my love to little Carlo. "_

_Luna had tears in her eyes and hugged him, for long time. Then Draco slowly disappeared into a fog, saying "See you next time. " _

**_Dream end..._**

"Oh!" Ginny said, she couldn't believe what Luna was saying about her dream.

* * *

><p>It seems impossible. How could Draco talk to her in her dream? But then Luna wouldn't lie to her...She wouldn't be cruel to say such things after all talking about Draco is still sensitive and yes she accepted that he is no more but getting a chance to talk to him one last time was tempting..<p>

She looked at Luna, and slowly nodding her head. "Do it quickly."

Luna took out her wand, pointing towards Ginny, whispering the legilimency spell softly. Then Ginny felt Luna reaching out to her mind and then close her eyes, keeping her mind blank and imagining Draco in her mind as much as she can.

Luna also closes her eyes, calling out to Draco in her mind repeatedly. After a min, the same fog came in her dream and this time she found him quickly and told that Ginny is waiting for him. She showed him the path of legilimency and he travelled the path from Luna's mind to Ginny's mind.

**Ginny** was sitting still and her eyes tightly closed, waiting for him.

_"Ginevra..."_

_She heard the familiar voice and turned around and saw a figure approaching her slowly._

_"Draco?" _

_She saw Draco who was still looking the same the last time she had seen him. Her eyes teared up, and rush towards him. Draco had wrapped his arms around her in tight hug._

_"Yes it's me, Gin."_

_"Oh Draco! I missed you so much. Why did you leave me? Why? You promised me that we will live happily forever and our forever was too short,Draco. Why?"_

_Draco couldn't say anything as he and Ginny was still wrapped around each other's, eyes closed to control their tears and relieving their old happy times._

_He then slowly lean back to see her, smiling at her ,"Hey Gin...It's so good to see you happy ."_

_"I know what is going on in your life. I totally approve of Harry. He is good for you, Ginny." _

_"Really? You don't mind that I love Harry now."_

_"Yes, I don't mind that you love Harry now. In fact I am very happy because I can see that you are glowing again with love shining on your face. You have been lonely for the past eight years. it's time that you get your happiness again . "_

_"And I can see that Harry loves you unconditionally and he loves our boys and considered them as his sons but he hadn't told you of this. Because he was afraid that you won't like the boys to call him as their papa. Let Harry be their father in my place. I don't mind. "_

_"Really?" Her eyes were shining with happy tears, happy that Draco approves of her new love._

_"Yes, all you have to do is get married to Harry, " He smirked mischievously ," and have more babies , A quidditch team to rival your mother. "_

_"Draco!" She blushed, she swatted at his shoulders._

_ "And one more thing for you to do. Use your matchmaking skills for our father and Uncle Severus. Mother told me to pass a message to you. Father and Uncle Severus are lonely. They need someone in their life too._

_"Who?" She couldn't believe that she was talking to him one last time._

_"I think you will know in time, who will be their proper match. "_

_"Hmmm...Okay I will sure do my best and find their match and they will be happy too."_

_"I am glad that I got a chance to talk to you to say a proper goodbye to you, Draco" She lent her head on his shoulders. _

_"Yes, I knew that you really needed it. And I am so happy that I am a father already and have seen every moment of my sons 'life. I was so worried when that bastard_ _Lestrange and my ex-friend tried to cause trouble to you, Lucas and Derek. "_

_"It's good that you had a quick mind to cast protective spell on them. I am proud of you ,you know and Mother was relieved when she learned that all of you were safe.."_

_"Mother was glad and pass her thanks to Aunt Andy for taking care of her grandsons ,you,Father and Uncle Severus too." _

_Ginny nodded and was smiling sadly at him with tears on her face._

_"I think it's time for me to go."_

_"Now? Please just a bit more time, Draco?" She tightly griped his fingers. _

_"I can't wait here for too long. Please remember to remind our sons about me always, tell them I love them so much and father and Uncle Severus too. Tell Harry Potter I wish him luck. "_

_Ginny kissed him and Draco returned her kiss tenderly._

_"I love you Ginevra Molly Malfoy!" He whispered to her softly with deep love in his eyes._

_"I love you too Draco Lucius Malfoy!" She too returned the same look, both saying goodbye silently._

_"I hope to see you and Harry a good future married life, filled of love and kids too from above..."_

_"Goodbye Ginny!"_

_"Goodbye Draco!"_

_Draco walked backward facing her , waving her bye ,and vanished._

**Ginny** opened her eyes, blinking around and seeing Luna looking at her anxiously.

She nodded slightly, silently telling Luna that she had managed to talk to Draco.

She felt tears around her face, unable to control her tears; she wanted to go back to her room and cry as much as she wants.

Luna released the privacy spells and Ginny got up, was trying to run towards the Manor.

She bumped into Harry, and looked at him with teary eyes. He pulled her into a hug, looked on with worry, not knowing what made her to cry. What did she and Luna talk about.

He rubbed her back to keep her calm, as she sobbed into his shoulder.

He felt Ginny buckling under her knee, he hold her on tightly and he picked her up and entered the manor, into the open air room, sat on the nearby couch and settle her on his lap and she was still sobbing. He kept whispering caring words into her ears. He noticed Luna and Blaise were still out, watching over the boys and giving them space.

He didn't know how long , when exactly she fell asleep in his arms , but he picked her up, and took her to her bed, where he put her down gently, and covered her with her bed covers. He kissed her on the forehead, and was about to leave the room quietly, but Ginny caught his hand.

"Please stay here with me. Don't leave me alone."

Harry saw Ginny had opened her eyes slightly, pleading him to stay here.

He slowly climbed over her bed and lay down on the other side of the bed, pulling her against his chest, and heard her content sigh and slipped into sleep.

He wanted to ask Luna what happened. Or maybe Ginny will tell me .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong> when Luna was talking to Ginny , during that time, Blaise and Harry were playing with the boys.

Then Harry climbed out of the pool, and sat near the edge ,he then dried himself using the drying spell and then wore a short sleeve white shirt on, unbuttoned. Blaise did the same, but made sure that Carlo was safe, sitting on his rubber float in the low side of the pool.

"So, when are you going to propose her?" Blaise asked casually.

"How did you know that?" Harry stopped wiping his hair with his towel.

He faced Blaise in shock and surprise that Blaise knew about his little surprise for Ginny.

"I saw you in the magical jewelry shop at Diagon alley. You were trying to be discrete so the Weasley Twins won't see you there."

"So I decided to not to interrupt your most important mission and went on my way to the law office." He smirked at Harry.

"Ah, I don't know when to propose to her. I mean I am looking for the perfect way to propose her. " Blaise just nodded.

"You approve of me and Ginny? I know that Draco was your best friend and I want to know what you think of me and Ginny." He asked with a curious tone in his voice.

Because he knew that Ginny considered Blaise as her pseudo big brother during school and the last eight years too.

Blaise dotes on Ginny as his little sister since the time Ron hurt her in the past, He took on his brotherly role seriously and took care of her often whenever he can. They are very close, similar to his and Hermione's relationship. He considered Hermione as his sister. "

Blaise had been present during her wedding with Draco as Draco's best man. Blaise is godfather to her two sons and Luna is their godmother.

So he wanted to know what Blaise's opinion of him.

He waited for Blaise to answer his question. Blaise took his time to arrange his thoughts and said quietly so only Harry can hear what he was saying.

"From what I have seen you and Ginny so far, she looks at you with so much love in her eyes. The last time she had this look was when she was with Draco. "

" After the battle, She never had this love glow in her eyes at all. Not even at Boston , sure she was content and happy to see the boys grow up and working at Malfoy International. But happiness for herself was dimmed in her eyes. All I could see was full of grief and loneliness."

Harry felt a lump in his throat at hearing Blaise words, imagining her life during the past eight years.

"We all had a tough time losing Draco and helped her to take care of Derek and Lucas. I and Luna prayed that Ginny deserves a second chance to love and that's one of the reasons Luna and Marie was helping her to deal her grief and seek out new love in her life. "

"But she never found someone whom she can love again; she was constantly comparing them to Draco. "

"Then I remembered you at one point and told Luna of my opinion of you. "

"Me? "

"Yes, you. To be honest, I sort of knew that you had feelings for Ginny all those years at School but weren't sure how deep you felt. At that time she was in love with my best friend and he too returned his love for her. So I didn't do anything for you. That time we weren't friends."

'Then we started telling her about you and what you have been doing here. You know the general news about you whenever we visit her at Boston. She was stubborn and didn't believe that you have changed . She still had the thought of how you were at School. "

Harry absentmindedly nodded and urged Blaise to continue.

"Then finally she met you and she finally believe that we have been right all along about you."

"You both became fast friends over time. We all were hoping that she would realize that how much you love her. Then she opened her eyes and finally noticed you. Now she accepted you in her life, she saw how the boys and Lucius, Severus accepted you and she slowly was falling in love with you. "

"We all were relieved that when we learned you both finally started dating and even then without confessing your both feelings outright, we could see that you both were in love, in your case you knew it already and Ginny hasn't realized it yet. "

"Now I am assuming that by noticing your silly stupid grin on your face that she had confessed her love to you and you told her too. "

Harry nodded, blushing a bit that Blaise could read his face.

"Good. I am extremely happy that you never gave up on your love for her and waited for her . Now you must be happy and thrilled at finally having your only one in your life. Ginny completes you in all way in your life. Right?"

"I can relate to that after having Luna in my life and she completes me in all way. "

Harry thought what Blaise was saying was completely true . _Ginny completes him!_

"And to answer your question that whether I approve of you and I like you. You are a good bloke . But if you hurt her then you have to answer my wrath."

" thanks for telling me. " He said awkwardly, Blaise shrugged and smirked.

He never thought that the Italian Slytherin would be so caring and loving person,now he know why Luna had married him.

After all he had the impression that Blaise was so emotionless and had no feelings for the others. But then he was wrong. Slytherins hide their real self so well.

Then he saw from the corner of his eye that Ginny was crying silently, her face was flushed with tears.

Worried for her, he stood up immediately and went running towards her and blocked her way and bumped into her when she was running. He pull her into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>After<strong> some days, Lucius, Severus, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Blaise and the Weasley family have come to see the trial.

Molly and Andromeda were looking after the children at the Manor.

When they reached the courtroom, the media were crowding them, all asking questions to Ginny, Harry, and Lucius about the near kidnapping of her and her children.

Ron and Amelia and some Aurors were guarding them,and warning them to be away or else they will face lawsuit.

Luna murmured to her and Harry, telling them about the latest news around, "Well, actually, _you have become the talk of the Wizarding world._ "

"They admired how your sons were being the target of attack, you being the brave fierce mother bravely protecting her sons from the big bad monster, Rabastan Lestrange. You have become an icon for all mothers in the town. Thats what the press was saying. I did my best to control it down and didn't allow them to publish the personal details. "

Luna looked at her in an apologetic manner.

Then they sat quietly.

"Rabastan Lestrange." The judge called as the crowd in the courtroom watched on eagerly, their jeers having been silenced for the umpteenth time.

"You are sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban, and your magic will be bound." The gavel echoed and the Silencing Charm was broken yet again as people jeered and applauded the decision.

Ginny and Harry, Lucius, Severus watched impassively as Lestrange glared at them and were led away by the high level Aurors .

Sitting between Harry and Lucius, Ginny squeezed their hands on both sides, knowing what they were thinking. It was enough to soothe their needs for revenge.

Pansy Parkinson had pleaded guilty to aiding Rabastan Lestrange and would get five years in Azkaban for that but she'd be able to return to Wizarding UK afterwards.

Lucius was not pleased with that but he couldn't do anything because Ginny had told them that Pansy didn't want to harm her boys , for that and she wanted Pansy to have one more chance to change her life .

"Let's go then." Ginny said, taking Harry's hand and hurrying them out of the courtroom before the reporters could descend.

* * *

><p><strong>They<strong> went to Harry's flat.

Ginny sat with her head on Harry's shoulder, eyes closed as she felt some unnoticed tension running out of her. He remembered what Ginny told her of Luna's dream and her last goodbye to Draco. He felt relieved at hearing that Draco approves of him and Ginny. He accepted Draco's luck and whispered a thanks to him upward in the sky.

He marveled at her with him , cherishing every moment .

Harry kissed her head and she looked up at him, in time to see Harry's grin before her lips were captured in a loving kiss.

They spent a quiet evening alone. They decided to have a take-away food. They talked and talked, bantering and teasing good-naturedly as usual.

Occasionally, they would dance to a song on the Wizarding Wireless Network. Then she and Harry made love in his bedroom ..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: They love each other fully by now. Hmmm..Let's see if I can complete the story in the next chapter or not. And an epilogue too. **

**Like it! Then Review it! :) Please no Flames.:) **

**By Ice Queen Malfoy**


	17. Proposal

**A/N: I'm grateful to those who added favorites, alerts.**

**Most of all I owe my biggest thanks to keeperoliver,I owe him for helping me in his own way . Thanks Ollie.:)**

**And Thanks to krc101, dutchpotterfan, sidlovesnancy1979, Princess Patterson for regularly reviewing my story as well. You all have made my day. Keep reading. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Proposal...<strong>

Teddy's birthday was in the middle of the April, so Ginny decided to have a birthday party here at the Manor after all she had already persuaded Andromeda to settle here at Malfoy Manor rather than staying at her house far off in the muggle world...

She had wheedled , pleaded, pouted, gave a puppy eye...Seeing this, Andromeda had relented and she and Teddy shifted and made Malfoy Manor as their home too.

Her sons were so thrilled and they gave her a big hug and kiss on her cheeks, crowing,"You're the best mum in the world!"

Ron had bought the Quidditch season tickets for everybody. They all went to see Chudley Cannon vs. Puddlemere United match.

Ron,Hermione , Harry, Ginny , Lucas, Derek and Teddy used the portkey Ron had acquired from the ministry to reach the quidditch stadium.

"Wow, Awesome!" Lucas and Derek breathed, looking up at the immense structure of the stadium.

Teddy simply smiled at seeing his cousins excited to see the quidditch matches and he chatted with them , pointing out things and explaining it too.

Ginny agreed with them. "It is beautiful!"

Colorful flags flew from numerous poles around the walls. Each entryway was flanked by paintings of a logo consisting of two black Cs and a speeding cannonball with "Chudley Cannons" arched above the left side of the door and the banners colored in navy blue emblazoned with two crossed golden bulrushes with "Puddlemere United" on the right side of the door itself.

It was a match between Chudley Cannons and Puddlemere United.

Everybody climbed up the stands to the top level , Ron had bought his Chudley Cannon banners, flags and told his nephews and Teddy to wear the Chudley hats on their head.

Ginny was wearing navy blue robe to show her support for Puddlemere team.

She had already warned the boys not to believe Uncle Ron's words about his team and they listened to her.

They followed Harry's way of wearing both colors to show support to both teams.

Harry and the boys wore dark blue muggle jeans and Chudley Cannons shirt .

Ron felt happy seeing his nephews wearing his favorite team shirt. Teddy opted to wear Puddlemere shirt but he changed his hair to orange for loyalty to Uncle Ron. Hermione wore the same as Ginny.

Harry purchased the omnioculars for himself and the recording play for the boys so they can record any future match and watch it again at home too.

"Oh Merlin, not omnioculars!" Ginny exclaimed," Did you remember how you missed out watching out the some of the important plays by Krum and the England Chasers at the world cup last time because you were so busy watching the recording at a slow pace." She quirked her eyebrow at him.

"No, this time I won't miss out any play. And if I do then it doesn't matter. " He whispered,"After all we do know who will win."

Ginny try to stifle her laughter but couldn't. They laughed and try to act innocent, not wanting Ron to know the reason.

The boys ooh aah, happily watched the high speed of the brooms zooming around the pitch and the fast bludgers hitting the players with velocity.

Ron was pointing out the type of plays the chasers had employed to the boys and how they move around the field and so boys were asking numerous questions to him and he answered them all.

Hermione was reading the pamphlets of both team and inbetween watching the plays too.

She noticed how Ron was enjoying his time, talking to the boys. She smiled at seeing them and then turned to see what Harry and Ginny was doing.

They were sitting close and flirting and arguing about who was the best player of all and kissing in between too. She rolled her eyes at them.

Oliver the captain of the Puddlemere team blocked almost all of the goals and their seeker caught the snitch far soon making Ron's favorite team lose again.

Ginny teased her brother telling him his team will always lose and he should try supporting other teams as well.

Ron glared at her for the remark against his favorite team.

"Harry, tell her to stop teasing my team." Ron demanded childishly.

"Ginny, stop teasing Ron. How would you feel when your favorite team Holyhead Harpies loses and Ron tease you?" He tried to act referee between brother- sister.

"Hear Hear!" Ron grinned, and Ginny scowled at him. She childishly stuck out her tongue at him. Ron too stuck out his tongue at her.

Lucas, Derek and Teddy were wide eyed and giggled seeing them childishly bantering about their own favorite team.

Harry and Hermione was enjoying the brother sister bonding over Quidditch and from the corner of his eye he noticed the team members on the field talking to the reporters.

"Come on, boys. Want to see the Famous keeper of Puddlemere United. He was our captain at Hogwarts."

"Really?" Derek asks Harry. He nodded and called Ginny and Ron to his attention.

"Can we get his autograph? " Lucas asked.

"Yes, ofcourse. " He replied.

Ron and Harry took the boys to see one of their favorite quidditch players Oliver Wood and other team players too.

They greeted the players and they gave autographs for the boys. Then they went into London for lunch, then back to the Manor for the small party.

The Weasleys, The Malfoys, Harry, Andromeda and Severus were gathered around the small table in the center and Teddy proceeded to cut his cake, while being surrounded by his cousins Lucas and Derek, and the Weasleys children and Carlo (Blaise and Luna's kid).

Teddy opened his presents. Ron gave him Quidditch through the ages latest edition book which record old famous plays, Hermione got him a new children's book, and Harry and Ginny gave him the latest wizarding toys. Severus gave him the potions kit as usual. Lucius gave him a small pony which he can learn to ride . Lucas and Derek was a bit sullen and pleaded their grandfather to buy for them too. He told them they will get it on their eighth birthday. Then they relaxed and all in all, the party was success and Teddy had a great eighth birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>On<strong> May second, everybody woke up early. Lucius, Ginny, Harry, Derek, Lucas, Andromeda and Teddy were quietly eating breakfast and no one was in the mood of talking. The boys understood the reason and they too were looking solemn.

Severus took Derek, Lucius took Lucas, Andromeda took Teddy and Ginny took Harry, all apparated side along to the Malfoy graveyard...

Ginny looked around and it has been eight years the last time she was here before she went away.

Now she is calm and it was good that she had said her last goodbye to Draco in the weird dream she had few weeks back.

She had told Lucius and Severus about her dream talk with Draco, how he was happy and approve of Harry and her relationship. She had also told them that Narcissa passed her message through Draco that they need to find someone in their life. They can't remain alone forever.

They had tuned out the conversation at this and didn't agree with this point. Severus was feeling conflict inwardly and subtly looking at Andromeda.

Ginny was determined to make them happy anyhow. Andromeda heard this and was staring at Severus thoughtfully. She too had received her messages from Narcissa and had cried for her sister.

Severus, not wanting to see any female cry in his presence, kindly offered his handkerchief to her and went quietly back to his seat, trying to act indifferent.

Lucius stared and arched his eyebrow at him. He ignored and simply stared at the fireplace, thinking of his friend Narcissa's words.

Ginny was already bit surprised to know that Severus has some slight bit feelings for Andromeda.

She had noticed Severus's subtle caring attitude towards Andromeda, and catching Lucius questioning look at Severus.

She felt happy inwardly that she will not have to use her matchmaking skill at all. After all its already happening. Only thing she has to do is to ensure they are okay and not hurt all. They have plenty of common interest between them. Maybe she will try to bring them together alone often in the future incase. She doesn't want to rush it too quickly.

Lucas shook Ginny, thus bringing her out of her thoughts. She took a deep breath, slowly guided her boys towards the path to Draco's grave. She was holding both of their hands tightly. Harry was holding Teddy's hand and followed them a bit behind, trying to give them space. Teddy was standing quietly beside his Uncle Harry and Andromeda look on, watching Severus and Lucius ahead.

Draco's grave was decorated in a simple, elegant manner. The inscription was straightforward:

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Order of Merlin, Second Class

Son, godson, husband, father

5 June 1980 – 2 May 1998

His last words

'_Whatever happens, be happy'._

Died valiantly while protecting his wife and his father

There was a branch of flame burning in front of the stone, which Ginny recognized as Eternal Fire, charmed to burn eternally. In addition, there were dozens of single flowers one over the other, still fresh, by a stasis charm.

It was exactly how Ginny told Lucius to write Draco's words on the marble slab. She knelt down in front of it, slowly touching the slab and then placing the fresh flowers on it. Her sons too knelt down on either side of her, did the same.

Lucas took out a photo out from his pocket, asked softly to her, that he wanted her to stick the photo next to their father's name.

Ginny nodded and saw which photo Lucas had selected. It was a picture of the entire Malfoy family including Severus looking happily. She casted the sticking charm to the photo and pasted it of the top side of the slab.

Severus was reminiscing memories of his prat, snarky Godson and his childhood tantrums and boasting of wanting to make potions and become Potion Master like his uncle Severus. Lucius too put the fresh flowers on Draco's name.

He too was reminiscing Draco's childhood days and how he saved him at Hogwarts .

Harry and Teddy came and joined them , knelt and put their own flowers on it. He silently hugged Ginny from behind, whispering softly to the boys.

"Someone very wise once told me that the dead we loved never truly leave us. "

"And it is true, you know. Your father lives on in you both."

Lucas and Derek smiled slightly at Harry.

Blaise and Luna came and hugged Ginny silently. He gave a one arm hug to Lucius.

They remained quietly for a few mins and then apparated straight to Hogwarts gates, and began walking from the gates to the Memorial Stone.

There were already crowds of Witches and Wizards stopping by to commemorate the anniversary of the end of the war.

They stayed for about a half hour, Ginny and the boys saw Draco's ,Dora's and Remus 's and Ted Tonks 's names on the memorial stone.

The Weasleys were already there, waiting for them, around talking quietly together about their fallen friends' .

There were a few laughs, more than a few tears, and a lot of hugs and kisses as they embraced other friends who joined them to pay their respects.

After leaving Hogwarts, they all went back to the Burrow for a small party for Victorie's birthday, glad to have another hour or so together before it was time to split up again and get back to their own lives.

* * *

><p><strong>As<strong> usual the third Sunday of the month arrived.

Everybody arrived for the family gathering at the burrow.

Harry had waited long enough to propose, he decided that he would do it today. Then he had a fleeting thought when he glanced at the older adults before meeting Ginny. He changed his direction and walked towards them.

After making sure that Ginny was busy chatting with the Weasley spouses. Taking a deep breath, he went towards them, he flicked up wandless silence charm around them with his hands. It was unnoticed by the Older adults. They gazed at him with a questioning look on their face.

He stood and fumbled absently in his pocket as he was glancing at Ginny then looked back at them.

The adults knew what he wants to talk as seeing him fumbling around in his pocket. They could see a square shaped box in his pockets.

"Could I speak to you all for a moment?"

"Of course, Harry," Molly said in a reassuring tone, secretly thrilled for her daughter and adopted son's future happiness.

"What is it, Harry dear?" Andromeda inquired, smiling at him.

"Everything okay? I noticed you put up a silencing charm around. "Lucius drawled, smirking at him.

"Everything alright. I just..." Harry swallowed nervously, and then fumbled in his pocket for a moment before pulling out the item he had always carried for so long...

It was a ring. An emerald heart shape cut in a platinum band. Harry took a deep breath, and spoke.

"I have bought a ring for a while ...It's an emerald ring. Ginny likes my eyes " Harry rambled...

Molly interrupted him, "Are you asking us for permission that you want to marry our daughter?"

"Only if you all agree," Harry confirmed, looking at each and every adult in the eye.

"Harry!" Arthur smiled. "As Ron would say, it's about bloody time. You're like a son to us, you know that. But you don't need our approval to get married."

Harry's eyebrows rose with shock.

"We know," Arthur grinned. "We know you very well. We have all been waiting for you to announce the engagement. We have observing Ginny's left ring since we heard you both started dating."

"We're happy you've found each other at last. Ginny is a grown woman, and quite capable of making her own decisions. You don't need our approval."

"All the same, I'd like to know I have it." Harry said.

"Of course you do!" Molly cried standing and rushing to hug him tightly. "We couldn't be happier! "We have always known that you love our Ginny long time ago. Now it seems finally you got your wish. I am just thrilled for both of you. "Molly greeted him with a hug again.

Harry turned to face Lucius and Severus too with a hopeful look.

" Mr. Malfoy ? Mr. Snape?" Harry asked, trying to be formal, knowing that their approval is the most important.

Lucius and Severus arched their eyebrow high up at hearing their name formally.

"I need your both permission to marry Ginny." He asked hesitantly, inwardly holding his breath waiting for Lucius and Severus 's approval.

There was a moment of silence and all were waiting for Lucius to speak. And he did.

"Yes, as Arthur said , we have been waiting for this moment too. I am glad that you are a good young man and have seen your devoted love for Ginny."

Lucius 's heart swell and his respect for Harry increase because Harry asked for his permission to marry he thought that he would ask permission from Arthur and Molly and not them. But he was wrong.

"I only want happiness for Ginny and my grandsons and you too. You will be a good father to them. And..," Lucius stood up and pat his shoulder with a squeeze. "You are like a son to me too. "

Harry hugged him tightly, felt happy that Lucius accepted him wholeheartedly and as a son too.

He knew it but it felt nice for him to hear the actual words spoken face to face too. Then they broke up the hug and turned sideways to face Severus.

"What Lucius said, I agree with him. You are a good person after all you are Lily's son. I have watched you grow up to be a strong, noble young man. You are a very good person at heart too. Take care of them. "Severus said to him.

Harry felt happy and relieved at getting the adults' blessing. _"Not all except the boys. He better go and ask them too. "He thought._

After shaking Lucius, Severus and Arthur's hand again, and impulsively giving a hug to Molly and Andromeda who gave a nod for agreeing with them and releasing the privacy charms on the room,

Then Harry went to search the Malfoy Twins, there he found them playing with their cousins in the far off side of the garden.

He quietly sneaked up behind them and picked them up high and swung around playfully,"Oh I have caught you both. Now you can't escape from me." He playfully let a growl and they squealed, laughing.

"Harry! " Derek laughed .

Teddy pounced upon Harry from behind. "Ha! Caught you,"

Harry felt unbalanced and he sent silent cushioning charm on the grass and he bought them down. All started laughing. For a while he played with them.

Then he took them to the side, away from the rest of the children. He gestured Teddy to go on and they will be back in a min.

"Listen boys, I want to speak to you for a moment," Harry said to them.

"Okay." Lucas said.

They remained quiet and look serious at him, waiting for him to speak. He cleared his throat and trying to ask them properly.

"Lucas, Derek. You know that I love your mother," Seeing the boys nodding and smiling. "And I always thought of you both as my sons. "

For a moment, none of them spoke, and then Harry was shocked as both the Malfoy twins launched themselves at him. He immediately embraced their hug.

"Really, truly?" Derek asked with a huge smile.

He thought that he like Harry already and he made them laugh and cool too. He and Lucas had imagined that how their father would be like and they saw Harry doing all such things that any normal father does for their sons.

"Yes. I love you, Derek and you too Lucas. "

"Truly."

"If you marry mum then does that mean you will be our dad?" Lucas hesitantly asked with a smile.

"Yes, and I would be very happy if you both call me as your dad. I am thrilled to see you accept as your father in your life. But I will never replace your real dad. He will always be your father and me as your dad. Okay?"

Harry noticed the extendable ears on the ground near them and guessed that it must be Teddy.

"Teddy,you can come out here."

He saw from the corner of his eye, Teddy approaching them slowly .

He raised a questioning look at him and Teddy smiled, saying," What Uncle Harry?" He said innocently as if he had not eavesdropped on them.

"What do you think about me and your Aunt Ginny? " He inquired.

"Its cool, Uncle Harry. Now you can live with us after you marry Aunt Ginny. You always wanted to be near to Aunt Ginny all time. " Teddy laughed, trying to dodge Harry's hands. But then he sobered up and frowned to himself.

"What is it now ,Teddy?" He asked with concern.

"It's nothing ,Uncle Harry." Teddy shrugged.

He pulled Teddy by his shoulders near and lifted his chin up and urged to speak what was going in his mind.

"Can I call you dad too?" He asked timidly.

Harry heard this and felt his heart ached for Teddy.

Yes, he had known that Teddy wanted to call him but he had not wanted to replace Remus as a father for Teddy. But then things have changed.

He will have to talk to Ginny and then to Aunt Andy about this.

"Sure you can." He replied and saw Teddy smile widely . He hugged Harry and then went back to join the Malfoy Twins.

* * *

><p><strong>It<strong> was midnight, Harry and Ginny was sitting on the loveseat and looking out of the window of her large bedroom suite. A million stars gleamed in the heavens, the moon, and a bright crescent moon above in the sky.

As Harry had his arms around her, Ginny rested her head on his shoulders as they watched the stars in the sky.

They were relaxed and found time to themselves. The boys had taken most of their time and thankfully asleep at the moment. Severus, Lucius and Andromeda too went to their room.

They sat there in comfortable silence for a while. Harry took a deep breath as he stared up to the stars, then he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, and she tilted her face up , noticed his expression as he was being calm outwardly but was feeling jittery inside himself.

He was touching his pocket out of habit, checking to ensure that the box is still there.

"What are you thinking?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing serious. Just thinking ….." Harry replied quickly. Ginny hummed to herself.

"I noticed that you were talking to father, Uncle Severus, Mum and dad..." She trailed off and stifled her smile, knowing what he has been doing at that time. But she had pretended not to notice him.

The Weasley spouses were giggling and demanding her to tell them everything about this upcoming moment. She had been waiting for him to spring a surprise.

Each time she sees him fumbling his pockets absent mindedly and tried to tell her but then he would suddenly change the topic.

She felt frustrated at him and she felt like tying him to the bed and forces him to propose her outright now. But then she had been patient because she knew that he want her to have a good perfect time and all...She love Harry's romantic side too.

She remembered asking Hermione that whether she and Harry were moving too fast or that she has been ready for marriage so soon after months of dating.

Hermione told her that she had married Draco too early and that too at a young age. Yes,Hermione was right, if she and Harry were confident of their love and trust for each other then there was nothing in wanting to marry soon.

"Oh that...err...I wanted to ask something about ...investments to Lucius. "

"Investments? Really Harry?" Ginny stood up and scowled at him. She decided that she would propose him before he does. She waited for a sec.

"Harry..."

"Ginny..."

Both stopped speaking, gesturing for the other to speak.

"You speak first..."

"No Ginny, You speak first."

"Alright. I speak first." Ginny said.

"I want to …" Harry said.

They both stared at each other, both breaking into a laugh.

Then Emerald eyes gazed into chocolate eyes with full of love shining all over his face.

Ginny," He whispered, looking into her eyes, "I don't want to be alone ever again."

He slowly dropped to one knee, and Ginny hold her breath and wanting to blurt out saying yes before he finished saying his speech.

He produced from his pocket a small velvet box and opened the lid to reveal a beautiful tiny two heart shaped emerald ring with diamonds around the band.

"Ginny, You know I never really knew what love was until I met you," Harry locked gaze with her, reached to lift her hands and kissed her knuckles.

"No one has ever been as perfect as you, you are always in my thoughts in everything I do, and I know without a doubt the one I love is you, only you Ginny."

"You're the light that I've been seeking all my life, only you can make me whole. Just one touch and you complete me. Will you marry me? "

Ginny 's eyes shone with happiness and love ,trying to find her voice again. "Yes! Yes! You complete me too. I love you too."

Harry took the ring from the box and placed it on her left finger.

He stood up as she threw her arms around him and kissed him. He picked her up and spun her around as they both laughed.

"Now you won't ever have to be alone," she whispered as she pulled his lips to hers again.

"Thank you. I want to be a husband to you and dad to Lucas ,Derek and Teddy too." Harry said .

* * *

><p><strong>Next<strong> day, Ginny woke slowly, taking a while to realize that she was sprawled across Harry's chest. She smiled down at him, noticing how peaceful he looked in sleep. She brushed some stray hair out of his eyes and noticed the ring gleaming on her left finger. It was all real. It actually happened. This seemed to rouse him, as he gently eased his eyes open. When he saw her, he smiled broadly.

"Hmmm," he murmured. "I could definitely get used to this forever."

He raised his head to kiss her. She felt as if nothing could touch them as long as they were together. And as she kissed him, Ginny felt as if she had finally come home.

Soon everybody came to know about their engagement.

She proudly showed her ring to her mum, Hermione, Luna, Fleur, Penelope, and Aunt Andy too.

She told them about how he proposed and sighed that he is so romantic. The Weasleys spouses glared at their husbands saying that they were not romantic when they proposed to them .

Seeing their wives complaining about them, the Weasley brothers told Harry that he was making them look bad in front of their wives .

"Since when you have become poetic." Ron glared at his best mate. He has never seen Harry so romantic .

"Poetic? I only wanted to say how I feel for Ginny and the words just came easily to me and I said . It was the spur of moment. Maybe it's my luck." Harry grinned impishly at them.

The Weasley brothers were teasing him and he didn't mind it at all. Seeing Harry not ruffled at their teasing. Fred and George was put out by it.

Ron came by and whispered to Harry and showing a yellowish old parchment in front of his eyes.

He was surprised and asked,"How did you get this ?"

"Simple. I had this for ages . You were depressed and drunk at Grimmauld. You said a lot about Ginny and how you wrote a reply to her but you never sent it because it was a secret and nobody else was supposed to know it."

"I wanted to know what you had said was true. It was when I came to know about your love for my little sis. So I sneaked and searched your trunk and found it. It was funny..."

Harry interrupted and demanded him to give it back to him. But Ron dogded him and yelled out "Fred..Take this.."

"Ron, No! Please ..." He yelled .

Ron was running from him and managed to give it to Fred and immediately hide behind Hermione and Harry glared at him. Everybody was watching this .

"What is going on?Harry?" Ginny came over to them.

George gave a loud whistle and thus attracting everybody's attention.

"We got some secret information about Harry and would like to let our little sister know ..." said Fred.

Ginny was looking at Harry with a questioning look and he shook his head and groaned ,"I think you will love it. Its only even you know. I didn't even know that Ron had it with him for so long. He knew about this.."

"I have a small old piece of paper in my hand and I am going to read out to all of you." George said with a smirk.

"Who knew that your wish came true, Gin?" Fred asked with a mock wonder .

"Yeah remember that poem she wrote. What was the poem say ...?"

"Fred , George! Not again!" Ginny warned them. "This is too much."

"Just listen please , little sis. You will know what Harry had replied to your poem and he didn't tell you."

"Very bad ,It is our duty to tell our sister what her dear Harry has been writing it long time ago."

Harry groaned and he shot a betrayed look at Ron. Ron ignored it and shrug his shoulders.

"What! It was a niceeee_ poem._"

Ron laughed and whispered to her,"It's only fair you get to hear his embarrassing love poem for you."

Ginny raised her eyebrow high up at hearing this and stared at Harry. He gave her a shy smile and close his eyes.

Fred and George cleared their throat and began singing. The rest of Weasley brothers sung along with them.

"Little sis, Here is harry's reply to your poem..."

"Her eyes are as brown as a hot chocolate," Fred started singing again.

"...Her hair is as red as red wine..." Continued George.

"...I only wish she is mine, she's really divine,..."

"...The girl who conquered Harry Potter's heart..."

Harry was looking elsewhere and the Weasley brothers were roaring with laughter.

Ginny turned his face and kissed him tenderly. "You really wrote it ?"

He nodded,"Yeah ."

"Not bad..Since it has no rhyming words. " She was trying hard to restrain her laughter.

"When did you write it?" She asked with a amused smile.

"After the war. I was depressed not able to find you, got drunk and wrote a poem ." He replied and she remained silent at this.

"Ron managed to find out my secret and he took it without telling me, probably waiting to find a perfect time just to have a laugh at me." He muttered and glared at his best mate .

Hermione was chastising him for embarrassing Harry. Molly was scolding Fred and George and telling to leave the happy couple alone.

She giggled and her giggling affected him and he chuckled at their old teenage selves. Molly and Hermione , Fleur and all awwed at him for being so adorable .

* * *

><p><strong>Harry<strong> and Ginny decided to have a wedding in July.

Lucius discussed with Molly and Arthur about the weddings details. Harry tried to help with the wedding by telling that he wanted to pay on his behalf too.

Molly glared at him and said a firm No. Lucius told him that he will handle everything and he need not worry at all.

Lucius wanted Ginny to have a grand wedding since she had a small secret wedding with Draco at Paris.

This time he promised to himself that his daughter in law will get her dream big wedding even though she told him that she and Harry are alright with having a small wedding.

He was stubborn and she agreed to let the adults decide the details for her wedding. She was content and happy.

She and Harry talked about where to live after the wedding. Harry told her about his plan of rebuilding the Old Cottage at Godric Hollow into a Manor.

He shown her the blue print of his dream home to her. Ginny like the drawing of his Manor and can't wait to see it. He said that by using magical means , it will be ready before the wedding. They talked through the night about their future home.

And he also talked about letting Teddy live with them .She agreed and said that her boys love Teddy and they are a trio.

On a Sunday morning, everybody was relaxing and being lazy to go out. They had brunch and set to do whatever they want.

"Aunt Andy , are you busy?" Ginny asked her . Andromeda was reading the Potions magazine in the veranda.

"No I am not." She replied. Then she and Harry came and sat on one of the big loveseat opposite of Andromeda.

"We wanted to ask you something important. Please feel free to stop us if you don't want to listen further." Ginny said softly.

She nudged Harry and urged to say. Andromeda noticed and turned to face Harry. She knew it must be serious.

"Well we want Teddy to live with us after the wedding. I mean he loves being with his cousins . " He hesitantly asked. He was afraid of asking far too much from her.

"You want Teddy to stay with you both ? But he is already living here with you all ?" Aunt Andy asked .

"No,I mean after the wedding , we will be living at our new home at Godric Hollow." He replied.

She remained silent for a while and in deep thought.

"What made you decide this?May I know the real reason." She questioned them with a strange expression.

"Well Teddy heard me telling Lucas and Derek that they can call me Dad . He asked me whether he can call me the same as them." Harry replied.

"Oh. I understand now. " Andromeda looked at them, feeling sad for Teddy and how he craved for more family affection.

"So? "

"But you will be busy after all you will be newly wed and would need time to yourselves?"

"We have already talked about this. Yes, It will be in the beginning." Ginny quickly replied.

"But I have you,Father,Uncle Severus,Luna , Blaise,mum,dad and brothers to take care of the boys when we want time to ourselves. We will be comfortable . " She reassured her.

"Yeah, like Ginny said,I love having children and would love Teddy to live with us too Lucas and Derek would be very happy . " Harry said.

"I have no problem because most of the time he is with Lucas and Derek all time. They are very close in the same age more or less. He looks at you as a father figure and I am sure he looks at you , Ginny , as a mother figure too." Andromeda said it as its a fact.

"But on one condition that Teddy get to visit me on some weekend days or whenever I have holidays too."

"Sure, there is no need of conditions. We will send the boys to you as often as you want. I am sure that Father and Uncle Severus will want them here too . " Ginny smiled broadly and Harry hugged Andromeda.

"You both win." Andromeda said and Ginny jumped up to hug her Harry gave her one arm hug .

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong> weeks before the wedding...

Harry took her out for another outing . He apparated her to Godric Hollow.

Ginny was awed to see the place. It was a newly built Manor in place of the old wreck Potter cottage.

"Our home is ready!" Harry said with a huge smile.

"Wow! It's beautiful . It is more than what I have imagined . " Ginny exclaimed .

" Come on, let's go and see the inside and make sure that I have done everything to your approval. It was finally ready last week... "

They entered the large gate; there was long range of small well-groomed bushes along both sides to form a pathway to the Manor.

On the both sides of the bushes, a beautiful lawn is spread around as far as the wall is fenced around the property of Potter estates. You can see almost all types of colorful trees and flowers fluttering in the breeze across the lawn.

She and Harry entered the Manor; she saw the large living room, the parlor, Kitchen and dining room. Then she climbed down one floor down to see the storage room, and rooms for the house elves . She approved of it all .

Then they moved through the ground floor, up the stairs, through the heavily-carpeted hallway, there were one large master bedroom suite and three bedrooms for her boys and a study room for her and Harry and there was a loo in every bedroom. Harry had converted one of the bedrooms for the boys' toys room to play.

Then on the second floor, again there were one master bedroom and five guest bedrooms, and a library.

Then he showed Ginny through the back door the Manor, he had built a small swimming pool, a quidditch pitch and facilities for muggle games for the boys.

Ginny kissed him and he smiled through her kiss, happy that she likes their future home.

"I can't wait to live here with you." she said softly.

"Same here. July is too far. Maybe we should elope?" Harry asked jokingly.

"It is very tempting. But then we would not want to disappoint everybody again. I mean I have already done it once."

Ginny became sober; his words reminded her of Draco. Draco too said the same words to her at Hogwarts and this was how they got married without telling her family.

Harry knew that whatever he said as a joke reminded Ginny of her past. "Hey it was a joke. I just meant to say..."

Ginny hushed his lip with her hand and smiled,"I know. Come on lets go back. The boys must be waiting for us to know about their new home and all..."

* * *

><p>Time passed by, everybody was busy for the wedding preparations.<p>

Hermione, Luna and Fleur had taken Ginny for her wedding gown shopping. Ron and Blaise had taken Harry for his tailor made suit.

Ron had told her that Lucius had been meeting Amelia most of the time at the ministry.

He wanted to make sure that there was no more future threat and he had asked for security protection for their wedding. Then he proceeded to tell of his own observation that he felt that Lucius and Amelia are very _good_ friends.

Hearing this, reminded her of how Severus and Andromeda talked much about their common interests - Potions and Healing. Maybe Lucius and Amelia became friends over their capture of Lestrange and such. It would be nice to see someone else apart from her and Uncle Severus, caring for Father too. .

Lucas ,Derek and Teddy started having their lessons from Severus, Lucius, Aunt Andy, Molly every alternate day. Molly would set chores for them when they would visit the burrow. Or join them to teach how to pluck some fresh vegetables in the garden. They enjoyed it more.

Severus would teach the three boys Potions and get them to make basic ones. And also teach them Occlumency. That's a long term study. Aunt Andy would teach them herbology, teaching them the magical properties of plants in the greenhouse near Malfoy garden.

Lucius would teach etiquette , languages such French, Latin, history of the magical and muggle world, and so on.

Ginny would teach them maths, arithmancy, ancient runes. Whenever Luna visited them she would tell them about whenever she found during her travel of magical creatures for her father or some interesting knowledge about the world.

Blaise would take them to his wine making factory and they were fascinated to see how grapes were used in making wine and such.

Then sometimes her sons would call Jason, their American childhood best friend on Ginny 'magical mobile. The four would discuss everything that had happened that week in some sort of language they had developed in their years of friendship, even Teddy soon became friends Jason too.

Ginny too talked with her best friends Mary and Paul, told them of her upcoming wedding with Harry and soon they would be expecting a wedding invitation. Mary squealed loudly and said that finally at last she has someone to cherish in her life again.., and they would definitely come for the wedding.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally. I have been busy the entire week. So much work. I felt it requires three more chapters to end. Will update it alternate day. Lets see how much time I need . But I will definitely finish the story ...**

**Like it! Then Review it! :)Please No Flames! :)**

**By Ice Queen Malfoy**


	18. Forever and Always

**A/N: I'm grateful to those who added favorites, alerts.**

**Most of all I owe my biggest thanks to keeperoliver,I owe him for helping me in his own way . Thanks Ollie.:)**

**And Thanks to krc101, dutchpotterfan, Princess Patterson for regularly reviewing my story as well. You all have made my day. Keep reading. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Forever and Always ...<strong>

Soon July came and it was the wedding day. The wedding was due to take place at sunset . By early morning, Malfoy Manor was already busy with preparations.

The house elves had done a wonderful job making the Manor glitter brightly with magical fairies lights all over the Manor.

Ron apparated to Malfoy Manor two hours before sundown, accompanied by the dozen Aurors for the assignment. He assigned them certain instructions about their duty and do their patrol around the perimeter of the wards . Then he checked around the ground and felt ensured that everything goes smoothly.

Very soon, the guests began arriving an hour later, all Apparating outside of the Malfoy Manor gates decorated with beautiful vines. The gates were opened but the gateway was warded against anyone without an invitation. Most of the guests were eager to mingle and socialize, and see the famous wedding of Harry Potter and Ginevra Malfoy.

Upon arrival, they were directed to the large white open tents at the back of the manor opposite the side of where the actual ceremony was to take place by the Weasley brothers ,

Several reporters were invited as guests, and Luna had convinced Ginny that those reporters were sincere and they were warned to bring any Quick Quotes Quill . Most of them were from Witch Weekly, Daily Prophet, Quibbler, and some others too.

The minister of magic Kingsley arrived with his Aurors bodyguards and he shook the proffered handshake from Lucius and Arthur. He had agreed to Harry and Ginny as their oficiator.

Soon most prominent high socialite families (friends of the Malfoy family) arrived. Lucius greeted them cordially and introduce them to Arthur and his family.

All of Harry and Ginny's school friends came and mingle with the Weasley family and talking mindless conversation waiting for the wedding to begin.

Then Amelia arrived with her niece Susan and Justin Finch -Fletchley. Lucius saw Ron greeting them.

Amelia saw Lucius and gave a nod and a friendly smile to him. He almost smiled at her but then he saw Ron staring at them. He then changed direction and decided to go and meet Ginny.

* * *

><p><strong>At<strong> Malfoy Manor, in her bedroom, Molly put the final touches on Ginny's hair, and then said, "There. Now you can look."

Ginny stood in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom decked out in her ivory wedding gown. It was a beautiful full length bridal dress with elegant V-neck and pleated waist detail to flatter her shapes in sophisticated satin. And their ivory color enhanced her pale complexion and made her hair flame-bright.

She turned to Molly and murmured, "Thanks, Mum."

Harry had given her a beautiful set of jewelry which once belonged to his mother, Lily Potter. She felt overwhelmed and honored that he would let her to wear his mother's jewelry .

She wore the ruby locket around her neck . It's his way of telling that his mum would have wanted her to wear it for the wedding.

She then slipped the earrings into her ears. She knew that it make her look beautiful.

"Oh, dear. You look beautiful." Molly pulled Ginny into a hug. "This is the right thing for you. It's good to see you so happy again."

"Very true! "Came the voice from behind. She turned around and saw Lucius Malfoy standing near the door.

"Really?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"You look truly like a princess.." He walked over and kissed her cheek, before he held out a small box. "This is from me to you for everything you've done."

He nudged her to open the box...

Ginny opened the box and her eyes widened. Inside was a beautiful diamonds bracelet. She knew that it's belonged to the Malfoy family ...

"Father. It's so beautiful but..."

"Shh...Don't say anything. This is our family heirloom which had been passed onto the daughters during their wedding. Well at first you became our daughter in law and now you are my daughter in all but blood. I am giving it to you so that you could pass it to your daughter when the time comes."

Ginny's glistened eyes met his and kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you. And I would take care of this and pass it onto your future granddaughter. "

Lucius had tears in his eyes, hearing Ginny say that he will still be grandfather to her and Harry's children too. He hugged her carefully so not to spoil her wedding gown.

She told him to put the bracelets onto her wrists and he agreed .

"I am going to check on Harry. Okay. " He said, as he turned to leave the room..

Ginny turned sideways and saw Luna, Mary ,Hermione ,Hannah and her mother with smiles on their face, having seen the emotional scene of Lucius and Ginny.

Hermione , Hannah and her mother felt dazed on their face, surprise to see for the first time, Lucius Malfoy showing fatherly affection in front of them . Luna and Mary weren't surprised at all.

Luna was her matron of honor, while Mary , Hermione and Hannah were her bridesmaids. They were wearing green color dress and it was incredible for them .

"I am feeling jittery in my stomach. " Ginny admitted.

"Oh that's the normal feeling. I bet you that Harry must be worried and nervous thinking such insane thoughts that you will change your decision and leave him alone." Hermione try to reassure her.

She was alright with Ginny choosing Luna as her matron of honor and her as bridesmaid because Luna is best friend of Ginny since Hogwarts.

**There** was a small gasp from the doorway and Ginny turned to see her brothers standing there.

Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron and every single one of them had an identical look of awe on their face.

Ginny grinned and raised her eyebrow at them. "Hello brothers!"

"Wow,Gin Gin..You look so gorgeous" exclaimed George.

"Harry is a very lucky guy. " Said Fred.

"You truly look like an angel, Ginny." Bill said. He came forward to greet her with a kiss on her cheek.

"I always wonder how you look the first time when you married Draco. But now I got my answer. You are truly beautiful," Charlie murmured when he look at his sister with wonder.

Percy said, "He is a good man and treat you like a princess."

"Yes, Harry will be thrilled and will thank his lucky stars once he sees you. "Ron said.

Then she hugged each of her brothers in turn and she passed her message to Ron, "Tell harry that I love him and he need not worry at all. I won't change my mind." Ron nodded and all left her room.

After some time, Severus and Arthur entered her room as since it was time for her to go downstairs.

"Are you ready, dear? Ready to take a big step again? "Severus asked, hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead.

Ginny just nodded again and hugged him tighter. The sensation of déjà vu she felt was extremely strange. .

She remembered Severus asking the same thing before her first wedding, and she answered in the same way she had then.

"Yes, it's a big step. I am ready to take faith and start my life again."

"Good," Severus beamed. "That's all I wanted to know."

Then he left the room, giving Arthur a chance to speak to her. He went to inform Lucius and others that she will be coming downstairs anytime.

"Incredible. The most beautiful woman I've seen, apart from your mother in my life." Arthur said softly and ready to take his daughter downstairs.

"I love you, my precious daughter. I know that Lucius would love to take you down the aisle. And I was prepared to let him do it but then he told me that I didn't get the chance last time and I should take you down to aisle."

"Oh dad!" She hugged Arthur and he kissed on her forehead."I love you."

"But then I made a compromise with Lucius to deal with this." Arthur whispered to her.

"Really? How?" She asked, secretly wanting Lucius also to lead her down to the aisle. After all it was because of him and Severus that she decided to take a leap of faith and date, fall in love with Harry.

"You will see. "He replied. "Come on, Let's go marry you off to Harry. "

Ginny took a deep breath before leaving her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong> Harry stood in front of the mirror , fully dressed. He wore an ivory shirt ,ivory vest and black tux. He was placing his tie around his neck , tying into a knot.

Ron stepped into the room and said," Mate,are you ready? " Ron said.

"Yes, I am now. " He turned around and sat on the bed and bend to tie his shoe lace.

"Did you meet Ginny?" He asked.

"Yes,Just came from meeting her ." Ron replied.

" How did she look? Not changing her mind ? I am scared that She will change her mind and don't love me and..." Harry trailed off, groaned and ran his hand through his hair, making it messier.

"Ah, mate. I understand how you feel. You are lucky that I have her message for you.." Ron smirked.

Hearing that Ginny had sent some message for him, he jerked his head up and urged Ron to speak further.

"She said that she still loves you. And you don't have to worry at all because she is not going to change her mind."

"Really." Harry felt relieved having heard her words from Ron. He smiled happily.

"Yeah, Ginny looks so beautiful. We were so impressed." Ron said cheerfully.

Lucius and Severus came to check on Harry. "Ah, it's time to go down. Are you ready?"

Harry grinned broadly, thinking about Ginny. "I've never been more ready for anything else in my life."

* * *

><p><strong>Harry<strong> stood in front of the doors into the great beautiful garden lawn.

He began to make the way down to the pathway and upto the front and entered the beautiful gazebo decorated with arch shaped group of flowers. He admired Neville's skill at decoration.

He looked around at the people there. He greeted many school friends on the way .

The Media was calling theirs the wedding of the year.

Harry knew it was the wedding of his life, the only one he would ever have, and he thanked the fates that had led he and Ginny back to each other.

Lucas and Derek made their way up the aisle each carrying a satin emerald green pillow with one ring on it.

They walked up slowly, looking around with curious look on their face. They smiled brightly when they noticed Harry waiting for them to reach the front. They wore their little Tuxedos . Teddy was following them a bit behind too.

Andromeda was sitting at the front with Blaise . He was holding to his son's hand . Molly and the rest of the Weasley brothers were sitting on the other side.

Victorie, Dominique, Molly, Lucy came one by one, each wearing their beautiful white dress and carrying a small basket of lily petals. They were throwing the petals, walking down and waved at Harry before going to stand in their place next to the boys.

Harry smiled softly as he watched Neville and Hannah , followed by Fred and Hermione , George and Mary , Ron (Harry best man) and Luna (Ginny's matron of honor) make their way down the aisle.

When all reached the front and took their respective places and smile at Harry.

He took a deep breath and fixed his gaze on the back of the Manor where the bride would arrive. What he saw took his very breath away.

There stood his beautiful Ginny on the arm of her dad.

"Merlin, she's gorgeous," he breathed.

"Hang in there, mate," Ron encouraged. "Just keep breathing."

Ginny began the walk down the aisle, her dad holding her arm.

She knew that the decorations were knew that she was walking down the stone pathway from the back of the Manor through the gardens, down into the beautiful garden lawn and to reach towards the gazebo.

Her eyes were lost in the emerald green ones standing inside the gazebo.

There were gasps around as people saw her. She was beautiful.

"I am the luckiest man alive." He whispered to himself. But Ron heard him.

"And don't you forget it, Harry. She loves you with all her heart." Ron said, watching his sister walked down the aisle.

As Ginny and Arthur walked down more than halfway the aisle, Lucius strode forward to take his turn taking Ginny the rest of the way to Harry.

_So this was a compromise dad made with Father. She thought._

Everybody gasped surprised at this slight change and see the formidable Lucius Malfoy smile and reached out to hold her hand and walk the remaining way to the gazebo. And Arthur followed them and joined Molly .

She came up to stand next to him, her whole face lit up with happiness when Lucius handed her to Harry with a slight warning to take care of his daughter or else.

And the two gazed at each other for long moments, as their fingers entwined.

Harry was overwhelmed and happy that his Ginny standing with him in front of the officiator.

The wedding began as usually do with the welcoming of the guests to witness the joining of two people who were bound together by love.

"I understand you two have written vows to share in front of your family and friends," Kingsley went on to say.

Harry stood before Ginny," God has given us a second chance at happiness and love, I stand here today to give you my love, to give you my heart and my hope for our future together. All I know is it has made my love for you deepen more and more. I knew that I could not imagine life without you in it. You and our boys are my every breath, my every heartbeat, my every reason for life. I love you and my love for you are endless and eternal. You are my life."

Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes and she fiercely blinked them back. He had sounded so wonderful, so beautiful.

She stared directly into Harry's eyes, a huge smile on her face. "Harry I have known love once before. I thought my heart would never heal after losing him. But you came in my life and gave me a new hope and healed my heart. I can never tell you how much joy you brought in our life. I thanked God for giving me you as my soul mate. Yes, you are my destiny, my very heart. You're the one I was destined to spend my eternity with. My past is my past; my future is with you and our boys.I love you too."

The next twenty minutes were a blur, and later, all Harry could really recall was gazing into Ginny's brown eyes, and feeling joy.

The minister joined their hands where their rings already shone, pronounced the union complete.

Harry drew her into his arms and just looked at her for a moment, before whispering, "You have made me the happiest man in the world, Ginevra Potter."

With that, he leaned down and kissed her, her arms slipped around his neck and she sank into him. He pulled back a bit, grinning from ear to ear and she grinned back.

Ginny laughed. "I love you too,Mr . Potter ." She kissed him again softly before their hands entwined and they turned towards the crowd.

With smiles, the new Mr. and Mrs. Potter turned to greet those who had come to witness the marriage, at long last, of Harry Potter and Ginny, who owned his heart.

Lucas and Derek ran towards them, Harry lifted them easily and swung around.

"Dad. Love you..." They both kissed on Harry's cheeks and then did the same to Ginny. "Love you too mum."

"Oh I love you too..." They said together, grinning from ear to ear, eyes shining with happiness.

Together, hand in hand they walked down the pathway and over into the gardens. All school friends came around them to congratulate the couple.

"Congratulations." Susan greeted them with a smile.

"Thank you. and You are glowing. Are you?" Ginny replied and shot a knowing smile at her.

She nodded and told Ginny that she is two months pregnant and Harry wished Justin and her a hearty congratulations.

"Neville, you have done a wonderful job with the flowers and plants around and the gazebo too." Harry thanked him.

"Anything I can do for helping out a friend." He smiled . He was holding hands with Hannah.

"So when are you getting married to Hannah?"

"Probably next year." He replied. Hannah look fondly at him.

"Finally mate, Join the club of married men." Ron gave a pat on his back. Harry simply grinned widely .

Bill and Percy came around with their wives and gave their congratulations to them.

"Ginny, You look gorgeous . " Blaise , Luna joined them too.

"Thank you,Blaise. Where is Carlo?" Ginny hugged him tightly and looked around.

"He is with his grandfather over there."

"Ginny , Harry. Come on. Its photo time." Luna dragged them away.

After tons of pictures, they headed into the house for the reception.

The music began in the ballroom as Harry and Ginny took to the dance floor for their first dance. They had chosen 'From This Moment On ' by Twain.

It was a perfect evening, and Harry held Ginny gently as they swayed around the dance floor . Everybody else joined the dance.

Harry danced with Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Fleur, Penelope, Luna, Mary , Lavender, Hannah, Parvati and Padma Patil, and Andromeda . There were others too, but it became a blur.

Ginny danced with her dad, Lucius, Severus,Blaise, brothers, Neville, Seamus, Terry, Justin finch-Fletchley, and others too.

She danced with her sons and Teddy and Jason too.

Finally, sometime after midnight, he was dancing with Ginny again, and it was the last dance of the night for them. He held her close as they swayed to the music of the songs ' Always and Forever ' by Heatwave and 'Truly Madly Deeply ' by Savage Garden.

* * *

><p>Lucius was standing beside with Severus, watching them danced for the last time.<p>

"What are you thinking?" Severus asked.

Andromeda came by and stood with them.

"Just thinking..." Lucius was staring at them with a nostalgic smile.

"Are you feeling the same as I am feeling right now?"

"Yeah...just remembering the past and what am I going to do once she leaves Malfoy Manor?" Lucius said with a melancholy smile.

"Well you will be able to meet her regularly at office and the boys can come often as much they can. Nothing has changed. Just like how we used to visit her at Boston." Severus replied.

Lucius and Severus glanced at each other, nodded that they will visit her often as they can.

"Don't you forget that Harry had added the Manor floo access to their Potter Manor floo network so you can visit them anytime you want. "

"Happy now." Andromeda asked, smiling slowly at seeing the men' eyes lit up at hearing this bit of news.

When the song ended , Hermione found Harry and Ginny and they said their goodbyes to everyone.

They were ready for the night to end. Lucius, Severus, Arthur,Molly,Andromeda, Luna,Blaise, Ron and Hermione ,Mary and Paul walked them out of the hall.

"Enjoy your Honeymoon." Luna told them as she hugged them goodbye. "Call us when you get home and we'll get together for dinner."

"We will." Ginny promised her.

She bend down and told her sons to behave well and not to trouble grandfather,Uncle Severus , Aunt Andy . They nodded and kissed her on the cheek . Lucius put his hands on their shoulders as they watched her and their new dad go .

"Come and visit Boston too." Mary yelled at her.

They all saw her wave before they apparate away for some time alone before leaving on their honeymoon.

* * *

><p>Harry picked Ginny up in his arms, carried her through the door when they arrived at the Potter Manor, and upstairs to their bedroom.<p>

Later that night, Harry held his new wife to his bare chest as they lie on their bed in their new home. He couldn't believe finally his Ginny, his love was sleeping in his arms, and it would be this way from this point forward.

"Forever and always ." He whispered to himself.

"I know she is mine." Harry said with a smile. "You'll always have a piece of her heart, Draco Malfoy but now she is mine in heart, body and soul."

With that he drifted off as well. From where above in the afterlife, Draco Lucius Malfoy smiled down on his first love Ginny with Harry, happy that they had found one another.

They honeymooned for a week in Australia before returning to England briefly to collect Lucas and Derek. Teddy had stayed with Andromeda.

From there on, they spent their rest of the month touring around the world , to Disneyland, Paris,Germany,Italy , then last to Boston for a little revisit to Mary and Paul 's home, and the boys showed Harry the place they had been living since last eight years.

* * *

><p><strong>Three<strong> months later,Ginny just came back from meeting Aunt Andy, smiling widely thinking on how to tell Harry. She quickly thought of an idea.

Lucas, Derek and Teddy were spending their weekend days with their grandfather Lucius and Uncle Severus at the Manor.

Harry had gone to Gringotts for his investments business.

Ginny was busy making Harry's favorite foods, she was so engrossed in cooking; she didn't realize that Harry was sneaking behind her.

He then wrapped her from behind and whispered to her ear,"Hey what's the special occasion that you are cooking all my favorites' foods?"

She tried to turn around but he held her tightly, burying his face in her red hair, inhaling her smell.

"Yeah I am. And I have good news. "Ginny said, feeling excited.

"Really? What good news? " He asked, trying to think of any reasons of getting good news.

"New contracts at office? Lucius finally admitted of liking Amelia? Well we already know that Severus and Andromeda are together. But they don't say anything to confirm about it. "

Ginny hummed to herself and told Dimple, the elf to arrange the dish on the dining table.

"No , No and No!" She said . "I went to meet Aunt Andy at St. Mungo's today." She was arranging the plates on the table.

"Oh what happened? You alright? You have been sick the whole week." He asked in concern, he stopped her from moving around and took the rest of the plates and laid on the table.

"No, no, I'm quite well." Ginny assured him , and smiling in a secret way .

"Then what is it? "

"Alright. will tell you but first close your eyes for a sec." She urged him . He narrowed his eyes at her , trying to search something on her features.

"Okay. Okay." And he close his eyes.

Ginny put her gift in front of him and told him to open up his eyes now.

Harry blinked up as he saw a small baby shirt in his hands.

There were the words on the shirt,"WORLD BEST DAD" and then look up at her . She was smiling and touching her stomach with her hand .

"Is that what I am thinking? Are you? "

"Yes. I am pregnant, Harry." She whispered, and he stared at her covered stomach.

"Wow, I am going to be a dad?" He muttered and looks at her with awe.

"Yes." She grinned.

"When?"

" June or early July next year."

"Brilliant. " He said with awe.

"Other than us, who knows about the baby?"

"Just Aunt Andy . I am just three weeks pregnant. "

"When should we tell everyone?"

"We can tell everyone during the family gathering. For now I just want to enjoy our happy news with you,"

" And we will tell our boys too once they come back by Monday. "

Harry threw the tiny clothes on the chair and pulled her into her arms,laughing delightedly and spun her around. She was holding onto his shoulders before he set her down.

He kissed her firmly and dropped to his knees and rested his ears against her stomach, one palm placed tenderly nest to his face.

"Hello in there, little one." Harry said softly, his eyes prickling with delighted tears. "I'm your daddy."

Ginny let the tears fall above him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soon they will get a new addition into the family. Two more to go. **

**Like it! Then Review it! :)Please No Flames! :)**

**By Ice Queen Malfoy**


	19. Long Nine Months

**A/N:**** I'm once again grateful to those who added favorites, alerts.**

**Most of all I owe my biggest thanks to keeperoliver,I owe him for helping me in his own way . Thanks Ollie.:)**

**And Thanks to krc101, dutchpotterfan, fatty73, Princess Patterson for regularly reviewing my story as well. You all have made my day. Keep reading. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Long Nine Months...<strong>

Telling the family goes as expected. All hell broke loose. Molly screamed, and came running, throwing her arms around them, and crushed them with her patented Weasley hug. Arthur rose, loudly giving his congratulations.

Lucius, Severus smiled and congratulated the couple.

"Thank Merlin, you finally told everybody. I couldn't wait any longer to hide the secret from those two. " said Andromeda while looking at Lucius and Severus.

"Those two have been nagging me, asking me why I have been smiling all the time for past week."

Ginny smiled at them and they were telling her that if she needs any help then she can call them anytime and stay with her whenever she wants.

Hermione threw her arms around Harry and squeezing tightly as she squealed.

Ron stood, staring at Harry. "Bloody hell, really?"

"Really," Harry confirmed, grinning from ear to ear.

"You're going to be a dad for real?" Ron sounded with wonder.

"Yeah, looks like it." Harry said.

"When?" Ron asked. Harry instantly replied, a lopsided grin on his features.

"July. "

"Good, now mum can concentrate on Ginny and the baby and leaves Hermione and I alone." Ron said with a relieved smile.

Molly had been nagging Ron and Hermione about grandchildren and when were they going to have babies. Bill had given her three grandchildren, two girls and a boy (Victorie, Dominique, Louis). Then she has two more granddaughters (Molly and Lucy) from Percy and Penelope. Then from Ginny and Harry, three grandsons (Lucas, Derek and Teddy) and a baby on way. Molly was thrilled to see her brood of grandchildren growing in numbers and filling up the burrow whenever they visited her and Arthur.

She had been sending subtle hopeful looks at Ron and Hermione, who'd been married for three years and had made no mention of babies. Fred and George weren't spared from her glares too. They started dating their old ex-classmates, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell recently.

"Mum, we are very busy in our profession life. I know we were thinking about having babies soon but just not now please mum. "Ron tried to reason with his mother.

Hermione was standing beside Harry, watching Ron reassuring Molly about being patient with them.

"Group hug!" The Weasley twins cried, covering Ginny from both sides and kissed her both cheeks with a loud smack.

"Get off!" Harry could hear Ginny mumbling and smiling at her brothers' antics.

"How do you feel about it, Harry?" Hermione asked, watching Ginny being congratulated by the rest of her brothers.

"Happy and terrified too." He replied.

"Terrified?" She inquired him with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean I know I am a father to three rambunctious boys but this baby is mine and I can't help thinking whether I will be a good father or what if I make mistakes by getting angry..." He shook his head, trying to shake his unwanted fears away from his mind.

"I know what you are trying to say. " She nodded her head and said," But you don't have to worry. Because from what I have seen so far, you have taken care of Teddy and see how happy he is."

They saw Teddy playing with Victorie, trying to pull her pigtails. Lucas were happily telling his cousins about his new baby brother or sister.

"You are a natural father. Teddy loves you and even Lucas and Derek accepted you quickly and they love you as much as they love Ginny. You understand them very well. And to the rest of the children, you are their favorite Uncle Harry. "

She reassured him that his fears are unfounded.

Harry felt instant relief at hearing Hermione's words. He smiled, took one of the butterbeers from the table and sipping it slowly. He is looking forward to see his child grow up in Ginny's belly.

* * *

><p><strong>The First month<strong>

Harry woke up to the sound and immediately saw the empty side of his bed.

He got up from the bed and found Ginny retching into the toilet again. He brushed her long hair back and soothed her back.

He then handed her the cool cloth and she wiped her face with it. She stood up with his help and brushed her teeth and then went back to lie down on the bed.

"I almost forgot that being pregnant gives us lot of trouble but then again it was worth the effort. " Ginny groaned.

Harry simply put a fresh cool cloth on her head, trying his best to comfort her.

"Thank Merlin, you are here with me and me not alone anymore like the last time ... " She whispered very quietly to herself but he heard .

"Exactly. I know you have nightmares sometime about me not there and you alone. I heard you saying in your dreams. It's never going to happen. I am here with you forever and always." He told her firmly with warmth and safety in his voice.

Hearing his words made her safe and relaxed ,she nodded.

"Tell me everything about your pregnancy. So I can know how and what to do during for nine months," Harry said.

"Sure."

Then he efficiently swaps the warm cloth for a fresh, cool one, and laid it on her head.

She hummed and slowly told him each and every detail of her first pregnancy to him. He was lying beside her and listening to her intently, so he will be prepared to make her comfortable this time.

* * *

><p><strong>The Second Month<strong>

The morning sickness hadn't abated, and Harry gave her some crackers and ginger tea to avoid the morning sickness before she gets up from the bed.. She thanked him alot for remembering this.

Then he made a breakfast of peanut butter and toast and she ate it slowly. He made normal breakfast for himself and the children.

It was Christmas season and it was their first Christmas after their wedding. Harry wanted it to be special.

They went for their Christmas shopping, bought a Christmas tree and planned to have a cozy Christmas party at home.

He, Lucas, Derek and Teddy decorated their Christmas tree in the living room. Ginny sat on the couch, giving instructions to the elf about cleaning the Manor. She was knitting new mittens for the new baby. The boys were busy making snowman and Harry was helping them and in between throwing snowballs at each other.

The next morning, Harry woke Ginny up with a sweet kiss.

"Merry Christmas, my love." He whispered to her.

"Merry Christmas," She mumbled as she slowly woke up. "What time is it?"

"I'm not sure." Harry told her. "I just woke up." He looked over at the clock. "It's 7."

Then they heard the boys' excited shout and they came barreling into their room and bounced on their bed.

"Merry Christmas, mum, dad! " All said together.

"Come on mum, get up quick. We got presents! "Derek exclaimed.

"Hmm…" She mumbled as she sat up and stretched, and as she did, "Alright.I am getting up."

"Go on! We are coming right behind you." said Harry as he lifted Teddy and Lucas down on the floor.

Derek jumped down and then yelled at his brothers,"Raced you down to the living room. The first to reach down will open the presents first."

Hearing the challenge, Lucas and Teddy ran behind Derek, laughter echoing downstairs.

"Ready, Derek?" Ginny asked him as they all sat on the comfortable carpet with the pile of presents in front of the Christmas tree.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed, and reached for the nearest present. It was from Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

It was, of course, a Weasley jumper. It was a brown color just like the color of his eyes. He passed Molly and Arthur's presents to everybody and they too got a jumper each of different color.

"It's a jumper from Grandma Molly." Ginny told them. "Your grandma Molly loves to make jumpers for Christmas."

"Here let me help put it on you? "

Lucas nodded and Ginny helped him put on the jumper, as Harry did the same for Teddy and Derek.

"What else do you have?" Harry asked.

Lucas quickly grabbed another present. By then soon they opened all presents and loved it.

Then they entered the kitchen and found that their elves made delicious breakfast and it was laid on the table.

The elves had made pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, oatmeal, ham, biscuits and gravy, and they had even made homemade whipped cream and syrup.

"Wow! " The boys enthused and began to have their breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>The Third Month<strong>

Finally she was able to keep food down, and already starting to show. She was looking at her reflection and recalled her previous time, she had been quite more noticeable than the previous time. "_It can't be twins again, right! Maybe this one must be a big baby." She thought and pushed the niggling thought away._

Harry loves it, though, and loves to spend time rubbing the swell, lifting her shirt so he can see it, rubbing the smooth flesh with his hands.

They were visiting Malfoy Manor. It was the Malfoy twins' birthday. Lucius had arranged a party for his grandsons.

Ginny reminisced that it was the same day last year she had decided to return England and so many things happened within a year.

"What are you thinking, dear?" Severus came over and sat beside her and was watching the children playing quidditch with their friends and cousins. Harry and her brothers were keeping a watch on them. While Hermione, Luna and others were arranging foods on the table.

"Just thinking how much time had passed. It seem like yesterday I was in Boston taking of my boys last time and now I am married to Harry and having another baby on way." She replied.

"Yes, so much has happened since then. And it was good that you returned back otherwise who knows when you and Harry will meet and fall in love or not."

"Yes, and I am so grateful that I came back, met Harry, fell in love and married him. And I don't even want to know if what would have happen if I hadn't come back." She shuddered a bit.

They remained in a comfortable silence.

"So How are you and Aunt Andy?" She asked him causally.

"We are fine. "

"That's all?" He nodded, knowing what she was trying to ask.

"But are you both together as in real?" She whined a bit, frustrated at not getting the direct answer.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently as if he does not understand the meaning of her question.

"Oh please, Uncle Severus. Stop trying to act as if you don't know what I am saying." She glared at him.

"We are quite good friends and understand each other well. Yes, we are in a relationship. "He reluctantly told her.

"Really? How did you and Aunt Andy like each other? Oh please tell me." She asked excitedly.

"Ginevra, you are such a nosy person, always wanting to know everything..."

"Not everything. And I am because I cared for you and Aunt Andy. Just want to be sure that you both don't get hurt …." She trailed off and he softens up at her words...

"Alright.I am telling you but don't go on telling everybody..."

"Okay."

Then he told her that at first they were friendly because they were family to Lucius, then she was a healer and she started asking him about Potions to cure magical diseases and he actually like her because she showed much interest in his subject and they were able to talk easily on any topics.

"It was you who gave us a push in that direction by mentioning Draco and Narcissa's words …." He smiled ruefully.

"I know. I noticed that you suddenly saw Aunt Andy with interest as if you got an epiphany and saw her for the first time." She smiled back too.

"I thought and thought about Cissy's message and felt that it's time that I should not let the past haunt me for long." He swallowed the lump in his throat and she squeezed his hands in comfort.

"It had been years since I felt something for someone like Dromeda apart from Lily..."

"Dromeda?" She teased him slightly and he blushed a bit before returning back to normal.

"Just a nickname for her. We talked about our feelings and decided to be in a relationship. We are not rushing fast. Andromeda is too busy with work at Mungo and I at Hogwarts . We are just enjoying and having fun for now.."

"I wanted to be discrete and keep it to myself but from the way you asked about us, I figured that everybody knows but they didn't dare ask me if that's true or not." He sighed and looked around to see if anyone look at him with curiosity.

"Don't be silly. They respect you and know that it's your life and you can tell about your and Aunt Andy to everybody whenever you want. They understand how much you like your privacy." She felt satisfied that he is happy at last.

"So you are okay with me and Dromeda?"

"Me?"

"Of Course, I am very happy for you and Aunt Andy. I am so glad and can see happiness in your eyes. You are not alone anymore. It's only right you and Father helped me to start my new life with Harry. "

"I only want the same for you and Aunt Andy too."

"Thank you. Knowing you accept me and Dromeda makes me happy. "

Ginny smiled and lend her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her.

"Now I want to know about Father? Does he like Amelia Bones?"

Severus snorted and told her that Lucius is stubborn and he is in denial for his feelings for her. They are friends now. They have been in contact since that Lestrange capture.

"I had asked him many times and he changes the topic often. He doesn't have to say because whenever he sees her, he smiles and his feelings are written all over his face."

"I pointed it out to him and he simply denied and put on his Malfoy mask back." He said, seeing Lucius with the boys.

Ginny hummed to herself and inwardly delighted at hearing this bit of news. They sat in comfortable silence.

"So how are you feeling now? No sickness feeling? " He asked in concern.

"Nah, I am so grateful that I am feeling better and am able to put foods down."

By then, Harry came over and carrying their lunch plates and gave her a glass of juice for her. She looked fondly at his thoughtful and caring nature.

"I love you." She grinned at him and he kissed her. Severus rolled his eyes and he stood up to give them privacy and went to have lunch.

"What did you and Severus talked? I saw you were smiling..."

She proceeded to tell him...

* * *

><p><strong>The Fourth Month<strong>

It was Valentine day. Lucius had taken his grandsons to Malfoy Manor, knowing that Harry and Ginny would love to celebrate the day.

He had bought ponies for the boys to learn and ride them .They were so happy to have their own young ponies.

Harry took her for a romantic outing. They enjoyed it and had a wonderful candlelight dinner.

Later that night, the couple sat around the fireplace, cuddling up together, watching the movie.

"Harry?"

"Hmm..."

"What do you think of our baby? A boy or a girl?"

"Both, you know. ...as in Twins ...A boy and a girl ..." He teases her and telling that twins were common in her family.

She glared at him and horrified that it may be true if Harry was saying the same thought she had at the beginning.

_Oh joy of being pregnant with twins again...Nah, Maybe I am wrong and if Aunt Andy has not told her anything about twins then it means she is having a single baby..._

"Don't jinx it." She mumbled.

"It would be nice to have both. Anyway to answer your question, I just want our baby to be healthy. Either Boy or a girl. I love our baby already even though he or she hasn't born yet."

"Me too. " She rested her head on his shoulders and both thinking about their child.

"I had imagined our kids, a small girl with your red hair and my eyes." He whispered softly.

"And a small boy with your messy hair and my brown eyes..." She replied, smiling.

"Yeah, exactly."

Harry touched her belly and tries to feel the baby...

"Aunt Andy told that we can see our baby next month. "

"Really. Wow, I can't wait to see our little one."

"So," She started as he rubbed her shoulders gently. "Do you have any ideas for a name?"

"I have some idea," Harry told her. "I just have names that I know for sure I have always dreamed of but I don't know if you will agree or not."

"What names?" She gently asked and she had inkling about those names.

"I have seen how you have named the twins. How you honored Lucius by naming your oldest and Derek by the letter D for Draco..." He said and was hoping that Ginny will like the names and not think of it as silly.

"I would love to name our little one after my parents and Sirius too..." He closed his eyes and waited for her reply.

Ginny lifted his face up and whispered in his ear," I will like whatever names you have thought of. "

"You are not telling just because of me..."

"Harry, I already love the names without you telling me because I have thought of it the same just like you too, love." He searched her face and he found that she was sincere.

"Really,so if is a boy, it will be James Sirius Potter …and Lily for a girl..." She said before Harry could tell and hearing the names, he had a huge smile, eyes shining with happiness...

"I love you." Harry kissed her again, this time a little more heatedly, and Ginny smiled against his lips.

"You know, darling. If our little one turns to be a prankster for being named after two infamous pranksters James and Sirius, I am blaming you ..." She got up and control her smile at his shocked expression.

"What!"

Seeing her mischievous expression, he instantly relaxed and groaned out at the thought of future pranksters in the family. Derek and Teddy already have a penchant of pranking whenever they felt. Lucas was serious and he rarely do thought.

As she was about to exit the living room, she turned around and called out.

"Coming to bed, love..."

Bed or sleep?" "Harry asked teasingly.

"I think you know." Ginny mumbled as she kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>The Fifth Month<strong>

Harry and Ginny and their boys have gone to Mungo for Ginny's checkup.

Andromeda checked and told them, the baby is healthy and normal and asked them before scanning, if they want to know the gender of their baby.

They shook their head and said that they want a surprise and only want to see their child. She nodded and began to proceed the scanning by waving over her stomach.

It is the most amazing experience-the spell allows them to see the baby through her belly. The view centers only on the inside of the womb, and they are able to see the baby on the screen,

Harry clings harder to Ginny's hand, eyes unmoving from the image of their child.

The sound of their baby's heartbeat fills the room, and they are content to watch the baby twitch and move until Andromeda gasped and rechecked it once again.

"Oh Merlin! What a surprise!" She beamed at them.

"What is it? Is the baby okay?" Harry asked in an anxious voice.

"No, the babies are fine. "

"Babies?" Ginny asked in shock.

"Yes, it seems that that little one has been hiding behind the other one. You are pregnant with twins again..."

"Wow, is it real? babies in mum's tummy?" Derek whispered in awe at seeing the image. He was holding onto Harry's shirt. "Like me and Lucas?"

She nodded in reply.

Teddy and Lucas were fascinated by the image too..

Harry hugged Ginny harder and kissed her tenderly, eyes glistened with the knowledge of their babies and it made everything real.

Ginny was dazed with the thought of giving birth to twins again. Looks like Harry gets his wish again...

They walked down the Diagon alley and met Fred and George on way to Florean Fortescue's shop to buy Ice creams for everybody for the unexpected surprise news.

"All right,Little sis?" Fred asks, direct to the point. George saw Ginny's overwhelmed look.

Harry explained them that they had a medical checkup and found out that they were expecting twins but don't know the gender as they want it as a surprise.

Fred and George were shocked and slowly they smirked with glee. It seems that nobody expected her to have twins again after having Lucas and Derek.

Harry was full of joy and pride.

* * *

><p><strong>The Sixth Month<strong>

"You look wonderful." Harry told Ginny as he led her down the stairs of their home.

She wore a green dress robe. She had just put a charm on it this year so that it fit comfortably around her growing belly.

"Really?" Ginny asked in disbelief. "You think I look good with this big belly of mine?"

"Of course I do!" Harry exclaimed. "You're pregnant, with my babies. You glowed so beautifully. "

Harry kissed her temple. "Come on, let's hope we are not late for Neville-Hannah wedding. "

Ginny nodded.

"Lucas, Derek, Teddy..."

"Yes mum!"

"Are you all ready? " The boys nodded and they hold their hands onto Harry and Ginny and they used safety portkey to reach Neville Longbottom place.

They reached his home and were greeted by Neville's grandmother.

"Lucas! Derek! Teddy!"

The Malfoys twins turned to see who called them and found their cousins waving and urging them to join.

Ginny saw and they all went to the row of seats where her family was seated.

After the wedding got over and she and Harry went to congratulate the newly wedded couple.

"Hey, Nev." "Hey Hannah." Ginny greeted them.

"Congratulations to both of you. You look beautiful, Hannah." She said to a smiling Hannah Longbottom and Harry shook hands with Neville.

"Thank you guys." Neville smiled shyly.

"And Congratulations!" He exclaimed when he looked down at her swollen tummy.

"Hermione told us that you two were expecting."

"Thank you." Ginny hugged him. "We're really excited."

"I'm excited for you." Neville told them with a laugh. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"Nah, we don't want to know. We placed a bet with each other whether it will be two boys or two girls or a boy and a girl. "Harry smirked and glanced at Ginny with love.

Neville chuckled ,"Wow, that's really great ..." Hannah hugged Ginny.

"Come and join us at the table when you both are free..." He saw the line waiting to greet the wedded couple.

They nodded. And Harry and Ginny went back and were seated with her brothers at the table to have dinner.

Yes, Fred and George had told her parents and brothers about their checkup. Her mum had sent loads of instructions and homemade foods for her.

"_I know how to take care of myself and giving birth to twins wasn't new to her. I know what to eat and not to eat. " She scowled._

And yet her mother had been coming often , checking her and making her to listen . Harry told her that her mother is making up for the lost time that she had not been there for her and the twins at Boston. Realizing this,she listened and followed her words,thus making her mum and Uncle Severus looked at her with surprise and then realized that she was a Weasley too. Having twins were in common in her family. To them, she will always been a Malfoy in their eyes.

"So little sis, congratulations on having twins again." Bill smiled, bringing her out from her thoughts.

"Thank you, Bill." She beamed.

"Mum, I am hungry." Teddy said. Lucas and Derek came and sat beside Harry too.

"Okay."

"Come with me, boys. " Harry said.

They looked at Harry as he rose up from the chair and went with them to collect their dinner plates at the buffet table. He told her that he will bring her plate too. She nodded and gave him a peck.

Everybody was chatting among each other and was having their dinner and wine too. Ginny saw that Harry didn't take one.

She raised a questioning eyebrow and pointed towards the wine and back to him. He shrugged.

"It's not right to enjoy it when you are not able to drink it too so I decided to do whatever you do," He replied with a kiss ..

Ginny beamed at what he said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." She kissed him on the cheek.

"You don't know how much that means to me." Ginny whispered to him.

"It just feels right." Harry told her.

After dinner, Ron and Hermione went with Harry and Ginny and the kids back to Potter Manor.

They were relaxing on the couches on each side, waiting for them to put the boys to sleep.

"Mate, Little sis, we wanted our best friends to be the first to hear our good news."

"Good news?"

"We are going to have a baby too."

Ginny squealed and tried to get up slowly from the couch and proceeded to hug her sister in law and her brother tightly.

"Wow, that's great, mate." He was shocked and then smiled," I am so happy for you and Hermione." He gave Ron a manly hug.

"When?"

"We just found out recently." She admitted with a huge smile.

"Is that why you have been asking too many questions to me and Susan about babies at the party?" She sheepishly smiled and nodded.

She and Hermione were talking about babies while Ron and Harry were relaxing and listening to them talk.

"Harry had taken to singing songs and stories to my belly at night." She grinned at him and he was blushing.

"Well Healer Andromeda told that it was good to talk to the babies. Our babies will recognize our voice..."He informed them, and resting his hands on her belly and felt the babies kicked at him.

Hermione and Ron saw their best mate and his little sister teasing each other in their own world.

"Harry is such a natural father and I can only hope that I am too. "Ron whispered to Hermione and she beamed at him and both touched her belly for their future baby.

* * *

><p><strong>The Seventh Month<strong>

As time went by, she noticed her reflection and saw that her belly had become bigger and this sight made Harry felt emotional, seeing his babies grow inside his wife's womb.

Ginny had taken to walking in their lawn every morning and evening. Harry was becoming more overprotective and had been at her side whole time.

He and the boys had been painting the babies room and decorated them . She had gone with Luna and Hermione for shopping and bought huge stuff for their babies.

She was sitting on the couch and watching the movies her sons like 'The Lion King'.

Harry was cooking lunch since it was the weekend and he likes to cook for the family sometimes.

She tried to stifle a moan as her babies were constantly kicking and instantly trying to rub her stomach.

Lucas saw his mother 'being uncomfortable and he moved beside her and knelt down on the floor near the couch.

He rubbed her belly, trying to comfort his mother and whispering to his future siblings,"Shh, baby. Be quiet. Mum tired. "And he was saying all sort of caring words to his baby siblings.

Seeing this, Teddy and Derek too started talking to her belly.

"Let me feel." Derek came over and touched her belly and saying hello to them.

"I love you both."

Harry saw this and he accioed a camera and snapped the moment. He bought plates of sandwiches and pancakes.

"Argh, Harry.I swears that they will be future beaters. " She said with a tired smile.

"Nah, they will be great chasers just like their mum and their older brothers too."

Lucas, Derek and Teddy beamed at this.

* * *

><p><strong>The Eighth Month<strong>

Lucius had come for a month stay at their Potter Manor. Everybody was thrilled including Harry.

She was getting huge and very uncomfortable. Harry had allowed Lucius to use his study to use contact Malfoy International.

So far, Ginny had been working from home. Peter, her assistant had been helping her and following her instructions and sometimes Lucius would look after her work too.

So she and Harry were resting on their special loveseat and the boys were busying playing in the pool. She had ordered Dimple, the elf to watch over them.

"I am fat." Ginny muttered and was tired. She can't wait to have her babies in her arms again.

This time she enjoyed being pregnant and her husband was always there for her whenever she needs help or he took the brunt of her mood swings on him , accepting it and bringing whatever food she fancy on the spur of the moment. She sometimes slipped back to the previous time how she had fared and managed it alone.

Harry kissed her temple and grinned at her. "You look beautiful."

Not noticing that he had come, Lucius cleared his throat and they turned and saw him sitting on the chair...

"Yes Father?" Ginny asked with a tired smile.

"I wanted to talk to you about someone..."

Sensing that he wanted to talk to Ginny, Harry was about to get up. But Lucius told him that he can sit and listen too. He nodded and sat back and cuddled Ginny by putting his arm around.

"I liked someone and we have become great friends. We have found out that we have mutual feelings for each other. "His face was a bit flushed at the thought of telling them about Amelia...

"Really, finally you realized that you like Amelia..." She smiled brilliantly after being patience for so long. Harry told her not to interfere now.

"You know?" He nodded and tried to control his Malfoy mask and not showing any more feelings ...

"Duh, I guessed about your friendship with her long time ago."

"So when are you going to introduce her to the family?"

"Yes, Actually I was thinking of this too. It seems that you already want to meet her."

She nodded with excitement.

"Should I call her now?"

"If she is free then yes."

"Sure, I am going to call her through the floo."

He stood up and went to the fireplace and flooed her and told her to come here when she is free from work.

Amelia was ready since she had known that he will tell Ginny about her. She had been waiting for his floo call.

She had finished her paperwork and prepared to floo to Potter Manor. She came out through the floo and Lucius held her steadily.

"Alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. Where is Ginny?"

"Ginny and Harry are out back in the lawn, waiting for us."

"Okay. Do you think that she will accept me and our relationship?" She asked him anxiously.

"Yes, She will accept you .Just be yourself and don't show your profession face there. She will see that you can be a friendly person too."

Harry nudged her with his hand and told her that they have come. Ginny tried to get up and with Harry's help; she stood up and greeted Amelia with a gentle smile.

"Hello Amelia. It's been a long time to meet you."

"Hello Mrs. Potter and Mr. Potter,"

"Oh, call us Ginny and Harry. None of that formal calling."

Then Lucius, Amelia, Ginny and Harry sat on the comfortable armchairs.

The elves silently apparated and put a tray of tea and fruit juice on the small round table in front of them.

"So How are things on in the Ministry?" Harry tried to start the conversation.

"As usual, so far it has been busy in the Aurors dept." Amelia said wryly. "I have been thinking of retiring in some time in the future."

Harry and Ginny looked in surprise and she smiled.

"What will you do after retirement?"

"Well I have Wizengamot duties to do and that will be sufficient for me in the future."

"May we know who will be your successor in the Aurors Dept.?" He asked with a curious look.

"So far I am thinking of choosing Auror Weasley." She replied. "Yes, so far, his track of catching dark wizards is very high. He has a good strategic skills and his successful rate is high. "

"Does Ron know about it?" She asked with a huge smile and pride for her brother.

"No, it had not been confirmed yet. There's still time to decide. So I request you not to tell him. I will tell him as soon the time comes for my retirement."

After having tea and some idle chat. She took Amelia and showed their home while Lucius and Harry were outside helping the boys dry and dressed proper.

"I want to know your honest feelings for Father ?" Ginny said bluntly.

Amelia was startled at the direct question .She had always known that Ginevra Potter nee Malfoy is the main authority in both the Malfoy and Potter household.

Lucius dotes on her as a daughter..Ginny was powerful in her own way much and she learnt everything from Lucius.

"I care more for him. I never thought once in my lifetime that I will date Lucius Malfoy in the future."She said with a rueful smile.

"At the beginning ,he was so arrogant and superior of being a Malfoy. Everybody who was at Hogwarts during my time had a crush on him, you know, his dashing handsome look and his smile. But then he was betrothed to Narcissa Black and he fell in love with her."

"And everybody thought of the Malfoys being supporters of Voldemort. I hated him and hated myself for thinking of having slight feelings for him. But then soon I forgot about him and enjoyed my life in early days. And suddenly Voldemort destroyed almost my entire family. That was how I became an Auror to catch dark wizards. "

She paused and collected herself and then continued, "To be honest, When the world found out that the Malfoys were spies and they were indeed good people, I was shocked and in disbelief too. Harry had done a good job in persuading people with proofs and made us realize that he was right and we all saw how Lucius did wonders with his Malfoy International enterprise. "

"Then after Lestrange capture, we have been meeting and getting to know each other. I was feeling happier and found a good friend in him. "

"He shared about his love Narcissa and Draco, he said that you and his grandsons were his reason of him being strong and living in the new wizarding world. And I share about my life woes too and we comforted each other. "

"We have admitted our mutual feelings and here we are. "

"Wow, I only wanted to know whether your feelings for Father were sincere. It's more than I for telling me.I only want to be sure that Father don't get hurt again in case.I am very overprotective over my family. "

"I know." Amelia said and smiled slightly.

"I hope in time that you both fall in love with each other. " Ginny returned the smile too and was touching her back for support.

"I hope so. Because I am already falling in love with him but I am afraid to admit to him." Amelia said under her breath , Ginny heard and inwardly smiled with glee.

She hugged her and told her not to be afraid. And she is sure that Father care more about her too otherwise why would he introduced her to the Family. That means him taking the relationship seriously.

Amelia felt relaxed and they both went to join the men. Lucius saw them and he raised an anxious eyebrow at Ginny.

She gave him a good luck sign and hugged him, said, "She is good for you and don't let her go out of your life."

"Thank you and I promised you that I won't let her slip out of my life."

"Well it's time for her to go home and I will go with her." She nodded and watched Father offered his arm to Amelia and they went by floo.

"Happy now?" Harry wrapped her in one arm hug.

"Yes. I am happy now Amelia can take care of Father, Aunt Andy for Uncle Severus ..."

"Come on, I am tired and you can massage my leg. " Harry chuckled and went with her inside their home.

* * *

><p><strong>The Ninth Month<strong>

Ginny tried not to grimace at him. She had been having contractions most of the day; they were slowly getting closer together. She was exactly two weeks earlier and she had been hoping that they were false contractions. But now they were not. She let out a deep breath before her eyes met Harry's.

"It's now."

"What_?"_ Harry responded.

Ginny nodded as she tried to sit up. "The babies coming now, Harry. I know it."

Harry yelled for Lucius to call Aunt Andy quickly.

Lucius heard Harry's shout and understood what was happening. He told the elf to bring Andromeda and tell her that Ginny was in labor now.

"Lucius!" Andromeda exclaimed, as she exited the floo. "Where are they?"

"They are in their bedroom and Harry is with her." He said quickly and saw her going upstairs.

"What happened to mum?" Lucas asked his grandfather with worried look. Derek and Teddy were worried too.

"Don't worry, boys. It seems that your mother is going to have babies now anytime."

"How are you doing, Ginny?" Andromeda asked.

"Fine. The contractions aren't very strong yet, and they're still fairly far apart."

She nodded and suggested her to breathe when the next come.

"I know."

"Well, Ginny, you've still got a ways to go," she said as she checked Ginny and vanished her gloves, inviting Harry back in.

Harry told her that Lucius had informed her entire family and they all are waiting downstairs. She nodded.

Harry and Ginny were waiting for a long time as she kept on having contractions in between and crushing his hands.

Just as Andromeda and her mother, Luna walked into the room, Ginny groaned and hunched over.

She grasped Harry's hand with both of hers and squeezed so hard, that Harry couldn't help but grunt in pain.

Unfortunately, Ginny heard him. The verbal assault he got as a result was one of the worst things he'd ever experienced. She called him everything she could think of, from a spineless git to something much worse and luckily Harry was prepared for the verbal assault. He knew she didn't mean by what she said. He simply kept quiet.

"You're the one who did this to me, Potter. You can suffer a little," Ginny finished, her eyes flashing.

"Alright, Ginny," Andromeda spoke up, "Are you ready to push?"

"Hell, yes," Ginny breathed, another contraction coming and going. They were so close together now that she hardly had a chance to get her breath between them.

Everybody downstairs was waiting and suddenly they heard a loud wail. They jumped out in excitement and then waited for them to announce.

Harry felt tears and look down at his son and his daughter, he couldn't believe, how both tiny babies has already wrapped him under their tiny fingers.

The baby boy looks like Harry, with messy black haired and when he opened his eyes, Harry noticed, that he has his mother's eyes. And he saw his daughter's red hair and she has his emerald eyes. He looked at Ginny who look exhausted, but smiled at him. He bent down to kiss her, whispering thanks.

Molly and Luna came downstairs and informed the happy news that it is a boy and a girl.

Fred and George heard this bit of news and were giving the winning to Blaise and Ron. Because they were the only ones who bet that it would be a boy and a girl and the rest of them bet on them beings boys or girls either.

**Meanwhile**, Harry sat on the side of Ginny's bed, with his arms around his beautiful wife and their incredible little baby boy and beautiful little baby girl they had made together.

She absolutely glowed as she looked up and saw tears shimmering in his eyes.

"Thank you. I can't say how much you have given me. This is the best moment of my life. "He said.

There was a knock on the door, and Luna, Blaise, Lucius, Severus entered in with Teddy, Lucas and Derek. Ginny had requested them to meet first.

Harry and Ginny both smiled, and the boys climbed on the bed carefully.

Lucas, Derek and Teddy scooted near them so that they all could see the babies in their arms.

"What are their names? " Lucius asked.

"This little one is James Sirius Potter," Harry slowly gave him into Lucius's safe arms.

"And this little angel is Lily Luna Potter." Ginny said, smiling at Luna who was shocked.

"You gave her my name? " Luna asked in emotional voice, slowly taking baby Lily in her arms.

"You are my best friend and because of you, I am here, happily married to Harry and having two more angels again in our life. I owe you a lot. I am lucky to have you as a loving best friend who has always cared for me. "

Luna felt overwhelmed and tears poured down her face. Blaise wiped her tears and he cooed at Lily.

"Mum, Can I hold him?" Lucas asked his mother.

"Yes, come and sit on my lap." He proceeded to sit on her lap and Luna slowly placed him into Lucas's hands and Ginny put her arms around both of them.

"Hi James" He said, "I'm your big brother Lucas. And I love you. I will teach you many things and share our toys with you."

James was sleeping, and didn't wake.

"He's very tiny," Teddy said to the adults.

"You were also tiny too." Andromeda said and told that everybody is waiting for their turns to meet the babies.

All her brothers came and gave compliments about the babies. Fred and George brought balloons and huge stuffed toys.

Then it was Hermione and Ron's turn.

"Meet your new nephew and niece, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. This is James Sirius Potter and Lily Luna Potter."

Hermione beamed and held James and talked to him as she walked him around was three months pregnant.

Ron stood mesmerized, seeing Hermione holding James. He was holding Lily in his arms.

He was surprised to find himself in tears as seeing the babies made it all real. Because it was his only little sister and his best friend's. The little ones are perfect in his eyes.

Ginny smiled as she leaned back against her husband, watching as Molly placed James into Arthur's arms and stole Lily from Ron. In all, everybody was happier.

She turned her head and met her husband's lips, feeling the happiness soaring from him.

"Ginny._"_ He murmured.

"_Yeah?"_

"_I could make the world's best patronus right now._"

She grinned and said, "I love you,"

"James and Lily are sleeping for now, love. You can sleep for some time, until I put them in the bassinets. I will wake you up when they will need their next feedings. "

Ginny kissed them on their tiny head and Harry carefully put them in their respective bassinets beside their bed.

Ginny lay back into the pillows and sighed, Harry went towards the window and looked upwards at the sky, whispered," _Mum, dad, Sirius, Remus, I have a son and a daughter too. Ginny, Lucas Abraxas, Derek Alexander, Teddy Remus, James Sirius and Lily Luna are my family now and hope it grows bigger in the future too. They are my world."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup, The Potter family is happy at last. Now The epilogue is left. **

**Like it! Then Review it! :)Please No Flames.")**

**By Ice Queen Malfoy**


	20. Epilogue

**A/N:**** I'm once again very much grateful to those who added favorites, alerts.**

**Most of all I owe my biggest thanks to keeperoliver,I owe him for helping me in his own way . Thanks Ollie.:)**

**And Thanks to krc101, dutchpotterfan, Princess Patterson, flight . of . the . phoenix .86 for regularly reviewing my story as well. You all have made my day. Keep reading. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue:<strong>

**Three Years Later**

The morning of the first of September dawned.

Lucas and Derek Malfoy-Potter stood straight and proud in their new robes and trying not to show their nervousness in front of their family.

They were clutching their trolleys and were following Teddy onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Harry and Ginny followed them with the rest of the family and siblings.

It was mortifying for them as their entire family came along to see them off.

Their mother Ginny and step-dad Harry were there with their younger siblings James, Lily and Lyra (one year old). And Grandma Molly, Grandpa Arthur, and of course their favorite grandfather Lucius, Amelia, Aunt Andromeda , Uncle Blaise, Aunt Luna, Carlo, Isabella ( Carlo's younger sister) , Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose (their daughter), Hugo (their son),Uncles Fred and George , plus Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Victorie, Dominique, Louis.

They all were crowded around him and Derek, Grandma Molly kept telling them both how much they had grown. Great Aunt Andy simply gave them a soft smile and reached out to kiss them on their head each, telling them to eat well, study well and enjoy at Hogwarts.

Derek noticed everybody on the station was staring and pointing in their direction.

Yes, he and his older twin had known since long that they were well known as the Malfoy heirs, sons of Draco and Ginny, grandsons of the formidable Lucius Malfoy, now stepsons of the famous Harry Potter.

Lucas heard his brother's thoughts and sighed.

They wanted to be treated as normal. Teddy had told them all about his first year and how everybody wanted to be his friend just for being Harry Potter's son.

Seeing her sons sighing when they saw the public staring at them, Ginny said,"Don't worry about them,"

"Just ignore them and go on about your life as usual, just like how I and your dad do in public. "

"I know, mum." Lucas nodded and sighed again.

Worried for his mother, whenever she looks at them, she would cry silently and kiss or hug them since past week.

He knew the reason. He, Derek have a closer bond with their mother ( mother-son bond). They have shared most of their life with each other. Ever since Harry, their step dad came in their life, thus making their life happier than ever before.

Lucas saw Harry coming behind their mother, smiling softly at them and ruffled their blond hair.

He whispered something in her ear and she nodded, rolled her eyes and look fondly at her husband.

He then knelt down in front of them while Ginny stood a bit away and watching them from the corner of her eyes and talking with Luna and Blaise.

"Here I have something for you three." Harry whispered softly.

"What?" Teddy whispered back with a curious look.

"Well you have heard a lot about our adventures at Hogwarts from yours Uncles. "

They nodded and smiled.

"This is my invisibility cloak and a family heirloom," He whispered,"Take this and you three can share it whenever you want at school."

"And this is the marauder's map of Hogwarts where you can see and keep track of anybody you want to know about."

"Wicked." said Derek with a smirk. Lucas took the cloak and Teddy took the map and hid it inside their pocket.

"Use it well and don't ever lose it. " Harry said firmly with a slight warning.

"It's our family treasure and will be passed onto your youngest siblings too when it will be their turn to go to Hogwarts. So for now it will be yours for the next seven years."

They all leapt and hugged Harry enthusiastically.

"Remember that this will be used only for school and not at home or anywhere else. "

"Yes, dad. We will take care of it well and promise never to lose it too." All three said together.

"And don't tell your Uncle Severus that I have given these to you. He will have my head if he knew that I have given you three full rein to break hundreds of rules at Hogwarts."

Derek giggled, Teddy smiled widely and Lucas gave a full Malfoy smirk.

They all glanced at each other and lots of new ideas propping in their mind to explore Hogwarts freely under Uncle Severus's eyes.

Lucius came around and he shot a knowing Malfoy smirk at Harry, "I know what you gave them. "

Harry gave him a sheepish smile and ran his hand through his messy hair.

"Does Ginny know about it?"

Harry nodded and Lucius raised a questioning eyebrow at Ginny who was watching them too. Ginny shrugged and telling that she knew that what Harry was giving them.

"It's nothing to worry. I made them promise not to take full advantages of it and they should use it only in emergency. Right, boys?" Harry reassured him.

"Yes, dad!" They said and look at Lucius with a solemn look.

After a moment of silence, Lucius nodded and said with a smirk," Alright! Just don't get caught by your Uncle Severus."

"And create history of your own at Hogwarts. Just be yourself and don't worry about people's expectation of you all. "He continued.

"And write letters to me and let us know what house you both will be." Lucius smirked.

"Sure Grandfather. And thank you for the brooms. We love it. We will get in the Quidditch team for sure." Derek beamed at him.

Aunt Luna and Uncle Blaise came forward and hugged them, telling them to write letters to them too.

"Will you write me letters too?" Carlo said with teary eyes. Carlo who is seven years old and loves his oldest god brothers and wishes to be like them too.

Lucas shook his hand with Carlo and assured him that they will write everything about Hogwarts and Carlo sniffed and looking up at him seriously.

"Hey Lucas! Derek!" They heard a shout and turned to see Victorie running towards them.

She too was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at them.

"Ready to go to Hogwarts. " She asked with a wide smile. She was hiding her shaking hands inside her robe.

"Hey Victorie, yeah, we all are. " Derek beamed at her, relieved that someone else too was feeling the same as them.

Bill said to Harry and Ginny, watching his eldest daughter talked to her cousins, "She had been awake since 5 A.M and too excited and nervous to go to Hogwarts."

"Same here. Lucas was very quiet and Derek nervous but Teddy had been telling them all the way that Hogwarts is cool and they need not worry at all."

Harry said as they both lifted their children's trunk and owls onto the train.

Ginny was feeling nostalgic and Lucius gave her a one arm hug. She once again was feeling emotional about her own first born sons going to Hogwarts.

"Oh Ginevra, I understand how you are feeling now. I too felt the same when I sent my only son Draco on Hogwarts, "

"But what to do, it is a parent feeling that our children are leaving our safe nest and flying out on their own now. Even though they are growing up too fast, they will always come back to us and need our love too. "

"Oh Father, thank you for telling me.I feel better now. " Ginny rested her head on Lucius's shoulder, watching Harry and Bill lifting the trunks onto the train.

"And don't worry about them. I am sure that Severus will write us letters about them if anything goes wrong or …" He continued.

She nodded.

Aunt Hermione came forward and she handed and said," This is a new recent edition of _Hogwarts: a History _and thought that you would love to know the latest updates about Hogwarts."

"Thanks, Aunt Hermione. I am sure I would love to read it as soon as I can." Lucas smiled slightly and took the package.

Uncle Bill shook their hands and Aunt Fleur kissed on their both cheeks. Grandma Molly gave them a huge Weasley hug and Grandpa Arthur gave them a pat on their shoulders.

Lucas and Derek hugged their cousins and their little siblings too.

Uncle Ron actually got a moment to say goodbye as well. Uncles Fred and George told them "Have fun and prank alot." Molly hit them on their head and chided them for telling unwanted advice.

Harry checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett.

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."

Lucas and Derek came and hugged Ginny.

They tried to hide their face as their eyes were tearing up at the thought of leaving their mother for long.

They burrowed their face in Ginny's robe. She knew what Lucas and Derek were feeling and she controlled her teary eyes and tried to be strong for them.

"Love you, mum." Lucas said and then he hugged Harry,"Love you dad."

"Bye, Lucas, Derek ," said Harry.

"And don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you're learned how."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told Teddy as she hugged him.

"Mum! I can't give a professor _love_!"

"But you _know_ Neville-"

Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him _love_. . . ."

He laughed and then waved and sprint away the corridor to find his friends.

"See you at Christmas. No breaking rules and listens to Uncle Severus. Work hard and no slacking off. And no sneaking around at curfew. Okay ?"

Ginny said to Lucas and Derek who was about to board the train too.

"Sure, mum. " Lucas drawled with an innocent look and glanced at Harry who returned the smile and winked at him.

The train began to move, and Ginny walked alongside it, waving and watching her sons 'blond hair and smiling face, already ablaze with excitement.

She kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching her twin sons glide away from her. . . .

The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner.

Ginny's hand was still raised in farewell. Harry put an arm around her. Ron and Hermione, Luna and Blaise stood behind them.

All was well.

* * *

><p>The morning of September third, an Owl Post was waiting with letters from Lucas, Derek and Teddy.<p>

When they had their youngest kids started on breakfast, they both sat down to read the mail. Ginny read out and Harry listened.

_Dear Mum and dad,_

_Derek and I got sorted into Gryffindor just like you mum and dad! Teddy is happy that we are here in his house too. Victorie got sorted into Ravenclaw .She was a bit disappointed but then we made sure that she has friends in her house too. But then there is a new common room where family members from different houses can meet each other whenever we can. Uncle Neville is our head of house. I passed your message to him, have made new friends. They were not bothered about our names and seem okay. _

_We got our schedules today, and had our first classes in DADA, Transfiguration, and Potions. We have our first Broom lesson tomorrow. Hoping that we can try out for the quidditch team too._

_Give our love to James , Lily and Lyra too._

_Write to me soon._

_Your loving son,_

_Lucas_

Harry handed the next letter of Derek and Teddy to Ginny, and then poured himself another cup of coffee. He hummed to himself as Ginny relaxed herself that her sons were alright.

* * *

><p><strong>He<strong> and Ginny had been married twenty five years today. They had a wonderful marriage life and have many children too.

In his study room at Potter Manor, Harry set a picture on the desk and gazed at it. His family was so precious to him.

In the picture, Harry and Ginny sat on a leather loveseat in their living room. She was still so beautiful, and gave him a smile that had always melted his heart.

He was so lucky that even after all these years, he was so much in love with his wife.

**Teddy Remus Lupin Potter**, the eldest and godson of the Potter family, stood at the center behind his parents, his sandy brown hair and brown eyes inherited from Remus and Dora Lupin.

At Hogwarts, He played Chaser for his house along with his twins brothers and got the top marks, became head boy in his year too. In School, he was popular as a prankster with his younger brothers Lucas and Derek and they were well known as the new Marauder trio.

After graduation, he became an Auror just like his real mother Dora and learnt a lot from Harry, Uncle Ron and Granny Amelia.

He met Victorie's French cousin Charlotte during Victorie 's wedding with her boyfriend and through family meeting and fell in love and married her. They have two beautiful girls and made Harry and Ginny proud grandparents.

**Lucas Abraxas Malfoy Potter**, second of the Potter children, stood next to Teddy.

He bore an uncanny resemblance to his real father Draco Malfoy, complete with his Malfoy blond hair and stormy grey eyes, the eldest grandson of Lucius Malfoy, he loves his grandfather very much and strives to be a true Malfoy heir.

Like Teddy, He became a chaser along his twin brother and won almost of their matches at Hogwarts. He had been a playboy during his school years. He became head boy too just like his real father Draco and his paternal grandfather Lucius in his year. He got top marks in Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense.

After graduation, he joined Malfoy International and worked in every area of the company to get a feel of how the company works. He was a very hard worker and he handled the Malfoy Empire with his brothers and sisters too. Lucius and his mum and dad helped him at times.

At 20, he met his other half at Malfoy International, fell in love with her. Luckily she was a daughter of Ginny's most trustworthy colleague. They got married and gave two sons and a daughter.

Lucius Malfoy was full of pride and doted on his great grandchildren. He was happy that his Malfoy legacy continues.

**Derek Alexander Malfoy Potter**, the third of the Potter children, twin of Lucas and grandson of Lucius Malfoy, stood on the left side of Teddy.

He too bore an uncanny resemblance of his real father Draco Malfoy, with his blond hair but he has his mother's eyes. He is the slight opposite of his twin; he is a happy go lucky guy and has his mother's spirit.

He became a quidditch captain of his house Gryffindor team and was responsible for Gryffindor winning the house team. He got top marks in Potions, History, Defense, Herbology, Charms too.

After graduation, he apprenticed under his Uncle Severus for master degree in Potions. Severus was very happy to see his favorite nephew becoming famous Potion Master and expanded the Potion dept. at Malfoy International. He created more new potions for many magical diseases.

He married his school sweetheart, a muggleborn and gave four grandchildren, two boys and two girls.

**James Sirius Potter**, the fourth of the Potter children, stood next to Lucas's right.

He has jet black messy hair, inherited from Harry and brown eyes like Ginny. He was the first Potter who got sorted in Slytherin. He had always joked that his older twin brothers got sorted in Gryffindor and wanted to be different from them. And they gave everybody surprise. And it happened as he expected. Harry simply laughed at the unexpected and Severus was awed by their boldness by wanting to go in Slytherin. James and Lily changed the outlook of Slytherin and made everybody friendly with all the other houses too.

At Hogwarts, he played seeker for Slytherin. He loves pranking just like his oldest brothers used to do in school.

He became an animagus and followed his paternal grandfather James Potter's footsteps. Harry felt emotional when his son's animagus form was a stag.

After graduation,he became a famous quidditch player, played seeker in Chudley Cannon team and won maximum matches and made his Uncle Ron the happiest person on earth. He won the cup for England for five years. Ron felt proud of his godson's achievement.

Later on he joined his father Harry in creating more orphanages and schools for those who never got the chance to study in their life over England after all he knew the real reason of Harry as the philanthropist and his father's bad childhood' days. He vowed to help every little child in the Wizarding World get their life better. Harry felt emotional and hugged him when he announced to the family about his idea. Harry never thought that his son would be serious and mature and made his parents proud of him.

He married Isabelle Zabini and gave two grandsons .

**Lily Luna Potter**, the fifth of the Potter children, stood to Derek's left.

She looks just her mother and her paternal grandmother too. She looks stunningly beautiful as her mother with emerald eyes.

She had to be tough like Ginny, too, growing up with four older brothers. She was in Slytherin along with her twin brother. Like James, she has an animagus form of a doe.

She has wrapped Grandfather Lucius and Uncle Severus around her little finger. They doted on her a lot. She had sat on Lucius's lap most of her childhood days and learnt about the world and made them both to have tea with her. Unlike her oldest brother, she has no desire to play quidditch.

She had a crush on Jason, her older brothers' best friend. Luckily Jason was still a bachelor when she had graduated out of Hogwarts. Jason had got job here in England at Malfoy International.

At first her oldest brothers didn't want her to have relationship with him. She had cried and had appealed to her parents and Grandfather, Grandma Molly that she love him and how Teddy's real mother had married his real father Remus Lupin and there was much age difference too.

Teddy , Lucas and Derek didn't have any real reason against that point and then gave their blessing to her and Jason. They had threatened him if he hurt their little sister.

Then they got married. Mary and Paul (Ginny's American best friends) became happy that they became family officially at last. They too had two children.

**Lyra Mary Potter**, sixth of the Potter children, sat in front of her parents.

She has black hair and brown eyes, just her older brother James. She was sorted into Hufflepuff, very loyal to the core. Harry and Ginny joked that all of their children has been sorted in all of the houses.

She was a shy person just like her father Harry but was very good in defense. She wanted to become a teacher and teach Defense subject here at Hogwarts.

She graduated with top marks and became the youngest assistant teacher at Hogwarts. Later on she became full time teacher and is engaged to the son of Neville and Hannah Longbottom.

**Damien Severus Potter**, last of the Potter children, sat beside his older sister. He had brown hair and emerald eyes.

He was a surprise addition to the family. Ginny and Harry thought that Lyra was the last child they will have but then it happens sometimes. Damien's birth was a risky one because Ginny had a caesarean birth and he was born safe. Harry decided that he would be the last child of the family. He didn't want Ginny to take risk again.

He was an adorable child and was being pampered by Harry and Ginny. He was still studying at Hogwarts too. He was sorted into Ravenclaw. He was very intelligent and wanted to be a barrister like his Uncle Blaise.

Next to the Potter family photo was his best friend and Ginny's brother Ron Weasley family photo.

**Ron** held Hermione close. He became head Auror after Amelia had retired.

He was responsible for making the entire Auror department stronger than ever. He retired recently after being injured by a dark curse when he and his men captured dangerous dark wizards.

**Hermione** was still the brightest witch he ever had known, having had a remarkable career with the Ministry.

She became the youngest Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department just like her husband who too became the head of his own department.

Their two children, Rose and Hugo, stood on either side of their parents with their hands on their shoulders.

**Rose** look like Ron, very much her father's daughter. She loves drawing. Thus she grew up to be an architect and designed beautiful houses.

Ginny had taken her under her wing and got her job in the Architect Company. Malfoy International uses her wonderful and newly creative design and made many houses, apartments, penthouses and Manors over worldwide. Just like Lily who married Jason , She too had a crush on Carlo and made a huge fuss when she told Ron about her and Carlo relationship.

In the end,Ron agreed and she married Carlo Zabini and gave Luna and Blaise their first grandson.

**Hugo** looks like his mother in looks except he had his father's blue eyes.

He was studious like Hermione and became an Auror. He was the same age as Lyra Potter. He is engaged to Alice Longbottom.

Another photo showed Ginny's best friends Luna and Blaise Zabini.

**Blaise** still looked handsome as ever holding Luna in his arms. Their three children stood on either side of them.

Their oldest Carlo who married Rose Weasley. He handled his father's law firm and was one of the famous barristers in Wizarding England. Isabelle, their daughter who married James Potter, handled her mother's Daily Prophet Company. Their youngest daughter Bianca loves animals, wanted to take care of magical animals.

**Next** photo was of the Weasley twins. Fred and George had married Angelina and Katie and they both had twins boys and girls respectively. They were successful in their own business and opened many shops world wide. Their children helped them in the family business.

The rest of Weasley brothers were happily in their own life too.

**Another** photo was of two couples standing together.

The first couple was Lucius with Amelia, Lucius married her after Lucas and Derek started Hogwarts. It was a low key wedding only for close family. They were proud grandparents and love to see Malfoy Manor filled with child laughter and babies talks around the years.

Lucius has passed the chairman position to Ginny and allowed Lucas to take over Ginny's old position in Malfoy International. He retired from his company and spent time with Amelia and enjoyed their old age life together.

The second couple was Severus with Andromeda. They too got married at the same time as Lucius and Amelia did.

Severus retired from headmaster job and passed it over to Neville when Lucas and Derek got graduated. He took Derek under his wing, taught him everything about Potions and Andromeda too taught him about healing. They were responsible for him being able to create new healing potions. Severus and Andromeda stayed with Lucius and Amelia at Malfoy Manor forever.

**Another** photo was of the Weasleys—Arthur and Molly Weasley. Both he and Molly lived happily in retirement at the Burrow.

Arthur still tinkered and mucked about with Muggle artifacts like never before, despite Molly's protests. She still worried that he would blow himself and that muggle shed to smithereens one day.

**And** the last photo Harry gazed was an old photo of his parents' and Lily Potter, standing with their friend and Harry's godfather, Sirius . Next to it was a photo of Remus, Dora wedding .

He whispered "Hey mum, dad, Sirius, Remus, Dora, Today is my and Ginny's 25th anniversary. I can't believe how much time had passed. We have seven children and have many grandchildren too. Life has been wonderful for me. Thank you. I love you all."

**Then** suddenly there was a knock and Harry jerked up to see Ginny standing near the door. She saw his face and understood what he had been doing. She reminded him that the children are waiting downstairs for our party. He nodded.

The party was going on and Harry was dancing with Ginny. Their children whistled and cheered loudly encouraging Harry to sing a song to Ginny. Their grandchildren danced around them too.

He was singing his favorite song 'Forever and Always ' to her. She smiled brilliantly and rested her head on his shoulders, closing her eyes and listening to his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Finally the end. Wow,It has been a wonderful journey for me the past two months writing my first mulitchapter story. I have learn a lot from you all. **

**Especially from my reviewers , those who added favorites, alerts too. You all were responsible for giving me inspiration to finish the story quickly as possible. Thank you so much Guys. I owe you alot. **

**My special hug and thanks to Keeperoliver, dutchpotterfan, krc101,PrincessPatterson , fatty73, sidlovesnancy1979 ...You all are the best. :)**

**Like it! Then Review it! :) Please No Flames. **

**By Ice Queen Malfoy**


End file.
